It Is What It Is
by EndingsAndBeginnings
Summary: A sequel to It Is Done. One month after the meeting at the Yellow Box, a killer makes a move to unveil L's past just as Kira makes his abrupt return. With L on that case, it's up to Mello and Near to go up against Kira, but if it's Light, there's no saving him this time... Oh, and there are pairings now! LxOC, LightxOC, MelloxOC, NearxOC, and slight MattxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here we are. The sequel to _It Is Done._ I hope this story is just as successful~ (Especially considering the fact I believe this is better-written...)**

**In any case, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I leaned back in my chair contentedly, stretching luxuriously, then pushed down the top of my laptop, closing it. I got to my feet happily, and turned to the others. Near was trying to play silently and independently with his toys, but Anna was watching him intently, and Sam was trying to play along with him. L was observing them quietly from a chair nearby, and Mello was ignoring everyone, off in his own little corner to himself. Light sat on a couch nearby, looking pensive, while Sierra tried to rouse Mello by repeatedly poking him in the shoulder.

"Guys," I said, "I'm going out to get some fresh air."

"That's fine," L replied, staring at me with his wide, bulging, black-rimmed eyes. "Just be sure to come back here before too long. You know our flight is early tomorrow morning."

I nodded as I pulled on my black coat. "Of course," I said. We were currently in America rather than in Japan, and I vaguely wondered what would happen to our group once we went back.

"May I come along?" asked Light.

"Sure, why not?" I was sympathetic for him, to be honest. No one here really liked him. In fact, although it had been nearly a month since the whole Yellow Box warehouse incident, his once-close relations with people like Aizawa and Mogi had become rather awkward. They knew he had no memory of ever being Kira, but knowing he had been either way made it harder to forget that. Even Matsuda, though he made an effort, wasn't as close as he used to be.

"Have fun getting fresh air," Sam grinned, waving the two of us away.

I raised an eyebrow at her, and she giggled. I rolled my eyes in response.

"You know," said Sierra, "I don't really care if someone's being teased, as long as it's not me."

Anna took this as her cue to tease her older sister. "_Sierra and Mello, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" she chanted.

"Hey!" Sierra yelped, running for her sister.

"What?" asked Mello, snapping out of whatever daydreams he might have had. Perhaps they involved Near being beaten to death with a banana, who knew? "That doesn't even make any sense!"

Anna dodged as Sierra pounced, causing Sierra to knock over Near's tower, consequently making Near glare at her. "Uh… sorry…," Sierra apologized.

I laughed. Actually, Mello was right: these little teases had no place here. The only possible reason would the mind synchronization, though that's hardly valid. Perhaps it was just reaching out and grabbing a hold on the past, when we could tease one another about just about any character. Might as well start teasing Sam about Izaya from Durarara, and all would be normal. Still, those times were gone now…. "I'm sure you'll have fun here," I grinned, walking out the door.

It was colder outside in America than it was in Japan. It was still February, so naturally there weren't many people walking the sidewalks. To be honest, it was almost like Light wasn't there, either, considering he was always there, connected to me through the mind. Ever since he lost his memories at the warehouse, the thoughts and feelings flowed smoother between us; more naturally. I supposed it was because before he'd lost his memories, neither of us wanted the other to hear our thoughts.

As we walked, I felt a slight pulling sensation; a feeling of nostalgia and doubt. Earlier today, the four of us – Sam, Anna, Sierra, and I – had made the decision to detach ourselves from what was once our home, and move forward. That was the whole reason we had come to America: to go to Maxey Island and make our way home. It had happened just that morning, so the memory was obviously still fresh and clear. It's clear to me even now.

"Bye," I had whispered, smiling at the four before me and my three friends, as all of us stood on the island where our story began. Perhaps it would end there. It was four facing four. A thirteen-year-old girl, with light brown wavy hair and innocent, bright eyes. Anna. An eighteen-year-old girl with dark brown wavy hair and purple streaks, a smile beaming for the world to see. Sierra. A nineteen-year-old girl with long, dark, and curly hair, her green-gold eyes misty with the gloom of the moment. Sam. And… me. Twenty-one years old and with short, brown hair that resembled that of another person, who happened to be in front of me. Then, on the opposite side, were four who are known well. At least, they should be if you're reading this at all. The four facing us were Light, L, Mello, and Near. And each of us were connected, the mind synchronization becoming more pronounced with each day. Me with Light, Sam with L, Sierra with Mello, and Anna with Near, all for different reasons.

We'd already bid our farewells to our other friends and acquaintances. Back at the airport in Japan, we'd said our goodbyes to Matt, Matsuda, Gevanni, Misa, Aizawa, Ide, Halle, and Rester. The only reason these four had come along was because of the mind sync. It having been a nearly a month since Kira 'disappeared,' there came a time when L told the four of us that he had discovered a theory on how to get us back to our world.

"_My guess is you have to be on Maxey Island_," L had said. "_And, of course, you all have to be there together. Then, all you have to do is want with every fiber of your being to be home again. I obviously got this idea from the times where one of you has travelled back for a moment with one of the people here with you. You had to truly want to go back to get there…. Of course, the ones that are connected would be nearby, for… insurance. An anchor if you can't stay there, perhaps, or maybe just to ensure you can go in the first place. Still, I think you can pull it off, if you want to go…._"

We had just said our final goodbyes to the four. To be completely honest, only one of them accepted hugs, and that was Light. Near and Mello just didn't like them, and L was just plain out awkward with them. Naturally, none of us could hug Light too tightly (which Sam did anyway), as his gunshot wounds from Matsuda in the warehouse hadn't completely healed. But still… it was a sad moment, knowing that if we were to leave, we would likely never be back again. Without anything else to say, my friends and I turned and entered the small home on Maxey Island. We walked into the living room, and my mind took me back to that time, years ago by then, when we were all lying on that very floor, though in another reality, eating potato chips dramatically and telling scary stories. I closed my eyes and breathed a sigh.

"And we just have to want to go home?" Anna had asked me, slipping her hand into mine. I grabbed Sierra's wrist, and she mine, and Sam attached herself grudgingly to my two nieces. We needed to be holding on; otherwise we might end up losing someone.

"Yes," I replied softly. And we all closed our eyes, trying to think of our world. I tried thinking of my mother, and my father. I thought of my Grammy and Grandpa, and of my cousins. I tried thinking of special memories that I wish I could go back to, like times in the summer with the nieces at Mia's pool, or times spent camping with my dad, Sam, and Madison and Mackenzie, even Allison. And yet….

"I'm sorry," Sam said softly, and let go of Anna and Sierra. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't. I can't bring myself to really want to go."

I gazed at her sadly. "I feel the same," I murmured, also releasing my hold on my nieces. "We've made ties here that are too strong."

"I guess…," Sierra whispered. "I mean, I want to see my friends and family back home, but… I have friends here, now, too, and I don't want to leave them…."

Anna gazed at the ground. "So… we're never going back?" she asked in a small voice.

Sierra knelt down and hugged her little sister. "I'm sorry Anna… I… I don't think so…."

We stayed in that room for awhile, savoring the memories, then making our way back out to them, only my eyes not downcast. "What are you still doing here?" Mello asked with a frown.

"You're supposed to be nice," Near said, staring at him emotionlessly. Mello scowled and glared at him. "What went wrong?"

"We couldn't do it," Sierra said.

"I guess we just didn't truly want to go," I'd smiled.

And I smiled sadly now, thinking of it. We'd spent the rest of our day bidding our farewells to our parents; the versions of them in this world, anyway. Saying our final goodbyes before we let go of the life we once led for good. We couldn't really turn back now. Once we went back to Japan, I wouldn't be all that surprised if I never saw America again. I gazed out at the river that held Maxey Island as I walked, the cold wind sending a shiver down my spine. The rocky beaches that would be dotted with fishermen come summertime were empty now. The sky was grey with clouds, and the snowy ground combined with the gloomy sky and cold wind made it actually feel like winter. It wasn't like that in Japan; not all the time.

"Natalie?" asked Light.

I winced. I'd forgotten he was there, and in all honesty, he scared me. I wasn't expecting the sound of a human voice among the steady lapping of the waves on the rocks and the occasional sound of a car zooming by on the street. "Yes?" I replied.

"I want to ask you an honest question."

"And what's that?"

He slowed his pace until he came to a halt, looking down with a troubled expression. I turned around to face him, stopping as well. He looked up at me.

"I was Kira, wasn't I?" he asked.

I blinked, unsure how to respond. I'd made sure no one would tell him so, as I didn't want his untainted mind to be plagued with that reality. As I opened my mouth to answer, he said, "I'm not an idiot, Natalie."

I blinked again.

"Don't think I don't notice the way people treat me now, ever since the meeting at the Yellow Box warehouse. Aizawa, Ide, even Matsuda all seem… _awkward_ around me, as though they don't know how to act. Like they don't know me anymore. And I remember, Natalie. In that warehouse, I _said,_ 'I am Kira.' Why? There was concrete evidence against me, and yet they let me go. Why would they do that? Why would Matsuda shoot me? It makes no sense…. And none of you dare to even mention what happened there, like it's taboo. Then there's the fact they're keeping me on leave from the NPA, even though I know I can work just fine. Everything points to this conclusion…."

I gazed at him sympathetically. "I'm going to give you the honest truth," I said softly. "You are right; that's true. You were Kira."

He closed his eyes, bowing his head and clenching his fists. "So that's why…."

"But," I added, "don't be… mad at yourself for it…." _He's not mad at himself,_ I realized. _He's mad at everyone else._

"That's why they're treating me like I'm not the same person," he said. He looked up at me again. "Whatever I did, I can't even remember it happening. I'm not whatever I had become, I'm just me. It's over now."

"They don't blame you," I responded. "It's just hard for them to detach themselves from their memories of what happened at that warehouse. I think… I think that… the things you said, the way you acted there – whether or not you remember it – is something they can't forget. And because of that, it's hard to see you the same way."

"They're still suspicious of me," he frowned. "Near, L, Mello, Aizawa…. I don't think even Matsuda truly trusts me anymore."

"That's because… well… the person you'd become had betrayed their trust. Then L and Mello have trust problems, and Near just…. Well, one, he just hates Kira. Two, he doesn't like the idea of having lost." I rolled my eyes. "Maybe he should think of how _Mello_ feels." I shrugged. "All I can say is that you need to regain their trust. I'm sure you can do that much." I smiled. "It's all over now, right?"

"Of course," he agreed.

"Still," I said, "I think it's better to be alive and mistrusted than dead and looked back on in regret and resentment. Right?"

"Well, yes. That much is obvious, I would think."

I sighed and looked up to the sky. "In any case, we need to get back to the others. Tomorrow we're heading to Japan."

* * *

"What will happen now?" Anna asked as we waited for our plane to arrive.

"I will, of course, go back to being L," L commented thoughtfully. "Roger will be the new Watari; I've already contacted him and told him about it…. And I will be starting an interesting case as soon as possible."

"What about Near?" said Anna.

"And Mello," Sierra added.

"Well, they obviously can't go back to Wammy's," said L. "Mello quit, and besides, they're both past the age of graduation. I guess it would be up to them what they want to do."

"Something that doesn't involve working with_ him_," Mello said, jerking his thumb in Near's direction.

Near twirled his hair. "I suppose I may work as a detective, like L…. Of course, I wouldn't be the top detective. I'd be somewhat like a Danuve, or an Eraldo Coil. What about you, Mello?"

Mello scowled. "I don't know yet," he said bitterly.

"What about you, Light?" asked Anna.

"Well, I'm still on leave from the NPA," Light responded. "But once they allow me back in, I'll just continue working as normal."

"That sounds good," said Sierra.

"Wait," Anna cried, "what about us? What…? What'll we…?"

L nibbled on his thumbnail. "Well," he said, "that'd be up to you too, right?"

"But still," I pointed out, "none of us have jobs."

Light shrugged. "I'm sure you could enlist in the NPA," said Light, "especially considering the help all of you gave in the Kira case."

"That sounds good…," I said uncertainly. I'd never thought about getting a job, having a future, since my three friends and I appeared in this world, and I certainly didn't want to think about it right then.

"But I don't really want to be a cop," Sam said.

"It was only a suggestion, Samantha," Light smiled. "You don't have to. It's just an idea, really, considering it'd be a possible job because of your experience. If you, say, wanted to be a teacher, you'd have to go to college."

Sam frowned. "Don't you _dare_ call me Samantha," she scowled. "Call me Sam, or I will _hurt you_."

Light chuckled. "Sam it is, then."

"Actually," said L, "Sama… hm… am I supposed to call you Sam?"

"Nah, you can call me Samantha," Sam said with an uncaring gesture.

Light raised his eyebrows at her.

"Alright then, Samantha," said L, "you are open to the option of coming along with me; help me with cases."

Sam squinted at him. "But I'm horrible at analytical crud, and besides, I'm accident-prone. I'd die. …Or mess up your plans…. Why the hell would you want me?"

"With this connection we have in the mind," explained L, "you may be able to figure out my location after a time. And to be honest, I don't like the idea of having someone know where I am other than Roger. Also, we can communicate without speaking, and therefore you wouldn't need to be bugged for me to hear and see everything you do. You would be my eyes."

Sam blinked.

"That makes sense," Near mumbled. "However, I, personally, don't want this mind synchronization to progress any farther than it already has. So, I'll probably limit any contact with Anna…."

Anna frowned. "You're mean!"

"No, I would just like to keep the right to my privacy."

"It's too late for _me_…," Mello muttered, glaring at Sierra.

"That's not my fault!" Sierra protested. "You're the one who kidnapped me in the first place!"

"Well," said Sam to L, "maybe… but…."

"Your friends," L said with a nod. "I'm sure you can visit them between cases."

"Hmmm," Sam droned, pursing her lips.

"I wonder what happened to the other two who went missing on Maxey Island," I commented thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" asked Anna.

"It was… Max and Sophia, right?" asked Sierra. "Do you think they came to this world too?"

"Maybe," I replied.

"You mean there might be more of you?" asked Mello, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe," I repeated.

"If there were more from your world here, wouldn't they have altered this world in ways you haven't already?" Near asked.

"Well, I don't know," I responded. "They could have changed something we don't know about."

"I wonder who they'd be synced to," Anna remarked.

"We'll worry about that if the problem actually arises," said Light. "We don't even know for a fact if they're here at all."

"Anyway," commented L, "it's time to board our flight."

* * *

**Whelp, there's your first chapter! Tell me your thoughts.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: I really wanted to write the scene where Natalie said goodbye to her parents... but I didn't know where I could fit it. So... the scene doesn't exist anywhere but in my head.**

**Review? For a new story! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Amy**_**: **Ah, yes, sometimes pairings can be hard to write... However, I swear I tried my best to make them seem realistic!

_**Tsukiyomi Hinamori Amu**_**:** Yeah, evil Light again. *sigh* And don't you worry, there _will_ be pairings!

**_Scarlett_:** Er, sorry about Matt. I can't really do much about it this point, considering I finished this story already... Sorry. You'll understand why I made the pairing slight in time, though.

_**Claudia**_**:** Er, you may be on chapter one of It Is Done, but... I'm replying anyway. Hopefully you'll see this eventually. Haha, I guess it's good you can relate to one of the OCs. I appreciate you actually liking Light, though~ And... 'Ly belly'? xD

* * *

I came out of the bathroom of our hotel room, combing my damp hair. "Guys, wha—?"

"Shhh!" Anna hushed instantly.

I blinked and walked over to them. "What is it?" I whispered.

Sierra pointed to one of the beds. "L is sleeping," she said in a strained whisper.

I furrowed my brow in confusion when I spotted L curled up on the bed. _Why would he sleep? He told us he hated it; said it was uncomfortable…._

"Maybe it's because tomorrow he'll be L again," Sam murmured.

I nodded in agreement. "Being L is a very stressful and taxing job, isn't it?"

"It is…," Sam replied.

"Will you be going with him?" asked Anna, looking up at her.

Sam looked down. "Anna… I think so."

Anna smiled and hugged Sam. "I'm happy," she whispered.

_And to think,_ I thought, _that my nieces and Sam had only just met when we came here._ I sighed. _We've been here for so long now…. _"Guys," I said, heading over to the computer, "I've been looking at houses."

"Houses?" squeaked Sierra curiously as they followed me and peered over my shoulders to see what I brought up on the screen.

"Yes," I confirmed. "If we get a house, then we won't have to live in a hotel room. How's that? Plus, this'll be like… my house, so whenever you feel you want to get your own house, you can just move out."

"I like living in a hotel room, though," Sam mumbled.

I turned and smiled at her. "You won't be here as often anyway, because you'll be with L."

"…Oh…. Yeah…."

"Still," I said as I turned back to the computer and flipped the top open, "I want all of you to like the house I pick."

"Do we have the money?" asked Sierra.

"L said he could pay for it easily. Although his savings were greatly depleted when Near poured most of the money into the mob of Kira worshippers at the SPK base, he still has plenty left."

"But Aunt Natalie," said Anna confusedly, "you told me yourself that you fail at trying to find a good house. Plus, you can't read Japanese…."

"I've been learning the past month," I explained. "And besides, Light helped me find a house, since he knows this place better than we do."

"I don't like whatever it is, then," Sam said immediately.

I shook my head. "Why, just because Light helped me to find it?"

"Yes," she sniffed.

"That's hardly a reason. At least look at the house; then you can decide. Alright?"

"Meh…," Sam muttered.

Anna giggled, and Sierra let out a little squeak of amusement.

I pulled up the house I had been looking at, and turned to allow them to see it. It was a nice, two story house, allowing enough room for my three friends and I. Although it was nearby and therefore in the city, it still seemed apart from the other buildings. In fact, it was the only building in the picture. Because we were in the Kanto region, we were on the large Kanto Plain, so it was odd and unique that the house sat atop a small hill, overlooking the city. There was a beautiful maple tree growing at the left, and there was a low stoop – a platform, almost – that led to a door.

"Cool!" Anna exclaimed. "Can we actually live there?"

I smiled. "Yes, Anna."

"That's great!" Sierra squealed, then brought her hands to her mouth and whispered, "_Sorry, L_."

He gave no response, of course.

Sam giggled.

"Well?" I asked her. "What do you think, Sam?"

"That house… is… awesome," she admitted.

I sighed in relief. "Alright, so we all agree that this house is what we should buy?"

"Well, shouldn't we see the other houses?" asked Sierra.

"That's probably a good idea…," I mumbled, and showed them the other houses I had been considering. I secretly hoped they'd choose the first one, though, and to my enjoyment, they liked the first house the most. "It's settled then!" I smiled, and shut the laptop. "We'll be living in that house by the end of February!"

"That soon?" asked Anna.

"Well…" I said, "as soon as we can, anyway." I began counting off the things we needed to do on my fingers. "First we need to buy it, which L will help me with once he's awake; and then I'd like to paint, since the colors inside are a bit dull; and then we need to buy furniture, because the house is unfurnished…. And after that, then we can live there."

All three of them stared at me.

"Well," said Sam, stretching, "I won't need to help with any of that. I'll be solving some case in some other country."

I raised my eyebrows. "Anyway, Anna, Sierra, you two can help me paint and furnish it, and then we can all figure out what we're going to do for jobs. This gives us some time to think about it, too! What do you think?"

"Sure!" Sierra grinned.

"I think it'll be fun," said Anna. "I like to paint."

"Meh…," Sam whined. She liked to paint too, actually.

I smiled at her. "Well, at least you'll be able to explore the world, Sam. Think of all the places you'll see; all the things you'll be able to do."

"Yeah… but…."

I put my index finger to my lips with a smile. "You'll be missing us, right?"

"Well, yeah…."

"But you'll miss poor Matt, too, won't you?"

Her eyes narrowed as she pursed her lips. "Maaaybeee…," she said, drawing out the word.

"Don't forget, I was there when you told us who you fangirl over now," I sang.

She rolled her eyes, then looked at L. "I wonder what he dreams about," she commented.

"Me too," said Sierra.

"But it's not like we're gonna find out," Anna said.

"A mystery," I smiled. "What does the great, emotionless L with an unknown past dream about?"

"I wonder… what his past was like," said Sam.

Sierra nodded. "Well, he met Watari at seven," she said slowly. "So he must have been an orphan by then…."

"And his mom died when he was three," offered Sam.

"What about his dad?" asked Anna.

"I don't know," Sam replied.

I shook my head. "The past is the past. If he wants to keep it a secret, let him." I gazed at him. "After all, his once unreadable thoughts are now being read; his safest storage space is now penetrated…."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Sam asked on the private jet.

"Because of Kira, there aren't very many interesting cases," said L. "So, the most interesting one for now is a series of murders in India."

"Where in India?" asked Sam.

"The city of Agra. It's a bit south of India's capital."

"Uh… what's India's capital?"

"New Delhi."

"Oh. Will I get to see that one big palace? The Taj Mahal?"

"Yes," said L, "but it isn't a palace. It's a mausoleum."

Sam blinked. "Oh." She looked out the window, onto the fluffy white clouds below them. "How many murders were there?"

"Only three," L replied. "Kira certainly brought down the crime rates around the world…."

'_Only?'_ Sam repeated in her head, furrowing her brow. "Uh, how'd they die?"

"Well, cause of death is different in each case, but all three had their faces sheared off."

"That's… lovely."

"Not at all."

"That would be sarcasm."

"Ah."

* * *

"I've got the paint!" I sang as Light and I came up the driveway; Anna, Sierra, Matt, and Mello were supposed to already be here. Matt and Mello had pretty much nothing to do anyhow, and Light was still on leave from the NPA. Still, he was healing well, and so he was permitted to leave his own home so long as someone trusted was alongside him.

Anna rushed up to meet us. "Aunt Natalie!" she cried in delight, glomping me. I couldn't hug back, however, because of the paint cans in either hand. I settled for smiling wide. Anna's attention turned to Light. "Light-o!" she greeted happily, glomping him in turn. He couldn't really hug back either, so he settled for wincing at the pain and smiling lightly anyway. "And happy birthday, by the way!" Anna beamed up at Light.

Light smiled back. "Thank you."

I blinked in confusion. "Where's Sierra?" I asked.

Anna turned and pointed to the maple tree.

Sierra's head peeked out of the branches. The tree's leaves were faded and duller than they should have been, but it had been a mild winter and so the leaves were still clinging to their respective twigs. Come springtime, they would let go at last to make room for the new leaves.

"What are you doing up there?" Light called to Sierra.

"_I'm god of the New World!_" she exclaimed from her perch.

Anna giggled, and I burst into laughter. "You're no god!" I called back.

"Yes I am!" she replied, laughing joyously.

"What—Get down from there!" Light reprimanded.

"No!" Sierra responded indignantly. "You come and get me!"

"I will!" Light responded, a smile forming.

I laughed at the prospect of Light climbing a tree; Anna seemed amused by it as well. "I used to climb the trees in my backyard all the time as a kid," Light defended, setting the paint cans down. I followed suit and rushed to catch up to him, Anna following behind.

"Yeah, well, I used to have a _woods_ in my backyard!" Sierra scoffed, then stuck out her tongue at him and climbed higher, dying leaves falling as she shook the branches.

Light hoisted himself onto the first thick branch, and proceeded to climb with ease.

Sierra looked down and let out a squeak of surprise.

"What did you think, Sierra?" Light smirked up at her as he climbed. "That I was incapable of climbing a tree?"

"Well, no, I just didn't think you'd actually climb!" she cried. "You're so sophisticated, and I was under the impression that you were a party pooper!"

Light laughed.

Anna and I looked up at them from below. "He's even more fun without his memories," Anna grinned.

I nodded without a word.

Sierra let out a squeal when she found there were no more branches; she was at the top of the tree. Anna and I backed up to see her head peeking out of the uppermost branches. Soon Light's popped up as well, and Sierra laughed. "Fine, fine, we're at the top. _Now_ I'm the god of the New World!" she bellowed into the wind.

"No, you're not!" Light disagreed. "Now get down!"

Sierra laughed. "Okay!" she sang, and her head disappeared. Soon Light's head was swallowed by the maple leaves as well.

"Are Matt and Mello already here?" I asked Anna.

"Yeah, they're in the house," she replied.

"Alright!" I grinned, and grabbed my paint cans and took long strides towards the house, the metal handles digging into my fingers and the cans themselves banging against my legs despite my efforts to hold them away.

"Wait for me!" Sierra cried, running after us with Light close behind. I left my shoes at the front door, then walked into the house, setting the paint against the wall, and crossed the empty living room to the opening in the wall far to the left and up a ways, knowing the opening led to the white-carpeted spiral staircase. The other three were following close behind. Soon I was in the hall on the second floor, finding Mello vigorously painting the walls a warm yellow and Matt leaning against the far wall, a window above his head and a video game in his hands.

"Matt," I said, raising my eyebrows, "stop playing video games and help paint."

"The faster it gets done, the faster we're outta here," Mello muttered.

Matt grunted and got to his feet, putting the video game in his back pocket.

Sierra let out a squeak of amusement and picked up a paint roller.

* * *

"That… went surprisingly quick," Sam commented on the way back to Japan.

"It was an easy case," L responded.

"Yet I have no idea what even happened," she sighed with a weak laugh. "I didn't even get to do anything…. It was just you looking at a few pictures, researching, and then suddenly you knew who the murderer was. How did you figure it out?"

"Well, Samantha, all of the murder victims were killed at precisely the same time. The murderer realized after his second kill that the Indian law enforcement would notice the time of death was in the same area of every day; that there was a pattern. So he used a hasty cover-up by making the body decay quicker – he killed the man through suffocation, left him in a greenhouse, sprayed him with multiple household cleaners, and poured a collection of meat-eating insects onto the corpse…. It was obvious, then, that if he was trying to cover it up, the time he did it was an important factor. So, I simply researched who in Agra only had spare time in the time frame the victims died, and I quickly narrowed it down to Kamal Mehra."

Sam blinked. "…Oh. Okay then." She cocked her head to the side. "It was still fun, though. The Taj Mahal was really cool. And I found it odd yet awesome that I could understand every word the people there said."

L put his index finger to his lower lip. "Yes; that is a very intriguing feature you and your friends have…." He gave a breathy, monotonous laugh. "To be honest, I envy you. I have to learn every language I speak."

"Meh…. You're probably smarter than all of us combined, though."

L gave a little shrug. "Still, I am hoping for a more challenging, interesting case next time we go out."

It was Sam's turn to shrug. "Just tell Roger to be on the lookout for juicy cases, I guess."

"I have. Kira certainly did a number on the amount of cases to solve…." His eyes narrowed slightly, irritated.

"Yeah, well, Kira's an ass," Sam said matter-of-factly.

L looked at her, as though trying to gauge whether she was joking around or not. He said eventually, "That he is."

* * *

A man, shrouded in darkness, the computer his only light. A lonely, dimly lit room. Without the computer screen illuminating him, penetrating the gloom, he'd be no more than a shadow. A lost silhouette in a forgotten nightmare. Silence wrapped around his senses, an old companion familiar to him. It whispered its secrets to his attentive ears, murmuring a soft symphony. It was a mysterious friend, only speaking to those it was closest to. He heard the things many would not in the hush that blanketed him. He could hear the muted hum of the laptop before him, his own steady breathing, the ever-going _tick, tick_ing of a clock. Silence and darkness. A lovely combination. With the shadows pressing against his back, the silence a sweet melody to his ears, it made for the perfect environment where he not only lived, but thrived. _Tick, tick_…. Time was against him. Against us all. But the shadows were his friends, and they were his inhuman comfort.

The ticking paused, and a deep bong rang out through the silence, resonating in his ears. Another tolling of the bells; repetitive and melodic. And as the number reached twelve, the man counted one more, then smiled and clicked a single button on the keyboard, ending the loop. He did not wait to see events unfold on his screen, but instead shut the laptop, stood, and took a deep breath.

_It's time._

His lips curled upward into a grotesque imitation of a smile.

* * *

**...I love that last scene right there. :3**

_**Fun Fact**_**: That house Natalie and the others bought... I actually created a little drawing of the architecture so I knew exactly how the rooms worked. I still have it, actually.**

**Review? For shadows? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody! It's time foorrr... _anonymous reviewers!_ :D**

**...*cough***

**_Hey its Amanda_:** *sigh* I wish he'd stay innocent too. But he just _had _to ruin it with that plan didn't he? *shakes head* I agree. Poor, poor Light. Also, I apologize, but I'm trying to keep up a once-a-week update pattern. Sometimes I'll do a double update, though! ...Sorry for making you twitch.

_**Tsukiyomi Hinamori Amu**_**: **Ooh, I can't tell you who that mystery person is. I _can _say that he may or may not be one of those guesses... which doesn't help... Though you _did _cover most of the possibilities anyway. And how can I forget about the pairings? They'll happen gradually, but they _will _happen, I can assure you. And I know they'll come in because I already wrote this thing anyway. I'm going to be honest and say Near's pairing is somewhat lacking... so I'm sorry. I just find it hard to write. But it's there, and it grows later on. Later, later on. Again, sorry. But of course I'll keep updating, though!

_**Me**_**:** A man of many talents indeed. xD You know, I literally laughed aloud when I read your review. I honestly didn't think of Kamal Mehra's situation like that, but it's so true, haha. Hm... You're right. One may sense Beyond Birthday-ness in that last scene there. I just can't say who it is yet. Hmmm... Unlikely, though, too, I'll give it that...

**_Scarlett_:** Mwahaha, my job here is done. Bu-but, really? I'm actually making you like him more? Yayyy! I feel so accomplished in life. :3 Ooh, yes, that last part was rather fun to write, too. Here's the next chapter, as well~

**Oh, right. I think it necessary to say (because I think I forgot) that I will be updating every Wednesday. So.. yeah. :3 Enjoy the chapter!~**

* * *

The painting job passed by extremely quickly, considering we had Matt, Mello, Light, Misa and even Matsuda after work to help. The painting was soon near complete, with the exception of Sierra's room, as her room was to be a different color for each wall, each color the remaining paint of what was used for other rooms. For example, one wall would be the lavender of Anna's room; another the warm yellow of the hall, kitchen, and stairwell; another the light green of the living room; and the last wall the light blue of my room and the bathroom. Reusing paint colors made things more simple and less wasteful, and fortunately Sierra contributed to that by wanting all of the already used colors. I, much later on, realized that all of the colors we'd chosen were lighter and seemed friendly…. Homey and cozy. Nice. …Well, except for Sam's room. That was dark purple with a black trim and a light green ceiling.

We were working on Sierra's and Sam's room when Sam came back from India. Though she'd only been gone a few days, we had already progressed to that point. On coming back and learning we were near finished with painting, L gave me a large sum of money in order to pay for the furnishing of the house. Any more than that, he said, he could not give. As Roger hadn't found any cases interesting enough for L, Sam was able to help us paint the last bits of the house. The first day, we had a sort of get-together with everyone: Anna, Near, Sierra, Mello, Sam, Matt, L, Light, Misa, Matsuda, and I. All the ones that had grown closest to us over the time we'd been here. Well, except Near, but he was practically forced to go. I must say it was highly amusing, especially when Matt and Sam had a tickle fight. Not something I was expecting, but Sierra, Anna, and I had a hell of a time trying not to laugh while Sam spazzed sporadically, kicking Matt in the face multiple times. You see, Sam had tried to tickle him, catching Matt by surprise. He, surprisingly enough, had let out a bark of laughter, consequently breaking his concentration. He looked back down at his video game, then back up at Sam. "You made me lose the game," he said in response to the words 'Game Over,' sprawling itself across the screen.

Sam squeaked and dove out of the way when he tried to get back at her, but she was still easily caught and was soon writhing on the floor, shrieking with laughter.

Before that, Anna was trying to convince Near that he should begin moving around more, though he kept refusing. "Come on!" Anna insisted. "Just stretch a little, once a day or something, and then moving around will come easier!"

"It's not that it's not easy, Anna, I simply don't want to," Near had replied, twirling his hair.

"But Aunt Natalie says you're going to die if you don't get your body in shape! And besides, even L doesn't let his body, like, die! He knows capoeira and he's actually very strong! Plus, you need to eat more. You're… like, anorexic…."

Near just stared at her unhappily through her speech. And at this point, Sam had disrupted their conversation. I find the whole idea of everyone stopping just to stare at Sam and Matt amusing. "What… the hell… is Matt _doing_?" asked Mello.

"Are they…_ tickling_ one another?" Near asked similarly.

Looking back at it now, it still makes me laugh….

Anyhow, the day after, Sam was carefully applying the black paint as trim to her room, with Light painting the ceiling a light green behind her. Sierra, Anna, and I were painting Sierra's room, L wasn't the type to help, and Matt, Mello, Matsuda, and Misa weren't there at the time.

Sam didn't like that she was stuck with Light.

"Tell me again why I'm stuck with _you_," Sam grumbled as she slid her paintbrush side to side.

"Because the others are not," Light replied simply, looking down at her, perched atop a chair. He bent down to dip his paint roller in the paint.

"Yeah, well, why can't I be with Anna? Or Natalie? Or, at least they could help here instead of working on Sierra's room next door."

"Neither Natalie nor Anna is tall enough to reach the ceiling comfortably, and Sierra isn't much taller than Natalie is."

"Well then why am I in here instead of someone else?"

"Because this is your room," Light replied, sounding slightly amused.

Sam frowned. "Meh."

"Sam," Light asked with a small chuckle as he continued painting the ceiling, "why do you dislike me so much?"

"Because you're mean," Sam sniffed.

"I'm mean? Can you tell me how so?"

"Well…. Hm. You're just mean."

"That argument is lacking," Light commented. "Give an example."

"You're mean to Misa!" Sam exclaimed in triumph. Of course, she wasn't going to say that she didn't like Misa very much herself….

"I'm mean to her?" Light asked. "I wouldn't think so. I do admit I told her I'd changed my mind about marrying her, which made her pretty unhappy, if that's what you mean. I mean, I know I told her I would marry her, but to be honest, I'm not sure what was wrong with me at the time…."

Sam giggled.

"My point is, I don't mean to hurt her feelings. It's just that her love is one-sided." There was a pause, and Light sighed. "Is there any better reason you don't like me?"

"You're gay," she responded bluntly.

He looked down at her skeptically, judging whether she was being serious. It was hard to do considering her back was turned to him. "No, I'm not," he replied.

"Yes, you are."

"Sam, I think I would know whether I'm gay or straight, and I'm pretty sure I don't like other men."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes."

"Well, I somehow doubt that."

"Sam, what is your proof that I'm gay?" he asked, frowning in slight irritation.

"Light, try looking at your last name."

Light's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Yagami? That just means 'night god.'"

"Backwards," Sam clarified.

"Yagami backwards," Light repeated. "Ee…ma…guy?"

"Think English, dumbass."

Light frowned. "I'm… a…. Oh."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, grinning impishly and giggling madly. "'Oh.'"

"That's hardly proof, though," Light interjected. "My last name is just something I'm born with, it's not something I choose. It determines nothing."

"Fine then," Sam conceded. "Your hair is gay."

"How is my hair gay?"

"It's flat and lifeless," Sam said in a straightforward sort of way. "Plus, Natalie has, like, the same hairdo as you, and that makes it girlie."

"If anything, that just makes it androgynous."

"So you're a shemale now? I should have known."

"That's not what I meant, Sam, and you know it. Besides, doesn't Matt have about the same hairdo as I do as well?"

"Yeah," Sam conceded, "but it's poofier, and it's red."

Light sighed heavily. "Anyhow, how does any of this make you think I'm gay?"

"Light, you're just gay. It's as simple as that."

"That's invalid; there's no logic behind it."

"I call it 'Sam's intuition.'"

"Yes, well, 'Sam's intuition' is mistaken."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. If, perhaps, you haven't been able to tell over all this time, I like _women_."

"That's nice, Light," said L dully as he walked into the room.

Sam burst into laughter. "Nice timing, L!"

L, without another word, took Sam by the wrist and began pulling her away from the wall.

She stopped laughing. "Wha…? Hey, wait, what are you doing?! L…!"

"An extremely interesting murder has appeared in England," L explained.

"And we're going now?"

"Yes. Say goodbye to your friends."

"Ah…," she cried, setting down her paintbrush hastily. "Eh, bye Light!" she yelped before running out the door, turning to the right, then turning into Sierra's room next to hers. "Guys, I've gotta _gooo_!"

Sierra, Anna, and I stopped our conversations about how we'd nearly forgotten about all the anime we used to enjoy, and looked at her. I blinked. "Already?" I asked blankly.

She nodded, and Anna let out a yell and charged at her before jumping into the air and glomping her.

"Careful of the paint!" I warned, though Sierra and I were both already rushing forward to join the group hug.

And Sam left once more.

* * *

"So we get to go to England?" Sam asked excitedly. "I always thought it would be nice to go there."

"Yes," L confirmed bluntly.

"Where in England?"

His hands tightened slightly around his knees. "Axbridge."

"Where's that?"

"Southwest England."

"Okay…. Can you be a _teensy_ bit more specific?"

"In the county of Somerset. It's a small town in the northern part of the Sedgemoor district."

"Oh," Sam responded with a frown. "You're not very talkative right now."

"Natalie thinks I'm simply not talkative."

"Well, you… never mind."

He looked at her.

Sam sighed. "Okay then, I'll be more specific. What happened; what's the case?"

"Someone was murdered," L replied, and flipped open the laptop before them.

"Only one person?" Sam asked, and looked at the screen.

He brought up an image of a town square, the houses close together. What a cozy little town Axbridge was. However, lying in the middle of the street was an unfortunate female lying dead, no apparent cause of death. That, however, wasn't what caught her eye. On the practically attached houses was a large message, written in blood:

_To L_

_From A Friend_

L pressed a key, and the image switched to a closer image of the woman. She was young, perhaps in her twenties, and her hair was blond and lay around her head in curls. She was deathly pale, and her lips had a blue discoloration to them. Her eyes were wide open and oddly sunken, her mouth slightly agape. At first, Sam couldn't tell what had possibly killed her, until she noticed that there was a barely discernable line on her forehead. "What's that?" Sam asked, pointing to the line.

"The top of her skull was cut off and reattached," L explained, and pressed another key to show her a full-body image of the woman. Her hands were cupping what seemed to be her brain, placed like an offering on her abdomen.

Sam's eye twitched. How blunt. Was that the right word? "Was that how she died?" Sam asked. "The head cutting and the brain removal?"

"No. There are multiple puncture wounds on her chest; she was stabbed to death."

Sam looked at the untouched pink satin dress the girl was in. "Then why aren't her clothes…?"

"Whoever killed her dressed her back up after she was dead."

"That… isn't right."

"The killer wanted to put her on display. It's an offering." He pointed to the brain. "He wants a challenge, he's offering his wit to compete against mine." He nibbled on his thumbnail. "At least, that's what I think…."

Sam stared at him a moment as he grew lost in thought, then pursed her lips. "L, do you ever blink?"

He looked at her, breaking out of whatever thoughts he was thinking. "No," he replied seriously.

She was obviously surprised. "Really?"

"No."

"…Oh."

* * *

"Hmm…," I droned, putting the eraser of my pencil to my lip pensively. I squinted at my little sketch of the furniture arrangement of the house. "What am I missing?" I mumbled to myself. I glanced at the list I'd made of furniture I needed. "I've got five beds, a couch, a TV, a coffee table, a bookshelf…." My voice trailed off as I scrutinized my list. My feet meandered around the house on their own as I looked at every room and tried to imagine what it would look like with furniture in it, then tried to figure out if I was forgetting something. I headed up the stairs, lips drawn into a thin line. I wandered into Anna's room. "Hm." I gazed at the lavender walls pensively. "A toy chest," I said matter-of-factly. "She'll want her toys, and therefore she'll need a place to put them." I marked it on my list. "Maybe she's a Near after all…," I mumbled, walking out of her room. I ventured into what would be my own room, then frowned as I looked around at it. I drifted toward the closet, and walked in. "We'll be putting all our clothes here, too. Huh…. I've never had a closet…." I pursed my lips. "We'll have to go through and see what clothes even fit us anymore…." I blinked in surprise when I noticed something on the wall of the inside of the closet.

I walked further in to inspect the wall, setting down my list and pressing on the divider between me and the outside world with the palms of my hands. I found that my hands could push the wall inward slightly until I heard a click, at which I stepped back. The wall swung outward.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, sticking my head into the little alcove. If I crawled in, it led to a staircase, old and dusty. "This must be the way to the attic…. I was wondering how someone was supposed to get up there…."

I was considering going up, and had already stepped in when I heard a knocking from downstairs and a shout of greeting. "Oh," I said, more to myself than anything, then stepped back again and closed the wall back up. "Coming!" I called, snatching my list and pencil from the ground and making my way to the staircase.

Light was waiting at the bottom, holding a box of donuts.

"Light," I greeted, "what are you doing without a… person? You're still—"

"On watch," he finished. "I know. But I'm going back to work soon enough, aren't I?" The corners of his mouth curled upward. "It's not much longer. And anyway, it's a bit boring just lying around all day. Tell me, what am I supposed to do? It isn't even my room anymore, where I'm staying."

"It's your room for now," I pointed out as we made our way out through what would become the living room.

"Perhaps that's so, but I can think on my own. All of that… what happened before is over. I can be trusted."

"Of course," I agreed.

"Anyway, I didn't have much to do this morning, so I visited Anna and Sierra at your hotel room. They told me to bring you these; Anna told me you hadn't had breakfast."

I frowned. "I guess I just wasn't hungry," I remarked. "How odd." I eyed him. "By the way, I haven't been feeling anything from you for the past few hours. I was starting to think you'd died."

He shrugged. "I can be entitled to privacy every so often, can't I?"

I laughed. "Well yeah, I just didn't think it was possible to block out the one you're synced with."

"Oh, it's possible. You just need to teach yourself how."

I ate one of the donuts as we discussed the plans for the house. He made occasional comments on arrangements that would work or what stores had lower prices for furniture, that sort of thing. Mostly, I was the one talking, though. And once I finished eating, we both headed outside. As I stared down at the city from the small hill my new house sat atop, I felt a vague prickle of anticipation from Light. _So he's not dead to me,_ I thought with a chuckle.

"Of course not," he responded aloud.

It was silent for awhile as I stared at the city below. The silence was slightly unnerving to me without the chattering companion that always accompanied me in the back of my mind, but the chirping of birds and the rustle of the wind in the grass and leaves along with the city sounds below soon calmed me. I thought on the secret passage I had found to the attic in my closet, and debated in my head what sorts of fun things I could do with my own secret hiding place. _I suppose I'll have to see what the attic's like in the first place,_ I decided. I then thought on the fact I would soon be deciding on a job, and thought seriously about joining the NPA. I mean, I had never really imagined myself as a cop when I was a kid, in all honesty. I had once or twice, but other than that I had never really considered it.

"You, at least, trust me," said Light, snapping me from my reverie. "Sierra, Anna, and Misa, too. Anyone who didn't know, really, or already knew."

"Except for Sam," I said.

"Except for Sam," Light agreed. "It's a fact, all those things I did that I don't remember still happened – and I accept that responsibility – but honestly, what are they to judge me by if I don't even know what their judging? I can't remember any of it, and with my memories erased, any form of the will to carry out the actions I made is erased as well. Can they not get that?"

"They get that," I replied. "It's just that they're not sure if the Light with his memories somehow anticipated this coming and therefore has planned ahead in somehow regaining his memories."

"But how could that even happen? If everything happened as it did, if I'm remembering the meeting at the warehouse correctly, then the Light with memories admitted who he was and what he'd done. He would have known that that would take away all secrecy."

I shrugged. "I guess they're just suspicious because it's so hard to believe the great Kira would forfeit so easily."

"But I've done nothing! Losing memories of ever doing something cleans my slate. Misa, who I think was in the same situation, is trusted just fine. They speak to her as though she were never the Second Kira or whatever she happened to be. And yet, they look at me as though my memories were never lost, even though some of them try to cover it up." He looked at me, gripping my shoulders urgently. "Look into my eyes. What do you see? Do you see the Light everyone else is seeing in there?"

I blinked and looked, expecting to find his eyes pure and innocent. Anna's eyes, eyes that were my proof he hadn't somehow slipped past L's guards and regained his memories. And yet… what I saw were eyes filled with a certain fire. Just… a _something_ that you couldn't name, something that was only there when he _did_ have his memories and _was_ corrupted and _were _the eyes of Kira.

I blinked in surprise and stumbled backwards, confusion gripping me even as Light's hands released their grip on my shoulders. _Oh, please dear Lord tell me I'm imagining this._

He seemed vaguely pleased at my reaction, and suddenly the chattering exploded back into being, and his thoughts and emotions began flowing freely between us once more. "You…," I said, unsure of what to say.

He smiled, and helped. "I remember."

"You remember," I agreed, staring at him like an idiot. "But…." I couldn't finish my sentence.

He stretched nonchalantly. "I knew for years I was going to die in the battle against Mello and Near. You told me yourself. Actually, Sam did. 'I know the gist of the rest of your lifespan,' she said. Then you told me this world was but a manga in yours. Now, if the main point of the story is Kira, and I am Kira, then of course the story would end if I were to die. However… why would the story continue on if all I'm doing is creating a glorious world, without obstacles? And once you confirmed there were obstacles after L supposedly died, I knew I would be defeated from either these obstacles, or of yet another obstacle that came after them. It's mere logic."

"But—"

"Yes, I acted accordingly to how I was supposed to act in the warehouse." He frowned. "Desperate and pathetic, for sure. I'm ashamed I was meant to meet that end."

"But how—"

"I knew exactly what to say because you kept running through what was supposed to happen in your own mind. I saw and heard all of it, just as I learned L was with the SPK long before I should have known the SPK existed. Besides, I knew to be looking for signs when you got so uneasy once January came, particularly when Near proposed that we meet at the Yellow Box warehouse. I tried to figure out the flaw in my thought to be perfect plan, and didn't find it until we were driving towards Takada's suicide site. In all honesty, I'm surprised you weren't suspicious when you caught me realizing Mikami's mistake."

I could only stare at him.

"I admit I wasn't expecting the visit from L and Anna, nor did I anticipate Mello's… entrance… but the plan worked out perfectly." He smiled. "Just as planned."

"But…."

"Yes, I'm being watched. You may not have noticed, but I switched the Death Note that was being held at headquarters for a fake; there was plenty of opportunity to switch it…. I actually first got my memories back last month, the day after the meeting at the warehouse. I organized a plan in accordance to the circumstances, then forfeited again, planning on regaining memory soon before being able to return to the NPA. This way, suspicion would lessen. Not by much, but it's harder to suspect me when I've done nothing. And Kira hasn't continued judging; why think about Kira when he no longer exists?"

I eventually found my voice. "Light… why the hell are you telling me this, when I'm liable to just tell L or Near that you've got your memories back?"

"Why?" he repeated. "For a few reasons."

"And they are…?"

"First, Natalie, you are connected to my mind, and therefore you would find out either way whether or not I had returned. I should think you finding out a secret wouldn't be as good as me being honest with you. Second, I cannot lie to you."

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"I _literally_ can't lie. You'd know; our minds are in contact. Maybe I can lie now, but who knows how far this connection progresses?" He smiled, a sweet sort of smile. "And third, Natalie… I'm telling you all this because I want you to judge for me."

It took a second for my mind to process this. "…_What?_"

"I… want _you_… to judge for me."

I blinked. "_What?_" I repeated.

"I obviously can't judge; if Kira were to return, I would be the first—"

"No, I know _why_, but…. No. No, no, no. And don't you go trying to convince me, 'cause I know you'll probably go on using your stupid charisma which, by the way, is just _creepy_, so no. Just… _no_. And don't you dare tell me I was the only choice, because I _know_ I wasn't."

"That's a fact," he conceded with a shrug. "I could have picked anyone. I could have chosen Mikami, if I could somehow get him out of jail…. Or I could have chosen Misa, though she's already being suspected and kept on close watch. Or maybe Matsuda, if I could manage to sway him, but it's a risk I'm not willing to take. Then, of course, there are hundreds of thousands – _millions _of Kira worshippers to choose from. But even that idea takes time I don't have, to choose the right person from so many strangers…. And Takada is obviously dead. However, you are in constant contact with my mind, so if my memories are there, I can give you the correct instruction and therefore you won't make a mistake like Mikami did. Now all I need is for you to agree."

"No!" I frowned. "And if you dare say that it's _destiny_, I will _slap_ you."

He chuckled. "No, I won't call it destiny, you have my word."

"I'm not going to kill countless people for the sake of your ambition!" I protested. I scowled. "And now you're going to play on my weaknesses; I know it."

"I don't consider it 'playing on your weaknesses;' it is merely pointing out facts that will help to persuade a particular person. For example, people like Misa and Takada need merely a promise of eternal love, a warm embrace" – he put his hand to my chin and lifted my head – "or perhaps a kiss."

My eye twitched.

He released my chin and turned to face the city below us, spreading his arms. "And Mikami needs only the promise of a strong leader, the acceptance of his idol, he who he believes is a god." He turned his head to look at me, lowering his arms again. "In your case…. You care for the well-being of others," he said, turning his body to face me, his gaze softening. "Perhaps you care for some too much…." He frowned, then looked at me steadily. "You like the idea of saving a soul, rather than getting rid of it in cleansing the world. You're particularly fond of the preservation of_ my _soul, which you believe to be tainted and corrupt whenever I remember my association with the Death Note. However… if you were to take my place, then I would remember nothing unless it was absolutely necessary. I would forget, and for a time you would take my place. It's like a selfless replacement. Putting yourself in my place so I'm no longer the victim."

"Be that as it may, so many people will die in the process!"

"People who kill other people. People who _torture _other people. People who deserve to die anyway. Besides, don't you think it's better to kill someone before they fall even farther, rather than sparing them to let them rot?"

I opened my mouth, but no reply came out. I tried again. "After a while, it won't be just all those bad people. You'll be asking me to kill people like Near and Mello in no time."

"You don't need to kill people like them. Just the criminals."

"Bu—"

"I'll figure out some way to deal with them, so the creation of the New World isn't hindered."

I winced. "I'm a stupid choice though! I live with my nieces!"

"There's the secret passage in your closet that leads to the attic," Light pointed out. Before I could ask, he explained, "I knew about it the moment you did."

I glowered at him. He looked so calm and patient, like he was expecting me to eventually bend to his will. I admit that was irriatating. "I'll never agree to this! Even if I were to do that, I'm not cut out for it; I don't think I can kill people anyway!"

"I couldn't either," he responded simply. "Yet, for the Death Note, all you have to do is write a name. You can think of any image of their face, you don't see it as you kill them. It's not murder in that way. It's… judgment. With the Note, you have the right… the right to cleanse the world, if you go about it the right way."

"Maybe I don't want to have the power of a god," I frowned. "If you know me so well, you know my confidence levels are low."

"I also know you have moments of wondering if, in fact, you're above your peers," he pointed out. "And plus, I know you, younger, often wondered what would become of the world. You wondered whether the world would simply end because of how it was run and the horrible things that occurred. You can stop that, don't you see? Don't you hate war and suffering? Don't you hate seeing people scarred, changed for the worse,_ broken_ because of people who, quite frankly, don't deserve to survive as human beings?"

"Of course I hate that," I responded. "But that doesn't mean we can kill them."

"Killing them is merciful. If a man falls into darkness to the point of no return, wouldn't it be better for them if they were to die?"

I frowned, unable to respond.

"And even if you don't judge for me, I'll just have someone else to carry the burden."

My frown deepened, and I guarded my thoughts as best as I could before thinking, _I hate it when he has a point. But… how can I use this to my advantage? To both save him and stop Kira, and therefore help everyone? He wouldn't tell me this unless he was sure I would agree, so he's obviously expecting me to judge for him. But if I were to agree, then… if he's speaking the truth, and he'll eventually lose his memories, I can just burn the notebook. If I burn the notebook the moment his memories are lost, then his memories never come back, and Kira never returns. Everything will work out. I can figure this out, can't I? I can do that…. I can lie to him. I know it._ I looked into his eyes steadily, my gaze unwavering. "It is true that I would rather do it than have someone else sacrifice themselves to the cause. It is also true that I have had moments of supporting your cause. At this point, I just don't know if I could do such a thing."

"Of course. You have… say, a week to decide."

"Thanks," I muttered. _A secret battle between me and Kira. I think I can do it. Let's just hope I can beat him…._

* * *

**Gosh _darn _it, Light! *sigh***

_**Fun Fact**_**: That last scene in the chapter before this... while Sam was reading it, she was joking that it was most obviously _Matt_ that was the mystery man.**

**Review? For... memories?... Or secret attics! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anonymous reviewer time~**

_**Amy**_**:** I suppose this new case could be considered... odd... Haha.

_**Me**_**: **If Light _is _trying to do that... then he'd better be convincing, considering BB's supposed to be dead... Hehe. And here; this week has a double update for ya! ^^

_**Hey it's Amanda**_**:** Ooh, I never thought of it like that! Sure, L could be jealous, then, heehee. I'm happy to know L's entrance was perfect, though, too~ And Natalie and Light nearly had a bitter/sweet moment, did they? Also... I guess we'll just have to see how Natalie pulls through, huh? She's only human, but maybe she can do it... Oh, Matt and Sam's tickle fight... I was laughing as I wrote that. xD And don't worry! It's a double update this week; that must at lest help your twitches, yes? D:

_**lily winters**_**:** I'm glad you think so! ^^ And you may be on It Is Done... but that never stops me from replying~

_**kate**_**:** Ooh, you thought it was dramatic? Yay! I love dramatic-ness~

_**Tsukiyomi Hinamori Amu**_**: **Hm... I guess you can say he trusts her, because he _understands _her. Plus there's the mind sync... And yeah, I love that conversation too. xD It made me so happy as I was writing it. Poor Natalie indeed, though... Poor Natalie indeed.

**Alright; double update this week~ Why? This weekend is the performance of the play I'm in. :3 Plus, this week is my good friend Sarah's birthday party. None of this is related to you, but it makes me happy. Thus, extra chapter for you. So, I'll put out the bonus tomorrow...**

**In any case, enjoy! :D**

* * *

"Well," Sam commented, "this is lovely."

"It's your first time at a crime scene, isn't it?" asked Roger as they made their way in, the police force giving them entry at the mere sight of Roger. He was dressed as the mysterious Watari, after all, as the world did not know that Watari was gone.

"Yeah, but L's got my back. He'll tell me everything I need to do."

Roger shook his head. "I still don't understand how that mind connection works…."

"Me neither," Sam replied, pulling on her rubber gloves as she walked over to the corpse in the middle of the street. Roger frowned after her, but followed.

_I'm going to tap into your senses so I know exactly what you see, hear, smell, and feel, alright?_

Sam frowned. Creepy_. Uh, that's fine._

_Good. Now…. Alright, carefully remove the top of her scalp; her skull. Like this._ She had the vague notion of exactly how she was to move in order to do as he asked. It was as though she actually knew what she was doing. She did as instructed, removing the top of the woman's skull tentatively. Her lip curled involuntarily at the sucking sound it made as it was removed.

Roger was just standing to the side, waiting; watching her performance as if trying to figure out whether she was actually cut out for this job. Now would be the time he would determine whether she was an asset or a hindrance.

_Look in her skull, please._

Sam looked into the unfortunate woman's head to find darkness. The skull had been completely emptied out and, judging by the fact there was no blood, washed clean. Sam looked back to part of the skull that had been sliced neatly off, and found something on the unexposed part beneath the scalp, the white of the skull. There were letters, in seemingly no particular order, carved into the bone. It read:

_ ROAMNLIFE_

Sam squinted at the odd lettering. "Roaming… life?"

_Hm…. Please take a picture of the message for later inspection._

_Okay._ She did so.

_Please carefully reattach the top of her head._

She fit it back on. It was like a puzzle piece, or putting a figurine together correctly. She frowned at the thought – this was a once-living human being that had been murdered, not one of Near's toys.

_Go over to the message in blood on the walls of the houses._

_Okay…._

_Now take out the swabs I gave you and swab every letter once. There are fourteen swabs, for fourteen letters. For each swab you have a labeled container. I'll test the DNA once you get back, just to make sure it's her blood._

Sam swabbed the first letter, T, with the first swab, then searched through her bag to find the container labeled 'T.' She repeated the process for the other letters, though any letters that repeated, like O and F, were labeled with a number as well so as not to cause confusion. _I'm done._

_Yes. That's really all I need for now, thank you. You may return._

_Cool._ "Watari, I'm done here," Sam said to Roger.

He nodded. He'd seemed to have accepted Sam. "Alright." As they left the scene, Roger sighed. "I remember this place," he said. "Old Wammy came here to pick up L himself some two and twenty years ago…."

"Picked up L?" Sam asked.

L's voice came in the speaker in both their ears, used when he wanted to speak to both of them. "It's not necessary to mention that," he told Roger.

"I'm sorry," Roger replied, putting his hand to his ear to create connection, "but surely it isn't any harm if she knows this is where you came from."

There was silence in their ears. Then there was a grudging response of, "…I suppose not. However, do refrain from speaking about me without my consent. I do take special care to keep my privacy."

"Of course," Roger replied. "I apologize."

Sam blinked in surprise as they walked. _L is from here? This… is L's hometown? That's so cool…. Axbridge, England, in the county of Somerset. Huh…. I'll have to remember that…._

* * *

"What is _that_?" Sam asked upon entering L's current abode that night; the hideaway was a dark, empty room void of any detail.

"It's an éclair cake," L replied, looking down at the food she was indicating with her wide eyes.

"Éclair… cake…?" she repeated. "Oh my god, I want some…."

"Sure," mumbled in response as he put a forkful in his mouth. "There's a platter right there, and there's a fork and extra plate…."

"Thanks," she said gratefully. She loved éclairs, but… an éclair _cake_? "Whoever invented this was a genius."

He put another piece on his plate. "I suppose so…." The DNA results popped up on his computer screen. L scooped up a bit of the whipped cream and chocolate sauce with his finger, then stuck it in his mouth. "Hm," he commented.

"Hm?" Sam repeated.

"Hmm…," L confirmed.

Sam frowned and swallowed the large bite of éclair cake that had been in her mouth. "'Hm' what?"

"Most of the blood isn't the woman's," he said, his finger still in his mouth. "There is nine other people's blood on those walls."

"Nine?" Sam repeated. "But I love that number…."

"Yet the T and the D have her blood…."

"I wonder why," Sam remarked.

"Yes."

"Whose blood is on the walls?"

"I'll be figuring that out now…," L replied as he began rapidly tapping keys into the computer. As the computer processed his demand, he flipped over the picture Sam had taken of the skull, took out a pen from his pocket, and began scribbling something down. Sam gazed at his quickly moving hand with interest. The results came up on the computer, and he set the pen down. "All of them are missing," he said.

Sam blinked, and waited for him to elaborate. When he only nibbled on his thumbnail pensively, gazing intently at the screen, she acted instead. "What are you thinking?"

"Well, for one thing… each letter is specified with a person. For example… the O's of the message use the blood of Imogene Evans, while the F's are of Oliver Wood. Each letter has a person associated with it, except for T and D, as those are the only letters using Zoe Perdue's blood…. That's the victim's name, by the way: Zoe Perdue. It, of course, must be a code…. And the T and the D simply aren't a part of it…. The message on the skull…. All of the letters…." He looked at the picture. "Yes. All of the letters are of the letters written in blood. The letters on the skull are the key to what the killer is trying to tell me here…. But what that is isn't concluded yet…." He began scribbling something down again.

Sam cocked her head to the side, trying to read whatever he was writing. To her dismay, he wrote in such a messy scrawl, she couldn't understand a word of it. _It's worse than _my_ writing,_ she thought. _No wonder he's always typing…._

"Don't be so quick to judge," he said in a way that told her he wasn't focusing on what he was saying, but rather what he was writing and putting together in his head. "I'm writing quickly because I'm thinking quickly. When I take my time, it's surely much better…." His voice trailed off, and his attention set itself upon whatever it was he was writing down.

Sam squinted as she made out some of the words. _No wonder I can't figure out what they say; it's gibberish._ She'd thought he was jotting down information, but he seemed to be writing random letters and numbers. "What are you…?"

"Writing?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Mmm…." He began writing what he said, a rapidly calculated answer of an odd riddle. "Five, two and six, eight, seven, thirteen, three, eleven, four and nine, twelve…. No…. S, E, P, B, M, M, Y, W, W…. September…? No, L, I, K, N, O, W, Y, O, U…." L stared at the paper intently a moment, then wrote it down slowly and carefully. "'L, I know you,'" he said.

"Wha…? Is that the code?"

"Yes. I am sure."

She frowned. "And how the hell did you figure that out?"

"Each letter has a person…. The code in her skull named the letters to look for: R, O, A, M, N, L, I, F, E. It's their names…. The letter R had Leonard, then O had Imogene… the first letters of their first names spelled out the message. I thought maybe it was the numbered order of the letters, or perhaps their last names, but they made no sense, and the first letters of the first names were the only ones that are ensure to be differing: there is only one person with their first name starting with W, and so on…."

"You figured it out… pretty quickly," Sam remarked.

"It took longer than it should have for an average criminal," he pointed out. "Still, I know the killer didn't make it too difficult on purpose…. He wanted me to figure this out, to let me know… that he knew me."

"What does he mean by that?" she asked. "Has he gone up against you before, maybe? Or is he someone that literally knows you, like Light? Or maybe he's bluffing, or maybe… maybe he's figured out where you come from." Sam blinked. "Could that be it?"

"That's what I think," he said, biting his thumbnail, looking vaguely irritated.

"That he's figured out where you come from?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Perhaps."

They lapsed into silence. L's éclair cake sat untouched and forgotten on the floor they sat upon.

* * *

"Thanks for the help," I said to everyone there as I struggled to carry a chair into the house.

Mogi came over to help me.

"Thanks," I repeated.

"Well, you can get to finding a job once you're done, right?" asked Halle, who was carrying a dresser with the help of Gevanni. "It only makes sense."

"Plus, Sam's supposed to be living here, even if for only every so often," said Gevanni. "We worked together, why not help her now?"

"Oh," said Rester. He was carrying a bed frame on his own. "You can tell Sam we say hello."

"Oh, yeah…," Gevanni agreed.

"Will do," I said as Mogi and I set the chair in the corner of the living room. "Rester, you can put the bed frame upstairs in the first room on the left." He gave a nod and headed for the stairs. "Thanks!"

"In any case," said Matsuda, carrying the couch into the living room with Light, "you know I'll help whenever you need it." He grinned, then let out a yelp as he dropped the couch. "Ow!" he cried. "My foot!"

I laughed.

Throughout the next three days, the empty house was filled with new furniture. The conversations between Light and I were few and short; he only spoke to me when he was spoken to, and I likewise. Not even thoughts served to help us communicate. I did, however, contact him once, if only to say, _I'll do it_, hoping he wouldn't hear the plans I'd made to stop him. He'd smiled, so I guessed my mind didn't betray the secrets.

The third day, Sierra, Anna, and I did the work without help. Then it was only a matter of arranging the furniture. The fourth day, we started transferring the things we already had and began putting them in their proper place. Matsuda was the one to drive us and our things to the new house, as we couldn't carry everything from one place to the other. They were close, and we could walk, but not with all of our clothes and toys and whatnot. Once we'd gotten everything in the house, he drove off, and the three of us were left to put everything away. Anna put her toys in her toy chest, Sierra put her little trinkets on her dresser and hung a pretty wind chime from the ceiling of her room, I put anything of Sam's on her dresser or in her closet, Sierra hid her candy stash, Anna filled her bed with the stuffed animals she had accumulated in her time here, and I placed my laptop on my desk and filled the desk's drawers with paper and pens and other things. All of us hung our clothes up in our closets.

As I hung up my clothes, I stared at the wall with the secret passage. With a frown, I pushed on the wall and opened it once the clothes were all hung. I entered the little alcove, then pulled on a small metal handle on the inside to close it gently. It made a soft click. _Let's see what the attic's like,_ I thought, as I stood stock-still to allow my eyes to adjust to the gloom. I could soon make out the stairs, and so began making my way up the stairwell. It curved to the right, eventually taking me around in a U-turn until I reached a wooden door.

I grasped the handle carefully, and turned it. I pushed, and the door swung open easily. It did not creak. The attic was a small sort of room. Everything was wooden, and there were occasional wooden support beams crossing lower to the floor. Light would have to bend over if he didn't want to hit his head on some of beams that stretched above as support, and they were only an inch or so from my own head. Where the walls and ceiling met, insulation had been stuffed. I eyed one of the horizontal beams as I strode forward, then set my gaze upon a desk set up at the left wall. There was a louvered vent for ventilation right above the desk, shedding thin rays of light upon the desk and the ground beyond it. And there, on the desk, was the Death Note.

I pursed my lips as I picked it up. It was an odd feeling; I'd never actually held it. It felt like just a normal notebook, even though I knew for a fact it was so much more... "When did he manage to get this in here?" I asked no one in particular.

"He didn't," came a voice from behind me, and I wheeled around to see Ryuk. "I did."

"Oh," I said, heart pounding. I'd forgotten about Ryuk, and I was much too easily scared, as you may be able to tell. "Hi, Ryuk…," I greeted weakly.

"That's yours now," he said. "You picked it up."

"Has Light already forfeited?" I asked.

"No. It belongs to both of you."

"Oh…." I looked at the Death Note, pensive.

"Hey," he said, "now you can make that eye deal, if you want."

"No, thanks," I replied. "But anyway… I guess that means you can go back to him," I told him. "I don't really need you here, I don't think…." I set the Death Note down again and began making my way back to the door.

"Hey, wait!" he yelped. "I need to tell you his plans; don't you want to hear those?"

I turned to look back at him, then sighed and plopped myself onto the floor, cross-legged. As I sat, I closed the door quietly and said, "Go ahead, Ryuk. But be quick; my nieces might realize I'm gone."

"Alright," he agreed. "Uh… he told me to say that he doesn't want you to start using it until both of you are in the NPA," Ryuk explained. "If you're joining. Are you joining?"

"Yes," I replied. In fact, I had decided only a few hours before. I felt a bit of a pang as I said it, though, as saying it aloud had made the decision final in my head.

"Okay, that's good, I think. Oh, and he wants you to point the suspicion at him."

"At Light?" I asked.

"Yup."

"Alright then…."

"And everything else…" – Ryuk thought a moment – "…I'm not supposed to say until you've started writing."

_So he's still being cautious about being sure I do write, and not go against him and just burn it…,_ I noted._ In fact... it's possible he's just making Ryuk say that to make sure I write in the notebook..._ "Hm," I remarked, "that was quick after all." I got to my feet. "Are you sure that's all?"

"I think so."

"Then you may leave," I said, and turned to the door.

"Nah, I think I'll follow you for a bit."

I paused again and looked back to the shinigami. "Why?"

"Light can't move around much, he's not supposed to leave his room. And he can't talk to me, either; he's being watched. It's too boring."

"Well," I said as I opened the door, "don't expect me to speak to you, either. I live with my nieces."

He shrugged. "Eh, whatever…. It's more fun with them around anyway. They're… eh…."

"Hyper?"

"Well, yeah."

I smiled, laughing slightly. "You know what? I'm going to make apple crisp tonight for dessert, just because you're here." I began heading down the stairs.

He followed. "Ooh, apple crisp? What's that? It sounds delicious."

"You'll taste it soon enough." Then I reached the wall/door, and stopped speaking to him as I went back into my closet.

* * *

The other nine victims were soon found in other places throughout Axbridge, each of which weren't necessarily put on 'display' as Zoe Perdue had been. None of them had been practically drained of their blood like Zoe, and all of them had a bit more gruesome crime scenes. Leonard Scott was found in the town's morgue, already placed in a coffin. Well, half of him was. All of his spine was still there, staining the inner coffin red, but his lower body had disappeared. It was soon found in the rose bush outside the morgue. Imogene Evans was found beheaded in her own home, then her head impaled on the center piece on her dining table, her body sitting limply on one of the chairs. That sort of thing. Yet… every person they found had been stabbed multiple times in the chest, no matter how they found them. Axbridge's church of Saint John rang the six bells in its crossing tower whenever a body was found. L grew quiet whenever the air resonated with the mournful bongs.

Sam walked towards L in his dark room and sat down nearby. He swiftly closed out of whatever he was looking at on the computer. She had, however, caught a glimpse of the article he was looking at; something about someone breaking out of jail.

"Winchester," L said. "He'll be killing in Winchester next."

Sam blinked. "Isn't that where Wammy's House is?"

"Yes," L confirmed.

"Huh," Sam commented. "You think I'll be able to see Wammy's?"

"Possibly, but looking at the scenery isn't what we're here for."

"Of course not," Sam replied.

His thumb went to his lips. "We'll be leaving in two hours."

"Oh, um, alright then…."

* * *

**So... you learned where L came from... Haha...**

**And... extra chapter tomorrow~**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Axbridge is a real town in England, and it actually has a church of Saint John with six bells in its crossing tower...**

**Review? For L's hometown?**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Amy_:** Now, remember, Natalie's trying to just make sure no one dies and Light is no longer corrupt. If she didn't accept the notebook, then Light would give it to someone else, and people would die...

_**Hey it's Amanda**_**:** It is possible. I'm sure at some point or another I've felt multiple emotions at once... Awww I love you too! I'm... sorry for addicting you, I think? :D At least the twitches stopped, right? Ohh I like Sam and L's scenes too, mhmm~ And Natalie... huh. I've never thought of it like that. I mean, people have told me how creepy it would be to have Light in your head (namely Sam), but I've never really thought about it. Probably because I wouldn't really mind it... I guess I just have problems too. xD And don't worry, I actually wouldn't mind having Ryuk around either. ^^

**Today's the first performance. :3 Enjoy the extra chapter~**

* * *

"Welcome to the NPA!" Matsuda cried, throwing his arms in the air as he joined me in the hallway.

"Uh, Matsuda, I don't think I'm completely a part of it yet…," I pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you still need to go through all the training and stuff, but other than that, you're in! And I'm sure Aizawa is gonna keep you with us. You know, with me and Mogi and Ide and him and Light…. Aizawa's the new NPA chief, too, did you hear?"

I shook my head.

"Wow, I'm so glad you're going to be working with us! You know, you're lucky, not having to go through college and all of that to get in. I mean, you still have to train at our mini Police Academy, but I've gotta say I'm kinda jealous. Lucky L got you in without a degree, huh? Amazing how he can do that, 'cause you technically have a degree now, don't you? A bachelor's. And I kinda thought we wouldn't see each other as much now that Kira's gone but now you're working with us, so it all worked out!"

I smiled. _Oh, Matsuda…._ "It took me awhile to decide, but I'm glad I chose this in the end. In all honesty, I would have missed you guys."

"Oh, me too!" Matsuda agreed. "And, even though it doesn't seem like it, I think Aizawa would kinda miss you too."

I chuckled. "Why is it I doubt that?"

He laughed. "Well, Natsumi – can I still call you Natsumi? Or would Natalie be better?"

"Natsumi is fine," I replied.

"Okay, Natsumi," he smiled. "Anyway…" he said, actually sounding vaguely serious, "I'm glad you didn't end up going back to where you came from. Then none of us would see you at all…."

Ryuk chuckled. "And then you wouldn't be able to judge," he added.

I resisted the urge to grimace. Did he have to remind me about that? I mean, it's not like I'd actually kill anyone, but it still made me uncomfortable...

"Of course," Matsuda continued, "I know you miss your family and all, but…."

I shrugged. "Time changes people."

He sighed. "It does," he agreed. "You know… I still can't believe…."

"I know."

He looked away and was silent a moment, lost in his thoughts.

Ryuk was snickering. "He's talking about Light, isn't he?"

Matsuda broke the supposed silence through laughter. "It's weird though, knowing all that time you and Light had this weird mind thing going on! And then, L was alive all that time…. And all the while you and your friends were planning how to effectively save everyone! How'd you come up with saving L, anyhow?"

"Determination and slight desperation," I told him plainly.

"Slight desperation?" Matsuda repeated.

"The original plan was keeping Light from ever re-touching the notebook when we caught Higuchi," I explained. "You remember that, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, when he touched the notebook, he got his memories back…. That was why I was freaking out that night. Not because I had been shot, or because of seeing Rem for the first time, but because I had let Light regain his memories."

"Well, you could have just told us what had happened, right?" Matsuda asked.

"I'd have no proof," I pointed out. "Plus, if I did that, Light would end up dead or in jail. Besides… I did make a deal with him and tell him I'd tell no one what I knew, and I try to keep my word."

"Huh," he remarked. "And to think, all this happened and none of us knew it…. But how did you fake L's death?"

"That wasn't L dying. It was a criminal who I had taught everything he needed to say and do for that scene."

"Oh," Ryuk commented with vague interest.

Matsuda shuddered. "I'd hate to have to act up to my death, knowing I'd die."

"Yeah… it probably isn't a particularly nice feeling."

He nodded in agreement. "But anyway… here's the place you go to train yourself since you don't _actually_ have a degree or any training. There'll be a guide for a bit, but after he gives you the main stuff, you're on your own. You'll be working alongside us in no time!"

I smiled and nodded, then went into the room.

"Too bad he can't see me anymore," sighed Ryuk. "I liked him. He's such a fool, but he gave me lots of apples."

I laughed a little, but did not respond.

* * *

It didn't take long to get to Winchester from Axbridge and, true to L's prediction, a murder soon took place in the city of Winchester. This time there was no message painted in blood, but there was still a message. It was just more metaphorical. The murder victim, as Sam saw from the cloudy-skied crime scene, had been tied to a clock tower; the clock tower located on none other than Wammy's House grounds.

"I didn't think I'd be back here so soon…," Roger commented. "And surely not like this."

"I never thought I'd see it at all," Sam replied. "But I'm glad I see it now. This is awesome."

"Yes," Roger agreed, "it is a beautiful place."

"Can... can I go in Wammy's House and meet the kids?" Sam asked hopefully.

"No," Roger answered immediately.

"Why not?" she cried.

"You are not a member of the House, and I'm not disturbing the children in their studies."

"But... those kids are awesome..."

"No, Samantha."

Sam sighed. "Well, there's still a guy tied to the clock hands," she said, "so we should probably be focusing on that…."

"I agree."

_Go inside the clock tower,_ thought L. _That's the only way he could have gotten up there, and the only way you can see the body closely._

_Got it._ "Into the clock tower we go!" Sam cried, raising an arm as she strode boldly in that direction.

"I know where the entrance is," Roger offered.

"Lead the way, Watari!"

"Of course…." He seemed slightly irritated with her out-of-place enthusiasm.

Roger led her into the clock tower and up a winding staircase that left Sam utterly tired at the end of it. (_God, how many stairs_ are _there?_) Right when they reached the top, however, noon came, and the bells began to ring. Sam let out a little yell and hastily covered her ears as the bells rang loud and clear directly above them, the sound echoing off the tower walls and creating a long, deafening bong that kept repeating itself. She felt the floor vibrate, and her heart seemed to tremble in tune to the bell. As they rang, the clouds in the sky allowed, for a moment, the sun's rays to shine through, and the light came through the openings above, creating bars of light on the ground and reflecting off of the ever-ringing bell. And, as Sam stared at the large bell above in awe, she was, for a moment, both blind and deaf.

She felt the vibration begin to recede, and so slowly removed her hands from her ears. Her ears were still ringing, and the bongs were still echoing through the tower, but as her eyes readjusted she could see that the bell had stopped swinging. She sighed.

"I hate when that happens," Roger uttered, then headed to the clock face as the clouds hid the sunlight once more. The wall opened with a click and swung outward. "You'll have to take your pictures from here, Samantha," said Roger.

"Please call me Sam," Sam responded, then headed to the opening in the wall to carefully peer out to the body. The clock face was large, as were the hands, but the body seemed so small in comparison to the tower's grandeur. It was a man, hands tied to the thing that held the hands of the clock in place. He hung limply, his head drooping almost as though he were a sleeping prisoner held up by shackles that held his wrists. Sam couldn't truly tell, but she thought the man's eyes were closed. Blood ran down his chin and his arms, running down the length of his body and dripping ever so slowly from his toes. Sam couldn't tell what had killed him, though. She squinted, trying to make out injuries.

_Samantha, you need glasses._

_I know. _She spotted a nasty line of blood on his neck. _Oh, I think his neck was cut. Then his wrists are just bleeding from the rope…._

_Perhaps he was struggling before he was killed._

_Maybe. I don't see any messages this time, though…._ Sam tried looking at the clock face as a whole, which was difficult because of her and Roger's current perspective. She could, however, make out the numbers of blood on the clock, serving to tell the time just as the large roman numerals already did. Sam furrowed her brow. "Who's doing this, anyway?" she asked no one in particular.

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Roger reminded her.

Sam huffed. "Well, yeah…." _Do you have any ideas yet, L?_

_Actually, yes. I have a suspect_.

_Oh cool! That's awesome; how quick…. Who is it? It reminds me of B in the weirdest way; is it B?_ She frowned. _Oh, wait… he's dead. Kira killed him years ago. Well… that sucks. Still, we gotta catch this guy. He already killed eleven people…. Then again, Kira killed… like… thousands, so…._

_Both are murderers, and therefore both are to be caught. One ordeal is over with, and so it is time to deal with the one at hand._

_Yeah, I guess so…._

* * *

The day after Light was able to come back to the NPA, I prepared myself to burn the notebook. Ryuk had left with Light that day, knowing he needed to be near Light in order to hear him say it was time to forfeit. So, I was alone in the attic, staring at the Death Note before me with a lighter in my hand. I was about to reach my thoughts out to Light to ensure his memories were gone, but he came to me first.

_You're holding a lighter, _he noted. _Oh, Natalie…. You didn't think I would trust you to do this, did you?_

I frowned and didn't respond. There went that plan.

_I refuse to forfeit until you write at least a page's worth of criminals' names. Only then will I know for sure you can and will do this._

I looked carefully at the lighter. _If I just set it on fire now… he'll lose his memories either way…,_ I pondered.

_No, I will stop you, just as I stopped you from saying anything stupid that day at headquarters. Do you remember?_

The memory came to me instantly, like he had given it to me. _Yeah…,_ I thought grudgingly, thinking back on the day I'd gotten hyper on coffee.

_Not only that, Natalie… your logic is flawed. I wouldn't lose my memories, or else Mikami would have no idea why he was in jail._

I was silent. Damn it, he was right….

I could feel his satisfaction. _So no… burning the notebook is not an option._

I took a deep breath and stood. "I suppose I'll have to now," I muttered. "Then after that page is done and he disconnects and forfeits, then it'll be over…." I headed to the attic door to go down to my room to get my laptop. _Why do you want me to focus the attention on you?_ I thought casually. _You'd think you wouldn't want everyone to suspect you._

_Perhaps that would be true if I were the one judging. However, I'll be oblivious to your involvement…. I am assuming you can block your thoughts well enough._

_I'm hoping so._ I began walking back up the steps, the laptop in my arms. I was soon starting up the computer, but since I'd already had it on, I just needed to re-sign in. I sat idly in that chair as I waited for the internet to load, playing with a pencil with my fingers. "Just a page," I muttered aloud, so that it was more verbal than thought-based. "I just have to fill a page. No more than that. Then it'll be burned. Then I'll be done…._ It_ will be done. Over. No more Death Note, no more Kira…." These self-assurances hardly soothed me, of course. I couldn't undo something like this... Once it was done and over, more people would be dead, and I will have been the one who killed them...

The internet came up. _What the hell do I search up? 'Criminals?' 'Kira website?'_

_Just head to a news site,_ Light told me. _Pretty much all of them support Kira, and either way you'll be able to find plenty of criminals there._

I frowned and looked up the NHN website. With Light practically in my mind at the moment, I was able to read the Japanese on the page just fine, and easily navigated my way to the criminals. _Huh,_ was my only comment, and I looked at the first person on the screen. "Chokichi Tanaka…," I mumbled. 'Tanaka Chokichi,' really, but hey, I was American. _Hm, Tanaka. Why does that name sound vaguely familiar…? Almost amusing…._ I shook my head, then looked at his picture a moment, to ensure I knew his face. I then put my pencil down on the paper… but couldn't write. "I don't want to kill a person," I whispered, my pencil trembling ever so slightly just above the paper. I bit my lip. "Just write…. Don't think about it…."

A surge of determination washed over me, and I soon found myself scribbling down his name as easily as if I were writing a letter to my grandmother. After writing 'Tanaka,' though, I stopped, a cold sense of dread filling my chest. "I almost killed him…." _Light, if that was you who poured your willpower and determination into me, that's cheating._

_I was only helping._

_Yes. Helping me kill a man._

I could feel he was slightly irritated at my hesitation.

_Hey, don't you get mad at me…. You were the same way when you first started using this._

_And therefore it was harder for me at first, because I was doing it based upon my own decisions. You, at least, have me to help drive you forward._

I felt the sickening sense of anxiety clawing at my chest, and his tone seemed to soften ever so slightly. Maybe because he could feel it too.

_The anxiety and regret goes away after a while._

_But I don't… want it to go away…. If I were to kill someone, I deserve to suffer._

_That is true; it was the same for me. I, after all, practically gave my soul. …But moving on gives you the strength to keep going. If you weren't to get used to it, you'd be tearing yourself apart._

I swallowed._ Maybe that's the point. People shouldn't be killing people in the first place…._

_Which is exactly why we need to kill these people! They kill people without mercy, or make them suffer. Someone needs to make them stop. Someone needs to take matters into their own hands and judge them as they should be judged. That person was me. And now it's you._

_But then…. _I brought my knees up to my chest and brought my arms around them, curling into somewhat of a ball. _…I'm… going against all of my beliefs. I'm going against God…. I'm disappointing friends like Matsuda… letting down my nieces and Sam…. My parents…._ I thought back to the way my mother had acted when I'd said goodbye to her for the last time, in this world…. She had held Kira in such bitter regard. I had promised my mother that Kira wouldn't be back, ever again, because that's what I thought was the truth. But now… now I would be bringing Kira back myself. _Oh… and I'll be completely alone…._ I began feeling lonely and isolated even then_. And I looked up the rules…. You can only lose your memories six times, you can't get it back the seventh…. _I curled tighter. _And if I do this, I can't go anywhere when I die. No Heaven or Hell…._

_That's the price to pay for doing this. It all depends on whether you believe in the cause._ _As for the rule you discovered… I guess you'll have to re-convince me of my current beliefs, although I see no reason it would have to come to that. Besides, I don't know why you're freaking out… you haven't killed anyone yet._

I laughed nervously. _I'm freaking out because I know I'll have to no matter what. Unlike you, I know this is real before I use it, and therefore I know it'll work and therefore I know what I'm getting myself into._

_That is a point. If you are dedicated to the creation of the New World, though, I know you can do it._

Well, I didn't necessarily want the New World, Light. _…It's the idea I can and would that scares me most, I think._

_It's alright,_ he coaxed gently. _Will you allow me to give you the push you need to move along?_

I unfurled myself on the chair. "I'm not going to be able to do this otherwise…. I just don't think I'm cut out to kill a person…." But there was still hesitation. Wasn't there some way out of this? What if I just burned it anyway? It meant I couldn't save Light from himself, but less people would be dead... Oh, God, why couldn't I think of a better way around this? What would he do if I just refused to write? He'd force me, wouldn't he? Ah, damn it, I didn't want to _kill _people... But he got me, didn't he? He'd gotten me. It seemed I'd forgotten that I was up against a genius here. I couldn't even get myself out of _this_. I braced myself mentally. _Go ahead…,_ I thought reluctantly.

_Well then, this will be a new experience,_ he commented before I was filled with a sense of confidence and determination; almost a _need _to write out the end of all these lives. It was a feeling of power, too, something I'd never quite felt before... It was one of those things you caught glimpses of, but didn't know the fullness of it until you truly _felt it_. The names flowed onto the paper smoothly. And yet, even as he poured his beliefs into my whole being, I was still regretting it the whole way.

* * *

**...Oops. ****Well, that's not good.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: T****he name Tanaka being amusing is, in fact, in relation to the Tanaka from Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler. :3**

******Review? For... bells?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Halloween and _happy birthday_, L!~**

_**Amy**_**:** :D Yay for Tanaka~

_**Hey it's Amanda**_**:** Yay for bells, then? :D Ah, Light... It certainly seems their moments will be forever bittersweet, huh? I'm also with Sam. I want to see Wammy's, too... Though I promise Sierra, Anna, Mello, Matt, and Near will have their time to shine in this story. I have something planned for everyone, and ohhh I have something _very _special planned for Near...

_**Me**_**:** I'm sorry! D: Natalie is only human, and has her weaknesses... And, knowing her, she just couldn't burn the notebook right there when she knew that Light would be left with his memories. She cares too much. She just couldn't let him keep that fractured, warped mind. That was her weakness there, and Light knew it. ...Although, I'm glad I'm getting the characters right... :3

_**Guest**_**: **...Because she didn't want Light to be corrupt again? D: I hope it's a one-time thing too... But, I'm curious; what would you do if she got corrupt? (BB is a possibility... even though he's supposed to be dead by now.)

**Well, guys, another double update this week. (Two weeks in a row - it's a double double update! :D ) I think you know why, too. Today is Halloween, as well as L's birthday. :3 So yay~**

**The chapter may be shorter than normal, but that's really because of the double update. In any case, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

A man, clothed in darkness, just as before, with the silence and gloom accompanying him. The only difference was the patter of rain and the distant howling of the wind. The man sighed, gazing disappointedly at the bare floor in front of him. "I thought L was better than that…," he commented in a soft voice.

The soft sound of footsteps sounded behind him, but he already knew the figure was coming. She was, like him, a creature of the darkness; a child-like apparition. A young girl that could have easily been only his imagination. A dream, or a nightmare. A twisted approximation of an imaginary friend that he had kept even through adulthood. "…Kira's back," she informed him.

He leaned back and hummed contentedly. "I know," he replied.

Her mouth twisted into a smile that shouldn't be seen on the face of a mere child. "Of course you know."

"…But that's alright," the man continued. The corners of his mouth twitched upward. "I gave L a challenge he can't turn down."

* * *

"Oh my god," Sam commented flatly. "After all this time, I still haven't done the one thing I've wanted to do."

"And what's that, Samantha?" L asked.

Sam walked over to him and tried shoving on his shoulder, hoping to make him topple over. To her great displeasure, he shifted his footing so he wouldn't fall. "Meh," she muttered. "I'd always wanted to push you over…. You sit… crouch… _whatever_ in such a position that you look so easy and amusing to push over!"

"Evidently, it's not as easy as you thought."

She crouched on the ground beside him. "I guess not, but you have amazing balance."

"That is true."

Sam frowned. "You know capoeira," she stated.

"Yes," L confirmed.

"Can you teach me?" she asked. "It would be so awesome if I could kick ass like you do."

"I don't think—"

"And besides, since I'm going on all of these epic missions for you now, who knows when I might have to defend myself against criminals? Huh? I could get attacked in an alley again!"

L frowned. "I still fail to understand how you managed to get attacked in an alley when the crime rate had decreased so dramatically."

"Uh… I'm accident-prone?"

L stared at her a moment, then got to his feet, sticking his hands in his pockets. Scratching his leg with his foot, he said, "Alright then. Come at me."

Sam blinked. "Wait, you'll actually teach me?"

"In part. Much of the learning is simply practice."

Sam frowned, trying to think on how she was supposed to attack. _Oh, to hell with it,_ she thought, and tried swinging her leg up to kick him in the face. L ducked, crouching on the ground and taking his hands out of his pockets. Sam lost her balance and fell over. "Fail," she mumbled to herself.

"If you miss your intended target, do not falter," L said, rising to his feet again.

"I know, I know," she responded irritably, sitting back up. "I just fail at coordination!"

"Then get better," L informed her, and grabbed her by the wrist to pull her to her feet. Right when he let go, he threw a punch to her stomach.

Sam coughed, finding the air knocked from her. "Ugh, what was that for?! I wasn't ready!"

"You should always be ready, even when you least expect it… no, especially when you least expect it."

Sam scowled, then charged at him.

"Charging will get you nowhere, in most cases," L told her as he bent over backwards so he was on his hands and feet.

Sam's feet slid on the floor as she tried to stop, but, knowing her momentum wouldn't let her, she tried jumping in a feeble attempt to avoid L. She, of course, tripped over his leg, consequently landing atop him. He let out a grunt as he collapsed and her body weight forced the air out of his lungs. He gazed up at her expectantly.

"Uh…," Sam said in reply, feeling awkward.

"Well?" he asked.

She frowned, then pinned his arms to the ground. "Ha, I win!"

"By tripping on top of me?"

"Yes!"

"You can hardly expect to get rid of your oppressors by tripping on them."

"Yeah, well, that can be my special move: tripping onto my enemies!"

"Not very promising."

"Still, I beat you, didn't I?"

The ghost of a smile came over his expression, and suddenly Sam felt his knees digging into her back. She yelped, falling forward and freeing his arms. Her face was shoved into his chest as his spine curled and he somersaulted backwards. He slid overtop Sam as he rolled her over as well, then landed in a sitting position, facing Sam.

She blinked, confused. "What just happened?" she asked bemusedly.

"You thought you won," he replied, getting to his feet. "Don't let the enemy trick you, and don't let down your guard."

"Meh," she replied, getting slowly to her own feet. She then ran forward and tried to knee him in the gut, but he bent forward so that she missed. Prepared for this, Sam tried swinging her fists at him just as there was a beeping sound from the computer. L ducked easily, and Sam's fist hit nothing but air. She, again, lost her balance and stumbled right over L's hunched-over figure, somersaulting forward to the ground beyond. She groaned, in pain.

L clicked a button attached to his little speaker. "What is it, Watari?" he asked.

"L, I expect you won't like this very much…," Roger replied.

Sam sat up again, listening intently to hear the news. _Another murder?_ she thought.

"Just tell me," L responded.

"Kira has begun killing again," Roger informed him.

L frowned and muttered something unintelligible. His thumb went to his mouth, the thumbnail being bitten pensively. "Thank you for the information," L said in an unhappy tone, then pressed the other button on the speaker. The W on the screen disappeared.

Sam furrowed her brow. "Light is a goddamned _idiot_," she scowled. "He should know that we'll suspect him immediately."

"Precisely…. So this means he isn't judging…. Whether it is under his orders is yet to be seen, however…."

Sam heaved a sigh. "Stupid Kira…," she mumbled.

* * *

"Oh, no, no, _no_," Matsuda moaned.

"_What?!_" Aizawa bellowed, slamming his hand on his desk. "Kira's back?!"

"That's correct," replied Near from the speakers. He didn't show himself; there was nothing but a calligraphic N to represent him.

"But—but… how?!" Matsuda cried.

"Yeah, how the hell is he back?!" Ide demanded.

"I agree," said Aizawa, glancing at Light. "We… insured Kira's fall."

"Well, um, m-maybe it's a different Kira this time!" Matsuda suggested.

"That may not be true, Matsuda, and you know it!" Aizawa frowned.

Matsuda bowed his head, unable to respond.

"If you think this is me, you're mistaken!" Light snapped. "I did do anything. I know I was Kira before – you made it obvious enough – but I didn't have a hand in this; I swear! The fact I still don't remember anything proves this!"

Aizawa gave him a skeptical frown.

"Actually," said Near, "I believe him."

Matsuda looked at the screen hopefully. "You believe Light?" he asked.

"Yes. He doesn't have his memories, at least not right now…. Besides, do you really think Kira would start judging again so soon after he had admitted who he was? That's just stupid, don't you think?" Near paused, as if waiting for a reply. When no one said anything, he continued, "No, it is not the same Kira as before. Either a supporter of Kira has taken his place with a new notebook, or the former Kira somehow managed to instruct someone to work under him while he lost his memories."

"I didn't—" Light protested, but Near cut him off.

"Evidence of either case is yet to be seen…. However, in any event, L is on his way to Japan. Let's hope that this time, our battle with Kira won't be quite so long."

"Yeah," Aizawa and Matsuda agreed, and Near broke the connection.

"Well," I commented after a moment of silence. "This sucks."

"What do you say we don't go after him this time, what do you think?" Matsuda suggested weakly.

"No!" Light answered. "I'll go to my very end to catch him… no matter what."

"We're not backing down now," Aizawa agreed, eyeing Light.

"Of course I still want to catch him," I scoffed. "Even though this is outside my otherworldly perspective, I can still help out."

Ryuk, behind me, chuckled. I frowned. I hated when I remembered he was there, and it made me guilty just knowing everyone else couldn't see or hear him anymore. In fact, I hated any reminder that this was me they were talking about now. And then I'd be reminded that I was standing alone. Ryuk was my only comfort, if he could be considered as such in any way, shape, or form…. I hadn't been able to sleep much the night before, weighed down with the fact I had, in fact, killed someone. A whole page of someones. And the old companion known as anxiety came back to me like a harsh blow. It was like I was a kid again, writhing on the ground in hopes of some release, tears streaming down my face…. Only now, I had _reason_ to have anxiety, and I _couldn't_ writhe on the ground or consult a friend or a parent for help. I had to keep it to myself. Stand alone…. I swallowed hard.

Light, of course, sensed my unease and looked at me, so I forced myself to smile at him to assure him I was fine. And that was another thing. I'd have to teach myself to block all thought and emotion from Light. Not think about it. Not feel it. Forget, or endure. Or both. It made me sick; the mere idea of having to let go of the feelings of regret and replace them with satisfaction.

_But it will end,_ I reminded myself. _I will burn the Note tonight. And it will be over. Only Ryuk could possibly stop me, and I don't think he'll intervene._ I spared a glance at Ryuk.

"Oh, hi," he greeted, noticing the quick look. "So you _do_ remember me."

I frowned_. I can't speak to you, and you know it,_ I thought, wishing I could say it aloud. I had to be especially careful not to zone out, as I tended to respond to things automatically, even if they weren't directed at me. Then there was the fact that I didn't want to zone out for fear of my mind wandering to the memory of the night before, scrawling the names onto the page, killing so many people…. _Others killed more,_ I thought to myself. _Others have dirtied their hands far more…. And besides, I did it only for the opportunity to end this for good. My actions are only logical…. Unless I could have somehow thought of a way out of it…. _I heaved a sigh. _I should have burned it right then, before I did anything. _But I knew that I couldn't have. I was often in the middle of the road when it came to beliefs, as I could see both sides, but if there was something I truly believed in, I believed in it very strongly. One of these beliefs is the preservation of the soul. And even though at that moment I didn't want to admit it, I couldn't stand the thought of leaving Light's soul so fractured like that, his mind so warped. I cared too much. Even though I said now that I should have burned it then, a part of me knew that I couldn't have even if I tried. And Light knew it. He _knew_. And that was how he got me... I frowned deeper.

"Don't worry, Natsumi!" Matsuda assured me. "We'll catch Kira without fail. Like L says" – he struck an emphatic pose – "_justice will prevail_!"

I laughed despite myself. Then I realized what may happen if justice truly _did _prevail, and my mirth soon vanished. "I'm sure it will," I smiled. "Who knows, maybe this new Kira will quit early."

Matsuda laughed. "That would be great! …If it actually happens…."

* * *

**So, look forward to the extra chapter tomorrow!~**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Sam often jokes about how she's learning capoeira whenever she needs to give me a threat. Hah.**

**Review? For the guy in the shadows? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey it's Amanda_: **Haha, yes, a little Sam and L moment thrown in there, mhm~ And yesss... there's a little girl, too... And you know, you have a point. Natalie _is _different from Misa in that she's being forced... Hm. Sympathy for her indeed. Ohhh, Matsuda is always an amusement~ Oh, and Near... Hahaha...

**_Amy_:** I can't be sure I would be. I'm not easily annoyed, but it _could _be rather annoying... Oh, yes! I have something for everyone, even the imprisoned Mikami! :D

**Enjoy the extra chapter~**

* * *

Sam pressed the speaker button by the door repeatedly. "Near!" she called. "Let us _in_!"

"Samantha," said L, "you're not supposed to keep pressing it…."

She frowned and stopped. The beeping sound the button made continued for a few seconds even after she had removed her finger, making Sam giggle. Once the continuous beep was done, an irritated male voice sounded from the speaker. "The door is open, Sam," informed the voice.

"Gevanni!" Sam squealed happily as L opened the door. They went down a blank hallway and up a silver elevator before reaching Near's headquarters.

"Near," said L before there were any greetings, "erase all footage of Samantha and I once I leave, please."

Halle seemed indignant at the idea. "Why would we—?"

"Of course," Near agreed, interrupting Halle.

"Near," Sam reprimanded, "get to your feet. L is standing, isn't he? Get up!"

"Nice to see you too…," he frowned, twirling his hair.

"Oh, right... Hi guys!" she greeted happily.

Each gave their respective hellos, save for Near, who just gave a small nod in acknowledgement. L crouched directly in front of Near – not his normal position, rather, his legs had a slightly wider stance – and they stared at one another for a moment or two. There was absolutely no movement.

"So, Kira's back," Near said eventually.

"Yes," L replied.

Near's eyes narrowed slightly. "You lost."

L's eyes narrowed somewhat in reply. "I didn't lose."

"I'd thought you'd lost before in death. Granted, you were alive the whole time, but you've lost now. You thought you could bring Kira down without killing him. You were evidently wrong." Near frowned. "It would have been better if you hadn't come back and played the hero. Then Light, the source of the problem, would be dead. This is a fact, and you know it."

"I did not play the hero," L responded coolly. "I was pestered by the very people who saved my life to come up with a way to both stop Kira's killings and keep Light alive. I also accepted the task of looking into how they got here and how they could get back. Both were challenges, and so I accepted. It is easy to vanquish all your enemies, but much harder to defeat them without resulting in their death or imprisonment. You should know this."

"Challenge or not, your plan didn't work. Kira is back, and he's killing just as he was before. Likely, Light found a way to regain his memories, then appointed a new person to judge. It is true that there is a possibility that it is merely someone else who has picked up a notebook, but… that isn't as likely, I don't think." Near looked at Sam. "Is there anything you know that happened after Light was meant to die? Perhaps another notebook being dropped?"

Sam thought a moment. "A few years after, another notebook is dropped, but not so soon…."

"Yes," Near decided. "This is highly unlikely. Either way, you lost."

"I didn't lose," L said, "because this isn't over yet. One lost battle doesn't mean losing the war." L stood up again, and the tense atmosphere evaporated. "And I'm planning, this time, to put Kira in jail. No exceptions this time."

"Well then, I'll help in any way I can," Near answered, resuming in twirling his hair. "I highly dislike Kira, and would like to see him caught or dead." He frowned. "And Mello will likely join in the battle…," he added.

"Of course," L replied. "I will appreciate it."

Sam blinked. _Oh, hey. He_ doesn't _want_ _help. Liar, liar, plants for hire_.

_Plants for hire?_ L thought.

_Yes. Plants for hire._

…_I don't know why you haven't scolded me about lying before, though. I've been told I lie a lot._

Sam just shrugged.

"It's hard to believe that you're L," Gevanni remarked, scratching the back of his head. "I mean, you were Leonard, you were… working with us, and we didn't know it…."

"In all honesty," Rester admitted, "I looked down on you for quitting…. I apologize for that."

"I understand," L replied.

"A lot of things were going on behind the scenes that we didn't know about, actually," Halle commented. "Mello never died, for one. And then Sam knew more than we did, Kira-wise…. Plus, there's the whole fact the four of them are from another world."

"Yeah, that's a point…," said Gevanni.

"It's always odd when you find the truth after only knowing the lies that conceal it," Near responded.

"Yes," L agreed.

"Near, why must you sound so smart?" Sam sighed, then frowned. "L, why must _you_ sound so smart? And Mello? And Light? And _Matt_, for gosh sakes? Everyone's smarter than me!"

"No, you're considerably intelligent," L assured her. "But we need to go…."

"Right!" Sam replied.

"Have a nice day…," Near mumbled.

* * *

"So," Ryuk said, munching on the apples I'd gotten him at the store, "you'll be judging again tonight, right?"

I didn't answer, just kept walking.

"Oh, come on! There's no one even here, you can talk to me! Let's see… what's your favorite game to play? I like playing games."

"What kind of game do you mean?" I asked.

"Oh! You're answering me! I'd say… any game, really…. I used to play Mario Kart with Light; that was fun."

"Mario Kart exists here?" I asked.

"Well, yeah…. I'm guessing it exists in your world, too?"

"That would be correct."

"Your world seems nice. There are apples, right?"

"Of course."

"Then your world sounds great! I'm actually curious…. I thought only the Shinigami realm and the Human world existed, but I guess there's your world now too."

"Technically," I responded, "my world is also a 'human world.' Actually, it's not so much another world as another reality…."

"And that's what's so interesting about it. It's non-existent, but you're here, so…."

"So I'm your proof," I smiled.

"Yup." He dropped a whole apple into his mouth. After chewing and swallowing it, he said, "You know, everyone has those dreams in the beginning. The anxiety, you know."

The smile was wiped off my face.

"I mean, Light was the same way, and look at him! Well, with his memories, not now. He certainly makes things interesting…. You'll make things fun too, right? I guess so, considering Near and L are already after you. Plus, isn't your one friend with L, too? Samantha, right?"

"I have no intention of allowing my mind to become so corrupt that I lose sight of my original beliefs," I informed him coolly. "I don't like the idea of becoming a killer. I admit that if I were to consider it back when I was in my own world, it would sound almost fun, but… if I were put up to the task, I probably wouldn't be able to do it. I also admit that I have moments of believing that Light truly is judging justly and correcting the world to make it better, but those moments are few and far between."

"So… you're going to stop judging?" Ryuk asked.

I didn't respond, instead walking up to the door of my new home and opening it. In my living room before me were Sam, L, Anna, Sierra, Mello, and Matt. I blinked. They didn't seem to have noticed me, though I knew L, at least, probably knew I was there. Ryuk chuckled at the sight.

"So Near – the twit – will be working on the Kira thing too?" Mello asked with a frown. He had brought over the chair in the corner of the room to sit on. Matt, L, and Anna were on the couch, and Sam and Sierra were sitting on the ground.

"Yes," L confirmed.

"But wasn't it your plan that got us in this mess in the first place?" asked Matt dully, busy playing a video game, as always. "I mean, I know you're awesome and all – obviously, with your reputation – but if Light had died back there, then Kira wouldn't be back now."

"That's not completely true!" Anna protested. "And besides, Light's harmless now!"

Sierra let out a little whine. "And if L hadn't done anything, you guys would probably be dead too! I don't want either of you to die! No one deserves to die…." She paused. "Well… most people…."

Ryuk chuckled again, and I winced.

"I don't want Matt to die either!" Sam gasped. "Mello I wouldn't mind though…." She looked up at Mello. "No offense."

"Offense taken," he replied. "Anyway, if the Yagami bastard isn't doing it, then—Sam, why are you biting my knee?"

"'Ecuhge ah cahn!" she replied, her mouth obstructed by said knee.

"Because you can?" Sierra guessed.

"Uh-huh!"

"Wow, Sam!" Sierra laughed.

"Well, stop biting my knee!" Mello frowned.

Sam released his knee. "Why is your leather so _shiny_? How is that _possible_?"

"Natalie," said L, ignoring their discussion, "you can come in; you don't need to stand at the door. This is your own house after all."

"Oh, hi Natalie!" Sierra squeaked, jumping to her feet.

"Aunt Natalie!" Anna greeted in turn, and they both ran to hug me.

Matt looked up. "Whoa, when did she get here?"

"She's been here," L replied.

"Didn't you notice?" asked Mello, then frowned. "Of course you didn't notice. You never notice."

Sam waved at me happily, then pounced onto the couch between Matt and L, taking Anna's place. "Ha!" she barked.

"Hey…," Anna said. "Meanie!"

"I rarely come here!" Sam sniffed. "And besides, Matt's huggable!"

"Hnnn?" Matt asked, not paying attention. "Yeah…." He looked up. "…Wait, what?"

Sierra let out a little squeak and pranced over to Matt to hug him. "He _is_ huggable!" she squealed.

"Uh," said Matt, "okay, you can… let go…."

Sierra obliged.

I burst into laughter. It wasn't entirely genuine, but it wasn't mirthless, either.

"Light-o!" Anna shrieked, recoiling away from me and running to jump onto Sam, hugging her in mock cowardice.

"I don't sound like Light!" I protested, my laughter gone but a grin lingering on my face. This was an old subject that hadn't come up in a while. Hearing them speak of it again made me smile at the memories of old times.

"Yes you do," Sam said seriously.

"No!" Sierra disagreed. "Her laugh is one hundred percent original!"

"She sounds like Light!" Anna cried.

"Light laughs like _that_?" asked Matt, looking up. "Is he _high_?"

Sam sputtered with laughter, and Sierra let out a squeak of amusement.

"_Thanks_," I replied to Matt, my voice dripping with sarcasm. I headed to the kitchen to finally put away the groceries I had been holding. Their conversations continued on behind me.

* * *

It was dark outside, the waning moon my only light, save for the lamplight shining though my bedroom window. I stood in my backyard; a generally empty field that sloped downward. The world wasn't silent at all, really. It was cool, and the breeze sounded in the leaves of the maple tree in the front of the house. I smiled serenely down at the Note, which I'd set on the cool, grassy ground before me. In the moonlight, the green almost looked blue. The black of the Death Note was as black as ever, and around it was a circle of stones. Still smiling, I flicked on the lighter, giving the atmosphere a warm, glowing light.

"Aw…," Ryuk sighed. "You're gonna burn it? You're no fun…. Same as Near," he grumbled.

"Even so," I said quietly as I knelt down to set the Note alight, "it ends the story." I stood back up as the Note caught. I watched it burn. It burned slowly. "My memories won't be gone, and I'll have to live with what I just did last night, but Kira will be no more and things will go on as normal." I turned back toward the house and began walking away as the notebook burned. "Goodbye, Ryuk. I expect not to see you again, but I can almost say I'll miss you." I pulled an apple out of my jacket pocket and tossed it behind me. Judging from the lack of a thump, I guessed he'd caught it. "I hope your boredom has been eased!" I called with a wave, then stepped up to my back door.

"Bye," he muttered. There was a crunching sound as he bit into the apple, then the whoosh of his wings unfolding, and finally the flapping of his black feathered wings as he took flight. Back to the Shinigami Realm. Away. For good, I hoped.

I smiled again, at peace, then opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. I stood in the doorway a moment. Pausing. I swayed slightly, deep in thought. _The…,_ I thought. _I…._ My jaw clenched, and unclenched. Uncertainty. I turned back, to look. Only to look. The Death Note was still glowing as it burned, glowing brighter, burning away it all. All of it…. Let it go, let it go…. I looked back to the warm, yellow kitchen, dimly lit but still welcoming. My eyes closed. Then, in an instant, I was turning around and rushing back out to the yard.

There was a large part of me that wanted it to burn before I got there, for me to reach it just as the last of the names shriveled up and blackened into nothingness. Then all there would be of the notebook was a black spot in the yard surrounded by charred grass and a circle of stones. That's what I hoped. And yet, I still ran, driven forward by not so much a judgment of right or wrong, but as a need. It was true that maybe there was a part of me that supported Kira, but there was also another entity that drove me out to the notebook. It was an _addiction_. A _need _to save it; a _need _to… to…. I didn't even know. I pulled off my jacket to smother the flames. I reached it, just in time. Just in time. A few mere seconds after, and it would have been too late. It would shrivel into nothingness. It would have been over. So close. So close….

But it was safe.

It did not burn.

I just stood there for awhile, panting and still holding my ruined jacket. I stared down at the Note. Disbelieving. Horrified. And I dropped to my knees, if only to stop myself from trembling, though I still trembled and shook like a dying leaf in the fall. I slowly set down my jacket, then curled my fingers around the charred, still-warm edge of the Death Note. I swallowed. _I'm not a Near,_ I thought, as though in response to Ryuk's comment. I was almost sad about the fact. _I'm a Light._ And Light had known that, too, hadn't he? He had; of course he had. I smiled bitterly, then got to my feet, gazing at the moon, gripping the accursed notebook in my right hand. _Kira's back after all…._

* * *

**Oh dear. Bad Natalie; no...**

_**Fun Fact**_**: The whole 'Light having Natalie judge' thing was actually something I wasn't sure I wanted to happen. However, it was the only thing that could really work, logically, and so I used it. And you know, it ended up being such an important thing...**

**Review? For... Kira?... D:**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey it's Amanda**_**:** Well, it's good that I had you yelling at one of my characters~ Hmm... I wouldn't say Natalie's quite corrupted yet, but he's certainly infected with the Death Note's power... She's getting there. Poor her indeed. Yay for having the whole gang together, though, right? Ohh, Sam... She actually bit Mello's knee on the real Sam's request. xD Yes; yay for Matt! And yay for... Kira... Haha... But... don't hate Light; at least not Innocent-Light. Hate Kira-Light. Yeah...

_**Amy**_**: **Somewhere in Natalie's mind, she _is _doing it for the greater good... To save those who could be hurt or killed by those she's killing now.

_**Guest**_**:** ...Oops. Why? Because... killing bad people... is... good? D: I'm making everyone hate Light now, aren't I? Or making them hate him more. But... you can't really blame him... He did it because it was his only choice if he wanted that New World, that utopia he so hoped to create... Don't cry, though! Wah... Here's a tissue...

**...Let's hope this chapter ends better, shall we? Though I forgot to mention last week that I've reached 50 reviews! :D So that was another reason for the double update last week, technically. So... Enjoy!**

* * *

I wasn't sure how the Kira case was going the next day, as the NPA wasn't on the case at the moment. L was, and Near was, and Mello was. Not us. And besides, I was busy training; holding guns correctly, learning the drills and formations; the laws of being the law. _And I am truly the law now, aren't I? _I thought dully. The world was happy Kira was back, though they hardly noticed he was gone. The newscasters apparently assumed Kira had merely taken a short, month-long break, then resumed in his 'glorious judgment.' It made those of us who had worked on the Kira case angry that the police practically supported Kira, but we couldn't do anything about it yet because L had yet to say he needed our help. Our job was only to catch and identify the unknown criminals so Kira could take judgment on them.

That night, quite late, I sat with my head in my hands in the attic, thinking hard. _Day three,_ I thought drily. I lifted my head and leaned back in my chair, gazing at the louvered vent above the desk before me. I took a deep breath, then sighed. "I'm not smart enough for this," I murmured to myself. "I admit I'm above average in intelligence, but I'm up against Near, L, and Mello combined, and all of them are freakin' _geniuses._ How the hell did Light expect me to compete with _that_?" I sighed again. "I am such an idiot. Why didn't I let it burn? I should have let it burn." There was the flapping of wings outside the vent, and I frowned at the small opening pensively. "Oh, sweet, sweet, birdies, if only our lives were as simple as yours. But then… life would be pretty boring, wouldn't it?"

Ryuk materialized walking through the wall and vent before me, taking me by surprise. I stood up to make way as he walked straight through the desk. "You could have told me you were going to change your mind," he said irritably. "It would've saved a lot of trouble…."

I shrugged. "I can't tell the future."

His irritation dissipated as it was replaced with vague amusement. "Anyway, you decided to keep it, huh?"

"I wish I hadn't."

He waved his hand in an uncaring gesture. "You'll get used to it. I can tell you that much. If they're strong enough, they always get used to it…."

'_If they're strong enough?'_ I repeated in my head_. I have weak conviction, if you haven't noticed._ I huffed, frowning. "Well then, something tells me I'll be having quite a few sleepless nights, huh?"

"For a while, maybe. Yeah. The freaking out and the disturbing dreams are normal."

I stared at him expressionlessly. "That's nice," I commented, then flipped up my computer to turn it on_. I can't believe I'm doing this,_ I thought bitterly. _And I know, one day, this is gonna come back and bite me in the ass._

* * *

Saturday. Oh, glorious, relaxing Saturday. A time away from work, and a time to catch up on sleep. That is, if you could sleep at all. Which I couldn't. At least I was able to spend some time with Sam and the nieces. Especially Sam, since she was always off with L. First in India, then England; where next? Sam caught us up on the things that had happened in England – an interesting series of murders. She told us she thought it would end now that Kira was back, then wondered aloud about whether L would continue the case if the killer kept killing. She also told us of her discovery of L's hometown: Axbidge. A nice little town in Somerset. A lovely place, by the way she described it, despite the ten murders that took place there. Then, in exchange, we told Sam of the 'wonders' of moving. Fun. Though, it was still interesting to tell her about when Light climbed the maple tree with Sierra. Our conversation drifted after that, and we somehow started discussing Near; Anna was the one that brought it up.

"Hey Sam," Anna asked, "do you think you can ask L or Roger to do something for me?"

"Well, what do you want them to do?" Sam replied.

"Well…. You know that one puzzle at Wammy's? The blank one with the L logo? Near really liked it, but it's still in England…. I was wondering… if Roger or L would go back and get it for him."

"Maybe; I'll try…." There was a pause, and Sam sighed. "You know, I still don't get why you think Near is so awesome," she said to the nieces, then finished her glazed donut. "I mean, he is awesome, but he _scares_ me."

"But he's so cute!" Sierra cried.

"Cute?" Sam asked. "Have you seen his _smile_?"

"He's still cute!" Anna protested.

We all stared at her.

"He _is_!" Anna insisted. "He looks like a cute little monkey!"

"Um… okay then," Sam said in a slightly weirded out tone of voice.

"Plus, Near's a cheater," I added with a frown.

"No he's not!" Anna responded indignantly.

"Yes, he is," Sierra, Sam, and I answered in unison. Sierra gave a squeal of amusement at the unity.

"Even the author of Death Note admits it," I pointed out.

"Well, Death Note is real, so that's null and void," Anna huffed.

"He's still a cheater!" Sierra shot back.

"Nuh-uh!" Anna said. "Tell me _one time_ he cheats!"

"_He tried to kill Mikami_!" Sam cried.

Anna looked at her blankly. "Huh?"

"When Gevanni found the real Death Note in Mikami's bank vault, Near was going to write Mikami's name in the notebook and control him to ensure Mikami didn't notice the Note was fake; just so he'd win! And he would have written Mikami's name if I hadn't caught and stopped him…."

"Ooh," Ryuk commented in interest. "Near's not so dull after all."

_Will you be quiet?_ I thought. _I could almost believe everything was normal, too…._

Anna stared at Sam in disbelief. "Why would Near kill Mikami?! Mikami's… Mikami!"

"He is," Sam agreed with a matter-of-fact nod.

"It was so he'd win, Anna," I said. "So the successors of L would prevail, and Kira would fall."

"…Well, Near's still awesome," Anna pouted. "Kira's bad, so he did it for better, right?"

"Yeah!" Sierra grinned.

Guilt gnawed at me from the inside, making me feel sick. Typically, Ryuk was amused by their dislike of Kira. Oh, the irony.

"But it was Mikami!" Sam cried. "The only bad thing about him was his Kira-worship!"

"Most of his _being_ was Kira-worship," I replied. Ryuk's amusement was irritating me. _Yeah, laugh at my struggles, why dont'cha?_

Sierra shuddered. "But Kira's back anyway…. All those people are dying…."

_I feel sick,_ I thought dully.

"So much for your ultimate plan, Natalie," Sam muttered. "If only that first plan had worked, then none of this would have happened…."

Anxiety clawed at my chest. I tried to ignore it. _What would I say if I weren't freaking out on the inside right now?_ "Oh, poo you," I huffed. "You know I tried my best. And besides, I was shot for the first time; the pain was a bit distracting, you know!"

"Yeah, don't be mean to Aunt Natalie!" Anna reprimanded.

"I was just making a point…," Sam grumbled.

"Bu—But if that plan had worked, L would have left and we never would have met Mello and Matt and Near!" Sierra squeaked.

"Oh yeah…," Sam said.

I sighed. _How long does it take to get used to again? God, Light was right…._ I clutched my stomach discreetly. _If we weren't to get used to this, we would tear ourselves apart. The guilt and anxiety alone would drive us to our deaths…._

"Natalie, are you okay?" Sierra asked.

I looked at her. Her question seemed to bring me back to them, and made me feel better to know that the three around me still cared for me, even though I knew they might not if they figured out what I was doing. "I'm fine," I assured her with a smile. "I'm just not feeling at my best right now."

"Aw!" Sierra cried, and I shook my head.

"It's nothing," I reassured. I did feel alone in knowing I couldn't tell them, but in that moment I also felt the need to keep it a secret, if only so they wouldn't be disappointed in me. And though it may have been for selfish reasons, I also didn't want to see Anna brought down like that. Her innocence was still intact, and I had no intention of tainting it.

* * *

I sat in the chair in the corner of the living room; a nice, comfy chair. The laptop was in my lap, and I was attempting to write for the first time in years. I frowned at the screen. _With what I'm doing right now…_ I thought, then shook my head and corrected myself. _I'm only human. I'll have to die eventually. If that day comes…. I want some sort of record of what we've done. _I pursed my lips, then typed, _Maxey Island. I still remember the day I went there._ I smiled. It felt good to type again, and the words I wrote had a sense of home to them – English, not Japanese or anything else. And the words were soon scrawling on the screen.

"Huh," Ryuk commented, eyeing the words and reading as I wrote. He eventually got bored, and made his way to the kitchen to sneak an apple.

There was a knock at the door, and Anna answered it. "Hi, Sam!" Anna greeted. Sam had left the night before, and now, in the afternoon, she was back. And she held a bag in her arms. She opened it for Anna to see, and before Anna's eyes was the blank puzzle, nestled oh-so-carefully in the bag. Anna gasped when she realized what Sam was holding. "You got it?!" Anna asked excitedly. "You really got it, so soon?"

"Of course I did!" Sam replied happily. "I'm awesome like that. And besides, I convinced Roger to get it as soon as possible."

"How, by nagging at him repeatedly?" I asked without taking my eyes off the screen.

"Yeah…," Sam responded, and handed the puzzle to Anna. "What're you writing?"

"Pretty much everything that's happened since Maxey Island," I replied, and she peered over my shoulder. I was on the second page by then.

"Cool."

Anna, meanwhile, had carefully set down the puzzle to pull on her coat. "Aunt Natalie," she called, "I'm going to go to Near's headquarters!"

"Alright," I replied with a smile. "You know where it is?"

"Sam told me. Tell Sierra I say bye…. Bye, Aunt Natalie; bye Sam!"

"Bye!" both of us called, and she went out the door, carrying the bag carefully to ensure the puzzle wouldn't fall apart. Near's headquarters was a considerably long walk away, but Anna was strong and energetic, and so she got there just fine. The only thing that irked her was how long it took to get there.

She pressed the speaker button only once, unlike Sam, and waited.

"Yes?" came Near's voice on the speakers.

Anna bit her lip. "I have something for you," she said.

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise."

"Well then," Near replied with very slight irritation, "you may leave it—"

"No," Anna interrupted. "I don't mean to be rude or mean or intrusive or anything, but I want to see your reaction, at least."

"I've been told my reactions aren't satisfying."

"C'mon!" Anna cried. "I know you don't want to see me because you don't want the mind sync to progress, but it'll only be for a few seconds, I swear!"

There was a pause, then a click from the door. "Come in," he said.

Anna grinned triumphantly, pushed through the doors, then went down the hall and up an elevator to reach the main room. Near was the only one there, and he was going through pile after pile of videos. Stacks of disks in their cases surrounded him, and he seemed to be searching for one in particular. Anna approached him cautiously, unsure of whether to speak for fear of interrupting his concentration.

"You can come towards me, you know," said Near, shifting through disk by disk. "That was the point of you coming in, wasn't it?"

Anna trotted toward him. "Where are the others?"

"All collecting information. Kira's back, after all, and I need to come up with suspects." He stared at one of the disks, then set it aside and looked up at her. "So, what is it?"

Anna carefully set the bag down before him, where there was a gap in the piles. Near, in turn, carefully slid out the puzzle. Then, once he was able to identify it, he stared at it for a second. _How did she—?_

"I asked Sam to ask Roger to get it from Wammy's House," Anna explained. He looked up at her and frowned. "Sorry, I know you don't like me reading your thoughts. Who would?" There was a pause. _Does he like the fact I got it?_ Anna thought. _…Or is he mad that I asked for a piece of Wammy's to be taken out?_

Near looked at her oddly.

_Uh…._

Near frowned. _Too late,_ he thought.

_Too late? _Anna wondered.

Still staring at her, he thought, _I'm not mad. I quite enjoy this puzzle, and am glad to have it again._

Anna blinked. _Can he hear me?_

"Yes," Near said aloud, then looked at the puzzle and lifted it. Then he turned it over and the puzzle pieces fell with a muted clatter to the ground. "Thank you," he added, to be polite, and began piecing the puzzle together.

"Can I try and help?" Anna asked.

"Sure," Near muttered, and Anna knelt down opposite him and tried to piece the puzzle together.

* * *

_People. All people. Dead people. Bodies; cadavers; corpses. Not people anymore. Black and white, I say, black and white. The world is only black and white. No gray. Stop thinking about it. Stop. Stop. Stop. Only black and white._

_And red._

_Blood; death; horror; pain, no, _agony_. No mercy. No thought. Just kill, kill, kill. For the better! I say. For justice! No. That's not right. How is that right? Death for justice? An eye for an eye! I claim. They kill, I kill. It's only fair. Is it? Of course it is. They're begging. Pleading. Asking, 'Why?' Why? I agree. Why? Moaning. Screaming. Crying. It's over. It's over. I choose whether you live or die._

_I make you suffer._

_I crouch on the ground and curl into a ball. Crying. I'm sorry, I say. Am I? Are they deserving? Judgment! the people cry, while the majority grasp at me with dead hands. They're cold. No body heat. No warmth. This world is cold. Too cold. Why am I creating it? No, not cold. Right. I'm just cleaning. It's just. It's meant to be._

_No!_

_Eyes wide, unable to take my eyes off the clawing, moaning figures. You killed me…, one moans. I had a child…, another wails. Why did you take me away from my child? It's your fault, I say. It's your fault. You made bad choices, it's only right. Kill them all; they're damned anyway! Rotting while alive, a horrible malady. Sinking so low it _is_ merciful to kill. Mercy through death! No, I'm not merciful, I'm guilty._

_Not righteous._

_Guilt; anxiety; asphyxiation from the souls of the dead; the ones I killed. How could I? Cleanse the world; keep it from rotting! Save the good souls; allow the pursuit of happiness; preserve the innocence! Sacrifice my own soul; join the unjust to save the world! Can I? I'm suffocating. Suffocating…. Pressure; too much pressure. If those against me don't beat me, the souls, no, _I'll _be my own downfall!_

_I don't want to die!_

_Stay strong; keep going; forget it, forget it…. Stay strong in your position, or don't keep it. Ignore the moaning souls, dismiss the pain, you're justice, don't forget. I'm justice; the law! I decide what's right and wrong! The souls continue, unheeding…. Shut up, shut up…. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! Forgive me, dear God…. Mom, Dad…._

_Everyone…._

_Alone; all alone. I stand alone. I curl tighter into a ball as though hiding in my shell, hoping to protect myself from the vengeance of my victims; my eyes wide open yet seeing nothing. No, not nothing. Seeing death. Death, death, death. Death is inevitable anyway, why care if it's a little sooner than it should be? I'm saving them! I'm saving everyone! But…._

My eyes shot open. I was in my bed, curled in a ball. I'm safe, I thought to myself, but my heart kept pounding and my breathing was still unsteady.

"Morning," Ryuk greeted, sitting contentedly on my desk. "Still having nightmares?"

"Shut up," I breathed, then slowly got to my feet. I was shaky, in more ways than one; I was trembling and my beliefs were unstable. Uncertain. I looked at the clock. It was six o'clock in the morning; I could get up. Why not? I wouldn't be able to sleep again anyway. It had taken until two to actually get to sleep, why should I expect to go to sleep again so soon? I shuddered, then shuffled over to my desk and waved at Ryuk for him to get off. I picked up some blank papers, then headed to Anna's room next door. She'd asked for some paper the day before.

Anna was sitting upright in her bed, reading a book. "Good morning, Aunt Natalie," she said softly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Horribly," I responded, heading over to her craft table in the corner to set down the papers. "How about you?"

"Okay. I'm sorry you didn't sleep well."

I shrugged, then winced.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Paper cut," I chuckled. Then set down the papers and looked at my finger. No paper cut. "Huh, must have imagined it."

"Maybe," Anna giggled. "Are you hungry? I'm hungry."

"Then let's go eat breakfast, shall we?" I grinned. Talking to such an innocent, unknowing child after that not-so-fun dream was comforting. Anna and I each prepared ourselves a bowl of cereal: I had a cereal similar to Cap'n Crunch while Anna had a cookie-like cereal. "So," I commented as we ate, "Sam and I pretty much have jobs now."

"Yup," Anna replied, then put a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before saying, "But Sierra's probably going to get only a small job for now, 'cause she's just eighteen."

"Unless she works with Mello," I pointed out.

Anna shrugged. "Well, yeah, but Mello is probably under the impression that Sierra's an idiot."

"She isn't, though," I said. "She's just a smart person who acts like an idiot. Like me!"

"Yeah…," Anna sighed. "And I probably won't be getting a job anytime soon, which will be boring, because I'm only _thirteen_. It's stupid. While you guys work on the Kira case, I'll be stuck here."

"Unless you work with Near," I remarked with a shrug.

"I doubt that," she replied. "I don't think Near likes me very much." She heaved another sigh. "But anyway, did I tell you that he can hear my thoughts now?"

I blinked. "No."

"Well, he can, and now the mind sync will keep going no matter how far apart we are." Her eyes glimmered with amusement. "Though he might not like that very much, either."

"Yeah." I picked up my bowl and carefully poured the milk into the sink without dropping in any of the leftover cereal. I had nowhere near finished my breakfast, but then, I wasn't very hungry anyway…. "Well, Anna, I'm off to the police station," I told her as scooped the cereal into the garbage and went back to the sink to put the bowl and spoon there. "I'll be back after, okay? Tell Sam and Sierra I said bye."

"I will," Anna grinned, and I went out the door.

The morning chill was somewhat uncomfortable, but that was okay. I welcomed my own suffering; I deserved it, didn't I? "Ah," said Ryuk, "you can finally talk to me. It's dull having no one to talk to."

"I can imagine," I replied as I made my way down the sloping driveway. I frowned. "I need to get a driver's license…," I mumbled to myself.

"Oh? But then we'd have less time to talk!"

"Maybe that's what I want," I teased, then sighed. "Of course, I know how dangerous it is to have you not amused for too long…. You could decide to just kill me then and there."

He chuckled. "You know me so well."

"I know most of the main characters well," I replied, thinking idly of the geniuses I would have to defeat, then blinked. "Hey, wait…. You can't kill me with a Death Note…. Ha!"

"Oh, that isn't fair. Now I'm stuck with you until you forfeit or die!"

Our conversation continued until I neared the police station, whereon I stopped responding. He was disappointed, but also understood. When I got to the main room-thing, I found that Aizawa, Light, and – surprisingly enough – Matsuda were already there. Light was listening to one of Matsuda's stories, a cup of coffee in his hand, while Aizawa did paperwork irritably at his desk over in his office (the door happened to be open). I decidedly walked over to Matsuda and Light.

"Good morning, Natsumi!" Matsuda greeted happily. "How'd you sleep last night?"

"Horribly!" I replied brightly, grabbing a cup out of habit.

"So did Light," Matsuda replied, jerking his thumb at him.

I eyed him, a question in my expression.

Light just shrugged. "I kept having these awful, twisted dreams," he explained, shaking his head. "I can't remember what happened in any of them, but they still bother me."

"I wonder what they could have been about," Matsuda commented.

"Hm," I said thoughtfully, putting my coffee cup under the coffee maker for coffee. I stopped myself from filling the cup just in time, remembering that I didn't like coffee anymore. I set down the cup again.

"Maybe it's that connection thing," Matsuda said in a voice often used when telling a scary story; low and soft and almost suspenseful. "And now you'll forever be cursed to not sleep well when the other can't sleep!"

Light chuckled. "Right, Matsuda."

"I think it's kinda unfair, though, that you guys got this connection thing and a lot of other people don't…." Matsuda shrugged. "I guess it'd be kinda weird anyway, having someone hear what you're thinking like a psychic."

"You don't know the half of it," I said. "It only starts with hearing thoughts." I sighed. "Then the more time you spend with them, the more it progresses, until they can hear your thoughts. Then it doesn't matter where you are and where they are, it's just a matter of time."

"What does it do, anyway?" asked Matsuda. "I mean, you can read each other's thoughts, then… what?"

"Well, it starts flowing easier, then comes—"

"—hearing each other long-distance," Light finished.

"Then finishing each other's sentences?" Matsuda asked amusedly.

Light and laughed slightly. "No. Then comes feeling the other's emotions."

"And after that comes the ability to mentally control the other for a moment," I added, thinking back to that time I'd been hyper on coffee and Light had thought that I would blurt he was Kira. Thinking back to Light's threat when I told him I'd burn the notebook then and there, even though somewhere deep down I knew I couldn't anyway.

"I don't remember that one," Light said, looking at me.

I pursed my lips. "It's there. It's there…. Plus, then there's when you occasionally go into the other's subconscious without knowing it. I think I may have done that once…."

"Jeez," Matsuda remarked, shaking his head. "How far can it progress, anyhow?"

"We don't know," Light answered thoughtfully. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough, though."

Matsuda smiled. "Still, it's brought on because you're like him, right Natsumi? So, you're like a girl Light!"

"Matsuda, will you shut up?" Aizawa asked bitterly. "People might hear what you're talking about, you know, and I can't concentrate!"

"Sorry…," Matsuda sighed.

Light and I turned our attention back to him. "We're not that much alike, though," we said in unison.

Matsuda laughed. "That kinda contradicts itself…."

"This proves nothing!" I proclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Aizawa snapped.

"_Sorry_," I whispered.

"The idiot has a point, though," said Ryuk. "You're kinda walking in his footsteps considering you're judging as Kira and all."

_Shut up, Ryuk…,_ I thought. _Let me believe I'm not killing people for a second, okay?_ I reapplied myself to the conversation, hoping for a sense of normality, but there was an ever-present knowledge of what I'd done – what I was doing – that was constantly looming over me.

Thus the day moved forward.

* * *

**So... a little bit of Near in the chapter. o3o Everyone will have their time to shine, though; I promise~**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Sam's tickle fight with Matt and Sam biting Mello's knee were actually both suggestions from the real Sam.**

**Review? For puzzles!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Yayayayayayay**_**:** Yay puzzles! And craziness? Haha, yeah, finishing each other's sentences is fun...

**_Amy_:** Maybe... Or perhaps farther? Or not so far? I suppose we'll have to find out, huh?

**_Hey it's Amanda_:** You don't? I like puzzles. ...Usually. Sometimes they irk me, but I _do_ like them... Kinda... Not Near for you, though, eh? So who do you think you _would _be paired with? I'm curious! o3o Yes, last chapter was _light_er in tone (You're so _punny_, hahaha!) and I do wish for more fun times throughout, yes? It's good you think I did the Anna and Near scene well, though, so thank you... I agree with you, though. L and Near definitely have their differences. Near is calmer and... more dull. Yet also more childish. Hm... Ooh, Natalie's dream; I had such fun writing that! Haha, though anxiety is definitely not fun... Oh, Light and Natalie aren't speaking through thought as much because Light no longer has his memories. Natalie is afraid to speak through thought for fear of giving something away, and so closes him off as best she can. You know, Sam _is _freaking awesome. xD And she _can _be a good inspiration; yes... Hah. Long reviews are fine! They make me happy inside~

**_Guest_:** Do I? Portray the characters so well, I mean? Well, thank you... And crawl out from under that table; it's fine, haha. Light has lost his memories, yes. He forfeited as soon as Natalie wrote that first page. Perhaps I didn't get that down well enough...

**Double update this week because _today's Anna's birthday!_ :D Also, I reached 200 reviews on It Is Done~**

**First official pairing scene coming up in this chapter... I'm gonna say right now that I'm not happy with how it turned out... I hope you enjoy it anyway, though!**

* * *

"How's catching Kira going?" Sam asked, crouching beside L's sitting – yes, sitting – figure. He was, for once, sitting in what looked to be a quite comfortable position: one leg bent in front of him on the floor and the other upright, with his arm resting on the knee. Said arm was bent in a way that L could bite his thumbnail pensively.

"Near compiled a list of intelligent Kira supporters in Japan, but none of them seem to be someone that would be the right one…. I know he is in Japan; that is a fact. Particularly this area…. If it was Light who chose this person specifically, then he wouldn't have had much time to pick, considering he's always being watched…. So—"

There was a beeping sound, and a W appeared on the screen on a white background. "L," said Roger.

L frowned and pressed one of the buttons attached to his little microphone. "What is it, Watari?"

"I've been keeping an eye on the areas you've mentioned, and, just as you thought, there's been a murder in one of them."

_The exact date I thought_, L commented mentally. "Where?" he asked.

"Moscow, Russia."

_Of course._ "Alright…." He bit his thumbnail, deep in thought.

"I'm sending you the pictures of the crime scene now," said Roger.

"Yes, thank you." Soon, a picture of a man that had been chopped apart appeared on the screen, followed by an image of another message on a wall, scrawled in blood:

_L, I'm still here._

"Wait," said Sam, "what is this? You mean the murders that happened in England? The guy's in Russia now?"

"Yes," L confirmed, putting one hand over the microphone. "But…." He drifted off as he was lost in thought. Sam tried to hear what he was thinking, but it was thought quickly and was a bit confusing, so she backed out of his consciousness.

"…L?" Roger asked after a while of silence.

L didn't respond at first. Then, he slowly removed his hand from the microphone and said, "We'll be going to Russia this afternoon. Please prepare a flight." Then he pressed the other button to close the connection. He then clicked a few keys, then pressed the connecting button on the mic again. A fancy N came up on the screen.

"Hello, L," Near greeted. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to be on the Kira case anymore," he said.

Sam was surprised, but didn't question him.

"I'd like you to go to Samantha's house as soon as possible."

There was a pause. "…Of course," Near said eventually, and L closed the connection. He clicked a few more keys, then pressed the connecting button again. This time, an M came up on the screen.

"Mello," said L, and waited for a response.

"It's Matt," said Matt's voice.

"Oh!" Sam said, and leaned in toward the mic. "Hi Matt!"

"Uh, hi Sam…. Let me just get Mello…."

L gently pushed Sam away from the mic.

"L," Mello greeted. "What have you got?"

"Please go to Sierra's house as soon as possible. I'll meet you there."

"Why?"

"Please don't ask questions."

"Alright…. See you there." Mello disconnected before L could, then L got to his feet and began walking to the door of the hotel room. "We're going to your house," he said, and Sam got to her feet, tripped on the floor, then scrambled to catch up with him. "Call Anna and Sierra to let them know we, along with Mello and Near, are on the way." Sam did so, and once she hung up, it was silent between them for awhile as they walked towards my house. It was only when they neared the hill our house stood upon that L broke the silence, asking, "Do you want to come along?"

Sam blinked, looking at him confusedly.

"You don't have to," he said. "This killer is no amateur, and your lifespan is inconsistent, making it quite possible you'll be killed if you're caught. On the other hand, if you stay here, Kira cannot kill you, as you are impervious to the Death Note. It's your choice completely whether you come along."

Sam frowned. "I already told you I'd be working with you," she replied, "so I'm going, Kira or no Kira on the loose. Besides, if this guy's still killing even with Kira back, he's either stupid, insane, confident he won't be caught, or is taking this challenge for you very seriously."

"I believe it's a combination of the last three."

"So he's not stupid? Wait, that's make sense, considering he's made you,_ L_, have to think about what he was trying to say…. Hell, he left a code at a murder scene; he thinks nothing of killing people! Anyway… so he's insane?"

"Maybe, but perhaps not. He's logical enough, and he's… a neat sort of psychopath."

"Why, because he washed the inside of Zoe's skull?" Sam asked as she opened the door to the house.

"Not necessarily," L replied, and Anna and Sierra ran to greet them. (I, of course, was at work.) They waited for Near and Mello while talking idly with the nieces. The nieces asked Sam and L multiple times what they had come for, but neither of them answered the question. Mello was the first to get there, and immediately asked what it was all about, whereon L told him they needed to wait for one more member of the group.

Imagine Mello's irritation when Near came through the door.

Anyhow, once Near got there, L was able to explain what was going on. "I am no longer taking charge of the Kira case," L explained.

"_Whaaat?_" Sierra cried.

"_What?!_" Mello barked.

Anna blinked in surprise, and Near was silent.

"I no longer feel the need to go after Kira. I solve cases for my own amusement, and there's an… interesting murder going on elsewhere at the moment. Perhaps I'll continue in the investigation after I complete that case," L explained.

"Someone's killing people, with Kira back?" Anna asked.

"There are still criminals, Anna, even with Kira," Near replied.

"I will be working on that case instead," said L. "Now, since I will no longer be at the head of this case—"

"Who'll succeed now?" Mello demanded, stepping forward. His voice was hard. "Me, or Near?"

"Considering the circumstances, I think both of you should work on it."

"Together?" Sierra asked, eyeing Mello cautiously.

"Yes," L confirmed. "Together. If you remember, it was only together that you were able to defeat Kira; otherwise, you cannot surpass me, nor can you defeat Kira. If Mello hadn't nearly sacrificed his life, then Near would have lost; but if Near hadn't created the SPK and come up with the Yellow Box plan, then there's no saying whether Mello would have gotten very far in catching Kira."

Mello did not look very happy with the idea. In fact, his expression was set in a wide-eyed glare. "You're kidding."

"Well, you don't have to, like, work together in the same building, right?" Sierra yelped. "Just—Just share the information with one another. That's bearable, right?"

"But they'd have to cooperate idea and plan-wise," L added.

Sam released a bark of laughter. "Mello ain't gonna like this!"

"Mello _doesn't_ like this," Sierra said.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not right in front of you," Mello snarled.

"Still, wouldn't Mello and Near conflict with one another in a lot of ways?" asked Anna. "I mean, if one comes up with a plan, the other might not agree with it, and then they won't get anywhere…."

"I'm sure we can work it out," Near responded calmly.

"_Shut up, Near!_" Mello snapped. "You know full well I do not want to work with you!"

"That's true," said Near. "However, that doesn't change anything. L is making a point. I lack the action, and you lack the calm."

Mello scowled at him.

Near glanced at Anna, some unseen thought passing between them. "Um, if you work together, you can surpass L and defeat Kira," Anna said.

"Yeah!" Sierra squeaked, jumping to her feet. "Think of it like a challenge to overcome!"

Mello glared at Sierra. Sierra swallowed, easily receiving his bitter thoughts on how he hated to be told what to do.

"I'm not working with him," Mello spat, gesturing to Near irately. "I _won't_ work with him."

"You need to—" Sam began, frustrated, but Mello interrupted her.

"I can defeat Kira on my own! Just watch!"

"Mello—" said L.

Mello swung his arm around Sierra's neck and put her in something similar to a chokehold. Sierra squealed in distress, grasping at his arm. A sense of surprised urgency settled over the atmosphere. Near was looking up at Mello with childishly wide eyes, his mouth pulled into a little frown of surprise. Anna jumped to her feet; Sam stepped forward and yelled, "_Mello, let her go!_"

Anna began pounding on Mello's side with her fists. "Let—my—sister—_go_!"

He turned on her, swiftly pulling out a gun and pointing it at Anna's forehead. Anna stopped pounding on Mello's unfortunate ribcage, and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as she stared down the barrel of the gun.

Sierra squealed in protest. "_Don't shoot Anna!_"

"What the fuck is _wrong _with you?!" Sam cried.

"This is unnecessary," said Near.

L put his hand to his forehead with an irritated expression. "Mello…. Now isn't the time to argue with Near and place threats…. Think about what you're doing."

Mello scowled. "I_ am_ thinking about what I'm doing," he growled. "Besides," he said, pointing the gun at L accusingly, "you shouldn't be abandoning your post like this. If you weren't to leave, this wouldn't be so complicated!"

Sam barred Mello's line of fire, stepping in front of L. "Oh, you are _not_ going to shoot him."

"Samantha," L said firmly, pushing her aside. Sam grudgingly allowed it but tensed herself to pounce if Mello should shoot. "Mello, I act on my own terms, not necessarily for justice."

"I know that!" Mello snapped, lowering his gun. "But none of you think I can do this on my own? I'll prove my worth!" He wheeled around to glare at Near, yanking Sierra along with him. "I'll be better, you have my word," he said to him through clenched teeth.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing that," replied Near. "I wish you luck."

Mello glowered at him, then jerked his arm to pull Sierra into a position that allowed him to face everyone in the room, as he backed out of it. "And don't go trying to look for me; you won't find me unless I want you to."

"So… is that why you're taking my sister along, even though she doesn't look like she wants to go at all?" Anna asked. Her voice was slightly higher than normal. "So no one can find you?"

"Well, I doubt Mello's taken a liking to her," Near responded.

"Mello," Sam said evenly, "don't take Sierra along. She belongs _here_."

"Where does anyone truly belong?" Mello asked bitterly, backing toward the exit with his gun aimed at Sam, then L, then Anna, then Near….

"Um—" said Sierra, but her voice cracked. In a strained voice, she said, "Uh… bye…! Mello, I can't breathe…."

Mello swung open the door, then dragged Sierra along with him as he slammed it shut behind him. There was the starting of a car and then the revving of an engine before utter silence fell over them.

"…Well," Sam said awkwardly, breaking the silence, "this isn't good."

"Sh-she's been kidnapped _again_!" Anna wailed. "What is with her and getting kidnapped?!"

"Perhaps it has to do with the fact she greatly annoys her kidnappers," Near suggested.

"Wouldn't that just get her killed?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow.

Near gave a little shrug in reply. "Where will you be going, L? What case are you working on?"

"The three main murders haven't been connected yet by the police forces. It's a challenge meant specifically for me," L explained. "The most recent murder was in Russia."

"Hm," Near responded. "I'm supposing you already suspect someone."

"Yes."

"Of course."

"So," said Sam hesitantly, "bye, Anna…." She spread her arms, and Anna hugged her gratefully, looking a bit shaken. She had to be, having had a gun pointed to her head and her sister kidnapped in front of her….

"I'll tell Aunt Natalie you say bye," Anna said quietly, then looked up at Sam. "Don't die."

"I won't," Sam assured her in response.

"Anna," asked Near, "do you have some toys I can occupy myself with? I'd like to explain to Natalie myself what just happened here…." He twirled his hair.

"Sure!" Anna yelped, and ran up the stairs to grab a few things from her toy chest.

Sam chuckled despite the events that just happened, and she and L left, out the door. "Where to next?" Sam asked as they made their way down the driveway.

"Mello's most recent residence."

"Why?"

"If he's left Matt behind, it would be good to tell him what just happened. Otherwise he's going to wonder where his partner is later on, and then he'd just be as confused as Matsuda is on a daily basis."

Sam giggled. "Poor Matsuda."

"Yes," L agreed. "Poor Matsuda."

So they walked down to the city to Matt and Mello's apartment, then knocked on the door upon getting there. "I find it funny," said Sam, "that Mello just has this little apartment, while Near has this huge, epic headquarters."

"Near has higher standards," L replied. "Besides, because Mello quit and refused the inheritance of the L name, he didn't get the money—" There was a ringing sound, and L frowned. "I hate cell phones," he muttered, then lifted the cell phone to his ear as he flipped it open, holding the device in his peculiar way. "Yes?" he asked. "Yes…." He held the phone slightly away from him. "Samantha, if Matt answers the door before I hang up, you explain it to him."

"Uh, alright," Sam responded.

"If he answers. Mello might have stopped by to take him," L added, then put his cell phone to his ear. "Can you repeat that? …Yes, I was not listening."

Sam giggled, and the door opened to reveal Matt, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hello Matt!" L yelled. "…Oh, no, I wasn't yelling at you, Watari."

"What's with him?" Matt asked, jerking his thumb toward L.

"He's talking to Roger…."

Matt snorted. "That annoying geezer? No wonder…. I didn't think L had a sense of humor, though."

"He does," Sam said.

"No, I'm utterly humorless," said L. "…I wasn't talking to you, Watari, I know that was completely unrelated to the escape."

Matt let out a _heh_ as he looked at L, while Sam squinted at him questioningly. _Escape?_ she thought.

"So… why are you here?" asked Matt. "I doubt you're here to just stand in the doorway talking idly. Right?"

"Right…." Sam said, and walked in the door.

"He coming?" Matt asked, looking to L.

L stared at him and didn't move.

"I'll take that as a no…," said Matt, then shrugged. He closed the door behind them, then walked over to an ashtray to smother his cigarette. "So, hi," he greeted.

"Yeah, hi. Uh… we came to tell you what happened with Mello."

"Mello? What, did he die? I wouldn't put it past him."

"Not quite," Sam replied, shuffling forward a bit. "He got mad because of the whole 'L quitting the Kira case and leaving it to him and Near' thing, and—"

"Whoa, L's quitting the Kira case?"

"Oh. Right. Yeah. He's working on another case."

"Alright then…." His brow seemed to furrow. "So how'd Mello react? He didn't freak and run off without me again, did he?"

"Uh…," Sam responded.

"…He freaked and ran off without me again, didn't he?" Matt asked. Sam guessed he was raising his eyebrows, but it was hard to tell because of the fact he was wearing those ever-present orange-tinted goggles, along with the fact his red hair hung in front of his forehead.

"…Yep," Sam said in answer to his question.

"Figures," he said. Sam thought she could see him roll his eyes behind the orange lenses. "Now I'll just be bored out of my mind, of course. Tch…. There's no point in involving myself in the Kira case anymore…. I only did it because he asked me to; I couldn't care less about justice or beating Near."

"Yeah, well…." Sam shrugged.

"Mello, at least, had a way of bringing a thrill to the case."

"A thrill?" Sam asked, subconsciously stepping forward again.

"Yeah. Most the time it's boring as hell, but the plans he comes up with are fun to carry out, most of the time. I nearly died in his last big plan, but it was still really epic." He smirked. "And now I got some manly scars to show for it."

Sam snorted. "'Manly scars?'"

"Oh, yeah," Matt snickered. "Nowhere near as awesome as Mello's facial scar, however. It's the true sign of a man."

Sam sputtered.

"Now, though," said Matt, serious again, "I need to figure out what the hell I'm going to do." He sighed. "Sure as hell not helping Near. Mello'd kill me, whether he's gone or not." He frowned. "He could've at least told me he was leaving."

"Yeah…. He should have called or something…." Another shuffle forward, and then—a rug. She stumbled over the rug, then stopped herself from falling into Matt just in time. Nevertheless, she felt her face get warm. _Okay, that's just stupid,_ she thought_. I'm blushing when nothing even happened! …Except maybe tripping over a_ rug _and therefore looking like an_ idiot….

Matt chuckled. "You're cute when you blush!" he commented, amused.

This just made her face heat up even more.

Luckily, the ring of Matt's cell phone saved her from further awkwardness, and Matt answered it swiftly. "Hello?"

Sam straightened up so she was no longer in the position that had allowed her to keep her balance.

"Oh, yeah, Mello, Sam told me," said Matt. "Yes, Sam. …Bastard, why'd you leave me behind? …You obviously could have picked me up before you 'disappeared.' …Why the hell is _Sierra_ with you? …Huh; that makes sense. …Yeah, I'll do that, if you want me to…." He flipped the phone shut then stuck it in his pocket again with a sigh. He looked at Sam, seemingly raising his eyebrows. "So, what was that? You trip?"

"Uh…," Sam responded, unable to come up with words. _So he just has to go right back to it, doesn't he? Jerkface._

"Here," he said shortly, then leaned in and kissed her. It was over quickly; a simple kiss, a brush on the lips, but it left Sam bewildered and confused, her eyes wide. His face lingered close to hers. "Is that what you meant to do?"

She knew her face was probably beet red at that point, but she tried to ignore it. "I—uh—you—um—what?"

He chuckled and leaned back again, opening the space, just as L came in the door. "Alright, Samantha, are you ready to...?" He looked at them a second, then looked at Matt in particular. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Matt insisted, holding his hands up in a peace-like gesture.

L stared at him in his creepy way a moment more before turning back toward the door and walking away. "Alright, Samantha, are you ready to go to Russia?"

"Um…," Sam replied awkwardly, still a bit speechless. She eventually came to herself, then trotted along after him. "Yeah…."

"Whoa, going to Russia?" asked Matt.

"Er, yeah. Uh, b...bye Matt!"

He smiled crookedly, cocking an eyebrow. "See ya."

* * *

After Mello called Matt, it was utterly silent between Mello and Sierra. Sierra said nothing, gazing down and wringing her wrists uncomfortably. The quiet seemed to weigh on Sierra's shoulders, making her even more uncomfortable. Mello only continued driving, his hands gripping the steering wheel and his blue eyes set on the road. He glanced at Sierra, sensing her discomfort even without the mind sync, and then continued staring at the road in the silence. "You know I wouldn't have shot her," Mello said eventually, and Sierra looked up. "Your sister. I wasn't going to shoot her, or you, or even the goddamned twit Near. You know that, right?"

Sierra blinked.

Mello heaved a sigh, sounding obviously irritated. "You know it can't work; me working with Near. Anna was right; our ideas and plans would conflict, and we'd get nowhere. We do our best when we're not working together. It was an act; I had to do it. To get away. Otherwise, it would all fall apart and Kira would win. Besides, there's a better motive when we're competing against one another." He pulled out a chocolate bar and tore open the wrapper, then snapped a piece off with his teeth. "Sorry about having to take you along. It's only so they can't find me."

"What, you think I'd give away your location to Light and Near?" Sierra asked.

"No," Mello replied, "but I think you might give my location to Natalie or your sister."

She frowned. He had a point.

"Besides," he said, "it's much more fun working away from the law."

"Uh, just because you're not with everyone else doesn't mean the law doesn't apply to you," Sierra pointed out weakly.

He stared at her pointedly, then looked back to the road. "So? Just because it should apply doesn't mean it has to."

"But—but you were only just cleared from all the stuff you did before Light lost his memories! I don't think they can clean your slate again…."

"That doesn't matter."

"Well, what if Kira is caught again? Then what? You're stuck being a criminal? Or will you actually settle down in jail, which I doubt?"

"That's just it. If I win and catch Kira, they'd have to give me a clean slate: the ends justify the means. If I lose, then I'd either be dead like I'm supposed to be, or stuck on the run."

"But – and I don't mean to sound selfish here – but… what about me?"

He eyed her. "I'll make sure you won't die," he said, "and if I lose," – he frowned at the idea – "then you won't be considered guilty by association. You'll be fine."

Sierra blinked then looked out the windshield and at the road beyond. "Alright then…." There was a pause. "So can I have some chocolate?" she asked hopefully, bouncing up and down in her seat.

* * *

**I... am not good with pairings. I'm sorry! ;A; I hope I did okay with the Matt and Sam scene... It doesn't seem right... But it's the only time it could have happened, and it had to, soo...**

**Sorry. e3e**

**...Happy birthday, Anna!**

_**Fun Fact**_**: While I was writing Matt and Sam's scene, there, my mom asked what I was writing about. I told her, and so she started playing love songs. xD I couldn't stop laughing.**

**Review? For Matt! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey it's Amanda**_**:** xD I'm glad you liked it so much! Ahh, yes, Matt just had to be incredibly nonchalant about it, haha~ Yesh, L always has perfect timing, mhmm... Happy to make you laugh! :D Yayy... I got the characters right... You'd be with Matt, eh? Ohoho...

_**Guest**_**:** There will be more Near and Anna eventually, I promise~

**Enjoy the extra chapter~**

* * *

"This is dumb," Ryuk complained. "Like this, we can't make conversation!"

I ignored him. "Well, I'm glad you're still able to have your say in the case," I said to Light, the source of Ryuk's disappointment. "It'd just be unfair if you didn't." _Yeah,_ I thought drily, _because I'm the one who's Kira, not you. Joy._

"Yeah," Light agreed as we reached the door. "Although," he added with a frown, "I suppose they have good reason to be cautious of my opinion."

Ryuk chuckled. "Hell yeah they do."

I opened the door. "Still, we're technically not on the case anyway—_Hello _Near," I greeted in surprise, finding him and Anna sitting on the floor building some sort of structure with blocks. Near had actually used a combination of the blocks and legos to create a larger scale structure.

"Hello," Near greeted without pausing in his building with the legos. "Oh, and Light's here too; what a pleasant surprise."

"Near," Light said confusedly, "what are you doing here?"

"I am here because L invited me."

"L?" Light asked. "He doesn't live here…."

"Would it be better if I said Sam invited me?"

Light blinked.

I looked around. "Where's Sierra? …And Sam? Shouldn't Sam be here?"

"Sierra was kidnapped by Mello again," Near replied calmly, without looking up.

"_What?_" Light asked in alarm. "Kidnapped?"

I didn't say a word; my eyes only widened.

"Mello got mad and took her away," Anna said, balancing a block carefully atop her tower.

_So no one could find him?_ Light thought.

_That's what I think…, _I responded. _Like L with Sam._

_Yeah._

Near looked up at us and stared. "L is off the Kira case," he said simply, and he continued staring, as if judging our reactions.

"_What?!_" Light snapped. "He's stopping now, after all this time?!"

While Light was angry with L's decision, I had a few conflicting emotions. I did feel as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, as L was, by far, the smartest of the three Wammy boys (four if you counted Matt), and me against all of them would surely be my demise. Without him, and with Mello gone and not cooperating with Near through L any longer, there was more of a chance I could make it. However, I was also kind of irritated, because there was still a part of me that was hoping they'd catch me. Plus, it scared me that this may encourage that part of me to fade, which it already was, though slowly. Then I was also curious as to why he stopped working on the Kira case, because that simply wasn't like him. Had he grown bored with it? Was he more interested with the case in England?

_I'm probably supposed to say something,_ I thought. "Why isn't he working on it anymore?" I asked, sounding concerned.

"He's done with it," Near replied. "That's all you need to know. That is why Mello ran off, and why Sam is not here. Rather, she may be on the plane to Russia by now."

"Russia?" I asked confusedly.

"Is there a case there?" Light asked.

"Yes to both of your questions," said Near, placing one final lego onto his tower. He got to his feet. "May I use one of your cell phones now? I need to call Rester so he can pick me up."

* * *

The plane ride to Moscow seemed long for a few reasons. One, Sam lacked something to do. L was not the best candidate for casual conversations, and Sam had nothing to amuse herself with but the large supply of sweets L had. Second, Sam was still very uncomfortable with the knowledge of what had just happened. It made her feel awkward to think of the kiss, and she'd always feel self-conscious, worrying that L knew exactly what she was thinking about. It was no comfort to know he generally _did_ know what she thought about. Not only that, but she found herself growing all too warm whenever the thought popped up, and she felt like the blush was glaringly obvious.

Still, they did make it to Moscow eventually. As the plane went lower to land, Sam stared out the plane window in awe at the sight of the city. She had been expecting a normal city: dull, grey, and business-like. What she saw was actually colorful. There was a beige palace with white-striped domes of mahogany, bright blue, and green atop a multiple turrets. There was an enormous red clock tower with a spire that had a small metal star perched atop it. Beautiful fountains dotted some of the squares, too, making the city seem more natural. Then there were the skyscrapers, which weren't grey or silver as Sam had imagined. Rather, some were a vibrant blue, reflecting the sky, while others were streaked green. "It's… awesome," Sam remarked softly.

"Isn't it?" L replied, mouth full of cake.

On landing, Sam, L, and Roger went to the hotel room Roger had booked. Roger then left to prepare the visit of the crime scene the next day. "The known victim," said L, looking at the computer screen, "is a military officer by the name of Boris Belikov…. Boris Belikov," he repeated to himself. "Hm…."

"It has a nice ring to it," Sam commented. "Alliteration, right?"

"Yes…."

"L?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me who it is you suspect for this case?"

L seemed to think about the question for a moment. "I… will tell you the suspect, along with further details of this case, when I see it to be necessary," he replied.

Sam frowned. "Alright…." _That's dumb,_ she thought with a frown.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, Samantha," he said without looking away from the screen, then put a forkful of cake in his mouth.

* * *

Near left soon enough, and Light had to leave eventually, leaving Anna and I alone together. I retired early, closing my bedroom door behind me with a soft click, then plopped myself down on the wooden chair by my desk. I just sat there for a second, as though in a daze, then I suddenly slammed my fists on my desk angrily. _I'm such an idiot!_ I thought bitterly. _Why did I involve myself in this?!_ I leaned back, but I soon found the position uncomfortable due to the anxiety. So, I leaned forward and curled my legs upward to hug them to my chest.

"Are you alright, Aunt Natalie?" Anna called from somewhere in the house; maybe downstairs somewhere, or in her room.

"I'm fine!" I called back. "I tripped on a flat surface again!"

Ryuk chuckled. "Are you okay, really?" he asked. "You're still a little shaky on your resolve, aren't you?"

"Please be quiet," I mumbled, then sighed._ It's_ _been nearly a week since…._ I frowned. "Ryuk," I muttered, "it's not the fact that I'm doing this that bothers me anymore."

"Oh?"

I gazed ruefully at the desk and the dark lines embedded in its wood. "It's the fact I'm starting to care less."

"Getting used to it is what you're supposed to do!" Ryuk responded as though it were obvious. …Which it kinda was, in some way.

"Well your word isn't going to help, considering you're a shinigami," I hissed. "It's like you were _born_ to kill. You're not even human. _I am_."

"Eh, that's a point, but I've observed human life a lot. I can't say I understand humanity, but I've watched it for years."

I rose an eyebrow, turning in my chair.

"There's nothing to do in the Shinigami Realm!" he defended. "My world is _rotten_, you know."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to gaze at my desk. "'Rotten,'" I repeated, seeing what the word sounded like, what it felt like to say it. "Is that what this world is? What _my_ world is?"

"That's the spirit!" Ryuk cheered.

"Shut up," I muttered, getting to my feet and grabbing my laptop_. It is true that there are people who hurt other people. It's humanity._ I made my way towards the closet to head to the attic; the daily judgment was due. _It is also true that there is a sense of balance to it all, good and bad, light and dark, innocence and malevolence…. Still, it isn't quite fair that some people have to suffer while others don't. It's like the bad people – killers, rapists, and the like – are choosing who keeps their innocence and who loses it too early._ I frowned as I reached the top of the steps. _It's not fair, though, is it? No…. Imagine, Natalie, if Anna were to lose her innocence. It would be horrible…. And to think that's happening – has been happening – makes me… it makes me mad. They have no right to take people's innocence away or cut someone's life short._ As I reached the desk in the attic, I placed my hand on the charred Death Note. _Perhaps I'm doing it for better after all._ I fingered the friendship bracelet Sam had given me all those years ago. Engraved in the metal piece of it were the words, 'Dreams become reality one choice at a time.' _Is this the choice that will make the dream of a better world come true? _I wondered.

I set the laptop on the desk, heaving a sigh, and flipped it open to turn it on. I riffled through the notebook to the next clean page and tapped my pen at the paper impatiently as I waited for the laptop to turn on. It seemed to take awhile, but I was soon on an American news site to find criminals. From a green plastic bowl that I kept up here, Ryuk took an apple and munched on it happily. After Ryuk downed all the apples – which was pretty quickly – the only sound was the scribbling of my pen, the dull whistle of the wind, and the sound of my own breathing.

"Uh, hey," said Ryuk eventually, "I think there's someone coming up here."

This snapped me from my concentration, as my focus turned to that of the creaking of the stairs. In all honesty, the knowledge that someone was coming up scared the crap out of me. Then, since there was only one other person in my house…. _Anna?_ I thought worriedly. _Oh, no…. She can't find out about this…._ I looked at the notebook with wide eyes. I need to put that in the drawer and get rid of the window on the computer of the American news site. I swallowed. I, unfortunately, was frozen. I couldn't move. _Why?_

"You might want to do something," Ryuk commented.

The doorknob turned, and I stiffened. The door opened with a stern sense of urgency. There was an odd sense of relief when I saw it was none other than_ Light_, not Anna, but then it returned to me that he wasn't on my side right now and the tension circled back. I stood up.

Light stared at the Note, then slowly shook head. "Natalie…. I know I have no right to say, '_How could you?_' but…." He looked at me. "I don't want this, Natalie. If you're doing this for me, that isn't me anymore. If it is for me… _stop_. You're killing people!" he cried, stepping forward, perhaps to take the Note away from me so I couldn't do it anymore…. An idea occurred to me.

I fumbled to pick up the notebook. "Uh, catch!" I yelped, then tossed the Death Note at him.

He caught it before it hit him smack in the face – I don't have the best aim – and he cried out as if the thing was burning him. Still, he didn't let go, and soon the purity in his eyes was replaced with that odd _something _that's impossible to place. An interesting glint, a determined fire, a sense of darkness that was also a sort of… _spark_. There was a moment of silence, and I found myself holding my breath.

He looked up at me, his lips curling into a smile. "You tried to burn it," he said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

I blinked. He gets his memories back, and the first thing he does is accuse me of trying to burn the Note. Still, I nodded in confirmation. "But I stopped," I added.

"I can see that."

"Hi, Light!" Ryuk greeted.

"Hello, Ryuk," Light responded, straightening up and holding out the notebook to the shinigami. "Here. Drop it so both Natalie and I can obtain ownership. Natalie, permit him to do so."

"Why?" I asked.

"When I let go, all memory of my being Kira dissipates…. However, I will remember finding _you_ here, judging as Kira."

"Oh, there's a point," I said with a blink. "Ryuk, make it so we're both owners."

"Got it," said Ryuk, then lifted the Note from Light's grasp. Light's eyes misted in confusion, then widened and blinked. He opened his mouth to speak just as Ryuk dropped the notebook into his hands. Light let out a yelp as his memories rushed back again. I just watched; what else could I do?

Light sighed. "That's a bit disorienting, isn't it?" he remarked with an elegant smirk. He walked up calmly and handed the Note back to me. "Now then…." I set the notebook down on the desk. "Natalie, I have to say you need to work on blocking your thoughts and feelings. I noticed something was wrong…. Although, perhaps it's better I get my memories back right now, as I have two things to ask of you; part of the plan, of course."

I nodded. Despite myself – hell, despite everything – I was glad he had his memories back. The weight had been lifted from my shoulders and shifted to his, at least for the moment. It was nice to have someone else make the decisions, to have a higher authority. I didn't much like standing alone; now I had someone to look up to, someone to look to for answers. Something in the back of my head nagged at me, asking me whatever happened to when I wanted him without his memories and pure. It was ignored. Fleeting and insignificant.

"First… listen to me all the way through before you refuse either request, alright?"

"Alright," I agreed hesitantly. _Does that mean he'll try to convince me with his freakishly charismatic ways?_

He chuckled. "No, Natalie, I'll just tell you my reasoning."

I frowned. "Go ahead."

"The first thing is that I want you to make the eye trade." I opened my mouth to protest, but he continued, "Your lifespan is inconsistent, so it's highly unlikely the trade will affect your lifespan at all. It would be best, though, to try to make the trade while your lifespan is at its lowest." He looked to the shinigami. "You can do that, right Ryuk?"

"Uh, yeah," Ryuk replied. "As long as I don't tell her how long she has at any point."

"I don't know if I want the Shinigami eyes, though…," I said slowly.

"It's alright if you decide not to," he said nonchalantly. "It doesn't matter in the long run. If you don't, I'll just bring Misa back in and ask her to make the trade again."

"But that would half her life!" I cried. "She'd be affected, unlike me!"

"She'd still be willing," he answered. "It's up to you."

_Poo you,_ I thought with a frown.

"Second… I want you to make Mello a criminal."

"Make Mello a criminal?" I asked. My eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you telling me you want me to kill him?"

"No, no, you don't have to kill him. I told you you wouldn't have to kill anyone like Mello or Near, didn't I?" I didn't respond, and he smiled. "Mello ran off again, and therefore we don't know his whereabouts or what he's planning. He's unpredictable and not on our side; therefore he's dangerous. So… all you need to do is obtain his location from Sierra, promising not to tell anyone, then use that to manipulate a criminal with the Death Note to be killed by Mello. Then, he'll be considered a criminal, and the police will be after him, which will keep him at least somewhat occupied. This slightly decreases the threat he makes."

I pulled my lips into a thin line. _Mello's smart_, I thought. _He won't be bested by the police…. It would probably only slow him down a little; perhaps it's more like a small bother to him. Still… this might lessen the threat, too, and there's no harm in it; he's already a murderer…. But then, Sierra is with him, and that might put her in danger…._

"I'm sure Sierra will be fine," Light assured me.

I frowned. "Alright…," I said slowly. "I'll do the whole Mello thing… but… I'm still not so sure about the eyes."

He smiled. "That's fine." He looked back to the open door. "I should probably be going back down, though. My excuse for coming back was because I forgot something. Can I have the notebook and Ryuk for Misa if you should decide against making the eye trade?"

"Uh…." I handed the notebook to Light again. "Sure; here."

If I didn't know any better, I would say the smile he gave was kind. But I did know better, so I can't say that. "You're doing well," he assured softly. I almost thought he was going to give me a pat on the head or something, like I was a little kid who got a good grade in school, but he just turned around, sliding the Note into his jacket and gesturing for Ryuk to come along.

* * *

**Hello again, Light...**

_**Fun Fact**_**: You know, as I wrote out all this... As Natalie's views slowly changed, my own were starting to shift as well. o-o I don't think that's a good thing, though...**

**Review? For Russia!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy almost-Thanksgiving!**

* * *

I walked into my home the next day with a dull expression. Ryuk met me inside. "Hello!" he greeted. "The Note's in the attic; Light sent it. His memories are gone now."

I gave a small nod, and Anna ran up to hug me. "Hi, Aunt Natalie!" she greeted joyously. "How was work today?"

"It was alright," I replied with a shrug. "I'm gonna need a promotion if I want to get into the interesting stuff. You know, if I want to be on the team with Light and Matsuda and the others."

"You mean you're not on the team?" asked Anna. "That's stupid." She eyed the computer charging by the wall. "Are you still writing that story about what happened since Maxey Island?"

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "I haven't been able to write lately."

"Why not?"

"I guess I just can't concentrate." In actuality, really _hadn't _been able to. Just not for the reasons Anna might suspect. And whenever I tried to write as the person I _was_, with my friends and I working against Kira, it made me feel kinda sick.

"Oh!" Anna yelped, then picked something up off the coffee table in front of the couch. "Look what I made with my craft stuff!" she said, holding out a huge red puffball with googly eyes glued on and pipe cleaners sticking out of it as arms. Little shoes had been glued to the bottom. "Isn't he cute?" she grinned.

I beamed at her. "He is! That is so awesome…. And he looks so pettable. Can I pet him?"

"Sure!"

"It's so funny how everything just goes on as normal," Ryuk remarked as I petted the puffball person.

My cell phone rang. "Oh," I said, "sorry Anna. Let me answer this."

"Alright."

I flipped open my phone. "Hello?"

"Hi…. This is Sam…," Sam's voice came through the phone.

"Hi, Sam!" I greeted happily.

"Hi; um…."

"Put it on speaker!" Anna cried, leaning in towards the phone.

"Sure," I responded, putting it on speaker. "Sam you're on speaker."

"Uh…," Sam responded. "Okay…. Um…. This'll be awkward…. Hi Anna…."

"Hi!" Anna chirped.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Um, good…. Moscow is pretty…. I just came back from the crime scene, though. The poor guy was in the military; he was left right outside the barracks."

"Jeez," I commented.

"Poor person," Anna remarked.

Ryuk chuckled to himself.

"What are barracks?" Anna asked me.

"They're like houses for soldiers," I told her.

"Yeah, well, that's not what I called to say though…," Sam came back in. "Well… I gotta make this quick 'cause L doesn't know I'm on the phone and he freaks out whenever I use my cell because it can be traced…."

"He freaks out?" Anna asked amusedly.

"Well, not 'freaks out,'" Sam responded, "but you know what I mean. Anyway… well, I have a bit of a confusing issue, here. Okay, so—well, there was—I mean, yesterday—er, after Mello flipped out and left, we—L and I went to Matt's and Mello's place and—we went there and Matt was all weird, he—Matt randomly kissed me and I don't know why, and so—"

"Eh… I'm gonna go to the kitchen now…," said Ryuk, already making his way there.

I barely heard him. "_What?_" I asked.

"Do I _have_ to repeat that part?" Sam whined. "That wasn't even my point!"

"Um," said Anna slowly, "oops…."

"Oops?" I asked.

"Oops?" Sam repeated. "Oops what?"

"I told Matt about you fangirling over him," Anna said quickly.

"You _told him_?" Sam asked, her voice rising so high in pitch that it cracked. "_Why?_"

"Please don't kill me!" Anna pleaded. "I just told him you missed him 'cause you were going to so many other places!"

Sam let out a moan. "Well, when I told you guys I liked Matt, I was lying – I like _L_ – but then after a while I started liking Matt too and now I'm just confused!"

"I say L," Anna said with a nod. "He's better."

"You can't just _say_ that and make things better," Sam cried in distress.

"Well," I said slowly, "if you came to me for this, I don't know why…. I'm bad with this sort of stuff."

"I _know that_, but who else do I tell?! Sierra is with Mello somewhere and I don't even know if she's allowed to have her cell; you're only _thirteen_, Anna; and everyone else I know is a guy, an idiot, or both! And I obviously can't go to _L_ for help! Not only is he clueless on this sort of thing, but he's _involved_!"

"Okay, Sam," I soothed. "Okay. Anna, can I take it off speaker?"

"Sure," Anna replied, and I pressed the button to turn speaker off as I walked up the stairs.

"I have no idea how I'm going to help with this, but I'll try," I said.

"Okay, now I'm kinda depressed…."

"Well, I'm guessing you mean because you're caught between L and Matt…."

"No…. Now I don't know whether Matt… yeah… because he liked me or because I like him!"

"Is it important? I mean… if he kissed you, then that means he must…. Unless he's, like, one of those guys who just likes any woman. Which I doubt, by the way."

"Meh! And not only all of that, but now Matt is in Japan and I'm in _Russia_!" Sam wailed. "None of this makes sense and all of it is depressing me!"

"Don't be depressed…. Depressing-ness is depressing."

"Well, duh…."

"I guess the most I can say right now is to see how things go," I said with a shrug, sitting myself down on the chair by my desk.

"What the hell kind of advice is that?"

"I don't know!" I cried. "I told you I can't do this sort of thing! Fine, if you want a cheesy movie sort of advice, then, eh, 'Follow your heart'?"

"…Really, Natalie?" Sam asked. I imagined her raising her eyebrows.

I heaved a sigh. "All I can really say is to let things play out. Alright?"

"I guess," she muttered.

I pulled my lips into a thin line, debating on whether to ask her own advice on a completely different topic. "Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"If someone – a good friend, let's say – asks you to do something for them, but you're afraid to do it, would it be right to do it?"

"Um, well, it depends on what it is they want you to do," Sam replied, probably a bit thrown off by the change in topic.

"Something to help them," I replied.

"Like, helping them cheat on a test?"

"No… like… obtaining a tool for them."

"Why would getting a tool scare you?"

"It's the tool itself that worries me."

"What is it, a chainsaw?"

I frowned. "…Something like that…."

There was a pause. "Well, if you trust that person, then I guess… yeah, I would get it for them."

I gazed at the desk. "Thanks. That helps," I said.

"Oh, crap, L's coming back…. Bye!" Sam yelped.

"Bye," I smiled, but she'd already disconnected. "Ryuk," I said as he floated through the door, an apple stuffed in his mouth so as to hide it from Anna.

He chewed on the apple, then swallowed. "Eh?"

I frowned. _I'm probably going to regret this later…. _"I'm ready for the eye trade."

"Oh?" he asked, surprised. "Are you sure? I mean, are you really sure?"

"What, Ryuk?" I asked, feeling a bit irritated. I'd gotten the decision from Sam, and my resolve was weak. Did he have to give me a chance to change my mind? "Why do you ask? Just get it over with."

"Alright…," he said.

"When my lifespan is at its lowest," I added, crossing my arms tight against my chest. _Does it hurt, I wonder? Oh, I really do hope I don't die soon because of this._

"Right," he said, and paused, staring at something directly above me. "Right… now," he said, then his hand reached for my head. My eyes widened as I stared at it come closer, and I honestly half-expected him to pluck my eyeballs right out. Instead, he just put his hand on my head; his hand was cold and lifeless. There was no body heat, almost like he was just a puppet rather than a living being. A hollow shell. I had to close my eyes for but a moment, and when I opened them his hand was retreating from my head. "There ya go," he said.

I blinked. _Did I need glasses before, or what? My eyesight now is amazing._ That was my first reaction, anyway. Then, _I can't believe I just did that…._ "Thanks, Ryuk," I mumbled, and turned back to the desk to stare at the wood again.

* * *

There was a knock on the door the evening of the next day; Anna and I were playing Uno. (I'd found the game when we were in America, and had bought it for entertainment.) I got up to answer the door, Anna trotting along behind me. I opened the door to find Misa, with a smile on her face. "Hey!" she greeted cheerfully.

"Misa!" Anna cried in delight, and glomped the girl gladly. "What are you doing here?" Anna inquired, beaming up at Misa.

"I wanted to see you guys, silly!" Misa replied. "Misa hasn't seen you in far too long!"

"Did you bring Light?" Anna asked, cocking her head to the side and peering out the door.

Misa shook her head. "Light's busy, of course. At least he's happy to be back to work. He's a hard-working, devoted man," she sighed.

I rose an eyebrow. _Well, yeah…._

"Anyhow," said Misa, "can I come in?"

"Sure!" Anna grinned, allowing her to pass through the door.

"Oh, what are you playing?" she asked upon seeing the Uno game.

"It's a game called Uno," I said. "We used to play it all the time back in our world." I smiled. "I was surprised when I found it in a store in America."

"There are PSPs here, too, Aunt Natalie," Anna pointed out. "And there's Mario and Zelda!"

I blinked. "Huh," I commented. Mario I'd heard about from Ryuk; PSP and Zelda I didn't know about.

"Matt had them," Anna explained.

"Oh," I replied.

"Can Misa play Uno, too?" Misa asked happily.

"Yeah!" Anna cried in delight, and explained the rules of the game with help from me. A new game soon began. "So how are you and Light doing?" Anna asked.

"We're doing okay," Misa replied, setting down a card. "Light still hasn't changed his mind about marrying Misa, but she knows he'll come around eventually."

"What do you think about Kira being back?" Anna asked.

"Well, I was real surprised, because Light had told Misa that Kira was done. I guess you could say I'm happy that Kira is back, but I would much rather have Light catch him if it makes Light happy."

"I'm sure it would make Light happy to have caught him," I said with a nod, laying down my own card. Misa laid down hers after me.

Anna grinned as she laid down her card. "Uno," she grinned.

"Aw," I frowned, laying down a card.

"There's still a chance!" Misa proclaimed, and enthusiastically laid down a Draw Four Wild card.

"No fair!" Anna cried.

I laughed.

Thus we played a few rounds of Uno, chatting all the while and catching up on things. We really hadn't seen Misa much. The last time we were actually able to talk with her was at the get together after Sam and L had returned from India, and before that only when we were painting the house. Ryuk was pretty quiet throughout most of it, only making an occasional comment or two. He pointed out that with his help, I could cheat, but the suggestion just made me laugh. I wasn't much of a cheater; I never had been. Throughout the game, I do admit it was still weird seeing the names and lifespans above everyone's heads, and every so often it would freak me out, but I didn't show much reaction. I mostly tried to ignore them. But then, I noticed that Misa's lifespan wasn't there. And that forced me to pay attention to the red, and what I found there got me thinking.

Eventually Anna wanted to go to bed, at which she went upstairs to retire for the night, leaving Misa and I sitting on the couch together. I had, by that point, gotten out some soda for each of us to drink. We talked idly for a bit before I asked, "Out of curiosity, how long will you be staying?"

"Ooh, can Misa sleep over?" she asked hopefully. "I had to walk, and I don't feel like walking back to the apartment…."

I shrugged. "Sure," I said, "just know I'll be leaving for the police station tomorrow morning."

"That's alright. Plus, I have extra clothes. I brought them just in case I stayed too late here."

I rose my eyebrows. "Good thinking."

"Yup! Now then…" – she took a sip of pop – "…how do you like your new house… _Kira?_"

I blinked in confusion, and she giggled.

"What?" she asked, pointing childishly at her face. "Don't think I can't see you? Besides, Light told me. Plus… Ryuk's behind you."

"Hey, Misa," Ryuk greeted with a small wave.

"Hi, Ryuk," Misa grinned.

"See…," I echoed. "You don't have the Shinigami Eyes, do you?" I asked worriedly.

"Of course Misa does," Misa replied, sounding surprised. "Why wouldn't she? I would do anything for Light."

"Yes, yes, I know that," I frowned. "But… Light also told _me_ to make the eye trade. He said he would ask you if I decided not to, and I said I wasn't sure…. But then, I got the Eyes…." I scowled. "Damn…."

"Well," said Misa indignantly, "prove you have the Eyes, then."

I squinted at her. "How?" I asked.

"Come on," she said, got to her feet, then pulled me by the wrist to the door and out into the driveway. "There," she said, pointing to the street below. "That man there, you see him? What's his name?"

I gazed right above him, the red letters swirling above his head. "Hideki Matsumoto," I said. "That's his name."

"And what's his lifespan?"

I frowned. "Three, seven, five, four, nine, two."

Misa frowned right back at me. "Natsumi has the Eyes," she confirmed.

"Yes…," I agreed. "Now… Misa, I think it would be best if you were to forfeit."

"_What?_" Misa cried.

Ryuk chuckled.

"If you judge, you put Light in danger because you live with him."

"Light himself told Misa to judge before he forfeited again. Plus, Misa gave up half her life for this!"

I pursed my lips. Point taken. "Alright…," I said slowly. "Judge well, and I will… judge… too. Just… be sure to hide the work well and be sure to be careful in keeping the secret from Light."

"Misa can do that!" Misa beamed. "She's done it before!"

"What, keep a secret from Light?"

"Yes! When Misa knew that she used to be the Second Kira back when Higuchi was Kira, Misa didn't tell that she knew."

"Right…," I responded. "Here," I said heading back into the house. "Let me show you where the guest room is…."

* * *

"You know," Sam commented, lying on her back on her bed, "Moscow is such a beautiful city."

L, who was crouching on a chair in front of his computer, took a sip of his sugary coffee. "It is," he agreed.

"So many colors…," Sam sighed. "…None of which are pink."

L looked back at her from his chair with those wide eyes of his. "Have you seen Moscow at night?" he asked.

"No," Sam replied. "You keep the curtains drawn all the time, including at night, and I haven't gone out at night, so…."

"Would you like to see it?" he asked.

"Uh," she said, sitting up, "sure."

"Alright," L replied, getting to his feet and heading to the coat rack to pull on his rarely-used black coat.

"Whoa, we're actually going?" asked Sam jumping to her feet in surprise. "_You're_ going?"

"You need someone to take you there, don't you?" he asked. "You don't know your way around Moscow."

"And you do?"

A small smile flitted over his features. "No."

Sam paused in pulling on her coat to look at him oddly.

He just slipped on some sneakers silently – no socks, of course – then said, "Still, I know it better than you do." Sam pulled on her own shoes, and they walked out the door. "Moscow is well known for its night life, you know," he said. "I haven't much participated in it, but I've seen the beauty of the city. Quite the sight, I think." Contrary to what Sam thought, L pressed the roof level button in the elevator rather than the ground level. They stepped out onto the roof of the hotel and headed to the edge to look out on the city.

"Oh my god," Sam breathed, gazing with wide eyes on the high-rise buildings. The whole city was alight with multiple colors. One of the larger buildings was streaked gold and the buildings bordering it glowed a bright blue. The smaller buildings illuminated a deep red on one side. Over all, there were golds and dark blues and light blues and purples and greens. "It's like… Tokyo… but with less pink."

"Yes," L agreed, "and with more interesting structures." He gestured to the building of gold and blue as an example. "Would you like to visit the night version of Moscow? I've been meaning to get some of the city's delicious apple pastries."

Sam laughed. Typical of L. "Sure, if I can have some too!"

"Of course," he replied, heading back to the elevator. Down to the ground floor they went, and they headed around the block to a pastry shop to get the so-called delicious apple pastries. As they walked in the door, Sam was surprised by the variety of apple pastries they had. "Please call me Leonard while we're out," L added. "We are American tourists."

Sam nodded. "Okay…. Wow, Ryuk would love this place."

"I suppose he would," L agreed, then asked the lady selling the pastries for two slices of a specific kind. He paid her, and she gave him the two slices. "These are especially good," L said as he handed her her slice, "because the honey on top is from the Altay region of Russia, which has the best honey."

Sam raised her eyebrows at him as they walked out. "Of course you would know these things, Leonard."

"Yes," L responded, and took a large bite out of his pastry. "Of course," he said with his mouth full, "I don't normally come outside, you know, especially not in a city."

"Uh, I'm sorry," said Sam uncomfortably. "We can go back…."

"I'll make an exception right now, however," he said, and swallowed his mouthful. "And if we get lost, we'll just call on Watari. It's easy, right?"

Sam blinked. "I thought you hated being in public," Sam said confusedly.

"I do," he responded, and continued walking.

"Where are we going?" asked Sam.

"To the Square of Europe," L answered simply. "Do you realize we're speaking in Russian now, I wonder?"

"Um, no," Sam said, blinking. "We are?"

"Yes."

"Oh… weird…. Hey, aren't you part Russian?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Right…."

The amount of people around them began to dwindle as they neared the square, as more and more people were either in bars or at home. The Square of Europe, like much of the rest of the city, was alight with colors. Teal, gold, green, blue, purple, and all the colors in between glowed in the water of the fountain in the center.

"That is an epic fountain," Sam stated with a nod, then took a bite of her apple pastry (which turned out to be truly delicious, in her opinion). "It's too bad that poor soldier captain or whatever he was was murdered in this city, though…."

"That's true."

"Jeez… if this place is so awesome… if the_ outside_ is so awesome… you should get outside more."

"I'd rather not."

"What, do you not like people?"

"I don't like being around people, yes."

"So… you don't like people."

"No, it's not that I don't like people," – he took a bite of his pastry – "it's that I don't particularly enjoy making any form of contact with them. Otherwise, I may have come out more often over the years of my seclusion from the world. That was part of the point of that, you know. I've almost always been a bit withdrawn."

"You must have hated being Leonard DeNero all that time, then…. Having to live a normal life in America, at least until you joined the SPK, must have been irksome."

"It was. I hated it very much." He frowned. "But it had to be done, considering I didn't have others to do these things for me. I wasn't L anymore."

"But now you are," said Sam.

"Now I am Leonard," L corrected.

"Right; sorry," Sam grinned_. I can call you L in _thought_ though, can't I?_

_You can, but it may make you unaccustomed to calling me Leonard aloud._

"Meh," she frowned. The Kievsky Rail Terminal, behind them, suddenly opened its doors, people pouring out. "Wah—!" Sam cried as they pushed by, consequently separating her from L until they passed. "Where'd he go?" Sam asked no one in particular.

There was a tap on her shoulder, and Sam wheeled around to see L standing there. There seemed to be something off about him, but perhaps that was just because of being caught in the crowd. "There you are, L," Sam said, then shook her head. "Leonard, I mean. Wait… you were over—"

"Over there," L finished. He seemed to be examining her with his watchful eyes, scrutinizing her every move. "I moved," he explained simply.

"You moved," Sam repeated, furrowing her brow, confused.

"Yes," he agreed. "I moved. Moving is something one would do when surrounded by people who are also moving."

"…Okay then."

"Yes. I should think it's okay."

Sam frowned. "Where's your pastry?"

"Ah!" he cried, jumping. "I forgot it." And he disappeared into the crowd again.

Sam blinked bemusedly. Once the people dispersed, Sam saw an irritable L on the other side. "I dislike crowds," he grumbled, then took a bite of his pastry.

"Did you… find your pastry, then?" Sam asked weakly.

"Find it? I never lost it."

Sam pursed her lips. _Eh?_ "You… just said you forgot it…."

"I didn't forget my pastry. I would never do such a thing." L looked at her oddly for a moment, then turned towards the street. "We'll be going back to the hotel now."

"Uh, okay…." Sam trotted along behind him like a lost puppy, utterly perplexed.

* * *

**So... what just happened there?**

_**Fun Fact**_**: As I looked back on that last scene... Well, see, there's this inside joke that Sam and L's pairing is represented by the colors blue and gold. And looking back on this scene (which was written before we decided that), I found the description of the blue and gold building in their time on the roof, and... Ah, it amused me, that's all.**

_**It must be fate**_**. o3o**

**Review? For apple pastries! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Guest**_**:** ...c: I cannot confirm nor deny that theory. Sorry.

* * *

"Sierra, are you alright?" I asked the next day after calling her. She had, fortunately, answered.

"I'm fine," Sierra responded. "The fact that I'm stuck alone with Mello kinda scares me, but I'm alive and unhurt." She laughed. "Yay, he hasn't killed me yet!"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Sierra, is it possible for you to come home? I'm worried about you…."

"I wish I could," Sierra replied. "I just don't think Mello will let me…. I'll be okay, though. It's not like I'll die or anything."

"I hope not." _She wouldn't be stuck alone with Mello like this if Kira weren't back,_ I thought guiltily. "Still… where are you, Sierra? Can you tell me that much? I won't tell a soul where you are, I just want to know as an assurance you're nearby…."

"Um… do you swear? Because the whole reason I can't leave is because Mello doesn't want anyone to know where he is…. It… it might leak to Near, or Kira."

_Oh, the irony._

"But then… we're moving again the day after tomorrow, so…. We're in the alley off of Mitarashi Street in Nagano, between a bar and a McDonald's. Don't tell, okay?"

"I promise not to," I vowed, writing it down. "Thank you. Now I know you're not that far away…. I keep imagining you someplace so far off and unreachable. I miss you, Sierra, you know that?"

"Well, I miss you too. And Anna…. And Sam, too, of course, though we never really see her that often ever since she ran off to America all that time ago. After that she joined L, then she was in the SPK, and now she's solving cases in other countries…."

"I'm sure she's leading an…_ interesting _life," I smiled.

"Yep!" Sierra squeaked. "I hope Anna isn't too bored, not having a job or being involved and all. Maybe she can work with Near!"

"Maybe," I replied.

"I gotta go, though, I don't want Mello to catch me on my phone…. I promised to only use it for emergencies."

I smiled despite myself. "Nice. Bye…."

"Bye!"

I flipped the phone shut.

"You got the place, then, huh?" asked Ryuk, eyeing the paper with his eyelid-less, bulging eyes.

I gave a small nod. _Why am I doing this again?_ I wondered. _Why didn't I burn the notebook when I could? It's only making me feel guilty; it's only making people die…._ I curled my arms up on my desk and lay my head down in them. _At least Misa's with me now…. But… no offense to her, but she probably isn't going to make me feel any better…._ I thought back to that morning, where she was complaining about how I saw Light more than she did at this point. Then she accused me of trying to steal him, of course, at which I protested – I wasn't doing anything of the sort. I sighed. _What the hell is wrong with me? I'm doing all this, and it's making me fall apart…._

I lifted my head. _Wait…._ I laughed aloud at my own stupidity. _If I'm regretting it so much, why do I keep going? If I hate the idea of what I'm doing, why am I doing it? Perhaps I honestly _don't_ regret it and_ don't_ hate it! How stupid of me to let those feelings go…. Regret and hatred are bitter things to harbor, but it's healthy to resent having killed a person. Right? Too late now, huh? _I chuckled bitterly to myself, shaking my head. Ryuk was looking at me oddly. _Well, Ryuk,_ I thought with a smile that likely didn't reach my eyes_, looks like you got the resolve you were waiting for._

* * *

"We'll be leaving for the next murder site tomorrow," L informed Sam the night after they had explored the night version of the city.

"Was someone already murdered?" asked Sam, sitting up.

"No…. However, I know for a fact there will be a kill soon."

"Okay…," Sam said. "Did you figure anything out for this murder? Is there a message in this one, too?"

"No. I don't think so."

"I see…." Sam pursed her lips, and it was quiet between them once more. Sam pondered over L's strange behavior the night before, then just moved on to daydreaming.

Then L broke the silence. "My first case outside of England was in this city," he said. "A military officer was the killer."

Sam blinked.

"The murderer behind the cases we're solving right now is taking us on a trip through my own past. The fact this was where my first actual case took place is easy enough to figure out. However… before that, it would be certainly hard to discover. My history is supposedly untraceable. That was what Wammy's was for. Past is lost."

Sam was surprised. _Is he actually going to explain what's going on here? Is he… is he going to tell me his past? That would be…._

"Axbridge was my hometown, as Roger slipped to you. All of the victims there…. They were all killed by being stabbed multiple times in the chest, do you remember?"

Sam nodded. _Well, yeah…. It's hard to forget that…._

"My father was killed like that," L said. "I watched it happen. Still, I'm not sure how the killer found this out…." He tightened the grip on his knees a bit. "It could still be coincidence, but I doubt it…. The girl who was found in the town square, Zoe Perdue, was placed in the square where the center of the Blackberry Festival was always held…. When I was eight I went to Wammy's, where the next murder scene was. The victim was fastened to the clock tower, telling me when and where the next murders would happen. There's no need for any other messages, because this message covers it all. Eight days after he was killed, Boris Belikov, this case's victim, was killed…. The killer's pattern suggests that each day represents a year. I was eight when I did my first case out of England, the case in this very city. Now… all we have to do is beat him to a crime scene…."

It was silent a moment as Sam digested this. "So… this killer guy… somehow knows your dad was killed like that? He knows your hometown and all that?"

"Yes."

"…Stalker…. Hey… am I allowed to ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What… how did your dad…?"

"That is irrelevant to this case."

"What… what about your mom?"

"She isn't involved here. I have told you all about them that is necessary for you to know during this case."

"…Okay…." Their conversation lapsed into silence, and Sam refrained from saying another word.

* * *

"Here," said Mello, and tossed a gun to Sierra.

She let out a squeak as she caught it, nearly dropping it. The gun was a Desert Eagle.

"It's not loaded," Mello added.

"But wasn't it in your _pants_?"

He frowned at her. "Do you know how to work a gun?" he asked. "There's a warehouse nearby you can use for target practice. I bet this'll be your first time shooting anything."

"I kinda know how to work a gun!" Sierra cried indignantly. "The ammo generally goes in the handle, and you use that little notch thing to cock it; or you slide the top. Easy-peasy. Besides, I've shot a gun before!"

"Really?" he asked dully, pulling the hood of his coat over his head. He didn't sound interested.

Sierra pulled on her own striped jacket, and pulled the hood up. She hid the Desert Eagle in her jacket, and they went out the door. "Yeah! Tony let me shoot a gun at a target once…." She frowned.

"Who the hell is Tony?"

"Never mind."

They went around the block, staying inconspicuous in the mass of people travelling along the sidewalk, then headed for the warehouse Mello had mentioned.

"We're not going in through the roof again, are we?" Sierra giggled.

"_Shut up_," Mello snapped. "That would have gone smoothly if Matt hadn't screwed things up!"

Sierra laughed.

"Alright," Mello muttered, and pointed to a crate at the far end of the warehouse, "try and shoot the center of that box." Sierra hesitantly pulled out the gun she'd just been given. "If something bad should happen, you might need to use that thing." He handed her the ammo necessary, and she loaded the gun.

Sierra carefully cocked the Desert Eagle, then aimed it steadily at the box on the other end. Her finger closed around the trigger, and the gun shot the bullet.

Mello blinked and frowned.

Sierra cheered. "I hit the center dead-on!" she cried in delight. "Or at least, I think it did…." She squinted. "It looks like it…."

"Shoot again," said Mello, his brow furrowed.

She frowned in concentration, aiming at the crate again. She shot again. It seemed to hit the same place. Sierra laughed at Mello's expression.

"Now, three times in quick succession," he said, gesturing again to the box on the other end.

Sierra beamed, then shot the crate one, two, three times.

"Alright," Mello said slowly. "Come on." He began walking towards the crate, and Sierra followed behind him.

"You know," she said as they walked, "I still don't get why our minds are connected."

Mello grunted noncommittally.

"I mean, it's in our pasts, right? Well… it doesn't make sense, because I was neglected by my idiot mother, while you were abused. It doesn't make sense. We're, like, on opposite ends of the spectrum. We're complete opposites, see? Well, actually, I was neglected _and_ abused because of my mom's multiple violent boyfriends, but I'm guessing you were only abused so it still doesn't make sense…."

"…I was _what_?" Mello asked.

"Right… you don't know about that…."

"Know about _what_?" Mello demanded.

"What your life was like before Wammy's."

"I obviously wouldn't know that; I was two!"

"How old was Near when he came to Wammy's?" Sierra asked out of curiosity.

Mello scowled at the mention of the albino, as well as of the abrupt subject change. "He was a toddler."

Sierra blinked. "Oh, wow…." They soon reached the crate to find all of the bullets had found their mark. "Oh yes," said Sierra. "I am so awesome."

"Well…" Mello frowned, "…I guess we're done here, then…."

Sierra squealed happily.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry!" she squeaked.

"Don't _squeak _like that, either."

"Does it annoy you?"

"_Yes_."

"Then you shouldn't have taken me along."

"You know that's so they can't find me!"

"Meh…." Things grew quiet as they walked, and Sierra could only listen to all of the city sounds as they made their way back to their current hiding place. It wouldn't take too long to get back to the hideout, and she could refrain from talking for _that_ long, at least... When they reached the alley that held their hiding place, however, they found a drunken man trying to break into their current hideout. "Hey!" Sierra snapped.

The man turned, then fumbled with his jacket, pulling out a gun.

"He's armed!" Mello warned. "Give me the gun. Now!"

Sierra scrambled to pull it out and hand it to him, and he shot at the man in the chest once, and he went down. However, he was still alive, and lifted his own gun, shooting it at Mello. It missed his neck by an inch and hit his hood, causing it to fall back behind his head. The bullet kept going, though, and hit Sierra in the shoulder. She let out a yelp as Mello shot again, and then tried to shoot a third time, but the gun was out of ammo.

At least he'd killed the guy.

"Shit!" Mello barked, wheeling around to look at all the people on the street staring at him.

"_Criminal!_" a woman shrieked.

_Did they _not see_ that that guy was a criminal too?_ Sierra wondered.

_No, from their point of view, we just up and shot a guy in an alley, and he shot back in self-defense._

One of the men on the sidewalk began charging at Mello, but he grasped the wrist of Sierra's good arm and ran across the street, weaving through so many people.

"_This is why Lord Kira is here to save us!_" a lady wailed as she dodged the two racing away from the scene for their lives. For once, it was _Sierra_ who was trying to keep up with _Mello,_ not the other way around. Mello cut into multiple alleys, hoping to lose the crowd. When all seemed still, they slowed, Sierra out of breath.

"Well," Sierra gasped, "this sucks."

* * *

Sam went directly to the crime scene upon reaching France. The murder was in Lyon, where L told her he first used the alias Danuve. The victim this time was in the Place des Terreaux, a square in the center of the city. Sam and Roger headed there immediately after landing, and L went directly to the hotel room they would be staying in. There were dozens of reporters trying to get a look at the crime scene, but Roger got through easily once he was recognized, Sam trailing along behind him. Of course, this also fed the reporters enthusiasm; I mean, it was Watari, which meant that L must be here! Is this that important a murder? Of course, of course, tell me about it!

…Yeah.

Either way, as Sam and Roger made their way through, Sam saw a young girl out of the corner of her eye, trying to get through the mass of reporters. She looked to be only seven years old. _What's a child doing trying to get to a murder scene?_ Sam wondered. _Is it a family member that was killed? She should deserve to know what's going on…._

Sam made her way over to the little girl. "Hey," Sam greeted, crouching down to meet her height. "What are you doing here?"

The girl looked at her with big eyes. "I need to see," she said. "I need to see the body. I'm a part of the detective agency here, you see, and I need to _see._" She paused. "Well, I'm not exactly _part _of it; I'm a detective's _daughter_, but..."

Sam smiled at her. She normally didn't like kids, but this girl reminded her of Anna, though they didn't look much alike. This girl had medium-length, thick, silky hair that was layered nicely. Sam could only just tell that the hair was a dark brown in the midday sunlight; otherwise, she may have mistaken it for black. Sam almost considered petting the little girl's hair, but she is not like me, so she dismissed the feeling. The girl's eyes were a deep brown, that seemed to look into Sam's soul. It vaguely creeped Sam out, but she ignored it. "Well," said Sam, "why don't I get you there? It might be a little bloody, though…."

"That's alright," the girl said seriously.

"So, how old are you?" Sam asked her as she pulled her along through the crowd.

"Guess," she said expressionlessly, then smiled sweetly. "Some people think I'm older because of how smoothly I speak combined with my unusual intellect, while others go for the fact I have such a small frame."

"Um…." Sam frowned, not quite sure herself which way to go. She decided to go down. "I'd say… seven?"

"I'm nine," she said.

"Oh, well… are you really smart?" she asked as they passed the crime scene tape. "You seem like it. Are you one of those child prodigies?"

She grinned. "Not at all." The girl looked to the fountain before them, her smile replaced with a solemn expression.

Sam, too, looked to the fountain; a beautiful, Bartholdi fountain blanketed with snow. However… the snow was stained a crimson red, as beside the stone woman on the fountain was a little boy, no more than five years old. "Oh my god…," Sam whispered.

The poor child was positioned to be leaning on the statue, as though he were leaning on his mother for comfort. His clothes were barely stained, like they had been replaced like that of Zoe Perdue's clothing. His eyes were open, gazing at nothing, his eyes dull and without life or spirit. It looked as if he were merely dreaming of a better life; a better world. It was almost as though he, too, were a colorful statue perched atop the four horses along with the stone woman.

Sam swallowed hard, then took a few pictures. His skin was turning blue from the cold. _Anything else I need to do, L?_ Sam thought.

_No, pictures alone are enough_.

"I'm done, Watari," said Sam, leaving the scene. "Bye!" she called to the little girl.

The girl flashed a smile. "Tick tock," she said. "Tick tock."

_Tick tock…?_ There was something unsettling about that smile.

"Tick tock."

But Roger was pulling Sam along through the reporters by then, and soon the girl was out of sight.

* * *

"We can't stay in one place for very long now," said Mello, tying a bandage to Sierra's injured shoulder. She winced. "The cops will be on us in no time; my hood fell, there were witnesses. Likely, I'll be wanted, what with the strictness of society on criminals now…."

Sierra pulled her sleeve back down, still gazing at her shoulder.

"You know, you're lucky that bullet didn't damage the muscle."

"Yeah," Sierra agreed, then slid off the table she was sitting on. "How will Matt find us now, though?"

Mello shrugged. "If we need to see him, we can arrange a meeting place. Mostly, we won't need to see him anyway. It's the information that I want to get from him."

"Did he say that he'd do it? Get involved with the case, I mean?"

"Yeah," Mello responded, throwing his chocolate wrapper in an old wastebasket they had found in the abandoned home they now housed in temporarily.

"Mello… I don't mean to be mean or anything, but… I want to go back to my house, with my aunt and my sister. Sam was right, I belong there…. If it came down to it, I don't think I could shoot a person anyway. Can't I go back?"

Mello frowned. "…No."

"But it's not really fair that I just have to get dragged along behind you, putting me in danger as well as yourself. I mean, I don't want to sound selfish, but I don't really want to die…. But… I don't want you to die either. I don't want anyone to die. I just want this Kira thing to be over with so everyone can be safe! I don't really care if I'm hurt or killed, but if my sister gets hurt, or Natalie gets hurt, or any of my friends gets hurt… well… I can't let that happen! While I'm here, what can I—?"

Mello abruptly cut her off, grasping her shoulders and pulling her close as he drove his lips roughly onto her own. They only stayed like that for a brief moment before he pulled away, the expression on his face suggesting he, too, had no idea what just happened, or why it did. _Holy crap_, Sierra thought blankly. _What just happened?_ She didn't need to be able to read Mello's thoughts to figure out he was probably thinking something along the same lines.

He released her shoulders and turned away with a cough. "I, eh, I can't let Near or Kira figure out where I am," he said awkwardly. "You know that. You can… go back once I don't need that shield anymore."

Sierra blinked, wide-eyed. "…Okay…," she responded weakly.

* * *

**...Well then.**

**Apparently even the great, tough Mello can be awkward.**

**So, Mello's pairing has begun officially. (Because kissing apparently makes things official in this story.) I've gotta say I'm not gonna be very confident about any fluff scenes, so... what'd you think?**

**Also... a li'l bit of L's past there~**

_**Fun Fact**_**: The _Place des Terreaux_ is an actual place in Lyon, and it does have a Bartholdi fountain in its center. I did lotsa research for this story~**

**Review? For creepy children who can peer into your soul? o-o**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh my goodness, guys, it's chapter 13. And we all know what this means!**

_**BB is haunting this chapter.**_

_**Smokeyuchiha**_**:** Evil Natalie? Ahh, it seems people are beginning to turn against her. Which I suppose was unevitable. Glad you liked the kiss scene, though~ HOORAY FOR CREEPY CHILDREN WHO CAN PEER INTO OUR SOULS. YES.

**_random_: **Now, I know you're still on It Is Done, but I'm going to try and answer your question and hope you read this. I'm going to assume you mean the younger versions of the OCs when you mention the children, so... No, they wouldn't be safe. Light may have thought of the faces he knew, but there is still the same facial structure, and although the DN world's versions of them were younger, they were still the same people. That's why they still died... I hope that's what you were asking there. c:

_**raaandom**_**: **If you're the same as _random_ just above, then... I guess you'll read my answer after all. You went through the first one quick; you did~ Glad you love it, aaand... the author's notes are addicting too? xD Who would've thought.

_**Warning**_**: This chapter ends in a cliffhanger.**

**Please don't kill me.**

* * *

Anna leaned back on the couch and stretched, yawning. It was early, and I wasn't up quite yet. I'd finally found my happy place in slumber, and I wasn't giving it up so easily now that I'd found it, especially since it was a Sunday. Anna, of course, had already had breakfast: three lovely powdered donuts I had managed to scavenge from some of the food markets in the city. She was pondering on what to do when her cell phone, on the coffee table in front of her, rang.

_Who's calling me? _she wondered. _Sierra? Sam? Or maybe L?_ She picked up the phone and eyed the caller ID. '_Unknown Number._' Lovely. _Who could _that _be?_ Anna shrugged and flipped the cell open. "Hello?" she asked, honestly curious of who would respond on the other end of the line.

"Anna," a voice greeted, "this is Near."

Anna blinked, then grinned. "Hi!"

"Yes, hello…. Something has come up."

"'Something?'" Anna repeated. "What sort of something?"

"I'd like you to come to my headquarters. Can you do that?"

Anna eyed the opening in the wall that led to the stairs. Thinking of me, still sleeping in my room. "Yeah, I can do that."

"Thank you." Near closed the connection without another word.

Anna flipped the cell shut and ran to the kitchen to grab a pad and paper. She wrote,

_Aunt Natalie,  
__I will be going to Near's headquarters, okay? I didn't want to wake you up to ask you, especially since you've had such a hard time sleeping lately. I don't know how long I'll be there, sorry about that.  
__Love,  
__Anna_

She set the note on the kitchen table, then headed out the door. It took time to reach his headquarters, as always – especially since it was around the time everyone was heading to work – but she eventually got there. Anna pressed the speaker button only once when she reached it. There was a click from the door. "Come in," said the voice of who Anna thought was Rester.

When Anna reached the room, Gevanni seemed a little bit freaked out. Well, on the point that he was obviously disagreeing with Near, anyhow. "Are you sure this is a good choice?" asked Gevanni. "I mean, really…."

"It is technically not my choice in the matter at all," Near responded.

"Of course it's your choice!" Gevanni cried.

"You guys realize Anna's here, right?" asked Halle.

"Yes," Near answered.

"What?" Gevanni asked, looking up to see Anna. "Oh, hi…."

"Um," Anna greeted, "hi."

"You probably want to know why you're here," said Near, placing a dice carefully atop a huge structure made entirely of die.

"Well, yeah," Anna responded.

"Well, as one factor, Mello has become a murderer." Near paused. "Again," he added.

"And what does this have to do with me?" Anna asked.

"It doesn't," Near responded. "This doesn't concern you at all, save for that fact your sister is involved, and your aunt soon will be. The reason you're here isn't necessarily about Mello, actually."

Anna furrowed her brow, a bit confused. _So it's about…?_

_This,_ Near thought with his creepy smile. _Exactly this. _"It's the mind synchronization, Anna. I had no choice; it just happened, didn't it?" He stopped smiling and continued building his dice structure. "However, as humans, we must only take what as thrown at us and take advantage of it. It's how things work. The mind sync can, in my opinion, actually be a help to this case. We can exchange information without speaking, so there is less of a chance of being heard or caught having bugs hidden in clothing. And, unlike Halle, you can't take your listening device off."

Halle frowned uncomfortably.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Anna asked.

"It is entirely up to you, but I'd like you to join this team."

Anna's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Really?!"

"I'm sure it isn't inconvenient," said Near. "You have practically nothing to do all day, as you really only stay home, so I'm giving you this offer."

"Of course I want to join!" Anna cried in delight. "Near, can I have a hug?"

His head peered up above his dice tower. "…No."

* * *

The next morning was work again –_ yay_, Monday. In all honesty, I didn't mind as much anymore. I had grown used to getting up early, and who was I to complain when over the past few years I had had to get up early even on Saturdays and Sundays? The area I always wandered to in the morning to meet Matsuda and Light was naturally the first place I went once I reached NPA headquarters.

"Good morning, Natsumi!" Matsuda greeted cheerfully. "Isn't today wonderful?"

"Is it?" I asked, vaguely amused.

"I would think so," said Ryuk. "After all, today we find out if that Death Note plan worked to make Mello considered a wanted criminal. That's good news, right?"

"It's spring!" Matsuda cried in delight, enthusiastically spreading an arm out.

Light laughed. "Don't spill your coffee, Matsuda!"

"Sorry," Matsuda giggled.

…It is an odd thing to hear a man giggle.

Ide frowned at us, taking a sip of his own coffee with a newspaper in his hand.

The door to Aizawa's office was suddenly flung open, and Aizawa himself came striding meaningfully – and irritatedly – out, right toward us. "Light, Natsumi, Ide, Matsuda, come on. Get in my office. _Now._ Where's Mogi?"

Matsuda pointed to Mogi, who was currently making his way towards us. "What is it?" Mogi asked.

"Get in my office," Aizawa said curtly, and we all gathered in his office to hear what he had to say. I was particularly confused, as I wasn't even a part of this group yet, technically. However, when we came in the room we found that it was not _Aizawa's _words we came to hear but _Near's_. There was a large screen on the wall; a blank screen with an N right in the center. "They're here," Aizawa informed the unseen heir to L.

"Hello," Near greeted. "I assume I am speaking to all of you."

"Yes," Aizawa confirmed.

_Act idiotic_, my subconscious told me. "Hi, Near!" I grinned. "How are you this fine, fine, after-evening?"

"…It's morning," Near replied.

"Ah, but it's still after _last_ night, is it not?"

"I suppose, but... that's not what you are here to discuss."

"Key-dokey!" I chirped.

Matsuda gave a small, amused laugh.

"As you know," said Near, "L is off the Kira case and Mello has run off. Mello has recently been spotted, and has been labeled a murderer for killing a man."

_It worked?_ I thought. It gave me a certain amount of pleasure to know I had carried out a plan correctly and had reached success.

"Because of this, he will be a wanted man for becoming a criminal, leaving it to the police to catch and identify him. I am currently busy with the Kira case, so I don't have time to worry about this. So, I'm making sure you, as a group, are the ones in charge of finding Mello."

"Wait, Natsumi too?" Ide inquired.

"She'd need a promotion before she can be involved with our group," Aizawa explained in a firm voice. He probably didn't like Near just taking things over like that.

"Then promote her, if it is necessary. I'd like her, as well as all of you, to be on this."

Aizawa frowned.

"What about the Kira case?" Light questioned.

"Aren't we able to help with that?" asked Matsuda. "We've been working on that case for years; we can't just drop it now!"

"Right now," Near responded, "you cannot do anything. I will inform you if you can help with the Kira case in any way."

"Alright, we're on it," said Aizawa with a scowl, and Near was disconnected.

The area where Mello was last seen, along with where the crime scene was, was soon sent to Aizawa's computer. We were heading to the site as a team as soon as possible. It was just where I had thought it would be: in an alley in Nagano off of Mitarashi Street. The place Sierra told me. The place I had written in the Death Note in order to kill the man Mello had killed. _So, who killed him?_ I wondered thoughtfully. _Him, or me? Both, maybe?_

The victim's name was Endou Sasaki, a stocky man and a heavy drinker. His black hair was greasy and he hadn't seemed to have shaved in days, giving him an unclean look. My lip curled involuntarily in disgust. It was a surprise he hadn't been found or killed sooner; hell, it was a surprise he had been able to kill off his wife and two children without being caught and put to justice _without_ Kira's help. As the others examined his body, it was shown the man had been shot twice. It was common sense that he'd gotten the chest shot while he was still standing. My guess was he was shot once, and he went down, but he lived and so Mello made the killing shot to the man's head. But…. I looked closer at the ground right outside the alley.

Blood.

I knew for a fact that it couldn't be Sasaki's blood – How could it possibly get all the way over here? – which could only mean that Sasaki had been armed and had shot either Mello or Sierra. _Is Sierra alright?_ I wondered, looking around for another spot of blood.

"Oh, hey…," Ryuk said, eyeing something above me. "That's…. You…. Huh."

I ignored him. _Here,_ I thought, traveling slightly outside the yellow tape. _And again… here. _I crouched beside a splotch of blood near the middle of the road. My mind began to wander. Of course it did; it was my habit after all. Zoning out; having an overactive imagination. _What if Sierra had a fatal wound? _I worried. _Or maybe she was shot in a less vital area, but it will never heal properly? I know she won't die of blood loss; there are only drops here and there, but…._

"Natsumi!" Matsuda cried, and I looked up. "Look out!"

I looked before me; a truck blaring its horn at me as it barreled its way in my direction. I straightened up in blank alarm. I vaguely noticed that the truck driver was fated to die today, and somewhere in the back of my mind I knew he was about to die in only a few more seconds. _Perhaps he'll swerve and crash__…_, that part of my mind said._ Or__…_ t_he brakes_, _The brakes don't work, do they? _That horn was so loud…. I probably should have moved, but my mind was still stuck in that incomprehensive dreamland. I didn't get that I was likely about to die.

"Damn it!" Light barked, running at me. Matsuda was freaking out, and Aizawa was yelling at me, of course.

I came to my senses only just as Light crashed into me, and as we fell, hard and painful, to the ground. I barely processed what had happened. The truck flashed past directly behind him. My heart was racing as it came to me that I nearly got killed there. There was a loud sound of breaking, bending, twisting metal as the truck collided with the building at the end of the road. Light was gripping my shoulders, asking what was wrong with me, asking if I was alright. Matsuda was rushing towards us, Aizawa and Ide picking their way toward us as well, Aizawa looking irritable as ever.

I remained unresponsive. In shock, maybe? I didn't know, but I didn't like it. My eyes remained wide, almost unseeing. It seemed to worry Light, Matsuda, and even Aizawa greatly. What was the harm in not feeling any need to reply? It was almost like I couldn't; why should I? I wasn't even processing anything they were saying.

Ryuk let out a low whistle, and my gaze shifted upward to look at him. "I thought you were dead there, for sure. Your lifespan stopped changing." He snickered. "Eh, that's the risk you take in getting the Shinigami Eyes, isn't it?"

I looked back at Light, and finally focused on what they were saying. "Answer me; are you alright?" Light asked urgently.

"You look fine; what's wrong?" Aizawa inquired.

"Natsumi, are you okay?" Matsuda cried.

I blinked. "I'm fine," I said. "It's not like I was hit by that thing." I sat up and gazed blankly at the wall the truck had crashed into. "Poor guy, though…. I hope he's alright." I noticed that Ide and Mogi were making their way to the wreck in hopes of saving the man. I knew he was dead or going to die, though….

"What were you thinking?" asked Light.

"You were _standing _in the middle of the _street_!" Aizawa bellowed. "Were you _trying _to get yourself killed?!"

I got to my feet. "I found blood," I explained simply. "Either Sierra or Mello was shot. Sorry if I scared you…."

"Jeez, Natsumi, you really freaked me out there…," said Matsuda weakly.

"Just don't do something so stupid again, okay?" asked Light.

I smiled faintly. "You did something pretty stupid too, don't you think?"

"I saved your life!"

"Yes…. Thank you." I didn't know why they were making such a fuss; I had nearly died, sure, but I wasn't dead. Everyone had instances where they only just avoided death, nearly every day. We take risks in merely living our everyday lives. Of course, this was truer for the people of my world than for theirs, as our lifespans weren't fixed, like theirs were. Still, perhaps they simply couldn't see it. Everywhere I turned I saw death now, with these eyes. I was constantly reminded that every life would eventually be extinguished.

But none of them needed to know that, now, did they?

* * *

As I was playing games with trucks I knew I couldn't defeat, Sam and L were off to Italy. "We're going to Italy?" Sam asked excitedly as their private jet took off. "That's so awesome!"

"It is," L agreed.

Sam didn't ask what part of L's past they were heading to next. Sam now knew that he would tell her if it was meant to be told. So, instead of asking questions, she grinned like an idiot as she gazed out the window, watching the clouds obscure the view until suddenly bright light shone out from above and the clouds were below them.

"Italy is where I first began using the alias Eraldo Coil. I was sixteen."

Sam nodded. "That's awesome."

"What we'll do when we get there is simple. The killer will strike in Rome, an ancient place perfect for his standards. I've deduced the place, too: the Palazzo della Farnesina."

"The Palazzo… dell… what?"

"That, or the catacombs."

"The catacombs?" Sam asked. "Oh, that's great."

"Yes, but it is more likely to be the Palazzo della Farnesina. It has more of a message to it; it houses the Italian Ministry of Foreign Affairs, which generally involves the name _L_, don't you think? L is a worldwide detective; it only makes sense."

Sam blinked. "That sounds nice. So, what? Do I ambush him?"

"You and Roger, yes."

"That's lovely…. So, when did you figure out who the killer is, anyway?"

"I knew all along," he responded simply.

The conversation ended there, and Sam spent her time listening to her iPod and gazing out onto the clouds below. Before she knew it, they were landing. "_Pasta_!" Sam cried in delight, anticipating the epic-ness of being in Italy.

* * *

"Does Natalie know you're working with me, by the way?" asked Near as he lifted a toy plane into the air.

"Yeah," said Anna, "I told her."

"How did she react?"

"She said it was great!" Anna grinned.

"That's nice…." He paused. "Whoever is judging now has the Shinigami Eyes," he said. "Perhaps there is more than one Kira, yet again…." Near looked to Gevanni. "Gevanni, could you follow Misa and record her moves? Just to be sure."

"Of course," Gevanni replied.

"Good."

"So you're really thinking that Light was involved, but forfeited?" asked Anna.

"Yes."

"Do you really think Light would choose so obvious a candidate, though?" asked Halle. "It doesn't make sense to me."

"If Light were the one to have recruited this new Kira or Kiras, then he would have had to make a quick choice, considering he was being watched all that time. There are only a few choices open to him…." He trailed off. "Anna, I'd like you to answer this very honestly."

"Okay," Anna replied.

"If your aunt were to be asked by Light to judge as Kira, would she?"

Anna blinked, surprised. "Wha…? No!"

"Alright," Near replied, toying with one of his figurines. "I was only asking."

* * *

_The killer will be striking tonight; very soon,_ L thought to her as she and Roger crept to the Palazzo della Farnesina. Actually, Roger was heading into a building _near_ the Palazzo della Farnesina, to head to the roof. He'd need a good place to prepare to snipe the unsuspecting murderer if it was needed. He wasn't as good as Watari, L had told Sam, but he'd make do.

The _Mission: Impossible_ theme song was playing in Sam's head as she snuck towards the building of the Italian Ministry of Foreign Affairs. She was to hide by the globe, that's all. She was clothed in black for the occasion; it wasn't unusual for her anyway. She crouched down behind a low wall near the gold-colored globe. There was no light, and so she saw practically nothing. She settled for looking up at the stars. A half moon hung in the cloud-spotted sky, shedding a minimal amount of light on everything as it hid behind one of the wandering, lonely clouds. Her ears were straining to hear anything unusual. She heard a miniscule noise beside her; she thought it was her imagination. The noise was dismissed. However, she swore she saw some sort of shadow to her left….

_Samantha!_

L's thoughts called her to attention, and there was a sort of sting in her neck as the needle slid in. She didn't have time to cry out in horror (she didn't like needles) before the tranquilizer took effect and she was out cold.

* * *

**...**

**...Yep.**

**Cliffhanger.**

**Next chapter, we find out who the killer is! :D**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Yes, when Sam shouted 'Pasta!' when she reached Italy, it was, in fact, a reference to Hetalia. :3**

**Review? For trucks that try to kill people?**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Amy again_: **Yay for BB~ And... yay for Near? (Lotsa yays, in that case.)

**Surprise double update! Why? I reached 100 reviews~**

**In any case... let's see what happened to Sam, shall we?**

* * *

_Samantha…._

Sam stirred from a dark, dreamless sleep. She was still drowsy, and her thoughts were slow and unfocused.

_Samantha, you need to wake up._

Sam groaned in response. "L… I don't wanna get up…," she mumbled. And why should she have to? It was probably early in the morning, with how she felt. It was as though she'd only slept an hour or two, and how was that fair for her? Besides, she just realized she had a horrible headache….

_Samantha, wake up._

"I'm tired…. Let me sleep…."

_Open your eyes._ His voice was firm, almost urgent.

"Meh…," she muttered, and cracked open her eyes to see what L was fussing about. "_Holy crap, L!_" she yelped, her eyes suddenly flying wide in surprise. L's face was mere inches from her own, his wide eyes fixed on her own. She tried to back up only to hit her head on a pillar behind her. _Ow._ "_Personal space_!"

He smiled.

_Samantha, that's not me, that's—_

"_BB?!_" she gasped, then squealed. "It's Beyond!" she cried in delight, then abruptly stuck out her tongue and licked his cheek.

The-person-who-wasn't-L retreated, likely deciding to stay out of licking range.

"You taste like strawberry jam!" Sam squealed. "I _knew it_!" As she attempted to spaz, it finally came to her that she was being restrained. She looked down to see that she was secured tightly to a pillar with rope, only allowing her head to move and minimal movement from her legs. She was tied in an odd way, too – her chest and stomach weren't tied up at all, though her shoulders were tethered and her hands were bound behind her. As Sam looked around, she found she was in some sort of dark place with torches lining the walls, the flickering light fading into inky darkness.

Sam gazed at her kidnapper – for she remembered what had happened now – and looked him over in the dim, flickering half-light. Now that she could see him as a whole, it was obvious he wasn't L. First, his eyeballs didn't bulge so much, and the shadows under his eyes were definitely not as dark. Then there was that cruel smile on his features, and his hair was nowhere near as poofy. Plus, his posture was not slouching; rather, his arms were crossed and he looked more confident – even _arrogant_ – than anything. Finally, he was wearing all black; certainly not L's attire. Although, Sam was disappointed that she saw no glint of red in his eyes, only a sharp grey.

"Good morning," the-man-who-could-possibly-be-Beyond-Birthday said. "Have a nice sleep?"

"Nope!" Sam chirped. "Well actually, it was alright until I woke up…."

"That's good, then. So, Samantha, I suppose introductions are unnecessary, am I correct?" he asked. He was calm, as if this were a casual conversation on the street and Sam wasn't tied to a pillar somewhere she wasn't sure of. "I obviously know you, and you seem to know me perfectly well."

Well then, I guess he's BB.

"Of course!" Sam beamed. "Beyond Birthday! For the record, I really want to give you a hug, but I can't, so…."

"I'm pleased that you appreciate me, but something tells me you won't be untied for quite some time."

Sam blinked. "Where are we, anyway?"

"Somewhere beneath Rome," B replied, uncrossing his arms and gesturing vaguely to the ceiling. "In one of its many intricate catacombs; a part closed off to the general public. It was deemed '_unsafe,_' but neither you nor I are dying anytime soon, so why care about that sort of thing?" He smiled his malicious smile. "And please do take note of the fact that it will be a long, long while before L can find you."

"Well, you're awesome, so I can wait," Sam sniffed. "You know, I think it would be awesome to have your eyes. Just sayin'. Actually, I just think you're epic in general."

B's smile faded slightly, showing a hazy sense of confusion. "You know about my sight, too?"

"Well, yeah, you have the Shinigami Eyes."

The confusion was replaced with an odd sense of curiosity. "Is that what you call them? I guess I can say I know you're from the Other Place, then, right?"

"Other Place?" Sam repeated.

"That other reality much like my own. That world that can't be reached, almost a dream." He cocked his head to the side, and his neck cracked. "You're from there, aren't you?" he asked, his head still tilted at an odd angle.

Sam furrowed her brow in confusion. "How the hell…?"

He stared at her intently, wide-eyed. "Your lifespan is weird," he explained simply. "It's off. It changes every so often. You're not fated to die on a specific day at a specific time; you actually have a choice, to a point. Not like the people here."

"Oh…," Sam mumbled.

"We know these things because we've been there," he said, and Sam frowned in bewilderment.

"'We?'" Sam repeated. "Is someone else here?"

He cocked his head to the other side. His neck cracked again. "She's always here. We're always together."

"Okay…." _Is he insane? Maybe he's hearing voices in his head…._ She pursed her lips. _That would be amusing._

"You're doubting us," he said dully. "How hypocritical. You should know how we are. You are one of the few who do." He tilted his head upright. "You have the Bond. With L."

"The Bond…?" Sam repeated.

"Maybe you call it something else," he said. "Union with the other's mind, a tie no one can sever, a connection that can't be replicated."

"The… the mind sync?"

"It could be called that."

Sam shook her head. "Okay then, but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Yes."

Sam blinked, somewhat surprised by his immediate, simple answer. "And… aren't you supposed to be… like… burned up?"

His eyes clouded in what seemed to be confusion. "Burn…," he repeated. His eyes flashed – Sam swore they were red for a second there – and suddenly his voice was low and slightly menacing. "I still burned," he said darkly. "And I nearly won that battle. I won; I _did_ win. Everything went exactly as it should have; I burned, and I died. I died…." His eyes misted again. "What could she have done, though? I can't blame her. She was two, how could she stand the agony of death? No…." His eyes cleared again. "But none of that happened, did it? It was erased; it never happened."

Sam squinted at him. "I'm so confused…."

"The In-Between!" Beyond exclaimed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I went to the In-Between; it's a place of eternity and ever-lasting torture, yet also a place that intoxicates you with unexplained happiness. It feeds emotion even to the most detached of minds. The first few times, yes, it was very peaceful and actually pleasurable. I couldn't explain it; it was a blank sort of contentment that I had never felt in my life; how could_ I_ begin to understand? But when I went there while I was burning, I could hear the wails of long-forgotten souls, crying out for a way to a place they call home. But where could they go? They were stuck! The bright lights ran red and I saw only pain – hardly a pleasant feeling – and even though we were in limbo, in a place without time, we were still human and all humans must die. So we did what was natural and we died like normal people!" He released a slightly hysterical laugh; laughing at some sick joke that only_ they_ could understand, whoever _they_ were. "But even though our bodies shut down and the fire burned ever deeper until there was nothing left; even though our heart stopped beating and our brain shut down; even though our souls were screaming for release; even though we were, in every sense of the word, _dead_, we still felt the pain and went forward! It wasn't very human of us, I suppose, but that's how things work in Limbo, Eternity, the In-Between, the Place Without Time, the Passage to the Other Place. And we went to the Other Place, the World that Can't Quite Be Reached, the Other Reality, and kept burning, and dying, and wondering if this was _Hell_, if we would be stuck there just like the voices... But as all things must – pain, suffering, war, light, darkness, life – it ended…." He paused; he was trembling ever so slightly. "And suddenly it was back to reality… and she was gone, and Misora was spraying us with foam even though there was no fire to extinguish…. She only saw a shadow…." Beyond shuddered.

Sam just sort of stared at him. _Is he insane?_ Sam wondered. _Seriously…._

He lowered his voice threateningly. "Don't say you don't know what I'm talking about," he hissed. "You know what happens when you want so very badly to go back to the Other Place, your world, don't you? You go through the In-Between, and if you're lucky, a friend from here is with you. And then the Bond progresses faster than it should; it speeds up the process. Without your friend, you can't come back. You become just another one of those voices that beckon to anyone who can hear them to come to them and help them, to get them out." His mouth twisted into an approximation of a smile. "But hope is lost for them. No way out; it's over. The amount of life they have left doesn't matter when you're in the Place Without Time; in Eternity."

Sam just blinked, unsure how to respond.

Beyond chuckled. "We're surprised you're not understanding…. Perhaps it's because our Bond has reached the final stage…."

_Their Bond?_ Sam wondered. _Does that mean…?_ It finally clicked. "So you have a Bond, then?" Sam asked. "You've got the mind sync with someone?"

B's face was dull, expressionless. "Did it take you that long to piece that together?" he asked. "You're a bit slow, aren't you?"

"Hey!" Sam cried, wriggling in the ropes that bound her. Then, curious, she asked, "How far does the Bond go?"

BB gave her a harsh smile. "You can find that out soon enough, can't you? Though perhaps it's a favor I can give you; a little something to atone for the obvious fact that I've kidnapped you." He gestured lazily to the shadows, and a young girl, no more than nine years old, stepped out, her deep brown eyes giving the impression of seeing right through Sam. Her chocolate orbs danced with the light of intelligence. Sam frowned at her contemplatively, unable to put her finger on why she seemed familiar to her.

"Tick tock," the girl said helpfully.

Recognition. _The girl from France,_ Sam thought.

"You've met once," said Beyond. "In Lyon, by the Bartholdi fountain with poor little Julien on display."

_The boy on the fountain… his name was Julien, I think. Julien… something…._

"So we all know each other," said the girl, "I'm Sophia. We already know you."

_Sophia; that name rings a bell…._

BB patted Sophia's head like a father would a daughter, and with a tenderness Sam wasn't aware he possessed. "As for the Bond, it progresses as you likely know it does, and it keeps going. Obviously. But there comes a point when the other's pain is almost perceptible, and not too long after that comes the Jump. That's what we call it, anyway, but we can't be sure it's accurate…. It can only be assumed all happens at once; suddenly their perception is also your own, and you know all they know, and vice versa. The pain of the one you're Bonded to is no longer just felt, but it actually _is,_ and if one is injured so is the other; if one dies, the other does too. Thoughts merge, and there are times when you cannot distinguish one's thoughts with the other's."

_That would be… creepy…._

"To describe it…. At the risk of sounding cliché, you become one."

"That's weird…. Um… hey…" said Sam, "what're you gonna do with me? Am I gonna die?"

"No, not yet. Not yet." He gazed at something directly above Sam's head. Probably her lifespan.

_You know, knowing him, he'll probably kill me, _Sam thought to herself. _I should _probably_ stall or something. _"BB, did you know that you're my father?"

"I doubt that," Beyond replied. He didn't sound the faintest bit amused, but he didn't sound irritated, either. If anything, he sounded a bit detached and emotionless.

New tactic. "Why do you kill people?"

"Why not?" B responded.

Sam frowned, slightly confused. "Um… it's… immoral?"

Sophia shrugged.

"I've had these eyes, this sight for as long as I can remember," explained B. "Everyone's life must end eventually, and I know when each and every person is meant to die. I was gifted with this knowledge; why not use it to my advantage? I'm a curious person, can't I experiment with a body, find new ways to kill, when I know they'll be dead soon anyway? It doesn't matter. Death just happens, it's a part of the way things are. Death is a part of who I _am_. I have the right to kill; I'm a human reaper ending the lives that are meant to end."

"Huh…," Sam said. "Well, um, aren't you a bit… sadistic, though?"

"Sadistic?" Beyond asked.

Sophia laughed. Mirthless, dry laughter.

"If I were the type of murderer who kills to enjoy another man's pain, then I wouldn't sedate my victims before killing them."

"Oh," was all Sam said. "Wow, people from my world stereotype you as, like, a bloodthirsty, sadistic, psychopathic maniac with an obsessive love for strawberry jam."

"Of all those things you mentioned, I probably like the strawberry jam best," Sophia commented. "Beyond likes strawberry jam."

"But it's not _obsessive_…," said BB.

Sam laughed despite herself. "Ooh, ooh, can I join you?" Sam implored hopefully. Still stalling. "_Please?_"

"With L Bonded with you, able to hear and see and know everything you do?" asked Sophia.

"No," said B expressionlessly.

"Meh!" Sam cried. "No fair! Here's this, like, seven-year-old—"

"I'm nine."

"—kid working with you, but _I _can't? I mean I know she's like a daughter to you or something 'cause of the Bond…. Unless you're, like, in love, but that would be weird…."

Beyond blinked at her, cocking his head to the side. "Samantha, I am a serial killer," he said, "not a pedophile."

Sam laughed. "Of course not!" She eyed him when she was done laughing; he appeared to be calm; patient. _He knows I'm stalling, but he doesn't care,_ Sam realized. _He's waiting. Waiting for… what, exactly? Jeez, where's L when I need him?_ She frowned.

Beyond took something out of his pocket, then flipped out a switchblade, all the while gazing at that unseen something above Sam's head. He cocked his head to the side with a vague smile, stepping towards Sam slowly. "Sorry, Samantha," said B apologetically. "Everyone has a set time, and your time is… _now_." He drove the knife forward, aiming in between Sam's ribs and straight into the heart – a quicker death than most – but just as he moved to kill her, gunshots rang out and echoed off the walls. B missed, and plunged the metal more to the left than he'd intended. Not necessarily a killing blow. One of the bullets had grazed Sophia's cheek, and a line of blood appeared a bit below BB's eye – the same wound.

Sam wriggled in her restraints, then stopped when a shot of pain went through her chest. She stopped breathing for a second, clenching her teeth. _Ow. Ow, ow, ow._ It didn't help that her arms were tied behind her. B, meanwhile, made a running somersault to get behind a boulder, then took something out of a stash hidden there.

A gun.

_So I'm just gonna hang here and wait? _Sam asked mentally. Right after she thought this, her hands were released, and she immediately put her left hand to her chest, clutching her wound. Her legs and waist were freed next, and then her shoulders. She dropped to the ground, finding her legs didn't work. She began to cough, a horrible, hacking cough that made her chest burn. Warm fluid came up from her throat, along with a taste of iron. Blood, most likely.

A man helped her to her feet. It wasn't BB, but a man with short, dark brown, curly hair and a confident smile. "Come on," he said. "Get up."

"Who the hell are you?" asked Sam, but she allowed him to take her arm and help her to her feet. After all, she was pretty sure this was the guy who released her, so surely he was on her side. Right?

"What?" he asked with a distinct Italian accent. "What did you say?"

"_Who the hell are you?_" Sam repeated.

"Ah, good, you speak English."

"Duh."

Now wasn't exactly the best time to make small talk, though, even if the man was leading her behind the pillar and away from the line of fire. BB and Sophia were shooting at whoever was trying to shoot them, and Sam was gazing at them with interest. As Sam watched them exchange gunshots, she thought that it was kinda like a twisted, dangerous form of a snowball fight. The boulder that Sophia and BB were taking cover behind was the fort, and the bullets were the snowballs.

"You were speaking what I think was Japanese there for a second, I couldn't understand a word you said!" said the man.

Sam kept watching the scene before her as Beyond determinedly reached up above him and swiftly snatched a torch from the wall.

"I'm Francesco Lombardi, so you know," said Francesco.

"Um, dude…," said Sam nervously, staring at BB's form as he lifted the torch above his head.

B caught Sam's eye and smiled. Sam's eyes widened.

"_And now we BURN!_" he bellowed above the raucous of gunshots, and threw the flaming torch to the ground. The stone erupted into flames.

"How is that even _possible_?!" Sam cried, then realized painfully that it hurt to just breathe, especially as the smoke wafted her way.

"Now we run," said Francesco, then gripped Sam's wrist like a vice and ran in the direction that went away from the people with the guns. "The catacombs are made of Tuff rock, it's volcanic ash and very soft. Flammable, too."

"I can see that!" Sam looked back at the flames. _Didn't B _just _explain how fire had traumatized him? What the hell?_

Francesco laughed. "Of course you see! Alright, the nearest exit isn't far. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," Sam replied hastily, still feeling the warm of the blaze on her back. Was it getting warmer, or was that her? She squinted into the fire, trying to make out shapes. If BB was in there, he'd be engulfed in flame by now. _Aw, BB's dying again?_ Sam couldn't tell if he was okay, though, because they soon came to a turn in the labyrinth.

"Up, up, up!" Francesco cried, and hoisted himself onto a boulder to hold out his arms to her. He lifted her by the armpits and raised her into a hole in the ceiling. Sam hissed in pain at the burning in her chest as he lifted her. She crawled out onto ground level painfully, and Francesco followed close behind. She heard a helicopter, and looked with stinging eyes to a helicopter that contained none other than L.

Forgetting her pain but not releasing her wound, she made her way over to it with a tired grin on her face. "What took you so long?" she asked breathlessly. Her chest really hurt; how annoying.

"There are over sixty catacombs in Rome," L replied. "Without Francesco and his friends, I probably wouldn't have been able to find you for hours yet. Francesco works with the catacomb tour service, you see, but he and some others go to the catacombs not open to the public. They map the unmapped; they were my only chance."

"Good chance," Sam remarked. "My god… you've saved my life twice now; did I ever thank you for the first time, when I got shot in that alley?"

He cocked his head to the side slightly; not in the weird way, like BB. Rather, it made him look childish, almost like a confused, wide-eyed puppy. "No."

"Oh, I'm an idiot," Sam laughed. "_Thank you_," she said, enunciating it clearly. Francesco was running for the other entrance by then, hoping to save the rest. "And thanks for this time, too. BB tried to kill me…." Sam frowned. "Why didn't you tell me you knew BB was the killer?"

"I was worried," he replied. "You and your friends almost look up to him in a way, and I wasn't sure what would happen if you were to know it was him. You could have been against catching him."

"But… eh… you're awesome too, L, and even though BB is epic, he's also kinda creepy. …Besides, justice is… better… right?"

There was a beat of silence. "Right," L responded.

"See? L, you're _awesome sauce_," she said, patting him on the head. He did have such amazing hair – both incredibly soft and incredibly poofy. …When it was washed, anyway. He frowned, not liking the hair-petting. "Your hair is epic, you know that?" Sam asked. She removed her hand from his head, knowing he didn't like being pet like he was some extremely pettable cat. It was quiet a second – what was there to say? – save for the crackle of the flames and the shouts from nearby. There was a siren in the distance, too – probably the fire department, or the police. They looked at one another directly in the eyes; Sam blinked. L didn't. He never blinked, which we've before established. Then, the both of them leaned in at the same time.

And they kissed.

It was one of those small, natural things. One of those things that just _happen_. It was but an occurrence, something new. Something that really could only have happened naturally, as how could L possibly be the type to know what he's doing when it comes to this? And just as suddenly as it had happened, they broke apart just so, and both of them were confused as to what the bloody _hell_ had just happened.

L seemed the most perplexed. "…Did we just kiss?" he asked blankly.

"Um, I think so," Sam replied, feeling pretty awkward and incredibly light-headed. She wasn't so sure the light-headedness was from the kiss, though.

L eyed the hand clutching Sam's wound. "You're injured," he stated.

"Um, yeah… but I'm fine…." Black rimmed her vision; that couldn't be good.

"What did B do?"

"It's nothing; really," she insisted, but she didn't sound very convincing to her own ears, if only for the fact that she was focusing more on keeping her balance than speaking her words. "I'll be… fine…." Her voice trailed off, and the black overcame color.

And she was pitched into darkness.

* * *

Warm… too warm… burning…. Burning alive again. The catacombs were far behind them, an immeasurable distance. What do you use to measure it, anyhow? Miles? Kilometers? Time? Or was it really not any distance at all, just an illusion? But what did it matter, anyway?

Of course, it wasn't the _best _idea to burn the catacombs, but it worked. Neither Beyond nor Sophia would die; not in reality. They just needed to wish their way out, to the Other Place, and back to the In-Between they would go. It was a painful place to be, though, a place of fire and wailing, disembodied voices calling out to them. But this final stage of the Bond, this complete _togetherness, _this total sense of being a part of the other was born of the fire, and so they could stand it.

The two of them clutched one another tightly within the flames so they wouldn't become one of the Lost, one of the disembodied voices that were, yet weren't. B's grip tightened to stand the pain. Physical pain: it was one of the only things he could truly _feel_. Emotion was generally alien to him, and so this explosion of feeling was completely overwhelming, combined with the fact he was passing the point of pain that would make many pass out. But you can't entirely pass out in the In-Between. One can become unresponsive, but they still know what's going on, always. Always.

Eventually the fire penetrated so deep that the nerves were damaged beyond repair, to the point where he couldn't feel the fire anymore. But he – _they_ – could feel the horrible pain of death pressing down on their chests. As the heart sputtered to a stop, pain overcame all things. And when there was nothing left to burn, they simply existed in agony, waiting for their return to the catacombs. Waiting, waiting, ever waiting….

Tick tock.

The pain suddenly ended and they were sprawled on the charred ground of the catacombs beneath Rome, completely unharmed. _It never happened, _thought BB as he staggered to his feet. It always left him a bit shaky when they travelled through the In-Between and died again. _It's been erased again. _Sophia coughed as she, too, stood up; the smoke was still in the air. Beyond straightened up. He chuckled, one of his few natural laughs. _Henh, henh, henh…._ Sophia, too, looked happy, and of course she was.

_Don't think it's over yet, L. We've just begun._

* * *

**...And this is where things get weird.**

**...So, yeah. It's BB. o3o**

**I know a lot of you guessed it, but I couldn't just go out and confirm it. It would ruin it. And besides, he really _should _have been dead, or burned up at the very least. So here we are. c:**

**And Sam and L have kissed~**

_**Fun Fact**_**: That whole Sam and BB scene that took up most of this chapter... It took me about a week to write it, just because I kept having to rewrite parts. I wanted to get B's character as correct as possible. But I think I got it. ****...Though I did add a bit of extra character there because living through death would traumatize anyone. xD**

**Review? FOR BB! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Random_: **Yeah, Anna and Near will be touched upon for sure, I promise. And the other pairings... well, we'll get to all of them. xD As for your question... of course! I'm happy to answer any questions~

_**Person**_**: **Hoh, you have a character named Sam too? What a coincidence~ Yes, yes, it seems only Natalie and Anna are left... I suppose we shall see what happens there. Though... yeah, Sam seems to be getting all of the love. xD Also... your depiction of Light amuses me immensely. xD

**Here's a note: try not to forget the woman Sam dreams about in the beginning. She'll come back around.**

**In any case, enjoy~**

* * *

_A kind-hearted woman with dirty blond – or perhaps light brown – hair that reached the end of her breasts. It was curly, but not overly so, and she had a smile that lit up the room. But her eyes were shadowed, filled with something sad, and her skin had an ill pallor to it. Such a lovely smile, though, and such a nice heart…._

Sam's conscious began to reemerge, slowly but surely. That woman was still real to her when she opened her eyes. When she saw bright lights, she just stared into them until her pupils shrank as far as they would go. She turned her head to see L sitting on a chair nearby. The image of the woman began to fade. "Déjà vu," Sam mumbled as she gazed at him.

"You're up," L remarked.

"I landed in a hospital again. How do I manage to do that so much?"

"I think two times in a matter of six years isn't bad," L replied. He paused. "B stabbed you in the lung; it collapsed."

"What collapsed?" Sam asked, her thoughts still fuzzy and scrambled. "My lung?"

"Yes. The doctors here will need to insert a chest tube into your chest cavity."

"What the hell is a chest tube?" muttered Sam.

"A tube that goes in your chest."

"Obviously."

"It will suck the air out between your lung and the chest wall so your lung can re-inflate."

Sam blinked. "That sounds _wonderful._ I've always wished a tube would be stuck in me one day."

L cocked his head to the side. "What an odd wish," he commented.

Sam laughed, but it hurt, so she stopped.

"The fire in the catacomb was put out while you were unconscious," L told her. "Mr. Lombardi was extremely worried about you, though all of his friends were alright."

"Lombardi?" Sam asked blankly.

"The man who freed you."

"Oh, the guy with the Italian accent. Everyone else sounded normal…."

"Perhaps that's because he spoke English with you. He didn't know you spoke Italian, not to mention every other language known to man."

Sam chuckled softly, not wanting to hurt herself. "What a wonderful first time in Italy," she said.

"Sarcasm?" L guessed.

"_No_," Sam responded sarcastically. "I think it's _fun _that I was kidnapped, almost killed, chased by fire, and then landed in the hospital."

"I take it that was sarcasm too."

Sam gave a little nod. "See? You're learning!"

"…I suppose so."

* * *

_One day, _I thought with a sigh, _I'm going to look in the mirror and wonder what the hell happened to me. _I gazed at Anna, who was playing a borrowed video game from Matt. _One day, Anna and Sam and Sierra will figure out what I'm doing. One day, I'll lose their trust and their friendship…. _I decided to think more positively. _One day…_ – I looked at the ceiling – _…one day I'll look before me and see a whole new world. Yeah, that's positive... _I thought back on the past few years; how I spent my time trying to stop it from ever being created. _Ha. Oh, the irony…._

Ryuk looked around the room. "It's times like these I wonder what I can do to amuse myself," he mumbled. "It's boring when you just lay there like that."

I smiled lightly. _This coming from the laziest otherworldly species known._

"Eh? What are you smiling about; did I say something funny?"

_Yes, Ryuk. Yes you did._

Anna's cell phone began to ring, and Anna jumped. "_No!_" she wailed, rapidly pressing a button before heaving a sigh. "Stupid game…." She set down the PSP and leaned forward to grab her cell from the coffee table. "Hello?"

"I wonder who it is," Ryuk commented. "Hey, do you think Near or Mello suspects you yet? Or they could at least suspect Misa…."

"Yeah, we're home," Anna said into the phone. "Um… sure, I think so; you can come. It's not like we're holding a conspiracy against you." I heard laughter on the other end of the line.

_Well, _I thought, _it's not Near. _I paused. _Unless Anna somehow managed to get him to laugh. _I shuddered. _That would be creepy._

"Okay, see you soon," Anna grinned, and flipped the phone shut. "Light's coming," she sang. "Oh, you think he'll play a game with us? I wish we had more games to play."

"I wish we had more games to play too," Ryuk remarked.

"We could always make up a game," Anna suggested with a grin. "Ooh, that should be fun."

I shrugged. "There's always Uno, if it comes down to it."

"But that's _boring_, and it's the only game we have. You need to get another game sometime soon, Aunt Natalie."

I smiled. "I'll get one on Friday, when I get paid."

"Okay," she chirped. "I wonder when Sam will be back."

I chuckled. "Watch as she or L suddenly calls to say they're coming here."

Both of us paused, staring intently at the phones on the coffee table. Anna giggled. "Oh well," she said. And my cell phone rang.

I laughed. "That works!" I cried, and put the phone to my ear. "_Hellooo_?" I asked.

"This is L," L replied.

"Hello! This is obviously Natalie!" I beamed.

Anna giggled.

"Samantha is in the hospital," L stated, and my smile faded.

"_What?_"

"The suspect of the current case kidnapped her and stabbed her in the chest. Her lung collapsed and she'll be needing surgery."

"Oh my god," I said.

Anna looked at me worriedly.

"She'll be fine, Natalie, I assure you," L told me.

"Where are you guys?"

"We're in Rome, Italy, at the moment, in the Concordia Hospital."

_So far away…. _"How long will the surgery take?"

"The chest tube will be in place for several days. After that, she will be coming back to Japan."

I heaved a sigh. "Okay…. Thanks."

"You're very welcome." And he hung up.

I flipped the phone shut, then turned to Anna. "Sam is in the hospital, but she'll be alright," I told her.

"Wah… okay…." Her eyes were wide. "She's not gonna die, right?"

I smiled. "No. I just said she'd be fine, didn't I?"

There was a knock on the door, and Anna jumped up to answer it. I got to my feet as she opened the door. "Light!" Anna cried delightedly, and I heard him laugh as she glomped him. "What are you here for, then, huh?" she asked.

"Actually," he said good-naturedly, "Misa was pestering me. I wanted to get away from her for a little bit."

I reached the door to greet them, and Light's smile faded when he saw me. He walked from Anna and gripped my arm firmly. "We need to talk," he said.

Anna blinked confusedly.

_Is he suspicious of me being Kira again? _I wondered guardedly. _If he is, all I have to do is give him the Note again. It's easy. My gosh, I find it ironic that the only person that's confronted me on this is the one guy that simply cannot catch me. _I chuckled at the irony of it all. _I assume you mean where Anna can't hear? _I thought to him.

_That would be preferable._

"Anna, we're going to go upstairs for a second," I told Anna.

"Um, okay," Anna replied, cocking her head to the side.

I led him up the stairs calmly, expecting what was to come. When we reached my room, I closed the door. "What is it?" I asked. I felt like we were in a reverse version of when I first met him. I'd talked to him casually in his own room before suddenly breaking to him that I knew he was Kira. Ha, the irony of my life…. _Is he going to do that, then? Break to me he knows I'm Kira after giving me a false sense of security?_

"What's up in the attic?" he asked.

_Or he could get right down to it and be all stern with me. What, is he pretending to be my dad?_ I tried not to smile. At least I'd been right about him suspecting me. "Nothing," I said seriously. "There's nothing up there but an empty desk; I checked."

"And that's all?"

"Yes." I paused. "Well… there _are _some old, dusty papers, but I wouldn't use them for anything. They're kinda yellowed from age."

He gazed at me, unconvinced. "If it's empty, then show me."

I smiled. "Of course."

Ryuk was snickering.

"Here," I said, heading to the attic, "come up. It's not like you'll find anything." I pressed in the wall to open the door. "You know," I commented as he made his way into the stairwell after me, "I sometimes wonder why the hell the architect made the way to the attic so hidden." He didn't respond, and I opened the door to the attic and walked calmly in, ducking beneath the horizontal beam. Light, too, went under it to watch me open every drawer of the desk. "Nothing but papers." I reached beneath the papers and pulled out the Note. "See? Completely normal notebook, too. Ryuk?"

I tossed it at him, and he caught it. Light's eyes widened as he watched it seem to defy gravity for a moment before the shinigami dropped it gracefully (or as gracefully as you can get when it comes to Ryuk) into Light's hands. He cried out. _Weren't expecting to become Kira yourself, were ya? _I thought. His lifespan disappeared. _Huh. That's interesting._

He let out a small laugh. "No, I suppose I wasn't expecting that." He shook his head. "So naïve," he commented. "Hello again, Ryuk."

"Hey," Ryuk greeted.

"Please," said Light, "this is always a bit disorienting, can I just clarify things?"

"Of course," I replied.

"Mello was made a criminal as expected and Misa is judging alongside you with the eyes, correct?"

I nodded. "But I have the eyes too. I got them before I learned Misa got them."

He nodded. "A bit of a loss for Misa, but it's just as well. Now if Misa were to be caught, criminals that can only be killed with the eyes will still die. It may cause confusion. Knowing Near, it won't slow him down much, if at all, but it's something."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"As for those little things that I must ask you to do… Mikami should come back into play soon…. I'm sure you can find a way to make it possible. That is, of course, if he's willing to rejoin my side. He did break his loyalty back at the warehouse… but I can forgive it because it was an acceptable reason for doing so; he didn't know I'd planned it this way all along. Just so long as he doesn't do anything of the sort again…."

I nodded. _Sweet; Mikami's coming back._

Light smiled. _Yes. I'll depend on you for that._

_Can I be trusted with the task?_

_Of course you can._

_You were so doubtful of me before, you know,_ I pointed out. _Plus, I almost burned the Note._

_I knew you wouldn't pull through with that. Besides, you're at the point where I'm confident you won't deviate from the path you're on._

_The great, cautious Light trusting someone? What a feat!_

_I can trust you because of the mind sync we have. I know your point of view on everything that's going on. There is a measure of worry about whether you'll want to take the power for yourself, but the chances of that are slim and even if you were to take charge the world would still continue to move in the right direction._

"Uh," said Ryuk uncomfortably. "Are you talking through your heads or something? 'Cause all I see is you two standing there staring at one another…."

I laughed. "Sorry, Ryuk," I said. "Thought conversation; oh yes."

"We should be getting downstairs to Anna anyway," said Light, turning toward the door. "She'll begin to wonder if we linger too long."

"That's true," I agreed. "Will you be forfeiting right away?"

He turned to look at me. "Now why would I do that?" he asked. "No, I think I'll stay for a while." He raised his eyebrows. "Unless you don't want me here."

I shook my head and followed behind him to the door. "It's not that; you just tend to forfeit almost immediately after getting your memories returned. It's because of the whole 'since Kira's back your every move is being watched' thing. I've come to assuming you wouldn't be keeping your memories for very long."

"That is true," Light conceded. "Because I'm being watched so closely, it isn't a good idea to be keeping my memories. However, I'm sure that I can act normal for a few days while retaining all my knowledge of the Note. Besides, Natalie, I know you aren't the type to enjoy working alone, on your own decisions. You're slow to decide, and occasionally unsure of yourself." His head tilted slightly to the side with a smile. "So, I'm sure you would be glad to have a little direction for at least a day or two."

I blinked and looked back at him without saying anything, wondering somewhere in the back of my mind how long he'd been able to read my personality and perceptions so well.

He leaned in towards me. "Isn't that right?" he asked softly.

I blinked again. Of course he was right, and he probably knew it. He was as confident as ever. Maybe he was asking me just to get me to say he was right; perhaps he just _liked _being right. Of course, no one likes to be wrong, so it's understandable. "Well, yeah. I've never been much of a leader." I shrugged. "I used to try to be, but I lacked charisma, so I failed."

_Oblivious,_ he thought almost amusedly, and straightened up. "To Anna, then?"

"Sure," I replied, and we made our way to the door leading down to the steps.

"By the way, Natalie…" said Ryuk, rejoining the conversation, "we need more apples."

I sighed. "Of course we do," I replied, and I opened the door to the inside of my closet. From there we made our way out the door and down the stairs to find Anna waiting for us, looking slightly annoyed as she dealt the Uno cards.

Her eyes brightened when she saw us. "Hey! Come and sit; we can play Uno together!"

"Didn't you tell me not that long ago that Uno was boring?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her as I sat on the couch.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing else to do," Anna huffed. Light sat beside me, and Anna crossed her legs as she sat on the chair from the corner that she'd dragged over. "So, Light, was Misa really the reason you came here?"

"Not at all," Light responded as all of us picked up our cards.

"So she wasn't being clingy or anything?" Anna asked as she laid down a card.

Light chuckled. "No, she was, but I don't mind it. It really is too bad her love is one-sided."

"You should try liking her more," Anna responded. "So then, if it wasn't Misa, then did you come just so you could talk to Aunt Natalie?"

"In part. I wanted to see both of you, Anna."

"What were you talking about, anyway?"

"That would be none of your business," I huffed. "That's why we went upstairs, silly."

"Well that's stupid. Is it stuff I'm not allowed to hear about? I _am _thirteen, you know."

"It's not that you're not allowed to hear about it, Anna," I assured her. "I know you're thirteen." I let out a low whistle. "I still can't believe you're a teenager."

"Well, I am," Anna pointed out with a frown. Something occurred to her. "_Ohhh_…. My aunt Natalie has a _boyfriend_, doesn't she?" She burst into a fit of giggles.

Cue facepalm.

Light rose an eyebrow at her. _Well, _I thought, _that's what I get for not being able to tell her we're talking about killing people and breaking Mikami out of jail. _"No," I informed Anna, hand to my face.

"Then tell me what you were talking about, or I won't believe you!" she sang. "I think it might be _love_!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose. I could always count on Anna to tease me, Sierra, or Sam about something that didn't even happen. "Anna, we weren't—"

"Alright, fine," Light chuckled, a hint of sarcasm lacing his words. "You got me; that's exactly what happened."

Ryuk cocked his head to the side. "Eh?"

I heaved a sigh. _It's annoying, _I thought, _but I get it. The sarcasm in his voice gives the impression he's joking, not lying, so it won't be seen as suspicious if it's discovered we're obviously not a couple. However, this'll also stop Anna's questioning; she'll be immensely satisfied with the answer, although it'll likely cause a lot of future teasings…._

"By the way," said Light, "Uno."

"Wha-? Hey!" Anna cried.

It came to me that there was also the possibility that there may come a time Light would try and use that often-used charisma of his – or '_manly charm_,' in Sam's words – on me. I eyed him cautiously after setting down my card. _He knows I'm comfortable with judging now, _I thought. _However, there's the whole point that I'm not working directly under him because he'll have his memories lost. Before I was entirely comfortable, it was no problem, but now that I'm okay with what I'm doing, he might figure that I may take matters into my own hands. I may become independent, and I know he wouldn't want that, him being the way he is. It was the power of the Death Note that corrupted him, and so it's power that's been driving him onward. Knowing this, he's going to want to keep me loyal to him and him alone. He'll probably use any means possible to ensure that loyalty. Of course… I was already planning on letting him make the rules, but it's impossible to be sure of when there's the possibility of shielding my thoughts. That's why he's keeping his memories right now; he wants to use this time with his memories to earn my loyalty in whatever way he can. And his way generally involves that charisma of his. Of course, he uses other methods; he said it himself. Mikami just needed someone who he looked up to to accept him. If he does try to make me fall hopelessly in love with him, though, like Misa… well, I won't let it happen. _I frowned. _The problem with that is he probably knows how much I already care about him. And that, in itself, leaves me defenseless if he _does _try something. _I frowned a little deeper. _I guess I'll just have to not let him do it. Because that would be creepy, if he were to succeed._

"Ha-ha!" Anna laughed, and laid down a Draw Two.

"Darn," Light sighed, picking up two cards.

Anna giggled as I laid down my own card. "Oh, Aunt Natalie, Misa might just kill you," she grinned.

I furrowed my brow. "Right…."

* * *

_**Fun Fact**_**: That main scene of the last chapter, in Italy... We still tease Sam about Italy, it having been the place of her and L's first kiss. Italy has become a topic of interest... just to tease Sam. xD**

**Review? For Uno!**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Amy**_**:** Yes, L and Sam finally had their moment~ And... yeah, 'evil Natalie' is moving forward, eh?

_**Random**_**:** *blink* Well... thanks! I'm glad you think so...

_**Person**_**:** Aha... yeah... poor Sam indeed, haha. And... you're welcome?

_**Phoenix**_**: **Yep, yep, yep! You are correct!~ I shall... be sure to let Sam know that Matt is taken, then. xD

**Double update this week! Why? It's my birthday this Friday, therefore, extra chapter~ Not only that, but this'll also be like a holiday double update too~**

* * *

"I hate hospitals," Sam stated, staring into the lights above her with wide eyes. "I hate them _so much_."

"Your surgery is tomorrow; it won't be too much longer after that," L assured her. "Then you can go back to Japan with your friends."

"L?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"I have a question."

"Yes?"

Sam pursed her lips. "What happened back there; before I collapsed?" She continued staring up at the lights, not looking at the detective sitting oddly nearby.

"Well, Mr. Lombardi saved your life and got you out of the catacombs…."

"After that. I just want to know if one part was a dream or not. I can't tell."

"That's normal for someone who has passed out. Which part aren't you clear on?"

Sam pulled her lips into a thin line. "Well… I don't want to _say _it because if my brain made it up, then I'll feel like an idiot."

L gazed at her carefully as she continued to stare straight upward. "You thanked me," he told her, and she nodded. "And you were admitting that B could be disturbing." Her mouth twitched, and she nodded again. "Then you were petting my hair again."

"Well, yeah," Sam said. "Your hair is amazing."

There was a pause. "Samantha, I'm relatively sure you didn't imagine us kissing, as I remember that as well."

Sam stopped staring at the lights and looked at him, though he wasn't looking at her at all. Rather, he was scratching his head rather awkwardly in a way that suggested he hadn't said what he'd just said at all.

"I am assuming that's what you were speaking of," he said in a mumbling tone.

Sam blinked. "Um, yeah. I'm just, uh, surprised about it, I guess."

"I think both of us are a bit taken off-guard by it."

"I'm not even sure how it happened."

He gave a little shrug. "It happened; that's a fact. _How _it happened, however, is an entirely different question."

"Yeah…," Sam agreed, and an awkward silence settled. She decided to change the subject. "_L_…" she whined, "I _really _hate hospitals…."

"I know, Samantha," L responded. "I know."

"Did BB die in those catacombs?" she asked.

He looked at her for a second before saying, "Yes; the case is over. Two bodies were found after the fire was put out; him and his accomplice."

Sam frowned, thinking of the In-Between; the escape from death that Beyond had talked about. "L, what was it like in the In-Between?" she asked.

L looked at her. "What do you mean by the In-Between?"

Sam blinked. "Um, that place between my world and yours. You went there that one time with Anna, right?"

"Yes."

"What did it feel like to be there?" This would decide whether B was telling the truth or insane, Sam decided.

He looked at her cautiously. "In all honesty, it was actually pretty nice there. I can almost say I enjoyed it."

Sam blinked. "Alright. Just wondering…."

* * *

It was early in the morning of the next day when Sam awoke. She was still half-asleep, though, and her eyes were heavy. She saw a vague image of L walking into the room and setting something on the table beside her. She blinked slowly, gazing up at the hazy image her bleary eyes were feeding her brain. "Mornin', L…," she mumbled.

He paused, then turned to her. He leaned in close, putting his finger to his lips. "_Shhh_…," he hushed. And slumber overtook her again.

* * *

When Sam awoke again, her mind was clearer and she was less tired. She was still tired, of course. She hated mornings with a severe passion after all. When her eyes opened and she looked around the hospital room, she saw that L wasn't there. Her gaze shifted to the table beside her. _A jar? _she wondered blankly. Trying not to hurt herself, she propped herself up into a sitting position and leaned against the end of the bed. She picked up the jar, and blinked. "Strawberry jam," she said flatly, then stared at it some more. "Strawberry jam," she repeated, then paused.

"_BB!_" she squealed. She began to spaz, but it made her light-headed to move around so much, so she stopped. She looked at the bedside table again and saw a folded sheet of paper. Sam reached over to pick it up, and unfolded it. On it was a single letter taking up the whole page.

_B._

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Tree killer," she mumbled. She set down the paper, then stared at the jar for a moment.

When L came in only minutes later, he found Sam scooping strawberry jam out of a now-half-empty jar with her bare hands and sticking her hand in her mouth to eat the jam BB-style. "Where did you get that jam?" asked L flatly.

Sam stopped abruptly and looked at him. There was a pause as L waited for her answer. "…BB…," Sam responded slowly, sounding guilty.

"B left you jam here?"

"Yes…."

"…And so you _eat _it?"

Sam pulled her lips into a thin line. "Um… yeah…."

"…After he tried to kill you."

"…Yeah…."

They stared at one another for a moment. "Did it at all occur to you that he could have poisoned it?" L asked her dully.

"…No…."

His hand went to his head in irritation. "Alright…. You can… finish it if you want…. If it's poisoned, it's too late anyhow…."

"Um, okay…."

"We're going to Japan," he said bluntly as he positioned himself in his chair.

"What?"

"We're going to Japan," he repeated.

"Now?"

"Yes. Now."

"But—but if BB left me this then that means he's still alive. He tricked you; he wasn't dead!"

L looked at her seriously. "Samantha, to tell the truth, I lied. I knew he and his accomplice were alive and well."

"Then why—?"

"I didn't tell you because you were nearly killed by him."

"You didn't tell me before, and that's what nearly got me killed!" Sam exclaimed.

L's expression hardened. "I apologize for failing in trying to keep you safe."

Sam frowned, furrowing her brow.

"I admit it," said L. "I'm not always right." He looked up to the ceiling. "Actually, I'm not so sure I'm deducing anything correctly in this case, because the suspect is directly involving my own past. Personal opinions and emotions don't belong here…."

"All I'm asking is that you don't withhold so much information, okay?"

He looked at her again. "Samantha, that is the way I am."

Sam blinked, then sighed, setting the jar on the table.

"I will try my best, though," he said, and Sam looked up. He was on his feet. "Come on," he said. "We need to go to Japan."

* * *

"_Ohhh_, thank you for getting these!" Ryuk cried, and ate an apple out of my hand.

"You should be especially grateful," Light pointed out. "She hasn't been paid yet."

"I said thank you," Ryuk frowned. "Isn't that enough from a shinigami?"

"I never said it wasn't, Ryuk," Light responded. "Are you sure you don't want any money, Natalie? You're just starting out on your job, and you need to care for your niece and yourself, not to mention Ryuk."

"I'm not taking any more money from your mother," I frowned.

"I didn't mean from my mother."

"You have the same job as me."

"This is true," he conceded, "but I also have Misa living with me, who still has a lot of money left over from when she was an actress and a model."

I pursed my lips. "No thank you. I'm not relying on anyone; I'll be fine."

He smiled charmingly. "I just don't want any more for you to have to think or worry about, with what you're doing."

"Again, no." I heaved a sigh and threw another apple in the air. Ryuk caught it and plopped it into his mouth. "By the way, Light, how do you completely block off your thoughts the way you do? I think some of what I'm thinking or feeling is still leaking to you."

He nodded. "I'll teach you, then," he said, leaning back on the lonely bench we sat upon. "Get into my conscious, and I'll show you."

I blinked. "Key-dokey," I replied. I gave Ryuk the last apple and closed my eyes, listening to his thoughts intently.

_Just listening isn't going to get you anywhere, _Light informed me.

_Meh, _I replied, allowing myself to enter his thoughts. I'd done it before, so it wasn't so hard. If anything, it had gotten easier.

_Now it will be so much easier to teach you, _he thought, and his mind rewound to show me exactly how to do it. Withdraw into myself, almost like mentally curling into a ball…. And the other's thoughts would be so much clearer, too, in the silence. It was almost as though his experience was my own. I retreated from his mind. _Not so hard, is it?_

_How did you figure that out, anyway?_

_Wit and experimentation._

_I see. _I blinked. _This must mean we can exchange not just experiences, but memories and daydreams!_

_I should think so._

At this revelation, my mind immediately thought of – of course – hula dancing characters. Light cracked open an eye and raised an eyebrow at me. I laughed, then thought of Mikami in a bikini.

Light closed his eyes and frowned. _I didn't need to see that, _he thought.

_Well, I didn't want to see it either. My mind is cruel. _I laughed lightly, then stretched. "I'll be going home, then," I said, getting to my feet.

"You're already done?" Ryuk asked.

"Yes," Light responded, standing up.

"How long will you be keeping your memories, anyway?" I asked.

"I'll probably forfeit tonight," he replied.

I gave a little nod.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" asked Ryuk. "That's no fun! When'll you be actually keeping your memories?"

"That may be awhile, Ryuk," Light responded. "Speaking of which," – he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket and handed it to me as we walked – "give this to me if my memories should be unable to come back."

I blinked in confusion.

"It's just a precaution," he said. "We need to be prepared for any outcome. However, Natalie… do not let me touch the Note unless the situation absolutely requires it. I'm running out of times I'm able to come to myself like this."

I tried not to think about what would happen if he couldn't get his memories back.

When we reached mine and Anna's house, I opened the door to find L crouching on the couch. He looked up at us. "Hello," he greeted.

_Well, isn't this nice? _Light thought dully.

I chuckled. "Hey, L." Then it occurred to me why he might be here. "Where's Sam; is she alright?"

"She's having surgery in the hospital right now," he said flatly.

"Surgery?" Light asked, concerned. His acting switch had been flipped on.

"She got stabbed and her lung collapsed," I informed him.

"She told me before I had to leave that I could come into this house," said L. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"No, it's fine." I laughed. "The only bad thing about it is you'll be stuck with Light. You two don't go together well."

"Well," Light agreed, laughing weakly, "that's true." He frowned. "Wait, weren't you in Russia?"

"Italy," L corrected.

"If you were in Italy, why is she getting surgery here?"

"The one who injured her... _visited_ the hospital she was staying at."

I cocked my head to the side. "What'd he do?"

"Left her a gift, actually," he said. He sounded tense. "At least it wasn't poisoned."

I furrowed my brow. "L, are you okay?"

"No. Yes."

I squinted at him.

"No, L?" asked Light. "Something surely must be wrong if you're saying so."

"No. I'm fine; Samantha is the one who's uncomfortable right now. She does not like hospitals, and I can feel the anxiety she's feeling. I feel it because of the synchronization, and it's making me uncomfortable. That's all."

I nodded in understanding. "Poor you," I said.

"Poor Sam," Light remarked.

"Yeah, poor both of you."

"Yes…," L agreed.

* * *

"So you'll get them?" Mello asked into the phone. "…Yeah, yeah, I know. Sierra says hi, by the way. …I can't tell you where we are right now, sorry."

Sierra sat to the side, uncomfortably wringing her wrists.

"Yeah, thanks," Mello said, and flipped his weird-looking cell phone shut.

Sierra didn't even hear him end the call. She was zoning out. _Is Light really the one who restarted the whole Kira thing? I hope not…. He really is awesome without his memories…. I can get why Sam hates him. Still, he is hot, I guess…. _She pulled her lips into a thin line.

Mello furrowed his brow and stared at her oddly, his chocolate halfway to his mouth.

_Well, so is Mello, but it's not like I'll ever say that aloud…. _

_Sierra, I can hear you._

Sierra facepalmed._ Um…. Who do you think is Kira? _she thought, changing the subject.

He rolled his eyes and snapped off a piece of chocolate. _That can't be determined yet._

Sierra frowned and looked deeper into his thoughts, hoping to strike something that would show her who he suspected. She frowned deeper. "You think it's _Natalie?_" she asked aloud. "_Why_?"

"I'm sure Near and L were thinking the same thing," said Mello. "It's not that hard to figure out. To put it simply, with everyone watching him, Light had to make a quick pick. Natalie just seems the best choice. Plus, they've got the mind sync."

"But Natalie wouldn't kill people!" She paused. "At least… I don't think so…. Maybe…."

* * *

With not much of the day left, it went by considerably quick, especially after a day of work that had made no progress. Light and L tolerated each other pretty well, all things considered, and Anna came home from some unsaid place that I assumed was Near's headquarters. Anna talked, and the three of us responded in turn. She talked of Near and Halle and Gevanni – poor Rester wasn't mentioned – and we spoke of Sam and her predicament in the hospital. It was L's turn to speak here, but he was only giving answers. Anna was asking all the questions, and Light and I only listened.

Eventually L got to his bare feet and bid the three of us farewell; he told us that Sam was sedated but out of surgery, and so he would be going for her. I imagine that he could tell her he was coming, if only in the dregs of her unconscious mind. It would only be an unintelligible whisper that she wouldn't understand, but something told me he would think it anyway, keeping in mind her endless anxiety, for he knew she hated hospitals. Of course, only_ he_ truly knew_, _for only he could _feel _the way she did, despite his individual neutrality towards hospitals. The mind synchronization, the Bond, whatever you may call it…. It works in strange ways. I don't think any of us will ever truly understand how it works.

And then it was just Anna, Light, and I talking to one another, only Anna ever truly speaking out. Light and I – or at least _this _Light, not the other one – had learned to wear our masks and lie. Only in our minds could we speak out, and I still missed the time when I was as open as Anna. I savored the talk, happy with the mental closeness – or at least mental _acceptance_ – I had for now as the sky darkened and the time passed by. Soon I would be alone again until it was time to summon this Light back from the depths of the other Light's oblivious conscious. And who knew how long that would take for that opportunity to arise? It was good to keep this Light, the so well-known yet still unknown Light, the dark Light that was rising ever higher above humanity, reaching for the highest point, reaching for the lonely top, where holy deification and Godly being and divine judgment awaited him.

Soon, the clock told us it was obviously time for Light to go. Anna was absorbed in the television show on-screen when he got to his feet. "I think I should be going," he said, picking up his coat and pulling it on. _Ryuk needs to follow me, _he thought.

I gave a small nod. "It only makes sense; it's getting late."

"Bye, Light," Anna said, giving him a vague wave of farewell.

I stared at Ryuk, hoping he'd understand by the look in my eyes that he was supposed to follow Light out the door so he could forfeit once he was far enough away from Anna. Ryuk blinked. "What?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

_I'd like to forfeit as soon as possible, _Light thought to me. There was the lightest touch of a smile on his lips. What was that? _Follow me to the door and maybe he'll get it. If he doesn't, close the door behind you so you can tell him directly._

I heaved a sigh and got to my feet. "I'll see you in the morning, I guess," I said as I followed him to the door.

"Mm?" Ryuk asked, gliding after me.

"Maybe we'll actually get somewhere with the Mello case," I muttered.

Anna nodded vigorously. "And then we can get Sierra back."

"Yeah, I have to feel bad," Light said as he opened the door. "You can't see each other at all. Then Samantha… Sam is off doing who knows what sorts of cases with L." He stepped out onto the low stoop outside, and I welcomed the cool wind that came through the door.

When Ryuk didn't move, I silently called him an idiot before stepping out myself and saying, "Whatever she's doing, it's got to be a bit dangerous, considering she's in the hospital."

"That's true, but all the cases L takes on are dangerous, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I guess so…." I closed the door behind me and frowned up at Ryuk. "You were supposed to follow him out."

"Oh," Ryuk responded. "Was I?"

"Light's forfeiting tonight, don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah…."

Light closed his eyes and smiled. That smile again. "Of course, it's to be expected of him. He can be forgetful, can't he?" Ahh, he'd probably known Ryuk would do that, and had earned his own satisfaction in knowing so...

"Uh, hey…."

I chuckled. "Oh, Ryuk, we love you anyway."

"Do we?" asked Light, raising his eyebrows.

I shrugged.

"He really doesn't seem the lovable type," he remarked, laughing lightly. He gazed at me with those… _different _eyes of his. Now that I looked closer, too, he looked rather tired. Perhaps it was the stress; perhaps the memories were both a burden and a relief. "I'll be old, naïve me again by tomorrow morning," he said. "Be sure to guard your thoughts."

I nodded. "And I'll try to get Mikami back into the game."

"Yes," he said with a smile. "Please do. It doesn't make me happy that he nearly got me killed but… it's alright, for now."

"For now," I echoed.

"One day I'll have to remind him of his mistake," he added.

"Don't get overly-confident again," I warned. "That was almost your downfall, and at this point you only have me holding you up. I don't think I'm a very reliable support."

His mouth curled into a smile and he leaned closer, lifting my head by the chin. "You're the most reliable support I have," he assured me. "You need a little more confidence yourself, don't you?" he asked, leaning closer. I considered backing up, but unfortunately there was a door behind me, and I, unlike Ryuk, cannot go through solid objects, and I was pretty sure that door was solid. "I wouldn't worry," he told me softly, "because I can be confident for you. You are like me, remember?"

Well. This was awkward. "Um… yeah…?"

He smiled slightly, as though amused by my unsure response, then bent forward and kissed me tenderly. He was only there for less than a second, but it was long enough to scare the crap out of me. And even after, his face was still less than an inch away. His eyes said, '_Let's see what happens, then, shall we?_' But aloud, he murmured, "I forfeit."

Indeed, what _would _happen?

"Oh, um, right," said Ryuk.

After a moment, Light's eyes widened and the space between us grew once more as he leaned back. I had never before blushed in my life, but I can say with all honesty that my face was abnormally warm at that point. So much for the cool breeze. Couldn't it be colder? He laughed weakly. "Sorry," he said, "I'm scaring you, aren't I?"

I blinked twice, then nodded dumbly.

"Sorry," he repeated, then tilted my head up and kissed my forehead instead. "I'll see you tomorrow." And he turned and walked away.

I just stood there, utterly at a loss as to what just happened. Ryuk seemed surprised as well, but in a more amused way. Eventually I turned and opened the door. "Anna…!" I wailed, closing the door behind me. "What the hell just happened…? _Helllp meee…!_"

* * *

**So... There's Natalie's pairing... o-o I tried to make it less out-of-the-blue, but... Ah, oh well. I have a habit of starting relationships with kisses. :T Kinda like I used to have a nasty, cliché habit of ending every story with a final battle... Glad to be outta that one, haha~**

**Extra chapter tomorrow~**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Evidently, I had a recurring image in my head of Mikami in a bikini at the time of writing this part of the story. ._.**

**Review? For... pairings!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Phoenix**_**: **Yeahhh... Mikami in a bikini has always been a frightening image... *twitch* Now... Tickle fights turning into kisses? That's very interesting... Amusing... I shall now spend the rest of my day imaging Sam and L having a tickle fight. ._. Or Sierra and Mello.

_**Amy**_**: **NataliexInnocentLight; yes... yet all started from Kira Light. Hm. And... maybe. Maybe not.

**I will try to update next week, but if I can't... Sorry. ._. But... happy holidays, in any case~**

* * *

The next morning, I walked into the police headquarters with a completely guarded mind and a grin on my face. It was so much easier to act with this guard in place. Though the hyper act I put on came easier, it seemed a bit more fake to me. "Good morning, happy citizens of police-land!" I called as I entered, then made my way immediately towards Light and Matsuda, in their usual place by the coffee maker. I was intercepted by a guy carrying a big box. He wasn't able to see where he was going, so I couldn't blame him when the corner of the box hit my temple. I gave a yelp on impact, putting my hand to my head.

"Sorry!" the guy cried, then went around me.

"It's fine!" I called, then made my way over to Light and Matsuda with a hand to my head. "Happy Friday!" I beamed.

"Happy Friday…," Light answered, sounding a little lost. He was rubbing his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Matsuda, looking at Light.

"I feel like I was just hit in the head," Light replied, shrugging it off.

"Well…," I said confusedly. "I just… I was just…." I shook my head. "Never mind. Isn't today just great? I just want to hug you all!"

"Even Aizawa?" asked Matsuda.

I laughed. "Yes, even Aizawa, Matsu! For I, Natalie slash Natsumi, am the hugger of all beings!" As if to demonstrate, I glomped Light. I figured he wouldn't be mad or annoyed. Unless, of course, I spilt his coffee or something like that. "And Matsu!" I cried delightedly, and hugged him as well.

Matsuda laughed.

"You're optimistic today, aren't you?" Light asked.

"Yup!" I grinned.

"It's _morning_," a man from the force I didn't recognize mumbled. "How can you be so energetic?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I wonder the same thing," Ide muttered nearby.

I giggled. "Sorry." I turned to Light and Matsuda. "Is there anything new on the Mello case?"

"Not really," Matsuda sighed, but then brightened. "_But _I think we might be able to get a clue from the one thing Mello left behind."

"His clothes?" I asked confusedly.

Light shook his head. "Matt."

* * *

"I hate this," said Sam. "I hate this _so much_." She shifted her position, but it was no less uncomfortable, considering there was a tube sticking in the right side of her chest from the armpit. The tube snaked out and into a machine that sucked the air out from between the lung and the chest wall, so her lung could re-inflate. She heaved a sigh as she tried getting comfortable enough to draw. She'd been drawing a lot since her travels with L had started. There was so much to draw, after all, a whole world of pictures, but a lot of what she drew was just things that came to her head. Drawing was a hobby for her, really, but it had helped pass the time while L deduced and thought and was silent, and so now it would help her when she was stuck in a hospital with nothing to do.

If only she could just be _comfortable_.

Sam scowled and tried to ignore it. It made her skin crawl to remember there was a plastic tube going literally into her, so she tried to forget it was there. It was hard, especially since she was right-handed. Sam flipped through the previous pictures in her sketchbook. Some really only little pictures that she'd sketched in a few minutes, others that she had actually taken the time to color and create details. She'd been a good drawer when she had first come to this world, at thirteen, and now that she was nineteen she was even better.

As she looked through each image, some of which she was proud of, others she was not, she quickly assessed each one and moved on. There was a picture of L perched atop a mound of sweets, a drawing of Near smiling his – in Sam's opinion – rape face smile, an illustration of Matt just laughing, a little comic about Mikami hiding under the couch, an image of Mello hanging by his ankle by the ceiling of the warehouse…. Sam smiled at the last one, then turned to the next page to see none other than Light, pretending to be the god he wasn't. Again, in Sam's opinion. Sam snickered at Light's stupidity in that aspect, glad his memories were gone for good.

In actuality, Sam didn't mind the Light without memories. The Light that wasn't Kira. In fact, she thought he was cute, huggable, and even awesome. Once the memories were given back, though… she hated him again. She touched up on his hand – she often had trouble with those – and fixed his feet. She darkened the circle around his irises to make his red eyes seem a little more real, a little more piercing; but there was still something off about him. _Maybe I just can't get that weird look in his eyes, _she ventured, squinting at him. She heaved a sigh and set the sketchbook on the hospital bed – it was pointless if she couldn't even sit up.

"Jeez, Sam, I'm not _that _full of myself," said Light, looking at the drawing, eyeing the golden light shining seemingly with Light himself as the source.

Sam jumped. "When the hell did _you _get here?" she snapped.

"A few seconds ago," I replied. "I asked Matsuda if he wanted to come, too, but he said he'd feel awkward because he didn't know you as well."

"Oh," Sam said pathetically, feigning weakness. "But it's Matsu…."

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No, it's fine," Sam sighed. "Light, could you come closer?" She intentionally made her voice fade, which wasn't hard considering there was a machine sucking the air out of her and it was still hard to breathe.

Light's brow furrowed in confusion and something else – concern? – and he obliged, leaning forward.

"Closer…," Sam whispered.

I was blinking repeatedly in the background as Light yet again moved closer. What was wrong? I knew Sam was ill – that was obvious; she was in a freaking _hospital_ – but was she really that bad off? She hated Light, and she was talking to him as though she were about to give him her last words on her dying breath. She wasn't going to die, was she?

Once Light was close enough, Sam lurched upward and clamped her teeth down on his tie. Light, of course, pulled back a moment too late. "_Why_ are you biting my tie?" he inquired, by then already straightened up as far as Sam would let him.

"I like biting ties!" Sam replied indignantly through clenched teeth.

I laughed. At least she wasn't going to die.

"Could you let go?" Light asked.

I thought he was being very tolerant, but I suppose Sam didn't agree. "No!"

"Please?" he added.

"_No_," Sam responded, yanking on it with her teeth.

"He even said the magic word!" I cried.

She shot me a glare, then released his tie with a disgruntled, "Fine."

Light straightened his tie uncomfortably. "Don't worry," I assured him, "when she does that, it means she likes you."

"Oh, _really_?" Sam asked.

"Well, doesn't mind you, at the very least."

He laughed. "It's better than being hated."

"Meh," Sam muttered. "You deserve to be hated."

"Why?" Light countered.

"Because…." Sam frowned deeply, knowing she couldn't just outright say, _'You were Kira,' _or, _'You almost killed L.'_ "...Because you're hate-able," she said matter-of-factly.

"I'm… hate-able," Light repeated, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. Very."

Light sighed. "You're stubborn, aren't you?"

"So are you," I pointed out.

"I suppose I am," he shrugged.

"So," I said, gesturing at Sam, lying on the hospital bed, "what happened?"

"A lunatic tried to kill me," Sam replied. "That's all."

"'That's all?'" I asked. "Really, you went to Russia and apparently Italy, and that's all that happened?"

"Well," Sam said, frowning at Light, "some things I'd rather not say in front of _him_…. Still, I guess I can say a few things. Like… Russia is an awesome place, even though it was really cold there. L actually went outside while we were there, too…. And they have amazing apple pastries in Russia, apparently. Then we went to France, where I met a creepy little girl; and then in Italy I was kidnapped, taken to the catacombs beneath Rome, and almost killed." She pursed her lips. "Yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

"You get all this action," I sighed, being overly dramatic as I usually am.

"Where is L now?" asked Light.

"I dunno," she replied. "I woke up, and he wasn't here, so…. Yeah. Where's Anna?"

"With Near," I said.

"With _Near_?" Sam repeated. "What do you mean, '_With Near?_' Why is she with _Near_?"

"Because she's working with the SPK now," Light replied.

"Because of the sync," I added.

"That's awesome," Sam said, then looked up at us cautiously. "Speaking of the sync… how far has yours progressed?" She looked both curious and almost tentative about the answer she would get.

"Um… do sharing dreams count?" I asked.

She nodded.

"And I think we're starting to feel the same pain," I added thoughtfully.

Sam blinked. "Oh, boy…," she mumbled.

"What?" Light asked.

She frowned. "Never mind…."

"Okay…," I said slowly, eyeing her suspiciously.

* * *

"The apartment is nice," the landlord guaranteed with overly-used enthusiasm. "It's the best in LA, I can assure you, and the view is amazing!"

"How are the neighbors?" asked Beyond Birthday, playing along with the mundane game he was likely supposed to be playing.

"Oh, they're wonderful, and they are _never_ too loud. We have a strict policy, see?"

B eyed him, cocking his head to the side slightly. _We can act better than that, and we should be worse off than you, _he thought. "And the light pollution?"

"Well, it's a city," the landlord responded. There was a flicker of nervousness in his eyes; at least it wasn't more fake enthusiasm. "What do you expect?"

"We'll take it," B said with a decisive nod. "Is that okay?" he asked, looking down at Sophia, playing the act he was meant to play in this moment in time: her adoptive father.

"It's fine," Sophia replied. Of course, both of them knew that once one agreed with something, naturally, so did the other. It was the way things worked. It was the Bond, after all. If one were to disagree, then the other would have a certain measure of doubt themselves.

"Good; good!" the happy landlord exclaimed. He picked up his clipboard and readied himself to write on it. "When will you be moving in?"

"Today."

"Oh, wow, so soon?" He laughed; obviously false laughter. "May I just ask your names for the records? And, of course, I'll need the money."

Beyond flashed the landlord his very best synthetic smile. "Leonard," he said as he handed the man a wad of cash. "Leonard DeNero."

* * *

I held out my fake ID to a tall man – though he was sitting – with a dark look in his eyes, like he had seen too much. My ID said that my name was Kame Matsuoka, which, of course, was a lie. It also said my occupation was a college student, which was also misinformation. But that was the point. He looked at the card for a second, looked up at me, scribbled something down on his clipboard, then handed my ID back to me with a nod. I smiled at him, and he gestured to a door where another man was waiting. He was nowhere near as tall as the other man, at it made me actually feel taller when walking beside him as he led me through bleak hallways with bars lining the walls. And I'm a short person. He led me up stairs and through a windowless bridge, then down the stairs again and into a grey room with a cell on one side. I smiled at my escort, his cue to leave, then he nodded expressionlessly and left, closing the door behind him. I turned to the cell, to face the broken man within it.

"What do hell do _you_ want?" Mikami asked bitterly from behind the bars. He sat on the floor, in a corner, curled up with his hands on the back of his head.

"Well, aren't you a bit snappy?" I reprimanded.

"Maybe that's because I'm stuck in a goddamn _cell_," he responded, glaring at me. "I don't belong here."

I laughed; empty laughter. "Well, of course you don't belong here! This is the place for criminals; the place for the worst filth of the world to collect and slowly rot until they die. You weren't a criminal; you were a prophet who worked on the order of God, of Kira."

"He was no god," Mikami spat.

"Why?" I asked, gazing at him without expression. "Why don't you believe in him?"

"Look where he got me!" Mikami cried, gesturing around him to demonstrate his situation.

"He's sorry," I offered.

"He's _sorry_?" he asked. "Oh, yes, that makes everything better! He's _sorry_. That'll definitely get me out of this mess. And did you see him? He was no god in that warehouse. He was nothing but _scum_. _He's _the filthy one! He was crawling on the ground like a _worm_!"

Obviously, having said that had gotten Mikami a little worked up. But I supposed I understood why he was upset. "He was acting," I told him.

"Acting? He was _acting_? Why do I find that hard to believe?!"

I crouched, feet apart, on the ground, still facing him. "Here, Mikami. I'll tell you everything. Things a normal person normally wouldn't know. I'll tell you because I feel you can be told."

"Why, because I have no one to tell?" he asked in an acidic tone. "I'm in a secluded cell far away from the world, and the guards think I'm going insane. Of course you can tell me your secrets. Of course I can keep them, how could I give them away anyhow?"

I smiled sweetly. "God has offered to get you out if only you listen." He laughed drily, disbelieving, but I said simply, "I'm from another world."

Then he simply looked at me with a horrible sense of contempt. "Do you really think I'm such a fool to believe so outlandish a story?"

Ryuk snickered beside me.

"You believe in shinigami and Death Notes," I countered.

"Seeing is believing," he pointed out, gesturing vaguely to Ryuk. "Proof serves to ensure certainty."

"True…."

"You can leave, now," he scowled. "If you're only here to feed me stories of '_God_,' then don't waste your breath. Kira is gone; I watched him fall as far as he could get without dying. And then _he still got away_. You gave him a chance, didn't you? Hey, what about me? No, Mikami didn't deserve a chance. _Ha_."

I stood. "_You_, Mikami, shouldn't be speaking like this. It's true that you're in an _oh-so-horrible_ situation, but it was _your _mistake that made Kira's plan fail! If _you _had followed his instruction, _you wouldn't be here_! Near, the SPK, and the Japanese Kira Investigation Team would be _dead_, and Kira would rule! This is _your _fault, not his! And here we are, and Kira is very generously telling me to find a way to get you out of here, out and back into the game, into the world where you can judge and take care of things with him, _for _him. And don't say you didn't think he had limits, because you _of all people _should know he was very limited in his actions because he had to rely on _you_. But you blew it, Mikami! Kira, your _god, _was _acting_ the whole time. He figured out _your _mistake, and he made the best of it, putting him in an even worse situation, but still getting through that. He _knew _all that was coming, and he acted accordingly, knowing exactly how to act, exactly how to convincingly fall apart and put on a display. But he forfeited, already planning on getting his memories back. And he _got _it back. _Kira's back_, Mikami. He had to forfeit again, and he's constantly under watch now, so now _I'm _here to judge and work for him because he _can't_! But he, in the short amount of time he could speak to me, told me to find a way to save _you_. If you don't accept it, then I won't allow you to take his offer. I could just walk away and never see you again, and feel nothing. So you _might _want to rethink things!"

There was a pause that seemed to stretch longer than it really did. My little speech had left me breathing a little heavier, but what did I care? I got my point across, although I did surprise myself that I had been so stern and demanding. I lack a temper, nowadays. Where did that come from?

"All of that… was fake?" Mikami asked tentatively. "He… no… he was nothing, in that warehouse. The lowest form of human being."

"I'm hurt," I said. "He's being so kind as to do all this for you, and you say this, still? You do realize he's putting himself at risk by inviting you back in, don't you?"

There was another pause. "Go ahead and feed me your stories," he said, not looking at me. "Just go ahead. What else do I have to do?"

I smiled, sat on the floor, and began to tell him of Maxey Island, and my secret battle with Kira, how I had saved L, how Sierra had saved Mello and Matt, and how Light had done all he had done. Mikami didn't speak at all throughout.

"But why you?" he asked when I'd finished. "You kept L alive. L… his greatest enemy…."

"I… converted?" I shrugged. "In any case, I was his best choice because we have this mind sync."

"The mind sync… so you are always in contact – when he has his memories – and therefore you won't go astray from what he wants…."

"Yeah, like you did."

He glowered at me.

"Sorry." I got to my feet. "In any case, I'll let you think about this. I'll come back one more time, when I can, and at that time I'll expect you to have an answer for me. Is that alright?"

"Of course," he replied, looking away. "It's reasonable, and more than fair."

I beamed at him. "I wish you a nice day, despite the circumstances, and I hope that I have given you hope rather than more despair."

He didn't respond, so I turned and walked out of the room. Behind me, he put his hands on the back of his head again. As I closed the door behind me, I thought I heard him whispering, "Good Lord, forgive me; I'm sorry; I'm sorry…." But then the door was shut and I heard Mikami no more.

* * *

**Hello again, Mikami...**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Real-life Sam is actually an incredibly good artist, and plans on selling her artwork as a side job when she grows older.**

**Review? For Mikami!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Phoenix**_**: **Oh dear; I'm sorry about your unpleasant dreams. xD Good lord Kira, everyone's haunted by Mikami in a bikini now. It's good to know I'm keeping the suspense up, and... hooray for fangirling over fanfics? xD Thank you very much, and a merry Christmas to you too, dear reader!

_**Amy**_**: **A Kira worshipper,eh? Well... Natalie's views sure are beginning to change... Sam's drawings; I'm glad you like them, haha. The one about Mikami hiding under the couch is one that actually exists~ xD

_**random**_**: **Oh; oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention that, didn't I? Natalie was standing by the wall where the camera was so it couldn't see what she was saying. There was a camera there, I just... Ah. Thank you for that.

**Enjoy the holidays, dear readers! Merry Christmahannakwanzadan!~**

* * *

"Well then?" I asked with a grin on my face. Old amusements die hard, and I found this particularly amusing. I clasped my hands behind me, rocking on the balls of my feet. Sam looked at me wearily as if to ask what the hell I was talking about. "What sorts of things happened in Italy that you can't say in front of Light, Sam, hmmm?" I clarified, still grinning.

Sam frowned deeply. "Meh," she muttered. "Um… the guy who saved me had an awesome Italian accent?"

"That's to be expected if he was from Italy, Sam."

"Umm… he was named Francesco something-or-other?"

"Just tell me."

"…I was nearly set on fire?"

"You were?"

"Yeah!" Sam exclaimed, happily accepting that I had latched onto the new topic. "The insane dude who tried to kill me set the catacombs on fire, how crazy is that?"

"Who _was _the dude that tried to kill you, anyway?"

Sam pulled her lips into a thin line. "That I can't tell you," she said. "Sorry."

I raised my eyebrows. "You can't tell _me_?"

"L told me not to!" she whined. "I'm _sorry_!"

"Okay then," I said with a nod, "so what was it you couldn't say in front of Light?"

"Oh. Um…."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Yes?"

"Uh… can you guess instead?"

I heaved a sigh. "Samantha—"

"Don't _call_ me that!"

"—you're nineteen, and you're still doing this?"

Sam frowned. "Yes…. Come on, I'd rather you say it than me!"

I sighed again. "Okay…. Did it involve floating bananas and discolored smurfs?"

Sam made an odd expression. "No…."

"Okay, did L propose to you?"

"What?!" Sam yelped. "_No!_"

"Did he kiss you?"

She was quiet a moment. "Well, um, ish, kinda, maybe…."

"Well um ish kinda maybe?" I repeated. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he—well, _we_—um…."

"_Oh_, so you kissed each _other_."

"Um… yeah?"

I laughed delightedly. "That's great, Sam!" I paused, and blinked. "Wait. Now, what about Matt?"

"I don't know," she said, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Can you decide who you… eh… like more?"

"…I think so…."

"Who?"

"…L…."

I nodded. "Okay. So… Matt kissed you—"

"Oh my god."

"—but you never particularly _accepted _it, so technically you aren't a couple. Then now, you and L kissed each _other, _so… yeah."

"Are you implying we're a _couple_?"

"Not necessarily," I responded with a shrug. "That's a bit of a weird term to use in affiliation to _L_, don't you think?"

"Well… yeah…," Sam responded. "Um." She decided to change the subject. "What about you and Light?"

I blinked in surprise, feeling awkward. "Um, what _about _me and Light?"

Sam gasped in sudden realization, then let out a groan and clutched at her chest. "Note to self: don't gasp…." She took shallow breaths for a second or two, then looked at me, a sparkle in her eyes, and said, "Now that Light's got his memories gone, you can get married!"

My eye twitched, and I stared at her with a deadpan expression. "…No," I said eventually. "Just… no."

"Yes!" Sam replied joyously.

"What about you and L?" I shot back. "_You_ should get married!"

"Yeah," Sam replied, rolling her eyes, her words saturated with sarcasm. "That'll _definitely _happen, Natalie. Then we'll move to France and have a demented child that can peer into your soul."

I gave her my very best '_What the hell?_' face. "Sam, I didn't say anything about kids. I just said marriage."

"Well, when I think of marriage, I think of children!"

"When I think of marriage, I think of _marriage_!"

Sam facepalmed. "Curse my idiot mind!"

I laughed. As we continued joking and laughing about it, I thought back on what she said and considered telling her about my own little moment with Light. I mean, it was only fair, wasn't it? But I eventually decided against it anyway, because just the thought of trying to tell her made me feel awkward. It was sad, really. Just think about it. I was _twenty-one_, for Pete's sake, what was wrong with me? Perhaps I was to be forever cursed with awkwardness….

"Hey Natalie?" asked Sam, furrowing her brow.

"Yeah?" I asked.

She eyed me suspiciously. "You'll tell me when you actually kiss a guy, right?"

I pulled on my collar uncomfortably, wondering vaguely if Sam could read my thoughts, too. "Actually…."

"We really have a lot to catch up on," she sighed. "I miss seeing you. And with me doing all this…." She shrugged, then looked at me again. "What am I missing? What haven't you said?" she asked, thus shattering my hopes of avoiding the topic.

I heaved a sigh myself, then smiled weakly at her. "The world is going mad, isn't it?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"No, I'm serious. Kira's back, L actually _kissed _someone – aka, _you_ – and there's a vicious serial killer lunatic on the loose, even with all of this going on." My eye twitched. "And to top it all off," I muttered, to satisfy Sam, "I got kissed myself, which I find to be extremely awkward and improbable."

"By who?"

I considered saying _'Guess,'_ to throw back at her what she'd done to me, but I knew she'd spout out random people, like Matsuda and Aizawa and Near and BB. So, to get it over with, I just said, "Light, thus the factor of improbability."

She just looked at me for a second, then a grin slowly spread across her face. "I knew it!" she cried. "I knew it!" She laughed, but she grimaced and stopped. "You're lucky I'm in the hospital with a tube sticking in my side. Otherwise I'd be making this much more awkward for you."

"What are friends for?" I asked dully.

She chuckled drily, then looked out the window. "Expect to be teased the hell out of when I'm out," she said. "No… not even then…. I may be able to squeeze a few remarks in through phone call, but it's never as fun when I can't see your face…. When all of this is over," she said decisively, and looked back at me. "When the guy I'm after now is… caught. Who knows, maybe Kira will even be caught by then!"

_I hope not, _I thought, though grinning at her anyway. _Then you'd only be speaking to me in jail_.

* * *

"Here's a game for you, Ryuk," I said as I unlocked the door to my house. If it was locked, that meant Anna, yet again, wasn't home.

"Oh?" asked Ryuk. "A game?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling in satisfaction. He was interested already, was he? Good. "I hid dozens of apples around the house while you were visiting Misa. If you find them, you can eat them."

"Apples?" Ryuk repeated. "I think I like this game. It sounds fun!"

_Of course it does, Ryuk. _I waved him off. "Go ahead, Ryuk. Find your delicious, juicy apples."

He flapped his wings, going up into the air. "I'll do that," he said, then disappeared into the ceiling. I smiled as I sat down on the couch, opened my book, and read contentedly.

* * *

"Oh… I'm so tired…," Ryuk grumbled as I slid into bed that night.

"Shinigami can sleep, can't they?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah…. We just usually don't need to."

I lay in bed, eyes wide open, waiting for Ryuk to fall asleep. Generally, shinigami didn't need to sleep, and Ryuk actually didn't need to sleep even now. However, he still slept whenever I did because there was nothing better to do. The problem was, I needed him sleeping deeply tonight, thus the apple game I had created. I smiled up at the ceiling. "Ryuk?" I asked, half an hour later. No response. "Ryuk?" I asked again. Again, nothing. My smile widened, and I slowly sat up, silently throwing my legs over the side of the bed. I stalked over to Ryuk's sleeping figure, and used the light of the waxing moon from my window to see as I crept ever closer.

I reached, trying to be as silent as could be possible, for Ryuk's belt, then clicked the leather strap that held his Death Note in place open. I paused. Ryuk didn't stir. I carefully slid the Death Note out of its holder, set it on the ground, and re-clasped his skull-cross holder before picking up the Note again. _I don't know why no one tried to do this before, _I thought, then made my way swiftly to the closet and up to the attic. _I wonder how long it will take him to realize it's gone._ I chuckled to myself as I opened one of the drawers and hid the Note under some papers inside. It was only after I had hid it well that I snuck back down the stairs to go to bed and sleep.

_Good night, Ryuk, _I thought with a smile, then rolled over and drifted into slumber.

I woke the next morning feeling refreshed and satisfied. I felt such fulfillment in having – was outmaneuvered the right word? – a shinigami. Granted, shinigami were lazy and tended to not pay attention, but hey, they were still an otherworldly species that were practically invincible as well as nigh on immortal. I stretched, noting that in my peripheral vision Ryuk was looking for a certain lost something.

"What are you looking for, Ryuk?" I asked as I got of bed and headed to the closet to grab some clothes.

"Eh, Natalie, my Death Note's gone…. Did you see me drop it somewhere?"

"No. You need to be more responsible." A smile pulled at the corners of my lips. "Jeez, Ryuk, you make me feel like I'm your mother."

"Shinigami don't have mothers."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do." He frowned, shaking his head. "I must have dropped it somewhere. That sucks…. Now I don't have a Death Note…. What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

"Wait for me to die or forfeit?" I suggested, flipping through some shirts.

"But Natalie," he whined, "the Old Man's gonna _kill _me. It's illegal to drop your own note like that…."

"Well, you should have paid more attention," I remarked. "Hm, this'll do," I said, and pulled a shirt off the hanger and made my way down the stairs.

"C'mon, Natalie, you can help me, right?" he implored. "Please?"

_Ooh, even using please, now, are you? _I wondered, smiling pleasantly as I walked into the bathroom. Anna called out a good morning as I passed through the kitchen, and I gave a small wave. Ryuk didn't follow behind me, but spoke loud enough that I could hear him through the door.

"Right… you can't talk to me… Anna's in here…. Help me when we get outside, okay? And hurry; if someone picks it up, it's theirs."

I came out in my clothes for the day, and beamed a happy good morning to Anna before heading through the living room and into the laundry room to put my pajamas away. I came back into the kitchen, ignoring Ryuk's nagging the whole way, and sat on a chair with a content sigh. Then, of course, I grabbed a donut from the open box in the middle of the table to begin breakfast. "Today's lovely, isn't it?" I asked, toasting my donut to Anna.

She grinned. "Yep! Did you see that's it's snowing outside, Aunt Natalie?"

Ryuk groaned.

"It is?" I inquired. "Oh, I _do_ love snow! It's too bad we have such mild winters here. I mean, there's lots of snow in northern Japan…." I sighed. "It's probably the last snowfall we'll get, today. It's the end of March, after all."

Anna nodded. "It really is too bad. It doesn't feel like winter without much snow…. And I wanted to make a snowman, too." She sighed. "I never got to do that. But that snowball fight was fun!"

"It was," I smiled, remembering the snowball fight we'd had in February. Good times indeed, eh? When there wasn't a care in the world and the worst worry was the expected event of having to go home that loomed over us like a worrisome shadow. You know, when Kira was gone. Presumably.

I finished off my donut and got to my feet. "I'll be going right out today," I told Anna.

"What for?" she asked. "It's Sunday. Did you enroll in a church or something?"

I considered that for a moment. I still hadn't looked into that, had I? Not that it really made a difference, knowing I'd technically sold off my soul. "No," I said eventually.

"You going to see Light?"

"No."

"You sure about that?"

I again paused to consider it. I _would _be going to see Misa, not Light, but Light _lived _with Misa so technically I would be seeing him, right? "No."

Anna grinned at me. "Okay."

I headed upstairs, into my room, and into my closet to head into the attic. "Are you gonna help me find it?" asked Ryuk.

"Ryuk, isn't that _your_ job?"

"I'm a shinigami; I'm lazy."

"Oh, trust me, I know," I said, pulling out not Ryuk's Death Note, but the one I'd been using until then.

"You're taking the whole Death Note?" he asked as I stuffed it carefully down my shirt.

"Yep."

"Where are we going?"

"Well, that would take the fun out of it, wouldn't it, Ryuk?" I asked, then made my way to the staircase again.

Ryuk paused. "I guess so," he replied.

I smiled and down, down, down to the living room to say goodbye to Anna I went. "Bye, Anna," I called, pulling on my coat.

"Have fun with Light," she called back.

I rolled my eyes exaggeratedly. "Well, I hope _you've _been having fun with _Near_, then," I shot back.

She jumped to her feet. "We're _working _on the _Kira case_!" she snapped. "_That's all_!"

I laughed. "Oh, so you can tease me, but I can't tease you?"

She frowned, her bottom lip slightly sticking out. "_I'm _not the one who actually _kissed_."

"That doesn't matter. _Sam _kissed two different people, didn't she?"

Anna blinked. "Two?"

"Oh right. You don't know about her kissing L," I sang, then opened the door.

"_What?!_" Anna yelled after me, but I had already closed the door behind me.

I smiled and took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air that was tinged with the scent of frost. The smell of winter; a lovely thing. I made my way down the driveway, hands shoved in my pockets, gazing at the snow-blanketed world around me. The maple tree was beautiful, to say the least, and I noted that this was perfect packing snow. I made a mental note to tell Anna that before it all melted again.

And so, I headed to Misa and Light's apartment, enjoying the snow falling around me as I went. Ryuk was looking around as we walked, and I smiled to myself because of it. I soon found myself at the apartment and knocking on their door. Misa opened it. "Ah!" she yelped. "Hey, Natalie!"

"Hey," I smiled. "May I come in?"

"Sure," she replied, opening the door and closing it behind me. "Light isn't here, if that's who you're looking for," she frowned.

I shook my head. "That's fine. Perfect, actually."

"Good. By the way," she said, "I need more paper. I ran out of room on the pages of the Death Note Light gave me."

I smiled, and pulled out the Death Note from my shirt. "Here, Misa," I said. "You can keep the Death Note itself."

"You're giving her the whole thing?" asked Ryuk. "I hope you kept a few pages…."

I nodded.

She took the Death Note with surprise in her eyes. Then, she looked up at me and asked, "What did you _do _to it?"

I smiled apologetically. "I burned it."

"Why would you do that?"

"Never mind that. Misa," I told her, "you need to keep this extremely well hidden. I don't mean 'under the bed,' or 'in a locked drawer,' because Near may very well be having Gevanni spy on you and he may possibly look through your things."

"What?!" she cried.

I nodded again. "You have to have an especially secret hiding place. You can keep a few pages out on your desk, of course; they would look like normal pages, but do you have a very special place you can put the Note?"

Misa thought for a moment. "Um… I think I know a place…." She blinked. "I can bury it where he used to keep the Note that Misa used to use! …But then gave to Mikami, of course…. Misa can bury it there, and get paper whenever she needs it!"

"That's perfect," I said. "But make sure you have a lot of paper, because Gevanni will likely be following you everywhere if I'm right, so he'd see you go there."

Misa frowned. "Stalker."

"Yes," I agreed. "That's what he's paid for."

"He's paid to be a stalker?"

"Yes, Misa. He's paid to be a stalker."

"How _weird!_"

I smiled. "Yeah. Now, I suppose you can pretend to go on a morning jog today."

"In the snow?"

"…A morning walk through the woods, then. To see the pretty snow. Just be sure to make it look like you never dug a hole in the ground."

Misa nodded. "Misa can do that!"

I smiled. "Alright. Shall we go, then?"

"Oh, um, sure…. I just need my coat." She hurried to pull a coat on, along with some gloves. She pulled the hood up and put on a pair of sunglasses then smiled at me. "Misa's ready!"

"Okay."

Misa slid the notebook into her coat to hide it. "There," she said, and we headed out.

"I won't be going on the walk with you. You can go on your own, right?"

"Of course!"

When we reached the wintry outside, I gave her a hearty farewell and headed in the direction of the hospital. As I walked, I spotted a familiar figure walking among the other pedestrians. "Hey!" I called, and weaved through the people to meet him. Once I could see his orange goggles, his identity was confirmed. "Hi Matt!" I greeted.

"Oh, hi," he responded absently. He frowned. "It's cold out."

I laughed. "That's why there's snow on the ground, Matt!"

"Yeah, I guess…."

"Where are you headed?"

"Sam's hospital room. What about you?"

"Same place," I grinned.

He heaved a sigh. "She moves around way too much."

"She does. First Japan, then America, then Japan again, then India, then Japan yet again, then England, then Japan _again_, then Russia, then France, then Italy, and finally, yet _again_, Japan!"

"Yeah," he muttered. "I don't know how she can do it. I don't even want to get out of the house."

"Well," I shrugged, "that's just the way you are. You don't really pay attention to reality, and would rather get into your video games."

He possibly eyed me through those orange goggles of his, but it was hard to tell when I couldn't see his eyes. "I guess so," he said.

We came into the hospital, told the lady at the desk who we were, and headed up to the second floor to reach Sam's room. I opened the door to find her and L deep in discussion.

"So he escaped from prison, and you didn't tell me?"

"It didn't seem important to tell you." Then they both looked up at us and abruptly ended their conversation. "Hello," L greeted.

"Hi," said Sam.

"Hey," Matt and I returned.

We chatted idly for awhile, Matt being assured that Sam was fine, that she would be getting the tube out the next day, that he didn't need to worry. Then he would assure, in turn, that he wasn't worrying at all. Then Anna came, and Matt and I eventually left the hospital at the same time. As we walked out, he asked me, "Can I stop by your house for a minute?"

"Sure," I said. "Why?"

"I need to pick up some of Sierra's clothes."

I blinked and looked up at him. _He's been asking to work with Near… and he needs to pick up Sierra's clothes…? Either there's something wrong with him, or…. He's still in contact with Mello, and therefore also Sierra. I've tried to call her, and she hasn't picked up. He's the sole human being who can find out where they are or, at the very least, contact them. _"Does that mean you're in contact with Sierra, then?" I asked aloud.

He nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "Well, it's more just Mello, but I can hear her ranting at him in the background sometimes."

_So he hasn't actually seen them since Mello ran off…._

"Don't tell the police that, though, okay?" he asked, and laughed.

"You do realize I'm_ on_ the Mello case, right?"

He looked at me blankly. "…Shit."

It was my turn to laugh. "Nice, Matt. But don't worry, I won't tell."

"Um, thanks…."

"Well, the task force has already discussed asking you whether you're in contact with Mello, so there's no need for me to say it."

"Oh, that's great," he said, and I grinned in amusement.

When we reached my house, I unlocked the door and opened it for him, then grabbed a plastic bag from the kitchen before leading him up the stairs to Sierra's bedroom. "Natalie," Ryuk cried, "we need to _find it!_ The Old Man's gonna _kill _me! Plus, if it's found, there'll be another person with a Death Note. You don't want that, do you? Right?"

I ignored him. "Alright…," I said pensively as I headed to her closet. "How many clothes does she need?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Enough. I already have Mello's clothes, so he's good. I mean, they can't go around wearing the same pair of clothes all the time, right? For awhile they've managed by buying a few articles of clothing, but they're low on money and they certainly aren't stealing anything."

"Mello already killed a guy," I pointed out without expression, pulling some shirts down and folding them before placing them in the bag. Then to the pants.

"Maybe, but I don't know the story for that." He shrugged. "The news said the guy he killed was in an alley. Maybe that was Mello's hideout at the time, and he was trying to break in."

I shrugged right back at him. "It still means he's a murderer." I headed to the dresser to get her underwear, and Matt decidedly began to gaze with apparent interest at the wind chime hanging from the ceiling at the foot of Sierra's bed.

"I know that, but he's killed people before."

"Those were people in the mafia."

"Not the airplane pilot," he pointed out as I closed the drawer and tied the bag up.

"I guess," I said, "but his slate was cleaned." My lip curled involuntarily. "In any case, he still killed a guy now."

He sighed. "Whatever," he responded, taking the bag as I handed it to him.

"How's Sierra?" I asked, looking at the floor as I headed back out to the hall, leading Matt back down the stairs again.

"She's doing good," Matt replied.

"Is she?"

"Yeah."

"That's good…." I turned to him when we reached the bottom of the steps and cocked my head to the side. "Will you be staying? Because if you are, I can get you some pop or something."

"Make him leave," said Ryuk, "it'll make life easier."

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll just go…. Have a good day," he said with a little wave, then walked to the door and left.

"Oh, I guess you didn't have to do anything," Ryuk remarked.

I headed up the stairs again, heading to my room.

"Hey, where are you going? Aren't we going to look?"

"I know_ I'm_ not, Ryuk. You can if you want to, but I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed. "Well, I guess it'd be easier to find from the Shinigami Realm anyway."

_You don't need to go anywhere, _I thought, opening the door in my closet and heading up to the attic.

"Are you judging, then?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "How silly of me; I left the laptop up here…."

"That isn't good."

"No, it isn't. I won't do it again, though."

"It'd be bad if you did. Anna would wonder where it went."

"True," I responded, opening the drawer and riffling through the papers inside.

"Are the pages of the Death Note in there?"

I smiled but didn't reply, then pulled out Ryuk's Death Note to use.

Ryuk make a little sound of surprise. Something like, "Oh—!" Then, "Hey…."

"Yes, Ryuk?"

"That's…."

"It's your Death Note, yes. You need to pay more attention, Ryuk." He just sorta stared me blankly as I laughed out of a certain amount of pleasure and satisfaction. "Now you really do need to wait until I forfeit or die, huh, Ryuk?"

"Uh… yeah…."

* * *

**So... mostly Natalie, but... we did see a bit of Matt. .3. We haven't seen him in a while.**

**Again, I hope you enjoy the holidays. .w.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: That conversation between Sam and Natalie about marriage and creepy children and France... That actually happened.**

**Review? For Ryuk!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Uhm... first, I'm sorry I haven't been able to answer any of your reviews or messages. Christmas vacation has been busy and tiring... Still. My apologies.**

_**random**_**: **I understand your conflict. In fact, real-life Sam herself was conflicted on which pairing she wanted to happen. xD And don't worry, my dear, Sierra and Anna each have their time to shine, I assure you. c: On Tony, now... I know that in It Is Done it was explained Tony was the drug addict who chased Sierra's mother with an axe, along with the fact he ruined her already badly-put-together half-family. At the shooting range... I believe it tells the reader of a day where Tony let her shoot a gun at a target. (For the record, she had amazing aim and she laughed at the look on the fool's face.) If you want more explained... Hm. The story doesn't go all too in-depth, because real-life Sierra doesn't like to talk about her past... But Tony _has_ scarred her mentally, and it was Tony who caused Sierra to be taken away from her mother. Is that what confused you about the shooting range?... Agh. I hope I helped in some way. ;-;

**Now, it's gpnna be a double update this week, because _yesterday was New Year's_! :D Happy 2013! We survived the Mayan apocolypse (which was my birthday), so... yay for us? .w. Whoo!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

"I'm sorry," said the woman with bluntly cut short black hair – named Rin Saito – behind the desk, "you should have called in advance. We're booked solid." The receptionist for the hotel B and Sophia had planned to stay at (in addition to their apartment) seemed unwilling to put on the act the landlord back in LA had used. B and Sophia knew for a fact that there were rooms open. Perhaps she just didn't like them.

They were, in fact, now in Japan, and so B switched to the Japanese language to speak with the sour-faced girl. _You need to try at acting, _B thought idly. _You may just get fired soon if you don't. _But he smiled his fake smile and tried acting better than her, which wasn't hard. "I'm sorry. We'll go to another hotel."

"_Hello!_" a girl sang upon entering through the lobby doors and noticing their predicament. B and Sophia turned to look at her: a childish woman with large blue eyes and blond hair pulled into pigtails. Her lips were painted a lavish red. "What's wrong, Saito?" she asked the receptionist.

"They want a room," Rin Saito replied. "I don't have one."

"Sure you do!" the girl exclaimed.

B gazed at her. He knew her name already, but he had found out very early in life that it wasn't right to know the name of someone before you met them. He frowned slightly. Where was her lifespan?

"I'm Misa," said Misa, holding out her hand. Ah. Hand-shaking. A typical form of greeting for the human race. Not used around the world, unfortunately. It being unfortunate because it was such an easy factor of humanity to perform. In fact, it usually wasn't performed in Japan. Perhaps this girl was American?

Beyond shook her hand.

"But, of course, you probably know me," Misa added.

_We know her, then. A model? Yes, that's right. The Second Kira…?_

"Misa Amane, of course," said Sophia. It was more natural for a little girl to know a model than a twenty-eight-year-old man, right?

Misa gave a delighted giggle. "Please, Saito, give them a room. Okay?"

"Sure," Saito muttered, then handed Beyond a room key. He handed her a check and scribbled his fake name on a clipboard – now he was Brian Bachman.

"Brian, huh?" asked Misa. "It was nice to meet you!" She beamed at the two of them, then happily made her way to the elevator.

B and Sophia made their way to a new room, and B set up a computer immediately. It was the only thing he took with him. _And this is where we part. _It wasn't clear where the thought originated, him or her, but it was fact. Sophia would stay here, in Japan, and B would head back to America to kill in continuation of his ongoing battle with L. He got the one L had Bonded with in the hospital, and now they were making a small sacrifice of their own.

B went out the hotel door to go to America.

* * *

When I came downstairs again – _with _my computer – I found Anna to be already home and sitting idly on the couch, watching television. "Hey," she greeted. "You're alive." She turned to me, a very serious look on her face. "Aunt Natalie—"

And there was a knock on the door.

Anna furrowed her brow, annoyed, then got up to answer it. I followed behind. She opened the door to see Light. "What do you want?" Anna asked irately.

"Gosh, Anna, aren't we a bit irritable this evening?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I _wanted _to tell you something _important_!"

"I'm sorry," said Light. "I can wait out here until you're done…."

"No," I said, opening the door wider. "Anna can wait."

Anna huffed. "So, why are you here, anyway?" she asked as Light came in the door and closed it behind him. She cocked her head to the side. "Are you just here to make o—?"

"Anna, if you ask that, you will die in your sleep," I said dully.

Light laughed. "Well, it's Sunday, isn't it? I used to always come for dinner on Sundays, remember? I know we haven't done that since you've moved in, but…." He shrugged.

"Oh," I said, turning to the kitchen. "I'll start dinner, then."

"Alright," Light smiled.

Anna gripped Light's wrist and pulled him to the couch. "Let's play a game," she said.

"What sort of game?" Light replied as I headed into the kitchen to figure out what the hell I'd be making for dinner.

"Um… hangman," said Anna. "Let's play hangman. I'll be right back." She ran up the stairs to grab a piece of paper and a pencil, and I decided to make something that wasn't too hard to make. Rice wasn't too hard, and peas were easy. I had both. Now, what about meat…?

Dinner passed well, and it was almost like old times. It seemed like so long ago then; when Light was Kira and I was on the Kira investigation team…. Still, though, Sierra was gone and we were in a whole new place, which made it a bit different. We spoke casually with one another, and Anna blurted that Sam and L had kissed, whereon I laughed at her mistake of telling and Light was smiling ever so slightly at the fact. 'He needs someone,' he said. And as the light of the sun faded, the snow began to melt, turning to mist that hung low in the air. In the end, Light gave us his goodbyes, satisfying Anna immensely by giving me a peck on the lips before leaving. I silently cursed the fact that the guy I ended up with was the only one who wasn't awkward, and therefore was the only one who caused much awkward_ness _on my part. Then again, it could actually be a lot more awkward if it were someone like L, who doesn't know what he's doing; or Matt, who doesn't even make contact with reality often. They could actually make things much more awkward, if you think about it, and they're liable to misunderstand or cause misunderstandings, too….

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

Anyway, he walked out the door, and the mist enveloped him, swallowing him so he was no longer there. It was like he was giving his final goodbyes before disappearing into the mist, never to be seen again….

Anna turned to me, expression serious. "Aunt Natalie, Near told me something today."

A flicker of nervousness. "What? Oh, am I allowed to know?"

"Actually, you can't, but I want to tell you anyway."

I blinked and cocked my head to the side. "What did he say?"

She averted her gaze from mine. "Near says that tomorrow… tomorrow he's gonna accuse Light of being Kira." She looked up at me. "And then he's gonna detain him."

Ryuk laughed.

I didn't.

* * *

"This doesn't make any _sense_," I hissed, pacing in the attic. "Near has no _proof_, why would he suspect Light? This doesn't make sense, it doesn't make _sense_!"

"Um, you should probably think up a plan," Ryuk suggested.

My eyes flashed. "Yeah, smart one, that's what I'm doing!" I tried to ignore the fact that I had actually been trying to figure out _why _Near had chosen to do this; I hadn't been thinking up a plan. It made no sense…. Why would Near…? I took a deep breath, then put my hand to my chin, utterly into my thoughts in hopes of concocting a plan to get him out of this mess. There _had _to be something I could do. He was innocent, for Pete's sake! How could I prove he was innocent without giving myself away…? I bit my lip, then turned to look at Ryuk.

"Ryuk," I said, "you have to listen closely to this. I need you to understand this idea clearly so that it can work." Everything came into focus now that a plan was formed. My words came easily and each syllable was slightly enunciated. "Can you listen, Ryuk?"

"Um, yeah."

"Near will be accusing Light, probably in front of the others as well: the whole task force, plus the SPK and maybe even Matt. I don't know if L or Sam will be there, but who's there doesn't really matter. If Near's asking for a reaction, I'll give a correct one, because I'm going to forfeit. I need to…. With the way I am right now, I may not act accordingly, and so I must forfeit. I'm not as good an actor as Light, and so I may fail. Then, after I forfeit, go to wherever we are tomorrow and drop the Note right into Light's hands. Then he'll be owner, and it will prove he isn't Kira, because he would only have just become him. And he would be forced to forfeit, of course, and then you will give the notebook back to me when I get home. Don't let Near or anyone else burn the Note, either…. If you're asked why you're doing this, tell them that you've been watching the show from above, then say… in your sarcastic tones, that you couldn't bear to watch Light get detained for something he didn't do."

"But… that's _my _Death Note you're passing around, here…."

I gazed at him steadily. "Ryuk, will you do it? It's either not have a Death Note for awhile or go back to the boring and rotten world you call your own."

"…When you put it _that _way…."

"Exactly."

"But I don't see why you can't just kill Near and the SPK and even the task force off. You know all their names, and even if you don't, you have the Shinigami Eyes."

"One, I don't really _want_ to kill them, thank you very much. Two, if Light's left standing, what will Anna think? Three, Mello would still be alive. Four, even if I killed off Mello, there's still _L _to think of, along with Matt, and I can't kill either of them because they went to our world for that brief period of time. So no, I can't just kill everyone off. It can't work that way. Me – no, humans in _general_ – killing people is different than shinigami killing people, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…."

"Damn it…. Will they be able to see you after Light forfeits again?"

"Uh…. Maybe?"

"Think about it," I frowned. "If I'm forfeiting and Light's forfeiting, but your attached to the notebook that Misa's using, will they still see you?"

"Uh… no… I don't think so…."

I sighed. "Anyway, you can use the fact that it's actually _your _Death Note to your advantage, as well. Show them your Death Note holder is empty to prove you're not the shinigami for this Kira. Okay?"

"Got it."

I heaved a sigh, then went over everything in my head, making sure it wasn't going to screw everything up. "Ryuk, you _will _do exactly as I need you to for this, right?"

He snickered. "Of course."

I nodded, then made my way down the steps into my closet, then went to sit on my bed, leaning forward with my elbows on my knees. "Alright…," I murmured. "I forfeit."

"What? Right now?"

"Yes, now."

"Why now?"

I shrugged. "It gives you time to get to the Shinigami Realm to look into the portal and find me, I guess. It shouldn't take long, I know, but… whatever."

"How do you know about the portals that let us see into the Human world?" He paused. "Oh. Wait. That was a stupid question."

I breathed a small laugh. "Alright. Now let me forfeit, Ryuk. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he said with a little wave, flipping his wings so he flew up and through the ceiling.

I gazed at the floor, thoughtful. _Will I forget about the Death Note's existence? I sure hope not. Then all of my knowledge would disappear, and that would definitely be suspicious. And I'd have to relearn all of Death Note…. Ugh, I hope I don't forget all of Death Note…._

And then it occurred to me: _Why would I forget about Death Note?_

I chuckled to myself. _Wow, Natalie. What, exactly was I daydreaming about this time? Maybe I was back home and about to be hit by a train. _For some unfathomable reason, I felt as though a weight was lifted from my shoulders, and that made me in a very laugh-y mood. I'm not even quite sure what was so funny, but I found myself curled up on the bed, laughing so hard I could barely breathe.

Anna came in the door. "What's so funny, Aunt Natalie?"

And then I remembered what Near was planning, and my laughter died quickly. I let out a yelp, jumped to my feet, and hugged Anna tightly. "Oh, Anna, I don't _know_ what I was laughing at…." _How could I forget about Light's situation? _I wondered. _God, I'm being very idiotic._

Anna hugged me back. "Jeez, Aunt Natalie, are you okay?"

"_I'm_ fine…. Light won't be…." I pulled away from the hug, though still gripping Anna's shoulders tightly. "Anna. Why did Near say he was suspecting Light?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at my serious face, and she shook her head. "I don't know. He was being real quiet before, and then he just randomly said he was going to do it. He was stacking tarot cards…. Gevanni was so surprised he knocked the tower down. …It made Near really irritated…."

I gave a sharp sigh and straightened up, pacing. "But… could that mean that Light is Kira? No, he can't be…. He can't…."

"Aunt Natalie… he might be. I trust Near, and what he says is right, most of the time. Right?"

"Oh, _damn it_!" I cried, and decided to sit right there on the ground. "After everything, after it all…. We spent years planning Light being saved, saving him so he wouldn't have to die… and now he's gotten himself right into this mess again?" I looked at Anna, my brow creased in worry and my eyes wide. "I don't think we can save him again, Anna. I don't think we can; not again. He—he's going to jail, now—oh my god—" I broke off. "And then, if he's the Kira Light and not the innocent Light…. Oh…." I looked up at Anna. "Can I have another hug?" I asked softly.

* * *

Near threw a dart at the dart board. "Rester, Gevanni's coming, right?" he asked.

"Of course," Rester replied. "He's on his way."

"And Halle is getting Matt…." He looked up. "And what time is it?"

"Around 8:30 am," Rester responded.

Near threw another dart. "Good," he said, then picked up the microphone from the ground and pressed a button. An image of the inside of Aizawa's office came up on the larger screen in the room, with Aizawa in it. "This is Near," Near said into the mic.

Aizawa looked up. "Oh, good morning, Near," he greeted.

"I'd like you and the old Japanese Kira Investigation Team to come here to SPK headquarters. Can you do that?"

Aizawa blinked in surprise, then rose to his feet. "What for? Why are we coming?"

"I want to tell you something."

"Can't you tell us through the computer?"

Near paused, as if to think. "No."

Aizawa sighed heavily. "Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible," he said.

"Thank you," said Near before disconnecting. Then, he twirled his hair and threw another dart.

"Near?" asked Anna after a pause.

"Yes?"

"What is it that makes you suspect Light? We haven't even proved it yet."

Near turned in his spinny chair and smiled at Anna in that creepy way of his. (Yet it looked like a cute monkey to Anna….) He was still twirling his hair as he said, "I lied. I'm not detaining Light."

Anna furrowed her brow in confusion. "What?"

Near slid off his chair and onto his feet, making his way over to more of the center of the room, where he could greet his guests more properly. His smile was most obviously gone by then. "I'm going to say I am, and then see if someone reacts in a way that may give me information. Maybe someone will even confess to being Kira. Like your aunt."

"My aunt's not Kira!"

"It was an example."

Anna frowned. "But then, why is the whole team coming? And Matt?"

"Well," said Near, pulling a box of toys towards him, "it is, firstly, to mask my intentions. Then, for Matt, it is simply to try and gauge how much Mello is telling him, or if he's in contact at all. Mello and I know perfectly well that Light isn't acting as Kira right now. That's too risky an act. It's someone close to him that's doing the work." Near dug through the box and pulled out one of the finger puppets, looked at it a moment, then put it back in before taking out some plastic figurines. "And that person likely isn't as good as Light Yagami."

* * *

**One of you mentioned Natalie had gotten smarter... Well, she just misinterpreted Near's intentions, now, so... *shrug***

**Look forward to the extra chapter tomorrow, then? :3**

_**Fun Fact**_**: That moment with Light disappearing into the mist was based upon a story from my mother that I'd heard recently at the time of writing this. *nod***

**Review? For darts! ...Or mysterious mist!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Remember when I said I had something 'special' planned for Near?**

**This chapter is it.**

_**Amy**_**: ***grin* Well then, let us see how Near's plan goes, now, shall we?

_**random**_**:** But of course!

**We reached 150 reviews, guys! I am so happy; thank you so much...**

**In any case, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

I walked into SPK headquarters with the task force, bracing myself for what was to come. I had actually sifted through Light's thoughts earlier in the morning to see if what Near said was true, but his mind was pure as fresh snow, there was nothing that implied he was secretly Kira. Light asked me, too, what was wrong, as he of course knew exactly how I felt because of the mind sync. I had simply told him that I was fine, but I began to doubt Near…. I really hoped that Light wasn't being falsely accused. That would be horrible. Still, I couldn't help but hope Near was wrong….

I tried to think of something else as the elevator door opened and we headed into the main headquarters. Near, the whole SPK, and Matt were waiting for us. _Why Matt? _I wondered somewhere in the back of my mind. _Has he joined the SPK?_

Instead of thinking of what was to come, though, my thoughts turned to lighter, more amusing subjects. Well, not amusing, rather, just anything that didn't involve Light's detainment or death. _Looking back on things, _I thought, _I still surprise myself when I realize that this world used to be nonexistent…. And then a weird island – we still haven't figured out _how _we got here – takes us to this world? It's still like a fanfiction, though there are still factors that change that…. Wait…. Oh dear Light—God—whatever, there _are _pairings now, in a sense. And the story line sure as hell is a bit screwed up _now, _huh?_

"Natsumi—!" Aizawa yelped, then corrected himself. "Natalie, pay attention! I know that look in your eye. You're daydreaming again; don't do that!"

I blinked, returning to reality. "Sorry, Aizawa…."

"Yes, well…" said Near, twirling his hair and looking at me with slight irritation in his eyes, "…what you've come for is relatively simple." He pointed at Light. "I think Light Yagami is Kira."

"Again?" asked Matsuda.

"Again," Near confirmed. He returned to twirling his hair.

"But—Wait, Near, I didn't do anything!" Light objected.

"Don't lie. Even if you're not currently judging, you're still the one who brought Kira back."

"I didn't do anything!" Light insisted.

"Near…" asked Matsuda in a small voice, "…do you really think it's him?"

"Yes," Near responded expressionlessly.

"No!" Light protested. "Matsuda, I didn't do this! _I'm not Kira!_" He turned to face Near. "I did _nothing, _Near!"

"Yes you did. And so we'll be detaining you."

"What?! This doesn't make sense! It's not—Why are you—?" He shook his head. "This isn't right! If you detain_ me_, Kira will win! We can't—!" In that moment, as he spoke, a black notebook seemed to appear out of thin air and fall right in front of Light, who instinctively caught it.

Everything went on pause and everyone froze for a second, but Light's eyes were widening ever so slowly and his mouth opened, though no sound came out. A part of me wondered why everything had paused, wondered if everyone was literally frozen place, wondered if it was only that dramatic difference my perception sometimes made happen… but then, suddenly, everything was a flurry of motion.

"_He has the notebook!_" Rester exclaimed.

Matsuda cried out and stumbled backwards while Aizawa lunged for Light. Eyes now narrowed, Light's eyes flicked towards Aizawa. He hugged the Note to his chest and dodged the police chief. Mogi sprung at Light, along with Ide, but Light dove out of the way, hitting the ground on his side and sliding on the linoleum floor. I winced at the impact as though I was the one on the ground. Meanwhile, Matsuda, Halle, Gevanni, and Matt pulled out their guns and aimed them at Light as he pulled out his own weapon: a pen. A pen is mightier than the sword, but what about a gun?

"Matt, why do you have a gun?" Near asked dully.

Matt turned his head to look down at him. "Uh…."

As Light was sliding, though, he was scribbling down letters in the Note, and though I couldn't see it, I somehow knew exactly what he was writing, and for a brief moment I saw through his eyes exactly what he wrote:

_Nate River_

Shots were fired. I staggered, feeling each wound as if it were my own. One bullet skimmed Light's cheek, another was embedded into his arm, one hit his side, and the last one missed him completely. But Near was to die no matter what they did. It was written. He would have a heart attack in forty seconds; thirty-nine; thirty-eight…. _This isn't the best solution, _Light thought, _but I see where you're coming from._

_What? _

_Ah, you forfeited._

_Forfeited?_ "Damn it!" I cried, "He wrote Near's name!"

"_What?!_" Anna snapped.

"_Damn,_" I hissed, then leapt at Light to pry away the Note. He struggled, but it was almost like he was okay with me taking it from him. I gripped it, and there was a flash of something, then nothing as I flung the Note across the room.

Gevanni grabbed it, then looked up. "It's Ryuk!" he exclaimed.

"Near!" Rester said in alarm.

"Well," Near remarked, a trace of fear and surprise in his eyes. "I'm done for, aren't I?"

"_Near!_" Anna cried, grabbing him and hugging him with all her might.

"Anna, please let go."

"You _can't _die!" she wailed.

Anna held Near tight, despite his dull protests. _Oh, this can't be happening, _she thought. _No; Near can't die. I got to… I have to take him… through that portal-thing…. _She squeezed her eyes tight, tears sprouting, as she thought of her mom, of her dad, of Mia and Nana and Papa and Nani and Grandpa…. Of her house, of her dear aunt's house (that would be mine), and of all of the fun places she used to go, like Fantasy Island or Darien Lake…. _There's no point staying in this world if Near's gone anyway, _she thought. _Kira would win unless L helps, 'cause Mello's a fail…._

Anna opened her eyes in hopes of seeing her and Near in the portal and okay. She did open her eyes to see the portal, but it wasn't as bright and happy as she'd expected. The colors were dull…. And Near was far from okay. His eyes were wide, and his hands were shaking as he brought them slowly up to his chest. He curled up tight, clenching his teeth behind closed lips, clutching his chest in agony. "The ground," he muttered. "Where's… the ground? Anna—take me back. I want—to be on solid—ground…."

Anna knew she had to hold onto him, but she did so lightly and instead of taking him back she began to cry. "I can't, Near. Oh, no, you _can't _die…."

Near didn't respond. His body convulsed, and he shuddered one last time. Anna barely noticed that the once-bright colors of this place in-between were running red. She didn't notice because Near's life seemed to be draining out of him as his muscles began relaxing and his eyes became glazed with the look of the dead. "I lost…," he murmured before going limp at last. Anna, snuffling, unfurled his body so he was lying out, like he was sleeping. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she closed his eyes – they were kinda creeping her out; they looked like they were staring at her – and made the illusion that he was merely taking a nap. She hugged his head close to her, hoping very much that he wasn't feeling any more pain and mulling over thinking that it was her fault; she was too late; she could have saved him….

"It—hurts…," he said softly, his voice barely a whisper.

Anna looked at him. "Near, are you alive?" He didn't answer. She put her ear to his chest. There was no heartbeat, and he wasn't breathing. She clenched her jaw as she saw Maxey Island approaching, and she could hear voices, calling out to her; a little boy, a woman, a man…. Wailing; begging her to save them…. "I want to go home," she choked out, and began to sob. Yet it wasn't her world of origin she thought about, but the home she had in another reality, in Japan….

Meanwhile, while Anna and Near were in the In-Between, the portal, the warp, _whatever_ you may call it, the conflict continued. Light began to laugh quietly, even after the Death Note was confiscated. "Near!" Halle exclaimed. He didn't respond.

"Anna?" I asked, but then noticed that their images were flickering in and out of existence. They were there, yet somehow transparent. Solid, yet somehow _not_. "They've gone to my world briefly," I explained, "it may save him."

Light continued to chuckle. "You idiots; mindless fools…."

Everyone turned to look at him.

He sat upright, but I still stayed close to make sure he didn't try to escape or grab the Note. That might get him killed. Blood was running down his cheek, soaking his side, and staining the shoulder of his jacket from his three wounds. It dripped onto the floor from his face, bright crimson red. Yet he was smiling; chuckling; looking at us like nothing was wrong. "I have nothing to do with this Kira," Light said. "Yes, yes, you caught me, good job, but now what are you going to do about the real Kira, then?" He chuckled again and shook his head, getting to his feet in a slow, almost disturbing way. Like a puppet taking control of its own strings. He stood tall. "No…. I am not Kira. Not this time. Although, I do hope I've gotten rid of Near; I've wanted to do that since he beat me last time." He gestured to Near's flickering image. "I'm done here. I have no reason to kill any of you, so go ahead and take the Note. It doesn't matter; it's over." The way he spoke; with such confidence and with a sense of knowing all… it kinda freaked me out. It was like he was some sort of… like he was….

…A god?

I mentally laughed at the prospect, but then returned to the situation. "You know, it really isn't him this time," Ryuk chuckled. Only Gevanni, Light, and I turned to look at him.

Gevanni seemed to come to his senses. "Everyone touch this notebook so you can see the shinigami," he commanded, and passed it to Rester. It was passed around the room so that, one by one, people were able to see Ryuk.

Matsuda heaved a sigh of relief as it was passed around. "So this means Light's not Kira!" he said happily. "Light's cleared!"

"I'm not a part of this," Light confirmed, smiling confidently and shrugging, spreading his arms. "This is a whole different story."

"Do you… ah… know who Kira is now?" Aizawa asked awkwardly as he was given the Death Note.

Light smiled at him, and though there could be no possibility he knew, we all tensed in anticipation of his answer. After all, he was giving the impression that he knew everything, like he had been simply watching from the sidelines the entire time, but was only now possessing Innocent Light. Like he wasn't a corrupt young genius but a godly _entity._ His smile alone suggested that we were only little children asking questions that were obvious to him. But as he smiled at Aizawa, he cocked his head to the side and said simply, "No."

Matsuda let out a breath he probably hadn't known he'd been holding.

By this time everyone had touched the Note, and so Ryuk began to speak. "This isn't me, either," he said. "I don't have any more extra Death Notes to drop into your world; Near burned them all, remember?" He snickered and pointed to his empty Death Note holder. "I just couldn't bear to watch Light be put in jail when he didn't do anything."

"Are you saying you've been watching all this happen the whole time?" asked Ide.

"From the Shinigami Realm?" Matt added.

"Yup," Ryuk responded. "Uh, I do need my Death Note back, though."

"Well, Light needs to forfeit," Ide responded.

"Of course," Light responded, and gave me a meaningful look. I wasn't sure what it meant, but I heard him think, _This is goodbye, Natalie._

_Goodbye? _I wondered. _What do you mean, goodbye?_

Light shifted his gaze to the others. "Detain me and accuse me of being Kira if you want. I couldn't care less. It's my other self that will be upset, and I won't matter once I say the two words that will rid me of my memories. I won't exist anymore."

"Unless you get your memories back again," Matsuda pointed out.

Light smiled at him, and Matsuda seemed to shrink slightly. Light's expression seemed to tell us that there was something we were missing, something only he could understand….

"You might want to give the Death Note back to me, eh, Gevanni, right?" said Ryuk.

Gevanni nodded and held up the notebook for Ryuk to grab. Light's mind seemed to send me a final valediction before he said with a smile and a confident shine in his eyes, "I forfeit."

"Alright," Ryuk responded, putting the notebook in its holder. "Bye." He flipped his wings and flew up through the ceiling.

Light blinked, and suddenly the possession was over and he was human again. "Ow," he commented, then went to clutch his side. "Ow; why'd you guys shoot me this time?" He looked up and glared at everyone. "I _told _you. I'm not Kira! You don't have to shoot at me because I'm denying that!"

"It's okay," I said. "We know you're not Kira."

"Yeah!" Matsuda said happily, recovering from what just happened fairly quickly despite the circumstances. He seemed relieved, though, as he put his gun away in its holster. "You're not Kira, isn't that great?"

"I'm not so sure if Near's okay, though," said Halle, gazing at the images that were almost not there.

In the In-Between, the return trip from Maxey Island was as depressing as and creepier than the trip there. Anna looked around at the crimson colors bleeding around her, and tried not to listen to the voices. Her cheeks were still wet with salty tears, and she resented the fact that Near still had to die, despite being almost saved. She kept thinking that maybe if she had taken him into this portal place sooner, he'd be okay. But he wasn't, was he? She sniffed. Stupid Kira; damn Light and that stupid Death Note. And Ryuk, the bastard; he just _had _to give it to him so he could kill Near.

They were suddenly thrown back into reality, inertia making them both slide on the floor. Near gasped, eyes shooting open as he bolted upright. He put his hand to his chest, almost as though he were making sure he still had a heartbeat. He looked up at Rester. "I'm not dead, am I, Rester?" he asked, his eyes childishly wide and his breathing still coming fast like they were the most refreshing breaths he'd ever taken. His childishness was probably never more pronounced as it was then.

"Near!" Halle exclaimed.

"You're alive!" said Gevanni in slight awe.

"I'm pretty sure you're alive," said Rester in response to Near.

Near looked around. "What happened; what did I miss? How much time has passed, Rester? How long was I gone? Is Light caught? Where's the Death Note?"

There was a measure of franticness and nigh on hysteria in his tone that surprised or worried just about everyone in the room. It just plain out _scared _me, though, and possibly Matsuda as well. "You were only gone for a few minutes, Near. You still had a heart attack, though, so we're going to take you to the hospital."

"I don't need the hospital," Near replied, and shuddered, like he was trying to pull himself together. "I'm fine, Rester, I'm staying right here."

"That's ridiculous!" Gevanni dissented.

Near didn't listen to him, his eyes flicking around the room. _Light looks worried and he's not detained; he must have forfeited again. That must be it. He can't be Kira now, there goes that plan. _He slapped his palm to his face. "Am I _crying_?" he asked.

Anna blinked, then hastily wiped the tears from her eyes.

Matt, who had made his way over to our group earlier on, leaned towards me and muttered, "I've never seen Near freak out like this. You think he's okay?"

I shook my head, never taking my eyes off Near. "I'm not sure."

"_I _didn't do this to him, did I?" asked Light worriedly.

Anna smiled through her still-glistening eyes. "At least he's alive, guys, right? Right, Near? Isn't it good you're alive?" I noticed that Anna seemed overjoyed that he wasn't dead, and I decided that it was better he was slightly disturbed than no longer living.

Near burst into laughter.

_Okay, _I thought. That _is just creepy._

He stopped laughing abruptly. "Rester, what is wrong with me right now?"

"Maybe it's because you just had a heart attack," Matsuda offered.

"Died," Near corrected blankly. "I died." He shuddered again.

"We're going to take you to the hospital, okay, Near?" asked Rester.

"I don't want to go to the hospital," Near said dully.

"Don't make him do what he doesn't want to!" Anna cried, sounding angry.

"It's alright, Near," Matsuda said, smiling weakly. "Light needs to go to the hospital too. Besides, Near, I think you might really need to go to the hospital…."

"I _don't_!" Near snapped. "I hate hospitals, and I hate Light Yagami!"

Light chuckled weakly. "Thanks, Near…."

Anna's eyes widened in worry. "Maybe he does need a hospital…."

"I'm sorry," he said flatly, "I don't like them." He turned to Rester. "I'll be okay, right? What is _wrong _with me, Rester?"

"If only Mello could see this," Matt sighed.

I whacked him on the arm.

"Hey!"

"Let's take you to the hospital, okay?" asked Rester, holding his hand out to Near.

Near frowned, tried to get to his feet, and failed. "I can't stand," he said worriedly. "Is that bad?"

"Uh…," Gevanni responded.

* * *

"Ah," Sam sighed, then carefully stretched. "I'm finally free of that stupid machine." She took a deep breath. "And I can _breathe _again." She turned her head to look at L. "Am I allowed to walk around the hospital?" she asked. "I wanna move around…."

"Yes," L replied. "The doctor actually said while you were sedated that you need to walk around to keep your legs working."

"Yay!" Sam grinned, then swung her legs off the hospital bed. She tried to get to her feet, but nearly collapsed with an, "Oh my god."

"And that is exactly why you need to get up," L said, getting to his feet. "Let's get some food, shall we?" he asked her as she put her arm around his shoulders for support.

"Ooh, I hope there's cake," she said, salivating at the thought.

"I doubt it, considering this is a hospital." He sighed.

"What _do _they have, then?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, biting his thumbnail. "I haven't been eating hospital food; I've been eating real food."

Sam laughed. "Oh, so the food we're going to eat is fake?"

"Precisely."

"So, it's like airline food? Or the food at school?"

"Yes."

Sam laughed again. "Wonderful; I am _so _looking forward to it."

When they reached the ground floor, they walked down the hall to reach the place for food, but as they passed the lobby doors, doctors rushed in, pushing a gurney. "I'm fine," the boy on the gurney said. "I told you, I'm fine; I don't need to be here."

As the group flashed past, L and Sam were able to catch a glimpse of the person on the gurney. The two looked at one another. "…Was that _Near?_" asked Sam in disbelief.

"Come on," said L, leading her to her food while pulling out his cell phone to ask someone, _anyone _what the hell had happened.

* * *

Light had to be taken care of, of course, as he was losing a lot of blood from his side and there was still a bullet embedded in his arm. Even the scratch on his cheek had gauze taped to it with surgical tape, because after all it was still somewhat deep and it _stung_ – trust me, I knew. As soon as his pain killers kicked in, I felt much better, that was for sure. Near was put in a different hospital room and was judged to be okay. They did, however, give him some sedatives to get him to sleep, as he didn't much like sleeping, especially with so many strangers around. They said he needed rest, though, especially after a heart attack. '_No_,' Near had said, '_you don't get it. It never happened; I never had a heart attack, and I never died._' Died? We'd never said anything about dying, Near….

Once they were taken care of, we were told both Light and Near would be kept for the night, just to make sure they didn't need any more medical attention. Sam and L visited both Near and Light's rooms briefly before Sam had to return to her own room, and I followed after her to visit for awhile. Once she was asleep, though, I headed back to Near's room, then to Light's. I did, eventually, leave Light's hospital room to go home. I asked Anna if she was coming, but she said no, so I'd smiled and given her a hug goodbye.

Anna sat on one of the chairs, looking down at her hands, which were clasped in her lap. _Near actually died back there, _Anna thought. _He actually died…. So how is he…? _She looked at Near's face. His eyes were closed – it was the first time she'd seen him sleeping. She'd seen his eyes closed but once before, and that was when he was… back in that portal place. _But how could he have died, if he's alive now? It doesn't make sense…. _She thought of the way the colors had turned an eerie red; how those disembodied voices had wailed, called out to her…. She bit her lip and focused on Near again. He was attached to an EKG and an IV, both of which Near had told the doctors he didn't need. They, of course, had attached him to them anyway….

_Still, I'm glad he's alive_, she thought. _I don't want him to die…. _She frowned. _I would… I would rather die myself…. _She bit her lip, then got to her feet, walking over to the hospital bed. _I really hope dying… or almost dying… or whatever happened didn't affect his mind too much…. I hope he'll be okay. _She gazed down at him a moment before leaning down and giving him a small kiss on the lips. She straightened up again. _I don't even care if he never acknowledges me for any other reason than the mind sync. _She pursed her lips. _Well, actually, I _do _care…._

One of Near's eyes cracked open and looked at her. "You do know I'm awake, right?" he asked.

Anna stared down at him a second, shifting uncomfortably. She licked her lips nervously. "Um… no…."

He gazed at her through half-lidded, glazed eyes, still in a sedative-induced stupor. "Well, I guess not," he said. "And I'm a man, I'm supposed to get up and kiss you back, right? I can't even lift a finger. Oh well, I'm sure you'll forgive me; besides, I'm meant to be alone. Forever lonely, destined to be alone; and these _sedatives _are turning my brain to _muck_; what was I going to say…?"

Anna blinked.

He looked to the side, away from Anna. "Could you ask those doctors to put me on the floor? I'd rather be on the floor than on a bed, I don't like being on something that isn't solid ground, and I won't be going to sleep again unless they let me do so on the ground." He blinked slowly. "These sedatives are making me talk too much."

Anna giggled.

Near gazed at the ceiling. "I died back there," he said. "Do you believe that I died back there? It can only be so…."

Anna stopped giggling and gave him a concerned look.

"I died and I'm still here. It's not pleasant to die, you know…." His voice trailed off, and he continued to gaze at the ceiling. "I was conscious of everything, even when I was dead," he told her, his voice still small and quiet from the sedation. "A heart attack hurts so much… but even after my body shut down I was still aware. But there was no oxygen and no energy…." He clutched the sheet that blanketed him with his hand. "I was existing in pain and suffering; like everlasting torture; like Hell, even, if that's what Hell would be like. I admit I was wondering if it would end or not. I was thinking that maybe that was what the dead feel. I don't know if I believe in god, or souls, or an afterlife, but I can only say that my soul, or my conscious self, at least, was trapped in a body that was done, and it couldn't be released. _I _couldn't be released."

Anna looked down at him, thinking about how she'd hoped he wasn't in any more pain. Apparently, he'd been through a pain far worse than anyone she knew of had ever endured.

"I would say death would be more merciful, but I _was _dead, so I can't necessarily say that." He paused. "But it ended. What happened back at headquarters is only proof that I'm human. I can only hope I haven't lost the respect of my team; I can't work without their support…." He looked at her. "It was your emotions. I can feel your emotions now; that's what it was. I guess it was that place between the two worlds that made our sync progress faster; I can't be sure. My emotions are generally dulled and masked, but to feel yours combined with having just died was overwhelming, don't you think?" He smiled his freaky smile. (It _still _reminded Anna of a cute little monkey, of course.) "What an experience. I don't know if this improves my perception of things, or just gives me a wound to harbor, but I'll try to put it to use."

Anna blinked, then smiled back, happy he was getting his senses back.

Near stopped smiling. "Seriously, though, ask the doctors to get me on the floor."

* * *

The doctors grudgingly let Near on the floor, as he wouldn't accept the sedatives without this condition, and so they adjusted the IV and EKG and moved him to the ground. Then they injected his sedatives to ensure he'd sleep – he naturally didn't sleep often, so this was necessary – and as the sedation settled in and he found it ever harder to keep his eyes open, he murmured an, "Oh, I forgot." Then he slowly propped himself up and kissed Anna simply before sinking back to the floor and curling up. "You saved me after all," he mumbled. "That can be a thank you, can't it…?"

Anna opened her mouth, unsure how to respond, but he was asleep by then anyway.

* * *

**He really does talk a lot when on sedatives... A little out of character, I should think. o-o Oh well.**

**Well, there we are. The first bit of Anna and Near, for real, eh? And... Near dying... That was fun to write.**

_**Fun**** Fact**_**: Real-life Sierra was panicking when she was reading that scene where Near's name was written. Real-life Sam, on the other hand... She was laughing.**

**Review? For floors?**


	21. Chapter 21

_**random**_**:** Well, he might have intended it, or he might not have. *shrug* And yes, Near is a little weird for prefering floors over beds, but then again, he _is _a Wammy kid, and Wammy kids have their quirks. xD Ahh, the In-Between is only creepy when at least one of those there is hurt, dead, or dying. *nod* It demonstrates this soon; yes...

_**Amy**_**: **Ah, decisions; decisions... I personally like SamxL better, but hey, it's your opinion~

* * *

"What a day," I sighed upon reentering my home. Home, sweet home, right? I stretched. "Jeez," I commented, hanging up my coat and making my way over to the kitchen for dinner, "I'm all alone here, aren't I? Anna's with Near in the hospital, Sam is just… in the hospital, and Sierra is still in places unknown with Mello." I giggled. "_I'm all alooone, in the wooorld, no one here beside meee_," I sang, then laughed. "That worked out better than I expected," I remarked. "I thought for sure Light would end up in jail or dead again…. Even though Light was shot and Near was _nearly_ killed, no one died…." I snickered. "Heh. Near was _near_ly killed. Near. It's such a weird name, yet such a common word." I released a bark of laughter. "_I'm siiinging in the raaaiiin…_," I sang, swinging myself around on one of the kitchen chairs. _What am I saying? I'm inside! _I thought. I felt something scrape on my arm, and as I swung around on the chair I saw that Ryuk was suddenly there, consequently scaring the crap out of me and making me lose my balance. I fell over, making the chair topple over with me.

"…Hey," he greeted, still holding the piece of the Death Note he'd used to allow me to see him.

"Holy crap, Ryuk!" I cried. "You scared me half to death!"

He snickered slightly. "I tend to do that to people."

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Oh. Right." He unclipped the Death Note holder on his belt and pulled out the Death Note before dropping it on the ground. "Pick that up."

I blinked, utterly confused. "…Why?"

"Just pick it up."

"_Why?_ I don't want to own it!"

"You're no fun," he said, picking it back up. He hovered his way closer to me, and dropped on top of me. I grabbed it to throw it at him or something – I don't know – but the moment my skin made contact I was overwhelmed with an onslaught of memories. Things were re-pieced together, and my personality – my whole being – developed to what it was before in mere moments. It actually kinda _hurt_. I thought I heard someone yelling, but then I realized it was me…. And then it was over, and I remembered everything.

I came to my senses and got to my feet, then set up the chair again. "Jeez, Ryuk, you could have gone for a more subtle approach."

"Well, that wouldn't be as fun," he responded. "Welcome back, by the way."

I blinked. "Back? I'm still me, either way, aren't I?"

"Eh… I guess…. Never mind."

_I should probably put this upstairs before Anna gets home. _"Well," I said as I made my way to the stairs, "that worked considerably well, didn't it?"

"Maybe," Ryuk replied, following behind me. "But, so you know, Near wasn't planning on actually detaining Light. I just thought I'd say that."

I faltered in my stride. "Damn," I muttered to myself. _Then that was for nothing. No… it just means that I need to remember to think about what the opposite side would be thinking. I need to figure out what they're thinking before I act…. It's good to be reminded of this now rather than at a crucial time later on…. Near can't get anything from this move; he can't possibly…. Especially since Near told Anna specifically not to tell me…._

"I did do a lot, though…," Ryuk pointed out hopefully. "I sacrificed my Death Note, didn't I? And I told you what happened, really…."

"Alright, Ryuk, you can have some apples," I said, smiling. "They're hidden in the cupboard in the kitchen."

"Thanks!" he yelped before descending back down into the kitchen.

* * *

L headed to Near's hospital room the next morning, having just been fed Sam's memory of her time in the catacombs. He found Near on the floor, propped up on his elbows with his feet kicking in the air, staring at the wall and looking bored. His head was held up by one on his hands, his other forearm was laid before him, his finger tapping at the ground. "Good morning, Leonard," Near greeted, using his alias simply because they were in a public hospital.

"Good morning," L replied, then pulled a chair up in front of his heir and crouched on it to face him.

Near looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I heard about what happened yesterday," he said.

"Which thing that happened? A lot of things happened yesterday, Leonard."

"Yes. I mean when Anna took you through the In-Between."

"I'm assuming you mean that horrible place between our world and theirs, correct?" It didn't need to be said who Near meant when saying 'theirs.'

"Yes," L confirmed. "I apologize, but I'd just like to ask exactly what happened."

Near's finger stopped tapping. "I died, Leonard. That is what happened."

"I know," L replied. "I'd just like the specifics."

Near stared at him for a moment. If he was surprised, he didn't show it. Then, he averted his gaze and lifted his head so he could twirl his hair. He couldn't use his other arm for the simple reason that he couldn't bend it due to the IV stuck into it. "From what point?" he asked, twirling his hair.

"From the moment you went into the In-Between."

Near was silent for but a moment before replying, "Anna was hugging me when we were suddenly brought into this bright light, and all of these bright blues and greens and whites were flashing past us. There was a second where I felt safe and happy, and I began to think that I would be alright… but then, of course, I still went into cardiac arrest. And the moment I could feel the pain, everything started going red…. Naturally, the pain got worse, and I started hearing voices; I almost took to thinking I was going insane, but I found it hard to think much at all, especially once the heart attack ended and I was dead."

Near paused for a beat, then, still twirling his hair, continued, "After that, I could only feel pain. I only knew pain, Leonard. I couldn't do anything; my body had shut down. And so I was dead, but I was aware, and it eventually ended." He stopped twirling his hair, then looked up at L. "That's all."

"Did your Bond… ah… mind sync progress?"

"I can feel Anna's emotions now, and presumably vice versa."

"Alright," said L, getting to his feet. "Good, thank you. I will be leaving the country again soon, so if we don't see one another before I go, goodbye."

"Goodbye, Leonard," Near replied expressionlessly, twirling his hair again, and L left.

* * *

"You're depressed," Mello said flatly as he and Sierra made their way to their meeting place: an old, abandoned house.

"No, I'm not," Sierra replied indignantly, then smiled wide and pointed to her smile. "See?"

"Yes, you are," Mello frowned, and they slipped into the building.

"No, I'm not!"

"Sierra, I can feel it. You're depressed."

"Am not!"

"Yes, you are!" he snapped. "Okay, look, we can't hide emotions now, remember?"

"Well, yeah," Sierra responded, then huffed and sat on an old chair. "We figured that out four days ago."

"Exactly."

"But I'm _not _depressed!"

"Sierra, you _are _depressed and it's depressing _me _because I can feel it, so shut the hell up, admit you're depressed, and _stop being depressed_!"

"Well, I know _you're _irritated."

"I think I _know _that I'm irritated!" Mello barked. "It's obvious!" He heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay. Never mind."

"Okay!" Sierra chirped.

Matt came through the door, then, with two plastic bags in his gloved hand. "Hey," he greeted.

Sierra waved at him vigorously. "Hey! What's in those bags?"

"Donuts," he replied, tossing one to each of them, though Sierra knew he was being sarcastic because of the simple fact that whatever was in the bags were most certainly _not _donuts. Besides, Sierra remembered a moment after she'd asked that Matt was supposed to bring them some clothes. Matt headed to a dusty old box to sit on, pulling out a cigarette to light.

Mello and Sierra put their respective bags on the floor, and there was a silent pause before Sierra broke it abruptly. "_Near's smile looks like a rape face_!" she blurted, and both Mello and Matt looked at her oddly. (Well, we can never tell with Matt, but it's assumed.)

Then Matt laughed.

"Well," said Mello, "we never thought of it that way." There were barely noticeable traces of amusement in his tone.

"That," chuckled Matt, "is _scary_. I know his smile is freaky and all – I mean, it's like his face is not _made_ to smile – but jeez, that's kinda disturbing."

"That aside, what's new with the Kira investigation?" asked Mello, and Matt stopped joking around immediately.

"Actually," Matt replied, "you missed Near's mental breakdown yesterday."

"_Mental breakdown_?" Sierra repeated.

"You're kidding," Mello frowned.

Matt shook his head. "No. Here, I'll explain. Near was planning to accuse Light of being Kira, then detain him. Everyone was gathered at his HQ, so he could announce it. I think he was more trying to get a reaction, though; I don't know if he was actually planning to detain him…. The most unexpected thing happened, though, and the Death Note dropped out of thin air and into Light's hands. He got his memories back, which defused Near's plan by proving he wasn't Kira, and then Light wrote Near's name down. But—"

"Near _died_?!" Sierra gasped.

"No," said Matt. "Yes. Maybe. Near was babbling afterwards about how he'd died…." He shook his head. "Anna held onto him before the heart attack hit him, and they went through that limbo place. That's what saved him, just in time, I think. But when he came back he was flipping out…."

"Flipping out how?" Sierra asked, leaning forward on her chair.

"Well," Matt responded, letting out a puff of smoke, "at first he was just slightly frantic, but then he started tearing up…. He started laughing after that, though, and afterwards he was yelling at everyone." Matt shrugged. "Then he was getting extremely worried, wondering what was wrong with him."

"Aw, poor Near!" Sierra cried.

"Yeah," Matt agreed.

"Did anyone know beforehand about Light's detainment?" asked Mello.

Matt shook his head. "Only Rester, Gevanni, Halle, and Anna."

"Anna?" Mello repeated.

"Yeah. I told you she was working with Near, now, right?"

Sierra nodded.

Mello brought his hand up to his face and into a pensive position, putting his index finger to the tip of his nose. "You said the Death Note appeared out of thin air," he said. "That can't just happen. Was there a shinigami?"

"Oh, yeah. Ryuk dropped it," Matt replied. "We couldn't see him until after all of us had touched the Note."

"Ryuk," Mello repeated.

"Yes. He said that he couldn't stand to watch Light get falsely accused, and then told us he wasn't involved. He doesn't have an extra notebook anymore; we burned them."

"What notebook did he drop, then?" asked Sierra.

"His own. He had to have it back after the whole incident was done, though."

"Sierra," asked Mello, "can shinigami drop their own Death Notes to this world without having an extra Note?"

"No," Sierra replied. "They're not allowed to. Plus, it can get them killed, so…."

"Huh," Matt remarked. "Get them killed how? Does their leader punish them or something?"

Sierra giggled. "No, but they rely on the Death Note to stay alive. They get the remaining lifespan of people they kill."

The redhead frowned. "The same thing doesn't happen with humans, does it?"

"No. Otherwise, Light would be practically immortal." She laughed.

"Okay," said Matt, "Mello, do we have any other important things to discuss?"

"Not at the moment," Mello replied distractedly. He pulled a chocolate bar out of his jacket and tore open the wrapper.

"Fine," said Matt. "Then, it's my turn to bring something up. Mello, what happened between you and Sierra? _Something _happened, didn't it?"

Mello stopped mid-bite. "What the hell makes you think that?" he snapped.

"I called you on March twenty-first, at 3:47. You sounded… awkward. That doesn't just happen, Mello. The last time that happened was ten years ago, July twelfth, remember? When—"

"I remember," Mello interrupted. "You don't need to reiterate it."

Sierra blinked, looking between the two of them. Then she squeaked in amusement. _I guess this means Mello can be embarrassed too! I wonder what happened that day…._

_You don't need to know._

_What _happened_? Come on, tell meee!_

_No._

"So what happened on the twenty-first?" Matt asked, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and holding it carefully in his hand. "If you can't remember what day that was, it was a Sunday, the Sunday before last Sunday. Of course, you probably know what I'm talking about whether you know what day it was or not."

"How do you know the specific dates like that?" Sierra whined.

"He's good with that," Mello replied. "You could ask him what he had for breakfast on September seventh in 1997, and he could tell you."

"That's so cool! What happened… November… twenty-seventh, last year?"

"That one's easy," Matt scoffed. "I was bored as hell in Wammy's House, with nothing to do, and then Mello called me and told me he'd just blown himself up and wanted help with the Kira case. But that's not the point. What happened on March twenty-first, 2010 is what _I _want to know. I know it was the day Anna joined the SPK, but what happened on _your _front?"

Sierra looked up at Mello.

Mello took a bite of chocolate, staring at Matt in somewhat of a glare.

Sierra looked back at Matt.

"Fine, we'll compromise," Matt said, then took a breath from his cigarette and exhaled a puff of smoke. "I tell you what happened with me on the sixteenth, if you tell me what happened the twenty-first. It's not that hard."

"Well, how can that work?" Mello asked. "Nothing happened the twenty-first."

Sierra leaned forward, towards Matt. _What happened the sixteenth? _she wondered.

"Come on. Denial isn't a good thing," Matt admonished. "I don't know, maybe you just epically failed and tripped on nothing. I don't care; just tell me."

Sierra pointed up at Mello. "He kissed me," she said flatly.

Mello closed his eyes and wordlessly whacked her over the head.

"Hey!" she yelped. "It's _true_!"

"Maybe, but you don't tell _Matt _that. He stores it in his head, and never forgets it. Plus, he's probably going to tell everyone else now. Good job, Sierra."

"How was _I _supposed to know?!" she wailed. "Besides, I wanted to know what happened with him on the sixteenth!"

Matt held up a finger. "I kissed Sam on the sixteenth," he said. "See, Mello? Now we're even."

"You _did_?!" Sierra squeaked. "That's _awesome_! And now you can get married!"

"What the f—?" asked Mello, but Matt cut him off.

"I don't think so, Sierra…," he said. "I never said anything about marriage."

Sierra just laughed.

"But you know what this means," said Matt.

"What?" asked Sierra.

Matt smirked up at Mello. "I got my first kiss before you!" he laughed. "_Not _counting what happened on—"

"Nope," Mello interrupted, and Matt snickered as Sierra looked at both of them curiously.

Matt eventually stopped, though, and tilted his head. "It's kinda sad that we're twenty years old, though…."

Sierra let out an amused yip of laughter.

* * *

"Well," said Doctor Sato, "you won't be getting Melanoma anytime soon…."

"I figured," Near replied, sitting upright on the floor. "Can I leave?"

"Yep, you're good to go," the doctor replied.

"Good," said Near. "Can you get this IV off of me, now?"

"Of course," he answered.

"And then I can call Rester to pick me up…," said Near, looking away as he twirled his hair and held out his arm.

* * *

**Well, we've got a bit of Sierra and Mello's front again this chapter~ And Matt's letting his genius show... I couldn't do that memory number stuff. Why must he be so good with numbers?**

_**Fun Fact**_**: I've actually got a timeline written down to help keep track of what happens in this story and when. Which, by the way, is how I work out things like what Matt said up there and when B kills... Yeah.**

**Review? For Matt's brain?**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Aqua Cahill**_**:** Mm, I'm glad you enjoyed the Sierra, Mello, and Matt scene. I can assure you they will have larger parts as time goes on. And I appreciate you feel bad for her. Natalie, I mean. Aha... You're right, though. Geniuses tend to lack social lives... Especially Wammy kids, haha. Matt's brain truly is amazing, too... Though it remembers useful things as well. All sorts of information. He's got a whole timeline in his head, really...

* * *

"Samantha, you're done," said L.

"What do you mean, I'm done?" Sam asked, frowning deeply at him. She didn't want to cross her arms for the simple reason she still had an IV stuck in her arm. Currently, she was sitting up on her hospital bed, while L was crouching on the chair beside it.

"On this case," he clarified. "You're done."

"No, I'm not," she frowned.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm _not_! Look, I want to keep working with you on this case!"

"You were nearly killed."

"That just makes me want to catch him even more!"

"I don't want you dying for nothing. You were just injured badly enough to need surgery, and so it's only common sense for you to leave the case."

"But I don't _want _to leave the case. I want to catch him!"

"Even if you do, what can you do in your state? If you do the things I assigned you to do before, then you could be attacked, and what would you then? Die? It's pointless and idiotic. To risk your life is one thing, but to willingly give it away is another."

Sam frowned indignantly. "I'm not '_giving it away_.' I want to _help_!"

He just stared at her for a second or two, which slightly disconcerted poor Sam.

"It is _me _we're talking about," she said. "Can't I pick whether or not I take part in this case?"

"He can see your changing lifespan. He'll know exactly when to attack in order to kill you, if he wants to."

"He failed before!"

"Before. There could be a next time, and that may have different results."

"I don't even care!" She huffed. "Okay, how about this?" she offered. "If the doctor sets me free by the time you leave for the next crime scene, I come. If the doctor decides against it, then I'll stay here and try to attempt to help on the Kira case."

L stared at her. "But if you're let out, then you'll have to come along."

"That's the point! We leave it up to the doctor." Sam's doctor walked in right then. "Hey, doctor-lady! I'm sorry, I forgot your name…."

"Doctor Akamatsu," she smiled.

"When am I getting out?"

"Actually," she said, walking over to Sam's IV, "you'll be getting let out today."

Sam shot a triumphant look in L's direction, but then looked away as the doctor detached the IV. Sam didn't want to see the blood; she shuddered at the thought.

"You can't be doing too much, of course, and for the next month you shouldn't be too active."

L made eye contact with Sam and cocked his head to the side.

_Meh!_ Sam snapped mentally.

A breathy, monotonous laugh was her only response.

"So," said the doctor, unaware of their non-verbal conversation, "no sports or gym class or anything like that."

_Ha, _Sam thought, _I'm probably supposed to still be in school. Psh, oh well. _"What about travelling?" asked Sam. "I can go to another country, right? I've been planning it for _ages_!"

_That's a lie, _thought L.

You _lie all the time!_

_That's true, but I'm allowed to. It's part of my profession._

_Of course it is._

"I'm sure you can go," Doctor Akamatsu smiled. "It's what you're doing there that worries me."

"Lounging around and thinking, mostly. And taking walks for… research." _You know, the crime scenes._

_Yes…._

"That should be fine," she assured Sam.

_Don't forget to mention there's a mass murderer that might be out to get you, _L thought dully.

_Why?_

_I don't know about you, but I think it's a pretty important factor._

"Right," said Sam. "And I might be meeting my… cousin… and he might attack me…. What about that?"

The doctor laughed. "Try to avoid him, I say!" She smiled again, reassuringly. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

_Ha, L, I'm coming with you!_

_You do realize I never agreed to that compromise, right?_

_Wha—?! No fair!_

_I think it's perfectly fair._

_I—want—to—_go_! L…!_

_You're not coming._

_You are _not _ditching me again! Remember when you left me at the SPK? Near _scares _me, and now you're leaving me here?_

_Well… yes._

_That's stupid!_

_I think it's pretty logical._

_It's not!_

_Sure it is._

_Nooo!_

_Then give me an argument._

_Well, hm, he tried to kill me, maybe? Maybe I want revenge? Maybe I don't want to be stuck here when I can't easily be involved with the case?_

_You can be involved. I'm sure Near would take you in._

_Near _scares _me! Have I not said that?!_

_You have._

_And that blond guy, Rester, scares me too! And I don't really care to be around Halle!_

_You're fine with Gevanni, and Anna will be there now too. Possibly Matt, as well._

_L, I want to work with you! Why can't I?!_

He heaved a sigh, sounding slightly irritated. _Alright, do whatever you want, Samantha._

Sam frowned. _Well if you're just going to annoyed-ly accept it, it makes me feel awkward and unwanted._

_Not unwanted, Samantha. It just isn't necessary for you to put yourself in danger again. If you want to, that's fine, but don't get yourself killed. And I wouldn't worry; I'll be sure to put you to good use._

…_I'll take that as a good thing. Where do you think he'll go next?_

_I can't be sure, but my first guess is America._

_America?_

_In LA, _L clarified.

…_Oh._

* * *

Near frowned, twirling his hair, as usual, and thinking hard. His team had greeted him warmly enough, and he had apologized to them for what had happened, explaining what had happed, how it happened, and why it happened. It had seemed that no respect had been lost; if anything, they were worried. Then the three of them had dispersed to do their jobs. Near looked over to his toy box, then got up and shuffled over to it before sitting down again and going through it. He began pulling out his old finger puppets one by one, laying them out on the linoleum floor. "Rester?" asked Near, examining the Kira puppet and playing around with it in his fingers.

Rester looked up from the floor; he had been scrubbing the linoleum to get the bloodstains off. "Yes, Near?" he asked.

"Where did you put the finger puppet kit?"

"I think it may be in the back."

"Could you get it?"

"Sure." He got up and headed out of the room to get it.

Near frowned again, settling himself on his stomach, propped up on his elbows as he carefully placed his puppets in their places. _Shinigami Ryuk… _Near thought, _…was never involved with Kira. He dropped the notebook, but he wouldn't help Kira and he wouldn't kill people for him. Otherwise all of us would be dead by now…. So why would he drop the notebook at that meeting? If he truly isn't involved with Kira this time, then why would he bother? _His eyes narrowed slightly. _No, he wouldn't bother if it hadn't involved him, which is the whole point…. So then… did Kira tell him to do this?_

He put the tip of his finger on the Kira puppet. _Samantha was right, _he thought absently, _this puppet is inaccurate…. _He gazed down at the array of finger puppets strewn on the floor, set upright like little soldiers. The Japanese task force was off in the corner, Mello was alone, Mikami was set apart from the others, and Near's team was together, facing off against the unknown Kira that now threatened the world. No, perhaps not threatened….

He picked up the Misa puppet. _If Kira told Shinigami Ryuk to do this, then that would mean that Kira knew about that meeting beforehand…. It shouldn't have taken too long to plan his arrival. But… then Kira must have known I was going to suggest the detainment of Light. But who would know that…? I only told the team…. Anna…? I told her not to tell her aunt, but maybe…. Still, I burned the Death Notes, could it be that Ryuk dropped his own Note just to continue with his fun here? Or did Light Yagami plan things beforehand and switch one of the notebooks for a fake; the one strapped to Aizawa? But then, why not let Ryuk drop that Note rather than his own? To lead me off track? Maybe…. But if that's Ryuk's Note and there's another Note out there, where is the other Note? Someone must have it…. It wasn't Light; that was proven…. _Near squashed the Misa doll. _The Second Kira…?_

He leaned over and grabbed the microphone, connecting to Gevanni. Gevanni came up on the screen. "What is it, Near?" he asked.

"How is your surveillance on Misa Amane doing? Has anything unusual been discovered as of yet?"

"Nothing really…. She's normal as ever, but I'll still be keeping an eye on her."

"Good. I'd like you find a time to search her living space for anything out of the ordinary."

"Got it," Gevanni replied, and disconnected.

* * *

_Something's just not right…, _Mello thought, head slightly cocked to the side, his eyes wide and a chocolate bar in his mouth.

"Mello," said Sierra, "your face is freaking me out…."

He ignored her. _Ryuk's not the type to have done that sort of thing, come down from the Shinigami Realm and drop the notebook just because Light was supposedly about to be detained…. He wouldn't care unless he were involved. That's the way he is…. So that must mean he _is _involved with Kira, and Kira somehow knew Near was planning for Light to be detained…. But he didn't tell anyone but the SPK… and Anna…. _"Sierra," he asked, "would your sister tell Natalie about Near's plans even if Near told her not to?"

Sierra blinked. "Um, yeah. Maybe. I think so; I dunno, she really likes Near, but she looks up to Natalie too…."

"Right," Mello responded. _So if Anna were to tell Natalie this, then… it would mean Natalie could tell Ryuk to do this. …If she's Kira, of course. But Near burned the notebooks, and shinigami aren't allowed to drop their own Notes…. A notebook was switched…. The other notebook is… where?_ He frowned, then snapped off a piece of the chocolate bar with his teeth.

* * *

Beyond slipped through multiple alleys with ease; he remembered every shortcut as if he'd lived there all his life. As he walked, he directed Sophia in the workings of the computer, guiding her through real estate records and police files back in a hotel room in Japan. Multi-tasking was a selective skill; only some people could do it. One would_ have_ to learn the skill if they had progressed this far with the Bond regardless of whether or not they were good at it, and so fortunately for BB he had already been relatively good with this skill. He paused at one of the alleys, then cocked his head to the side. It was a relatively meaningful alley to him. It was where he had attacked Naomi Misora all that time ago, and it was where he had found Sophia. Well, not necessarily. Rather, she had found him.

Now, Beyond was not a man to think back and reminisce on memories – save for the frustration of his failure after the LABB Murder Cases – rather, he liked to look ahead or focus on the moment. Sophia, on the other hand, liked memories. Maybe because she didn't exactly have any of her _own _to remember, really. All of them were combined with Beyond's or were memories that didn't even belong to her….

Thus, every so often, they would look back on little things such as this.

_Prowling through the night as demons do, Beyond made his way through alley by alley, sneaking away from a crime scene. It had been a year before the LABB Murder Cases yet, but that wasn't to say he couldn't still kill people in Los Angeles. As he slipped through an alley, he was idly contemplating his name and its meaning to him - he did rather like the name he'd given himself - while also keeping on alert. He was flipped into nighttime mode, when his senses were sharp and his eyes were accustomed to pitch black. But as he slipped through this particular alley, there was a high-pitched squeal of a child, the cry of a baby. "_Beeee_!" the voice wailed._

_Beyond whirled around, flipping out his knife and gazing into the darkness. A baby, nestled in a garbage can, probably abandoned. He looked at the glowing red symbols that floated above it. _Sophia Ellis, _said the words, and her lifespan…. She was to die… six years from now? He blinked, then shook his head. Now. She was to die tonight._

_He forcibly stretched his mouth into a smile, trying his best to look freakish to the young girl, try to let her know she was about to die. Tell her that he was not an angel, but a death god. He tried to warn her that the man picking her up was a bad, bad man. But the girl just smiled at him and laughed. "Beebeebee, beebeebeebee!" she cried in delight._

Sure, oblivious child, _he thought. _Say my name, even though you don't know what it means._ "Yes," he coaxed. "BB." He slipped into a doorway on the side of the alley, an abandoned room he knew was never used. He would have to improvise, but he was okay with that. _I've never killed an infant before_, he thought to himself, lying the girl out on the table. _This should be interesting…. What should I try first? I can't sedate her; that would kill her straight away; she's only a baby…. I can't have people hearing her wails, though…. _He lifted his knife. _I could always just kill her and then see how long it takes for the blood to stop bleeding after I dismember her…, _he contemplated. _Yes. That'll do. Two kills in one night, how interesting._ He raised the knife, preparing to drive it home, right into her chest, but as he swung it downward and it plummeted towards her fragile body, the lifespan above the girl's head abruptly changed._

_B halted the knife millimeters from its target, staring at the girl's lifespan. He froze. _It changed,_ he thought, still staring with wide eyes. An new feeling crept its way into his chest. Fear? _Lifespans never change. That's new. _He lowered the knife and cocked his head to the side, forcing calm upon his mind. The girl had begun to wail again. He picked her up. "You're a lucky one, you know that?" he asked. Sophia's response was homesick cries for mommy and globs of tears streaming down her baby cheeks. "Maybe you aren't so lucky, though," he commented without much inflection. "You were left all alone. I'm sorry I can't feel sympathy."_

_And suddenly they were enveloped in a white light, and flashes of bright blues and greens and white passed by in a blur. He looked down to the groundless below. "What the hell?" Despite the abnormality, he felt safe and happy here. Happy, who would have thought he could be happy? Even the once-wailing baby was now laughing joyously. They were sent to a dream-like apparition of a room, and soon B noticed that he and the little girl were repelling one another. Figuring that wasn't good, he continued holding on until he was pulling her along back to where he'd come from. The joy once felt dissipated into nothingness once again once they reached reality, and he fell over as they came to an abrupt halt._

_He blinked at the little girl, now looking at him with droopy eyes. _Tired? _he thought._

"_Ty…," the girl mumbled._

_He sat up and looked at the boarded-up window. There was light shining in through the cracks. _It's day?

"_Day," the baby repeated drowsily. "Dadada…."_

_He gazed at her, getting to his feet. _An interesting night indeed…. You're from another world, aren't you, Sophia?

_His only response was the echo of a lullaby._

_After this, Beyond experimented with Sophia, figuring out in time that she was able to hear his thoughts. He would think the word 'bells,' and the child would echo it back with glee. Her lifespan never stopped changing, and Beyond soon learned that whenever she got particularly sad, she would take them through that place between his world and hers. The In-Between, he liked to call it. He had to categorize these things, place names to these new unknowns. He deduced that she couldn't hear others' thoughts, only his, and he eventually figured out that the lullaby he often heard in the background was Sophia's own thoughts. It was the only thing she could truly think as an infant that wasn't emotion or color._

_The thoughts of a grown man impressing on the mind of an infant caused Sophia to learn quickly. She'd get frustrated trying to talk through the uncoordinated mouth of an infant, and it wasn't until she was nearly a year old that she began to speak somewhat-legible words. They went through the In-Between less and less as Sophia took to believing Beyond was her family. With each trip there, though, this connection they had, this _Bond_, would get a little more in depth. Beyond found himself giggling like an idiot one morning for no particular reason, and, wonder of wonders, for a short period of time he was able to experience true emotion. That was, of course, until Sophia's feelings melted away into the impassive abyss that Beyond was so accustomed to._

_At the age of only one and a half, Sophia was an emotionless, calm, and apparently coordinated child that knew only what Beyond's thoughts told her. She understood death, and soon she could look through his eyes to see what he meant by seeing death in every person, living or dead; see the red symbols floating above everyone's heads…. Sometimes she would forget things, being only her age, but Beyond would remember, and as long as he remembered, she technically never forgot. Because of the fact the Bond had been created and had progressed since she was so young, she was essentially molded out of Beyond's character, _his_ being, not her own. Neither of them knew what sort of person she'd be if she had never seen him, if the Bond had never been established, but it was just as well that neither of them wondered too much._

_And so, time moved on…._

Beyond, in the present, headed into the museum, ready and prepared to clean it all up just for tomorrow night.

* * *

**...Whelp. BB's back.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: At the beginning of this story, I was actually lost for a bit as to where I could go with this. Then, even when I actually had my ideas gathered, I pulled mostly blanks after the whole catacomb scene. But...well, it just sorta flowed from there, I guess, haha.**

**Review? For memories?**


	23. Chapter 23

_**random**_**:** Ah, but you gotta love SamxL. I know I enjoy it. xD Pshh, and of course Beyond's cool. I can't help but love the guy.

**I must inform you, dear readers, that there will be an extra chapter up tomorrow. Why? Because I finished the third story of this series last Sunday! ...I don't know whether to be excited or sad... Aha.**

**In any case, enjoy~**

* * *

"Go ahead and do the eye trade," I said the next day, closing my eyes and leaning back in my chair in the attic, crossing my arms across my chest. "Just get it over with. Only do it when my lifespan is at its lowest, just like last time."

Ryuk cocked his head to the side. "Eh, okay," he said, reaching his hand out.

I closed my eyes. "If I die soon because if this, though, then I won't be happy…."

"Not my problem," Ryuk replied.

"Of course it's not." I felt his hand retreating from my head, and so I opened my eyes and turned in my seat to face the desk. I picked up the pen on the table, then scrolled through the living criminals throughout the world. I fingered the single scrawled name on the otherwise blank page, _Nate River_, before getting to work and scribbling the names down. _To think, _I thought, _that I couldn't even write a single name when I first tried this. _I chuckled drily.

I was halfway through the page when Ryuk let out a little yelp. "Oh, hey, someone's coming up again."

_Light, _I thought. True to my assumption, it was Light who came through the attic door.

"Natalie," he said seriously.

_Déjà vu, _I thought to myself, smiling calmly as I stopped writing and smoothly tossed the Death Note to Light. "Catch," I said.

He caught it, then blinked. There was a pause. "Ryuk," he greeted, looking up at him. He frowned. "…Right?"

My calm contentedness stopped abruptly, and my smile froze on my lips.

Light's attention turned back to me. "Look, Natalie, just giving me this isn't going to change my mind about this whole idea," said Light, holding up the Note. His gaze turned sad. "I don't know what you were thinking…." He frowned. "Or what _I _was thinking, but that's a different topic."

I got to my feet. Ryuk was snickering. "Light, you aren't remembering."

"I'm not remembering?" I made my way over to him and snatched the notebook out of his hands. "Hey—"

I turned it over in my own hands, examining it carefully. "It's not a fake, is it? No, it can't be, but that means…." I counted the times Light had lost his memories in my head, then mentally swore. "Damn it, Light, you're supposed to _remember!_"

"Why would I?" Light responded. "And why would I want to? I don't want to go back to whatever it was I was doing back then, and I'm not really planning on it. Natalie… why are you—?"

"You told me to!" I cried, my panic rising.

"When did I do that?"

"You got your memories back; you switched the notebook that used to be stored at headquarters for a fake. And you told me to judge for you, and I did, and—and without that you to tell me what to—oh god, what do I do?!" My mind had gone into panic mode, and I truthfully felt pretty hopeless and alone at that point. Honestly, I can't really blame myself. I had been depending upon the Kira Light from the very beginning of this whole Kira business I'd gotten myself involved with, and now _that_ Light was practically nonexistent. I could no longer reach that Light for assistance or advice, and I likely would never be able to again.

Through all of this, there was a voice in the back of my head whispering to me, _This is what you wanted. _And it had been, hadn't it? He'd forgotten everything now, hadn't he? _If I forfeited now, Kira would be over._ There'd be Misa, sure, and Mikami would be pretty bitter, but that was okay, right? I could end it, the voice told me. I _could_. And I had wanted to…. What had happened?

My chest was tight and my thoughts were a whirlwind. A bit of anxiety was mixed with my panic of the moment.

"Natalie, calm down," this innocent Light told me, gripping my shoulders. "Look, I'm going to give you the very same chance that you gave me. You can forfeit, and it will be like this never happened…."

"But _you'd _remember!" I pointed out, my voice higher than normal. "And then there's the fact the world—this world is—and Misa would still be judging and—but I still don't want to die, or—or go to jail…!" I paused, trying to bring a sense of calm back. "Can I have a hug…?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked at me for a second, and then hugged me without saying a word. I was very grateful.

"It's the world," I mumbled into his embrace. "The New World, Light; you wanted it, too…. That's what we were doing it for, to create a world of justice and without crime or evil—" I stopped, choking on my words. Was I honestly tearing up?

"But is killing people really the way to do that?"

"I don't know…. I don't know…." I took a deep breath. "I know you're going to turn me in, I know it, but could you—could you at least read through the manga? To understand who you were?"

He pulled away and looked carefully at me. "I can do that," he said.

* * *

I sat awkwardly in my chair, twiddling my thumbs and wringing my wrists as I waited for Light to finish the manga. I wasn't even looking at him, but I could hear the flip of a page whenever he had finished one. I knew the books were in English, and he spoke Japanese, but he didn't complain. I guess that just proved the point that he was the best in class all that time ago, and after all English _was _his best class. I could only think of how I was probably supposed to be enjoying this time, because soon I would_ probably_ be in jail. How stupid; I wasn't doing anything wrong. _I _wasn't a criminal. I was one of the few who were killing the criminals off. I was doing good! Wasn't I? Of course I was….

Eventually I heard the soft clap of the manga being closed, and I looked up to see Light setting the last manga on my desk, his eyes closed. I blinked at him, waiting for him to say something. He opened his eyes. "Well," he said, "you saved my life."

I blinked again, then mumbled an, "Uh-huh…."

"Thank you for giving me that chance…. But you saved L, too… and you believed that I was corrupt because of the Death Note. If that was your belief, then how did you get yourself into working as Kira?"

"That was you," I replied quietly. "I told you; you switched the notebook that used to be at headquarters for a fake, and you got your memories back after the incident at the warehouse. You told me to judge for you, and I thought… I thought maybe I could forfeit right after you had so Kira would be done for good, but you'd planned ahead and wouldn't forfeit until I wrote at least a page of names…." I paused. "After that, I guess it just got easier."

"And now you believe in the ideology of Kira?"

"I… I guess so." It was odd; it was a thing I hadn't really thought directly about.

Light breathed a soft sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "I got too caught up in everything," he said. "I killed FBI agents, and nearly L and Mello…. I tried to kill Near, the SPK, and the entire task force…. Takada is dead because _I _killed her…. And didn't I end up trying to kill you?"

I nodded. "But you killed this world's versions of us instead…."

"I… that other me… was missing the fact that in order to achieve what he wanted to achieve, killing innocents wasn't necessary. For example, if he… I… didn't kill those FBI agents through Raye Penber, no more information would be found…. …Or the Lind L. Tailor incident, too. But I took what was thrown at me instead of dodging it, and threw it right back at L. That me is… childish…. Prideful, too, but I guess I have my share of pride. We are the same person, after all…. I have to say I can understand where he's coming from; he started out the same as me, in any case. I can honestly say that some of the criminals out there do deserve to die, but…." He shook his head.

"Still," he said, "maybe he learned something in tasting defeat at the warehouse. He was acting the whole time, if he'd planned it, so it wasn't necessarily defeat, but he still had to forfeit and pretend to fall to a pathetic near-end…. Either way, if I had looked this far ahead, Natalie, then I would have known that I would be forgetting everything for good eventually. Knowing that me, I must have had something prepared…." He frowned, then shook his head again. "Natalie, you do know that, even with this, it's over, right? I can't let you kill all these people, even if they are only criminals…."

I nodded somberly. "I know." I looked at the closet, where the entrance to the attic was hidden. "Wait…." I got to my feet, then hastily ran up to the attic, grabbed the note Light had given me from one of the drawers in the desk, then rushed back down the stairs and closed the secret door behind me. I handed the slip of paper to Light, then awkwardly sat down on the bed again. "The other Light told me to give you that when he couldn't remember anymore."

He nodded and opened it up. I caught only a glimpse of what was written on the page: half of it was written in Japanese, and the other half was written in English. "I knew it," he said. "He planned ahead." He was skimming through it for a second or two, before he folded the paper, tore it, and handed one half to me. "That half is for you to read," he explained at my puzzled expression.

I uncertainly accepted the paper and unfolded it. It was the English half, written in Light's familiar handwriting. Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but feel like Light and I had just discovered the words of a legend of sorts, reading what a lost being had to say. Like the other Light was still here, but only just out of our reach. Like he was still participating, watching on the sidelines even though he no longer existed, with the words written on the paper being his last. His last communication, and his last contact with us; with the people of this world…. I looked at the paper.

_Natalie, at the risk of sounding a bit cliché, I must say that if you're reading this then I am unable to get my memories back. That is, if you listened to my instruction, which I'll assume you did. This, too, means that I am nonexistent; no longer being. I want you to know that it's likely the other me will never become who I am, or rather, was. However, if the other me can no longer obtain his memories, then this also means he knows you're acting as Kira. You need to convince him that he is me and I am him, that my beliefs – his beliefs – are just and righteous. The two of you don't have to follow things exactly. I did promise you that you didn't have to kill people like Mello and Near, for example, didn't I? First, just be ensured that he won't turn you in and throw you in jail. Do not forfeit, unless you have a sufficient plan to get your memories back. Keep your memories, and try to get him on your side. Be confident, and don't waver from your ideologies. Normally, I'm independent, and so I hate to say this, but I'm depending on you and inexperienced me to create the New World. I hope one day I'll see it through the eyes of my other self, somewhere in the depths of his forgotten memories. So, Natalie, this is goodbye. I am gone._

I blinked and read it over again. _I was considering forfeiting, too…, _I thought.

There was a vigorous knocking on the door, and Light crinkled the paper in his hand, eyes closed. What was that, irritation? At what, the knocking on the door, or something in the note? "Aunt Natalie, Light, what's _taking _you so long?" Anna demanded.

I hastily stuffed the note in my pocket as Light put the Death Note in his jacket. You know, he had to make sure I wouldn't write in it _somehow_, otherwise I could just keep writing. Hell, he might even think I would kill him. Not that I would; I simply _couldn't _do that... "Sorry, Anna," I said, going to the door and unlocking it before opening it.

"What are you _doing _in there anyway?" she huffed. "What could possibly take that long?"

I thought of the fact that Light had been reading the manga for a lot of the time, but Light got to his feet and smiled at her. "We were talking, that's all. I must have lost track of the time; I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," Anna beamed up at him. "But can you come down now?"

"Sure," he replied, and brushed past me to walk out the door after her. I blinked again, then followed behind.

_Are you still going to turn me in? _I thought, trying to be confident about what I'd been doing. The moment I'd lost the one that led me here, my resolve was shaky again. Only that note kept me from forfeiting. And something told me that Kira Light knew that that would happen. _If you do, I'm fine with that. But you'd be stopping the creation of a better world, the one both you and I were trying to achieve._

_You're fine with that, Natalie? Don't lie… you're afraid._

I was silent in my mind for a moment, as Anna talked about what sorts of games we could play tonight. "We could always play Uno again," I suggested aloud. "It's easy, and I don't feel like thinking."

"But that's _stupid_!" Anna protested.

_Fine, Light, _I thought, _I admit that I'm afraid. I don't want to go to jail – I'm not a criminal, and I don't belong there – and I'm not forfeiting, either. But there are so many people in the world that find hope in Kira, don't you get that? Don't you remember the silent procession of Kira-worshippers at the very end of the manga? I don't want to be worshipped as a god, I mean, a goddess, but I don't care either way as long as I give people hope. I always thought of Light, the other Light, as the leader, the real Kira, and now he's gone…. I just can't let the criminals come back and steal the innocence and happiness of the kind people around them…._

_I do remember what happened in the manga, Natalie, and I do understand yours and the other me's point of view. If I didn't, then I would have never been Kira. There are still differences between him and I, though…. I never picked up the Death Note that day; I never killed all those people, and therefore my mentality is different. I learned to swallow my pride when I was imprisoned, and when I found myself dying for some unknown reason in the warehouse. Both my pride and confidence were leveled when I found out I had been the very thing I had been trying to catch for all those years…. And to not remember it, I wanted to believe it hadn't happened and that everyone was wrong. But my own mind had betrayed me, it was _I _who was wrong and everyone else who was right. And I had to admit that…. I'm not him. I don't want to become a god, or rule over the world._

_It's those that don't want to rule that are most fit to do so, _I pointed out. _Besides, you just admitted _improvements _in your personality that the other you didn't necessarily have. He was too confident; he never doubted his own abilities…. And he was too prideful; he couldn't stand losing or admitting defeat…._

_I still don't like losing or admitting defeat._

_I don't think anyone does, Light._

"Guys," said Anna, moving her Monopoly piece forward (I had remembered that I had scavenged the game from a store nearby the Friday before), "you're so quiet. Why?"

"Just thinking," Light replied. "And my side's been annoying me," he added, referring to the gunshot wound he'd gotten at SPK headquarters.

"Do you want some painkillers or something?" she asked.

Light shook his head. "No, thank you." _That is true, _he thought. _It's natural for us, as humans, to dislike the thought of losing. It's just hated more by some than by others._

_Yeah, just think of Mello._

_Exactly my point._

_Still, whether or not you believe in it, Kira is doing good for the world. It's when Kira killed people like L and Mello that it wasn't good. But I… we don't have to do that._

_You're suggesting that I return to Kira's side…._

_I'm sorry, but it's only natural of me to consider it. I mean… you were Kira for so long…._

_But now I'm not._

_Still…. Tomorrow, can I take you to Mikami?_

_Natalie…._

_No, it's just to show you how people believe in Kira. Believe in _you_._

_Didn't Mikami lose faith in Kira?_

_He did, but I have reason to believe he's starting to believe in you again._

_Stop implying I'm Kira! I'm not; not anymore._

_I'm sorry…. But Mikami has seen Kira fall, and may still look up to him because of what he did, is _doing_, for the world. Don't you realize how many people Kira has saved?_

_Kira has also damned many of them._

_They were criminals. Criminals who deserved to die, Light…. Criminals you yourself believe would be better off dead. I don't kill innocents; I _can't_. I care too much. But we can—we can start again, can't we?_

_We could, but I don't feel inclined to do so._

_Light, whether you want to believe it or not, you _were _that guy, that Light in the manga. Your beliefs were his, even if you don't remember._

_They aren't my beliefs anymore, Natalie, you need to get that._

_I do, I'm just trying to convince you otherwise in a vain attempt to get things back to normal. I know it likely won't work, but I don't care. I have to try. If I don't I'll be in jail the rest of my life thinking I could have done something. I'd always be thinking, 'If only,' and what ifs are pointless because someone can't change the past; the past must be accepted._

He didn't respond, and we played Monopoly idly before Light got to his feet and apologized to Anna before saying that he should be getting home. And he left without another word to me.

* * *

_Shing, shing, _said the long, silver knives, anticipating the night's event. Of course, their puppeteer was the only one putting on the show, and the audience wasn't so thrilled. Two twins (and of course there were two; that was redundant), Sara and Kara Lawrence. _How sweet, _BB had thought, _they're meant to die at the same time. _The twins had been knocked out the old-fashioned way for this kill, by a simple blow to the head. Regardless of the crude method B had used, both were still out cold.

He held up a knife carefully, almost religiously, then swung at them both severely, spraying blood on a nearby painting. His mouth twitched. _Oops. A priceless painting, ruined. Oh well, it needed a splash of red anyhow. _He looked closely at the slit on each of their necks. _Perfect cut. Just right. _He didn't need to feel either girl's pulse. Both were already gone, if the spray of blood from their necks was anything to judge by. Not to mention the lack of the red symbols above their heads. Of course, the spray had sputtered to a halt by the time he had carefully gotten out a scalpel.

_Now for the fun part, _he thought, making precise slices throughout their body. He idly began to hum that well-known lullaby; the lullaby Sophia had remembered. She couldn't remember the words back when her mind had first thought its notes to him, but the tune was recognizable. _Hush, little baby, don't say a word… Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_, he thought the words as he hummed the tune. And as he hummed that lovely lullaby, he got to work.

* * *

**...Well.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: The font I had set as Light's handwriting is called _Pen of Truth_. Fitting, I think.**

**Review? For... knives?... Or Monopoly!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well, guys, here's the extra chapter I promised! Wow... I can't believe I finished the third story... Three of five done... Ahh... I don' wan' it to end...**

* * *

I walked into headquarters the next morning, expecting to be apprehended the moment I was sighted. "G…good morning, Matsuda," I greeted nervously, feeling sure he'd start yelling at me or something. Or shooting. That would be fun. Note the nervous sarcasm.

"Good morning, Natsumi," Matsuda replied brightly. "What's wrong? You look down…."

"Oh," I said. "Um, I'm fine…."

"Okay…." He eyed me suspiciously.

I flashed him a smile, as Light came through the doors of the floor, heading directly to Aizawa's office. My smile faded. _Oh, crap. I'm dead._

Aizawa came out of his office before Light came in, and they began walking over to the place for coffee while Light explained something to him in serious tones. I swallowed, and soon they were within earshot. "…you get it?" Light asked. "Near doesn't want us to find Mello. He has the most information on him, and he keeps denying any info he may have. He let Mello free last time, too, don't you remember? He put us on this case on purpose, so we don't find him and so we're out of the way of the Kira case."

"What?!" Matsuda yelped. "Really?"

"Yes, Matsuda," Light responded.

"Near…," he frowned. "That bastard!"

"Well, we won't let him be satisfied," Aizawa assured us. "We'll catch Mello, and we'll imprison him."

Matsuda blinked. "Yeah, we'll show him!"

Aizawa furrowed his brow. "It's not to show anyone anything, Matsuda. I respect Near, it's just that if a murderer is on the loose, we're meant to catch him."

"Hey…," said Matsuda. "If Mello's out on the loose, and Near thinks Kira's connected to Light, then that would mean Kira would know Mello's name. So why isn't Mello dead?"

I winced.

"Maybe he isn't connected to me," said Light. "I know I don't _remember _anything. However, it might be just to throw us off."

Aizawa nodded. "So we'll assume Mello's in danger of being killed by Kira, then."

"We should put him in the paper so people know to look for him," suggested Ide, joining in the conversation. He took a sip of his coffee.

"But that would be like telling Kira Mello's on the loose," Matsuda pointed out.

"If Near's right," Light said somberly, "and Kira is connected to me, he already knows Mello's gone."

Aizawa nodded. "Then Mello's going into the paper."

"What about Matt?" asked Matsuda. "Weren't we going to ask him about Mello, too?"

"We already did," Ide replied.

"And besides," said Aizawa irritably, "he joined the SPK yesterday."

"He did?" I asked.

Aizawa nodded.

"Well, that's stupid," Matsuda commented. "Now Matt can tell Mello everything Near does."

"I think that's the point," I replied.

"Now they can exchange information even while Mello's supposedly missing," Light agreed.

I ignored Ryuk's chuckling as the conversation went on. Why wasn't Light telling anyone? Was he saving it to tell Near, so he could detain me? Oh…. That would suck.

Throughout the day, Light and I barely spoke to one another. It was like back when Light had asked me to judge for him. That didn't seem long ago to me at all…. Yet, that had been the beginning of March, and now, here it was, April first.

Oh, hey, it was April Fool's Day…. I wonder if people in Japan had that…. I somehow doubted that the fact it was April Fool's had anything to do with Light's withholding of information, though. Unless he'd been lying the day before about not remembering; that'd be a cruel prank. _If he _did _do that, and he actually remembers, I'd kill him_, I thought dully. But no, no matter how many times I counted the number of times Light forfeited, it always measured up to his seventh time. He couldn't get his memories back anymore. I tried not to hope too much in thinking that maybe he wasn't going to tell, but even after the day ended I was still free of handcuffs.

When I walked out of work that day, though, Light was following behind me. "Uh, what?" I asked nervously, stopping to look at him.

"I thought we were supposed to meet Mikami today," he replied.

I blinked.

* * *

"You know," Sam remarked, "I find it amusing that I get to be called S when I work with you." She took a sip of grape juice.

"Yes, well, you can't very well go around calling yourself by your real name," L replied.

Sam nodded. "Especially not when I'm working with _L_."

"It was, at least, easy to wipe away your records. You practically don't exist here."

"What about Little Me?"

"She's dead, and she would be younger than you are right now. I did wipe her records, too, though, just in case."

"You know, you're awesome," Sam said.

"Thank you."

There was a beeping sound as a W came up on L's computer screen. "L," Roger greeted.

"What is it, Watari?" L responded, turning to the computer.

"There was a murder in Los Angeles…."

"I see. We'll be going there immediately."

"Of course. Will Samantha be coming?"

L looked back at her.

Sam nodded.

"…Yes," L told him, in a slightly grudging tone.

"There was a note left at the crime scene," said Roger. "I'll, eh, send you a picture of it, along with pictures of the crime scene itself."

"Thank you," said L, and disconnected. Pictures came up on the screen, and Sam made her way over to him so she could see it, too. The crime scene was in what seemed to be an art museum, where bloody twins were set up on display, blood sprayed around them. The two were pale as death (obviously) and there was not a scrap of clothing on their bodies. Their eyes were open and they stood as still as statues. Indeed, both were standing somehow, despite being dead, and their hands were clasped together, which each free arm raised upward towards the sky, as though gesturing to the heavens.

L went to the picture of the note from the killer. Sam was pretty sure it was the same handwriting she found on the note left with the strawberry jam. It read,

_L, S, and K for Kira... What_  
_Does it all mean anyway? All of_  
_This, it's all the same, over and over. Just_  
_Look at them, all partners in justice, yet not_  
_Familiar with one another's views..._

Sam frowned and squinted. "That handwriting confuses me…," she said, furrowing her brow. "Why is BB writing poetry?" she asked.

"It might be another message," L replied absently, then closed the laptop and got to his feet. "Are you ready to go to America?"

Sam looked up at him, then nodded.

* * *

We stopped by my house before going to the far-off jail that I had tried so hard to find. I had to get Light's fake ID, after all; I'd hastily created it the night before. Only after this would we take bus by bus to reach our destination, then walk up to the doors and into the jail to meet Mikami. When we walked into Mikami's special room that he had all to himself, he jumped up the moment he saw us. Our short escort left, closing the door behind him, and Mikami jerked towards the bars that confined him, gripping them tightly and gazing out at us. "Gh…God…," he choked out. "It's you…. I'm sorry—I'm so sorry…."

Light's eyes widened, and he shook his head. "No," he said. "No, I'm not—I'm not your god."

Mikami's eyes flitted upwards.

"Mikami," I said seriously, "Light can't get his memories back anymore…. I'm sorry."

He stared at me in silent horror, then made a choking sound before sliding to the floor and hanging his head, still gripping the bars. "Why?"

"It's one of the rules of the Death Note," I explained. "Someone can only regain their memory six times…. Any more than that, they can't get the memory back. It all starts over."

"But…." Mikami looked up at Light. "You'll come back, right? You'll be—you'll be God, you—you'll still keep the world from rotting, won't you?"

Light opened his mouth, closed it, and frowned.

Ryuk was laughing.

"I know I'm in jail, but I don't care, just save this world from falling to nothing! I repent!" he cried. "I repent! It was all my fault… all my fault, anyway…." He hung his head again and made another strangled noise. "It's my fault you don't remember. If I'd listened to you, they'd all be dead and this mess wouldn't be here in the first place; I—God, forgive me…."

"It… it's okay, Mikami," said Light uncomfortably. "But I'm not a god at all…. Didn't you see how I was in the warehouse? What about that?"

Mikami looked at him with glistening eyes. "Of course you're God…. But you're a god within reach; a human god with humanity. And in that warehouse… you fell apart… and even in the face of defeat you came back. You came back even after that. You still came…. For the people; to delete all the bad so the good would prevail!"

"But… I don't remember coming back. I don't remember killing; I don't remember _being_. I am not God, Mikami, and I never was!"

Mikami released the metal bars and put his hands on the ground. "You were…. You are…." He looked at Light with something that could almost be described as desperation. "Come back again, God. Please… come back again."

* * *

"It's not all greedy fanatics and violent followers, you know," I said as I picked my way through the field towards a large and beautiful church. "There are people who were saved by Kira; who have faith in him." My side was hurting very painfully, and so I clutched it despite the fact it did no good to do so.

"Long walk," Light remarked, his voice laced with traces of pain.

"Almost there," I said, wincing myself. "Remember, I can feel it too."

"I know." There was a pause, and Light stopped walking. It took a second for me to realize this, and stopped myself to look back at him from a few paces ahead.

I felt a sick feeling in my chest. Anxiety. Why had he stopped? "…Are you coming?" I asked, almost hesitant

He stared at the grassy ground. "Natalie, I don't want this. I don't want to be Kira, and I don't want to join the other me's side…. You know that, right?"

I swallowed. "I know. I'm just doing my best to change your mind, 'cause I'm doomed otherwise."

"Can we not go here? I'm in pain, and I don't want to see any more."

"C'mon, Light, this is the last place."

"No, Natalie—"

"Light, just let me try one for time; for me, for you, for Mikami, for _them_" – I gestured to the church ahead – "and for the world! I know you don't—"

"What about my father?!" Light cut me off, and I stared at him. He was glaring at me, taking slow, deep breaths. His hand was at his side, clutching at his gunshot wound. "My father, who worked against Kira until his last minutes of life; who _died _trying to defeat someone I recently discovered was _me_ all along! Do you really think I would want to betray him again?!"

I only stared at him. He was breathing a little harder. "Don't let him die in vain," I said, hoping it was a good argument.

He closed his eyes tight, clenching his teeth. "What would he think?" he asked in a low voice. "I was practically the _cause _of his death. If I weren't Kira from the start, Sayu wouldn't be traumatized…. Father would be alive…." He hung his head, clutching his side tighter.

I rubbed gently at my own side. That _hurt_. "Light, don't you dare think that was your fault. That was the fault of Mello in both instances."

"Either way my father wouldn't want this!" he snapped. "He wouldn't want me, his son, acting as the killer he was trying to catch. _I _don't want to be him! I'm not going back down that path! You can fall as far as you want, but I…. I'm not! I'm not going to kill people; and I can't have you doing it either!" Blood was seeping from his side and staining his shirt. He took a few gasping gasps and swallowed before turning around. "I'm turning you in," he said lowly. Determined.

I watched him, fear and… something like hurtgripping at my heart. Then I ran after him and grabbed his arm. "Stop," I said. He did. He didn't look at me. I kept hold of him. "You talk about Kira as if he's evil. He's not. You weren't evil then, and you aren't now. You had good intentions, and so do I. You never meant for the death of your father, and you really were sad when he died. I remember. Sayu wasn't your fault either. Kira isn't bad… it's an entity that's trying to work towards a utopian society. You don't have to play god if you don't want to. I don't necessarily want it either. I think of it as preserving innocence and giving people hope." I stopped there, and there was silence. I thought I felt tears running down my face, but wiped my cheeks to find there were none there. I realized then it was Light who was crying.

"I'm sorry," I said in a quieter voice. "I know that it's… a hard decision…. I myself went through a lot of anxiety after my own decision. I stopped eating and even threw up on more than one occasion…. But I know killing people isn't good, and you knew it too. We're martyrs, though… not killers. It just depends on what you believe. Just… let me show you one more thing: the hope. That's all…." I gripped his arm a little harder. "…Please." And I released his arm.

There was a silence that seemed to stretch longer than it did. Only the whispers of the wind and the distant city sounds permeated it. It was Light's voice, in low tones, that broke it. "Let's go," he said, and turned again. His eyes were shrouded. I walked a little slower, then, as we approached the church again. My gaze was fixed on the ground.

We soon went through the doors and into the church itself. "For the record," I said, my voice still softer than normal as I looked around at the seemingly empty place, "this is my first time here, too. I have to say it's beautiful…." I noticed that, on the altar, a single lit candle had been placed.

"I agree, but I still don't think—"

"May I help you?" a girl asked, walking up to us. Light immediately pulled his jacket over the red on his shirt to hide it. The girl wore a dress the color of moonlight, with a hood over her head. Somehow she managed to not have shadow over her eyes. I looked slightly upwards. Her name was Amaterasu Fujihara. She smiled kindly.

"This is a, uh, Kira-worshipping… group, right?" I asked awkwardly.

She nodded.

"Natalie..." said Light, "this isn't—"

"Light, this is the last thing I want to show you."

"Show him?" asked Amaterasu. "Here, what have you come for? Do you want to ask for forgiveness…?"

I shook my head. "My friend and I want to better understand Kira and how he helps people. My friend still has trouble believing, and I just wanted to ask what it is about Kira that causes… well…" – I gestured to the church around me – "…this. Worship."

She smiled. "Of course. Light, is it?"

Light blinked. "Yes."

"What a nice name. A name that brings hope…." She looked at both of us, her eyes shining. "Lord Kira… he's a god that works for the people, actually shows that he exists and cares. Yet we know he lives among us; a physical God that is truly one of us. Like, there are those who believe in a higher entity, with religions that have lasted for centuries. But Kira… he's actually _acting_. You can _see _the change…. It's not to say some of us don't still believe in those invisible gods, though, see. But…."

"Kira can't necessarily achieve good ends through murder, though, can he?" asked Light seriously.

"I don't think of it as murder…. I think of it as judgment. And there are lost people who were brought to the light because Kira saved them. Like me…." Her smile faded, and her eyes grew dark. "As an example… I was raped by a man once, in the night on an empty street. I wasn't in the city, back then, of course…. And even though I knew what he looked like, the court was still unsure of his guilt… so they set him free… and he killed him. Kira killed him, and he saved me. I feel free now, safe again." She took a deep breath, and looked up at us. "And there are countless others, with different stories and different revelations. We have people here who have confessed and repented, become better people because of Kira. And to see people come out of the dark and into the light…." She smiled, eyes glistening as Mikami's had. "…It's beautiful."

I smiled back. "I'm so glad," I said. "I really am."

"And what are your struggles?" she asked, looking to Light. "What is it that makes you falter?"

"Kira… kills people," Light replied. "It's immoral to kill people, isn't it? Human life isn't to be taken lightly. Even if they're criminals… they shouldn't die."

"I think it's merciful," Amaterasu said softly. "There are people that are just too far gone. They're just… being… not even living. The only peace is in death. It's merciful to kill a criminal before he's fallen even lower than he already has…."

"Do you really, honestly believe that?" he asked her.

She looked him directly in the eyes. "I do."

* * *

We stopped at the end of my driveway. "Well," I said in a low voice, "I'm going to jail, let's say… tomorrow? Yeah, I think that's when I'll be detained…." I cocked my head to the side. "I've done everything I can think of to do, and you don't seem swayed…. I think it's over…. But everything must end, right? Including Kira…."

Light looked at me.

"You know… even if you won't do it for me… or for yourself… what about for the people who believe in you?"

He didn't respond, and I sighed, looking up at my house.

"Oh well," I said. "Never mind…. Who knows, maybe you _are _right. Do you want something for your wound? You should probably take care of that…."

He shook his head.

"Alright…." I breathed another sigh. "I'll see you tomorrow." I began walking up the driveway, but something in my mind wordlessly told me to wait. So I did; I stopped and turned around to face Light again.

He silently looked down as he pulled the Death Note from inside his jacket, then held it out in front of him and looked directly at me. "We'll start again," he said. His voice was tight; his eyes showed indecision. "For the good of the world."

I just stared at him and the Note for a moment in disbelief – Ryuk was cackling again, but I was learning to ignore him – and then slowly smiled, still not sure whether he was lying or not. I hesitantly took the Note, looked at it a second, then looked up at him and asked tentatively, "Am I allowed to give you a hug?"

"Sure, of course; but be caref—"

I jumped up to hug him before he could truly complete the sentence, and pain shot through both of our sides. I grimaced. His eyes closed, and his mouth twitched. "…Ow." But we hugged, I out of relief, and Light out of… hug's sake, I guess. It would end, though, and soon I was walking up the driveway with an elated grin on my face, the Death Note hidden in my own jacket. Hey, I wasn't going to jail after all. That was such a nice feeling, you know.

Ryuk was snickering gladly, looking back to the Light who was watching after me, wondering whether he'd made the right choice. He soon turned and began walking home, his head down. Ryuk looked back to me. "I'm so glad he didn't turn you in. It would have made me sad if he were to cut things short like that; it's no fun. Especially since he was the one who started it all."

I didn't reply and opened the door to find Anna and _Matsuda _on the couch, talking animatedly to one another. I blinked. "Hi, Matsuda," I greeted.

"Hey, Natsumi!" he beamed.

"Oh, hi, Aunt Natalie!" Anna called, jumping to her feet. "I invited Matsuda over, I hope it's okay, I mean, it's Matsuda after all."

"Matsu!" I cried in delight. "Let me just put something upstairs real quick, okay guys?"

"Sure!" Anna replied, while dear old Matsuda gave a, "That's fine."

I rushed up the stairs and into my closet, up to the attic where I placed the notebook, and finally rushed all the way back down. It humored me how the two in my living room had no idea. I transitioned surprisingly easily back to normal conversation. "So," I gasped, "how's life, Matsu?"

"Life's pretty good," he replied. "I do wish we could participate in the Kira case. though. Near makes me so mad…."

"Hey!" Anna snapped.

I laughed nervously as I pulled up the chair in the corner to sit on. "Now, Matsuda, don't get mad…. Mad Matsu can be scary…."

He blinked. "Uh, sorry?"

"Like when you shot Light!" Anna contributed, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Oh…" said Matsuda, scratching the back of his head guiltily, "…um, yeah…."

"You scare Sam when you're like that, you know," I told him.

"Oh, right!" Anna exclaimed. "Aunt Natalie, Sam left again!"

"Huh?" asked Matsuda. "She did?"

"Where'd she go?" I inquired, cocking my head to the side.

"She left to go to America again. In Los Angeles. Isn't that cool?"

I laughed. "Oh yes! It's _LA_; I betcha she'll be thinking of BB once she's there!"

"BB _scares_ me," Anna said, and giggled.

"Maybe she'll meet his ghost or something!"

"Yeah!" Anna cried. "That'd be _awesome_! I hope he doesn't eat her…."

"Um, who are we talking about?" asked Matsuda.

"Never mind," I chuckled, then got to my feet. "Anyone want something to drink?"

"Sure," Matsuda replied.

"Can I have some milk?"

"We have grape juice," I pointed out, pulling it out to pour for myself.

"Ooh, yeah, I want that!"

"I'll have some too," Matsuda called.

Anna giggled in a somewhat creepy way. "You know, this juice is _named _after you, Matsuda."

He looked at her confusedly. "It is?"

"Yeah!" I cried in delight. "Everyone has a fruit associated with them, and yours happened to be grape. So this" – I held up a glass – "is Matsuda juice! Also known as mafia juice…."

"_Mafia_ juice?"

"Yes. Mafia juice."

"So I'm the mafia, too?"

"Yes," I replied seriously.

There was a pause. "You know what? I'm not even going to _try _to understand."

"But you don't understand _anything_, Matsuda," said Anna.

"Hey!" Matsuda cried.

I laughed as I set the glasses on the coffee table.

"By the way," said Matsuda, getting an amused glint in his eyes, "I heard about you and Light." He said it in a happy sort of sing-song voice that made me twitch.

Anna burst into laughter.

"What do you mean?"

"You're a couple, what else?" Matsuda replied joyously. "It's perfect, too! But _oh, _Light's gonna be in _trouble _once _Misa_ finds out!" He laughed.

I turned to Anna. "Did you-?"

"No, no, I didn't tell anyone about you kissing, I swear!" she cried. "I promised, remember? I pinkie promised, and even hand-hugged!"

"_Kiss_?" asked Matsuda. "I didn't hear about _that _part. Sam just said you were together!"

My mouth twitched. "…Sam?"

"Uh-huh!"

I grinned and crossed my arms. "Well, Sam and L kissed, too!"

Matsuda gawked at me. "_L?_ Sam and _L_? I mean, I don't mean to be judgmental or anything, but… but _L_?"

"Yes," I beamed. "L. Oh, and she kissed Matt, too."

"_What?_ Matt! _And _L; what's this?" He laughed. "She likes them both, doesn't she?"

I nodded. _I find it sad and somewhat awkward that Matsuda – a _guy_ – is talking about this with such enthusiasm._

"Does either guy know about the other?"

"Nope."

"Oho, she'll be in a pinch once they find out!" he sang delightedly.

"Matsuda, you're weird," Anna commented.

"Wha…?"

"Well, Sam decided she likes L more, now, so…," I said, and shrugged.

"Well, she has to somehow let _Matt _know it's over."

"It never began."

"_Ohh_…."

There was a pause. "What's with all this kissing going on?" I cried. "With _pairings; _what is wrong with the world?!"

"I think it works out great," Matsuda grinned as I picked up a glass. "I mean, don't you notice? It's everyone with a mind sync!"

"I guess so," I replied, then took a long sip of my grape juice.

"And Sierra and _Mello_ kissed!" Anna exclaimed.

I sputtered, choking on my drink and spraying some of it on myself.

"_What?_" asked Matsuda. "Mello and Sierra, too? How'd you know that?"

"Matt told me," Anna grinned.

"So he _is _in contact with Mello!"

"Wow," I coughed, "that was—unexpected. Um. Well, Anna…." I straightened up. "That means the only one left is _you_."

"Yeah, yeah!" Matsuda agreed readily. "Tell us when you've cracked the emotionless Near, okay? Maybe you can make him nicer!"

"He's _already _nice!" Anna snapped, then frowned deeply, averting her gaze. "And it already happened," she mumbled.

"Anna!" I cried in delight. "I'm so _happy_!"

"Shut up."

Matsuda just laughed, then stopped abruptly before hanging his head. "…I need a girlfriend…."

* * *

**...Poor Matsu. xD**

_**Fun Fact**_**: The whole 'mafia juice' thing. Well, one night I said Matsuda juice in replacement of grape juice, and Sam misheard me and thought I said mafia juice. Thus, the name. ...Or maybe it was me mishearing her... Hm.**

**Review? For mafia juice!**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Random**_**:** Happy to amuse you~ Come now, it's _good _that you like Natalie despite disliking Kira. It means that a) I've made Natalie incredibly likeable and/or b) Kira has a human side and can be liked after all. c:

* * *

"Good lord…," Sam muttered as she entered the crime scene. News reporters were taking pictures of the _oh-so-beautiful_ 'artwork,' and there were people trying to push through to the front, outraged with the killer's stand against Kira. She was without Roger this time, but somehow she was still allowed within the yellow tape. Perhaps she was beginning to become recognized as L's worker; his face; his _eyes_. And perhaps those occasional glares she saw were the contempt of where she stood in her beliefs: on L's side, against Kira, even though L was no longer on the Kira case. There had been rumors that L himself had converted into supporting Kira, while others thought he was just a coward; that he gave up. It was likely the latter that made those eyes look at her with such scorn.

Whatever.

Sam glared right back at them for a moment before L gave a wordless reminder to keep walking so she could examine the bodies. She grudgingly obeyed, then set her bag down and leaned over to pick up some of the things she needed. _Don't think of the bastards who are glaring at you_, she thought to herself. _Think about the nice people who are looking at you with awe and excitement._ She straightened up. _Whoa, that's so weird. People look up to me; people think of me as like—like…. What? A celebrity? _She snorted at the thought, because that would mean that _L _was a celebrity, and that would be just plain out weird. She tried to imagine it: L walking down the red carpet in just his normal clothes, with cameras flashing all around him, him waving calmly….

She received a mental shudder from L. _I'd hate that_, he thought. _The thought makes me cringe._

Sam laughed to herself, then looked at the bodies closer. There were precise little lines of burn marks where the skin had melted; a cross in the stomach, a few branches on the breasts, and a single line stretching out on each limb. It was the same with either twin. _I think, _thought L, _that perhaps B used the technique of burning a wound shut to seal some wounds he himself inflicted…. Maybe he put something in the body?_

_That would be _weird_, _Sam replied. _And what would he put in there? Snakes? Or maybe he took stuff _out _of the body, too…._

_That's possible… but with the way the burn marks are made it would make sense if he were to put in something like a strong wire; something like that. It would explain how the twins are standing upright. But we'll find this out once the bodies are taken in for an autopsy._

_I guess._

* * *

Leonardo King. A nice, plump fellow, and due to die at this—particular—time…. His wife had left him and taken the children with her. "Here," Beyond said softly, "I shall put you out of your misery." He raised the knife. "I'm terribly sorry I can't feel your pain." The knife went down. Leonardo convulsed, stiffened, and was still. "Ah… that was horribly unamusing…." B pulled the knife out and wiped it with a cloth, then washed the wound. Of course, this wasn't very helpful to unfortunate Mr. King. He couldn't care less whether his wound was cleaned if it had already killed him anyway.

"And meanwhile," B murmured, carefully working into cutting off the man's hand, "my little protégé is in Japan, readying herself to make her move." _And Kira can be further looked into, and we can find out more about who the hell this _Near _is…. Probably a Wammy kid, like A and I…._ He chuckled drily. _Probably _L's successor_, the fool. But either way, Kira must be taken care of with L no longer on the case…._

_Kira…. I don't like him one bit… he's unnatural. He takes life when it's not meant to be over yet. Maybe he really does have godly powers… but he can't be a god himself; that wouldn't make sense. I wonder how he does it…._

* * *

"Hurry up and put the letter in the mail," said Mello impatiently.

"Don't be so impatient," Sierra replied, dropping the note into the box. "Even _I _can be patient when I need to be."

"Well, I don't want to wait here all day when all you're doing is sending a letter."

"It was you who let me send it in the first place," Sierra pointed out.

"And you're lucky I did."

"Can't I just _call _them?"

"No. Calls can be traced."

"So can letters."

"Yeah… to the place they're sent from," Mello replied. "Come on, are you done?"

"Yep!" she chirped. "I'm just waiting for you to go!"

He frowned at her, then snapped off a piece of chocolate in his mouth as he turned away and began to walk.

"Come on, Mr. Meanie Poop, don't give me that look."

"I'm not looking at you."

"Meh!"

Mello stopped, then looked at a man sitting on a bench with a newspaper in his hands. Sierra walked right past Mello before turning around to look at him confusedly. She eyed the paper: a drawing of Mello's face was printed on the front, followed by lots of words that Sierra couldn't read from this distance and angle. Mello grabbed Sierra's wrist and walked a little bit faster.

* * *

Anna sighed as she set her glass of grape juice down and plopped herself down on the couch. _Friday, _she thought to herself, _and it's the middle of the day. Nothing to do…._ She heaved another sigh. _How boring. I wish at least Aunt Natalie were home. Or someone. I don't care who._ "Whatever," she muttered to herself, and was about to pick up the television remote when there was a knock on the door. Anna furrowed her brow. "Now who could that be?"

She got to her feet and made her way towards the door before opening it to see a wide-eyed girl, younger than her, with dark brown hair and bright eyes. "Hello," she greeted, then held out her hand. "I'm Sophia."

Anna blinked. "I'm Anna," she replied, and shook the girl's hand. "Um, do you wanna come in?"

"Sure; yes please."

They made their way in to sit on the couch. "So, who are you?" Anna asked.

"I'm Sophia; I come from another world. Do you?"

Anna blinked. How very blunt. _She's the girl that went missing before us, on Maxey Island, isn't she? _she realized. "Uh, yeah. Yeah I do. Weren't you the girl on Maxey Island before we got there?"

The girl cocked her head to the side. "Maybe. I was a baby, I don't remember much."

"Then how do you know your name?"

"I had a necklace with my name on it that came with me," Sophia replied smoothly. "I mean, I don't mean to be so blunt and intrusive, but I heard about you from a guy… what was his name… Matsuda? I mentioned thinking I might be crazy to a police officer at the station nearby, and he happened to be in the lobby, and heard me…. And he told me about you and… three others? He was very nice. I thought I was alone or going crazy; I'm just glad I'm not." She paused. "Could you tell me about where I come from? Who I am?"

"Well, let's see…," said Anna, and shot into a story about Maxey Island, the anime called Death Note, and what the people of their world were like compared to people here.

* * *

"Well," said Sam, eyeing the images on L's computer, "I guess B did his work again last night."

"It's a new pattern," said L. "A new pattern… and I have to figure it out…."

"I'm sure you will," said Sam, still staring at the man on display in a different art exhibit. He had been cut apart and re-stitched together like a human sculpture. Honestly. What was with BB's new obsession with _artwork_? "After all, you're awesome."

"I suppose so," he responded, then went to the image of the note B had left behind this time.

_Can Kira surpass L, or will L,  
__You, win again? Each had tried to find the  
__Crack in the other's armor. Can you find  
__My weakness? And still, both of you have a  
__Code that you must follow... I'm free._

"He's free?" Sam repeated, squinting at the screen. "I dunno if he's flaunting his fail poetic skills, or trying to express who he is, but really, what the hell?"

"It's a message…," L responded, biting his thumbnail. "But why did he leave you out this time? In the last note he talked about you…. You'd think he'd be consistent…."

Sam shrugged. "Maybe he changed his mind."

L clicked out of that image without responding, then went to the other note. "He's trying to give me his new code…. I know he is; he's trying to tell me something. He's challenging me…."

"Well, yeah…." Sam frowned. "You know, I don't think I really like BB anymore."

"And why's that?" asked L absently.

"Well, he kinda tried to _kill _me, so…."

L glanced at her. "That might do it."

"Yep…."

There was a pause, and L got to his feet and walked away from the computer. "Samantha, could you read the first note aloud, please?"

She blinked. "Um, sure…." She squinted at the screen. "Okay, '_L, S, and K for Kira… what does it all mean anyway? All of this, it's all the same, over and over. Just look at them, all partners in justice, yet not familiar with one another's views…._'" Sam stopped. "That's it."

"Yes…." L turned and looked back to the computer. "But maybe…." He eyed the note for a second. "That's it."

"What's it?"

"It's the same… the very same method Kira used to send me that little distraction in the suicide notes. '_L, do you know? Shinigami only eat apples._' But now, looking at the first word of each line of this poem…. '_L, does this look familiar?_' It's to show I've seen this code before; recently. Did he hack into police records…?" L frowned. "But if we apply this to the most recent note…. '_Can you crack my code?_' He's probably referring to his new pattern of killing…. Of course, he could be taunting me in asking if I can at least decode his little messages within this odd poetry…. But that's less meaningful, and I have more doubt here than with the other theory."

"Uh… I think I got that. So… what's his pattern, then? Wouldn't he lay it out in riddles for us to find, to prove he can outwit you?"

"Yes…," L answered. "And it is of utmost importance that I find his kill pattern so that I can catch him in the act. If we can't catch him in the act…."

"Well, we know he's the killer, right? I'm a _witness_. He tried to _kill me_."

"That's true, but B laid this out in a strategic way; there's no way of connecting this crime to the murder in Italy, or France, or Russia, or England. The only way I could connect them is through… my own past. And that would mean revealing my history to the public, or at the very least I'd have to present it as evidence."

"But he's still the near-murderer of me, isn't he?"

"That's true, but in Italy, he's presumed dead. He committed suicide by setting fire to the catacombs, that's all. Italy practically never happened."

"But isn't he still wanted in LA for escaping jail?"

"Yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean I can accuse him of these particular murders. What he wants is for me to be unable to convict him of _these murders_. He would be satisfied if I were to catch him and send him to jail simply because he had escaped from jail. You see, that's easy, and it shows I'm at my last resort, and it would leave all of these murders unsolved. And I will not leave a murder unsolved; I _will _defeat B. I beat him once, and I can do so again. Thus, I must catch him in the act of murder."

"Still… what about all the other murders in all the other countries?"

"That I cannot win. Either B confesses to the crimes – which I doubt – or I lose." He frowned. "He made it a win-win situation on his part…. If I leave them unsolved, it proves I couldn't solve the case. If I prove they're connected through my childhood, well, I'd have to disclose my past, and it would be a win yet again for him. No matter what, B will have some sort of win…. But I won't allow a complete loss, and I will prove he is the murderer if these current murders."

"Wow… BB really planned this out, didn't he?"

"Of course he did. He had seven and a half years in jail to think about it, and he has, after all, devoted his life to surpassing me."

"I guess he has…," Sam responded.

* * *

"By the way, Ryuk," I said as I approached my home that day, "I'd like you to stay with Misa, if you don't mind."

"Oh," he said. "Uh, sure…." There was a pause. "…Bye." His wings grew out. He was flying away when I opened the door. As I walked inside, I found Anna and a stranger sitting on my couch, talking to one another. Or rather, Anna was doing all the talking, and the girl was just staring at her with these deep brown eyes that, in all honesty, were slightly unnerving. I looked at the red symbols above her. _Sophia Ellis? _I thought. _Sophia Ellis… that's the girl that disappeared; the infant. _I looked at her lifespan. Sure enough, it changed before my very eyes. _Another one of us…. So she's in this world after all. I wonder where Max went…._

I quietly made my way over to the couch and sat down, trying not to interrupt. "So," said Sophia, "this world is really all an anime and manga in our world, all about the Kira case?"

Anna nodded. "Uh-huh."

"And L was supposed to die… L was supposed to lose against Kira, but you, your sister, and your aunt saved him?"

"Yup. This is my aunt, by the way. She's the one who came up with the plan."

I gave a little wave.

Sophia stared at me intently, flicking her wrist once. "Hello. I'm Sophia; you know, that infant that went missing before you did." She looked back at Anna. "So, then Mello and Near are these kids from Wammy's House that are L's successors. His copies. His… backups. And Light Yagami was Kira… but we don't know who Kira is now."

"Yeah," I replied. "Pretty much."

"Is that it, then?" asked the girl. "All of it? There's only the anime and manga, then… nothing?"

"Did you tell her about _Another Note_?" I asked Anna.

"No. You know I haven't read that, Aunt Natalie."

I gasped in mock horror. "But how could you not tell her about _BB?!_"

There was a flicker in the girl's eyes.

"Here," I said, then explained thoroughly the story of the LABB Murder Cases in Los Angeles and told her about Beyond Birthday and how he was born with the Shinigami Eyes. "It's too bad he's dead now, though…," I sighed after completing. "Kira killed him a few years back."

"Right…," she responded.

"So, don't you have a mind sync with anyone?" I asked.

She cocked her head to the side blankly. "Should I know what that is?"

"Well—it's when… your mind is sorta _connected _to someone's from this world."

"Wow," she said. "That would be cool. Too bad I don't have anything of the sort." She smiled a smile that looked sincere at first glance, yet... there was something off about it. "Do you have this mind sync with someone, then?"

"Yeah!" Anna responded happily. "We all do! I'm synced with Near, Aunt Natalie's synced with Light, Sierra's synced with Mello, and Sam's synced with L!"

She blinked. "Huh. It must have been weird being synced with Kira. And L…. The supposed unreachables of the world, entirely within your grasp and closer than anyone else could ever be. How amazing."

I nodded. "Yeah," I agreed, then turned to Anna. "How much did you tell her about what's going on now?"

Anna furrowed her brow. "I didn't really tell her anything, just that I'm working with Near, Mello kidnapped Sierra, you're in the police, and Sam's off with L solving some case in America."

"Okay, good… I don't think she needs to know too much."

"How far do the mind syncs go? Do you just read thoughts, or what?" asked Sophia.

"Well, it progresses," said Anna. "You know, as time goes on. Aunt Natalie's farthest along in her sync. But… I think going through that portal-thing makes it go faster, because I took Near through one time…." Anna's eyes clouded, and Sophia eyed her. Her voice trembled ever so slightly as she said, "He died there. But he's back now; he's fine, even though he remembers dying…."

Sophia stared at her blankly, not showing any emotion or response from her words. After a moment of silence, she looked up at me. "Am I allowed to come here again?" she asked.

* * *

"A Death Note; a notebook that kills people; so that's how he does it…. And…. 'Shinigami Eyes'…," Beyond muttered to himself. "So there are others with my sight…. But they have to make a trade with a shinigami, half their life for what I was _born _with." His mouth twisted into a wry smile. "Funny, isn't it?" he asked the woman on the table; Lisa Lombardi was her name…. She didn't respond, and Beyond chuckled to himself, empty laughter. Another task to perform, just another step taken through the long path called life. It was only step after step to him… all acting…. He caressed Lisa's cheek and stretched his mouth into a smile. "Have I gotten better at my laugh yet, Miss Lombardi? I had seven years to work on it; what do you think?"

Again she did not respond.

His muscles pulled at the corners of his mouth even more to widen his grin. "I hope you're sleeping nicely," he said softly, raising the knife, "because you won't be waking up…."

* * *

_**Fun Fact**_**: I have a file saved to make sense of all of BB's codes and riddles. Otherwise I may very well get very confused.**

**Review? For smiles! ...Including fake ones... Aha.**


	26. Chapter 26

I gave my short escort an appreciative nod, and he gave a small nod back before closing the door behind him, leaving me behind with Mikami. "You're not in jail," he said. "God, he—is he…?"

"He's back," I smiled. "He doesn't remember, and he's not the same, but he's back."

Mikami heaved a sigh of relief, then laughed. "I—I don't think I could stand being let down again," he said, breathy laughs breaking his words. "Once is enough; I'd go mad if he did it again. Ha!" I allowed him to laugh for a bit, waiting. He bowed his head when it had died down, his shoulders still shaking. "He—he's God, my idol, my savior; he can't be beaten, can't become human again—not again; I'd go insane!"

"I know," I said calmly.

"And he's choosing me again!" he cried. "I can be his prophet; I can help my idol, my lord and God. _He's _going out of his way to save _me_!" He burst into another fit of slightly hysterical laughter. "I've gotta say I almost said no, I mean, to be chosen to risk myself again? It's crazy! But for him; for God…. It's a small price to pay; a miniscule sacrifice! I am nothing but his help, and even if he should depend on me at one point or another, I am nothing but a mere human serving a higher power! But to choose me; me specifically…. I like to think it makes me a little more important than everyone else…."

"I guess you can say you are more important, in a way," I said. "You're contributing to the New World through judgment…. Yet you're also unimportant in the point that it's all for the good of the people."

"I know—I know…. The filthy—bastards who need to be—eliminated." He made a few frustrated, jerky movements as he spoke. "But how the hell can I delete them if—if I'm stuck in a cell to rot?"

"Keep faith," I said calmly, then smiled at him. "We're getting you out by the end of next week."

His face lit up, and he picked himself up off the ground to grip at the bars and grin at me with what seemed to be a mixture of hope and vague frenzied desperation. "He—you're getting me out?"

I nodded.

He let out a long breath that turned into a voiceless laugh, choking and lacking air flow, as he slid down the bars again to kneel on the ground. "I can get out…," he murmured. "He's getting me out…."

I dipped my head slightly. "Go to the abandoned home off of Momiji Street." I nearly faltered in my words when 'Momiji' sounded like 'Maple' to my ears. Weird…. I supposed my otherworldly mind was translating it for me. "We'll meet you there." And I turned, and left the prisoner behind with a strong sense of hope.

* * *

_Do you feel anger, L? Do  
__You feel at all? You  
__Need to understand at least  
__A small amount of humanity. A  
__Hint? _Death is a part of it.

L frowned at the screen. "'_Do you need a hint?_'" he read. "He's taunting me; he knows I haven't decoded his pattern…. But, he hasn't mentioned Kira in this message…."

"Maybe he decided to focus on you," Sam suggested. "After all, he _is _trying to beat _you_, not Kira or me. Just you."

"That is true, but…." His voice trailed off, and he bit his thumbnail. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see…."

"Well, what are we able to figure out _now_? I don't like waiting."

L looked at her. "We know that he's killing in an art museum every time. However, that is not going to help, as there are eight hundred forty-one art museums in the city."

Sam frowned. _Really? That many?_

"Yes," L responded distractedly. "We also know he doesn't seem to be using a specific pattern with the dates, like he usually does, since he's been killing once a day…." He put a cherry pastry in his mouth and continued, "He's intentionally changing his style here because he's in the city he escaped jail from…." He swallowed. "Ah, and we know his intentions overall; why he's doing this and the method he's using to carry out his goal. Mm… these pastries are sticky…." He licked his fingers and stuck a fork through another rather than using his hand. "We know that we need to either prove him to be the murderer or catch him in the act…." He lifted the fork and seemed to examine the pastry, turning the fork in his hand. "And we know that in order to have complete victory, I must find a way to convict him of the murders in Russia, France, and England…." He put the pastry in his mouth.

"Well, okay, and now what do we need to find out?"

"Well," he replied, his mouth full, "we need to find his killing pattern." He swallowed. "If we find his killing pattern, we can catch him. Luckily, we know he'll be telling us exactly what we need to know through vague hints and complex riddles. The thing is…" – he forked another pastry – "…we need to find out before it's too late." He put the pastry in his mouth.

"What do you mean, 'Too late'? You don't think he'll try to commit suicide again, do you?"

"In all honesty," he said, "I do."

* * *

The next morning, Sam was half-awake when she heard a beeping sound. She heard rustling as L got to his feet off a chair and made his way over to the computer. There was a soft click, and Sam appreciated the fact the L was speaking in low tones so as not to wake her up. Oh well, she was awake now anyway.

"What is it, Watari?" L asked in a low voice.

Sam stretched, made the sounds of a baby dinosaur, then groggily sat up.

L looked back at her. "Good morning," he greeted. He was sitting – not crouching – on the floor in front of the computer, much like the way he'd sat before: with one knee up, his elbow resting on the knee….

"Mornin'," Sam mumbled in response, rubbing one of her eyes.

"L," said Roger, "it's not what's happened, but what hasn't."

"What do you mean?" asked L, turning back to the screen.

"I mean that the suspect hasn't killed."

L bit his thumb. "Thank you, Watari," he said, and disconnected. He got to his feet. _So the dates matter after all…. Or maybe it's the time frame…?_

"Don't expect me to make any smart suggestions, by the way," said Sam. "I can't think; it's morning…."

"Understood," L responded in a somewhat distracted way, looking out the window.

* * *

"I've got news," said Gevanni, drawing everyone's attention to the screen. He wasn't actually in the room, see; he was speaking through the video feed.

Near looked up at him from his finger puppet kit. He'd been making the last one; an Anna puppet. The real Anna had left an hour or so before to go home. "What?" he asked.

Gevanni held up a few slips of paper with writing all over them. "Pieces of the Death Note," he said. "I found them hidden in a drawer of Misa Amane's dresser; Light goes out every Sunday evening and Misa just happened to go out tonight, so I was able to search their residence. There are names written on the paper; names of criminals. I checked and the names matched up to criminals who died of heart attacks within the past few weeks. Amane is definitely acting as Kira right now."

Near smiled.

"These are proof; and likely she'll have a shinigami with her."

"Did you find the actual Death Note?" asked Near.

"No, I didn't. She might have it hidden somewhere else."

"But she can't be acting on her own," said Halle. "To be honest, she's not smart enough for it."

Gevanni shrugged. "It's possible."

"Doesn't Light Yagami live with Misa Amane?" Near asked.

"Yes," Gevanni replied. "Do you think…?"

"I think it's possible Light Yagami is involved," Near confirmed. "No, Light Yagami is most likely involved. It's almost definite. We will be detaining both of them tomorrow morning; no tricks this time."

* * *

After having a lovely group hug with Anna and Light, I eventually headed up the stairs, locking the door behind me. From there I headed up to the attic, savoring the comfortable silence I had without Ryuk trailing behind me like a shadow. For a moment I mused over the unhappy possibility that I had just tainted that innocent Light I used to cherish so much. I used to think how horrible it was that he was ruined just because of a notebook…. And here I was, the cause of him getting right back into it. Was that bad of me? Was I being selfish? I tried to think of it like that, but couldn't. No… the world needed him…. I shook my head. No use thinking about it now anyway. I took out one of the old, yellowed pages from the drawer of the desk – completely non-lethal, unless I gave someone a nasty paper cut. Or, perhaps, if I tried to smother someone with it.

I took out a pen and wrote,

_Daichi Kichida heart attack_  
_Escapes from prison April 6th at 10:57 PM without harming anyone, releasing all other prisoners and wiping all surveillance camera data. He runs as far as he can go and dies at 11:17 PM._

I looked at it for a moment; it was only a practice writing to make sure I got it right for the final copy in the Death Note. _Is that good? _I thought. _Are there any flaws?_

At first there was silence, but I could feel Light's presence return to me, like he was right there looking at the paper with me. _If he's the only one who dies of a heart attack, and he's the one who starts the escape, it will be obvious that Kira is the one who caused this to happen. Then, if Kira is suspected to be the cause of this particular prison breakout, Near will likely suspect it was because of Mikami. It's better if Near doesn't know we have extra recruits like him._

I nodded, even though he couldn't see me. _That makes sense, _I thought. _So… should I have a few other prisoners die too, at different times? Some before him, of course, so he's not the first to die…._

_Yes, that would work. And maybe… maybe you can add that he's saying something like, 'We've got to get out of here; Kira will kill us all,' or… no…. Have him say something like, 'I can't stand being stuck in here anymore; we'll all stand against Kira and live.' That way he has a motive for letting out himself as well as everyone else, and Kira has a motive to kill them._

_That sounds good_, I responded, writing it down. _Is that good, then?_

There was a pause. _Yes, I think so, _he replied.

I smiled and flipped open the Death Note. _And are we sure about this?_

_Considerably._

I chuckled to myself as I wrote it down. _It must be so weird working to help Kira now…, _I thought after I'd finished writing (and of course I couldn't do it _during _writing; I fail at multi-tasking). And I knew it was. In fact, I could still feel his doubt and guilt creeping in his chest.

_It is_, Light thought back, confirming it. _It really is…._

* * *

_Well, _I thought pleasantly, _it's Monday. _I smiled to myself as I ate my donut, Anna happily babbling to me about something or other. _You know, it makes life so much more enjoyable when you don't mind Mondays any longer. I mean… to hate Mondays in general would mean you hate one seventh of your life_. I chuckled to myself, and finished my donut before stretching luxuriously and getting to my feet. "Well, Anna, I'm off to work."

"It's still so weird to hear you say that," she frowned.

I beamed at her. "It weirds me out sometimes too. You're not alone!"

"Well, that's good," she said, then took a big bite of her powdered donut.

"Bye, then," I called, and closed the door, hearing a muffled goodbye in response. I walked down the driveway, at ease, until a bit past halfway down. A flash of surprise from Light, and suddenly it was all from his point of view. Hands pulled behind my back roughly, a blindfold yanked over my eyes, and a whisper in my ear: "_You are being arrested on suspicion of working with Kira._"

I returned to myself, finding I'd stopped walking and my balance was wavering. I felt a prickle of apprehension; or was that Light feeling that? I couldn't tell…. Either way, Light was being detained at that very moment. And that wasn't a good thing.

I began walking again, making my way brusquely to headquarters to find out exactly what was going on.

* * *

"Misa Amane," said Near to the screen showing Misa, "do you know why you're being detained?"

"No, I don't!" she snapped. She squirmed in her restraints. "Is that Near I'm hearing?"

"Yes; this is Near," he replied. "You are here because you are suspected of working as Kira."

"Working as—? But I'm not!" she objected. "Light wants to _catch _Kira, why would I act as him?!"

"Light is suspected of working with Kira, and has also been detained."

"Wha—? But he didn't do anything!" She pulled on her restraints. "And I didn't do anything either! Let us go!"

"Well, she's protesting for nothing," Matt remarked. "We've got the proof right in front of us; there's a freaking _shinigami _behind her."

"It's annoying…," Gevanni muttered, and grabbed the mic. "Look, Misa, we know you're Kira; we have the proof! We found slips of the Death Note in your dresser, and all of us can see Ryuk behind you!"

Ryuk gave a start of surprise. "Oh, hey."

Misa frowned deeply, and a drop of sweat ran down her cheek. "Even if _I _did something, Light's not involved!" she cried. "Fine; if you think I'm Kira, just kill me now! Kill me!"

Near took back the mic. "We're not doing that, Misa…."

"I—I'll—"

"We'll make sure you don't bite your tongue," Near warned. "Rester is there with you, and will gag you if you try."

Misa frowned deeply again. There was a considerably long silence, and Near was about to switch his mic to Light. Then, Misa yelled out abruptly, "I forfeit!"

"What?" asked Halle, and frowned. "There goes that suspect…."

"No, I expected her to do this," said Near.

Ryuk shrugged. "Okay; see ya Misa." He sank into the wall behind him.

Near switched to Light's mic. "This is Near," he said to him.

"Near?" Light asked, looking up at the camera. "There must be some mistake; I didn't do anything, not this time!"

"Maybe you're not judging, but you've been leading this Kira along. Even now, you're the mastermind behind Kira. Misa Amane is confirmed to be working as Kira, and has already forfeited before our very eyes; proof, I should think." Near smiled, twirling his hair. "We also found pages of the Death Note hidden in your house. What do you say to all this, Light Yagami?"

"Misa was acting as Kira?" he asked, sounding alarmed. "Why would she—?"

"We all know the only time she would do this would be for you," Near interrupted. "You can bend her to your will."

"If I could, I would never use that to my advantage; it's against my humanity!" Light protested.

"Light Yagami, Misa Amane does not have the intelligence to figure out a way to re-obtain the notebook as well as keep away suspicion. You were Kira before, and Misa Amane worked with you as the Second Kira. It all connects."

"No, it doesn't, because _I'm not involved with Kira_!"

Near just smiled. "We'll see about that."

* * *

**Ohhh, Kira's in troublllle...**

**...*cough***

_**Fun Fact**_**: 'Hating your Mondays is hating one-seventh of your life!' That line. I got that from my old math teacher. The only real good math teacher I ever had. *nod***

**Review? For ...uhm... Mondays? Or paper cuts?... Agh... For donuts!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, firstly... There was apparently some confusion, so... I'm gonna say right now that Natalie was _not _detained. So... sorry 'bout that, ahaha... If you understood already, then that's great; I'm doing my job. xD**

_**random**_**:** Hmm, no, if they kill Light, Natalie will _feel _it... but it won't affect her unless the two are at the final stage, like B and Sophia. What will Sam do if she finds out Natalie's Kira, you ask? Well, considering her current character, we'd probably earn a "What the fuck, Natalie." ...Pardon her language, haha. Though dear Samsam is gonna go through a bit of character development before anything like_ that_ happens, so... there we are~

**Double update this week! Why? Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! ...Which is funny, because not many people I know actually like the holiday... Hm... Both Real-life Sierra and Real-life Sam despise it... Real-life Natalie (i.e. moi) is rather neutral... and Real-life Anna only likes it for the candy.**

**Oh well. Double update anyway.**

**...Anyway, enjoy today's chapter~**

* * *

I walked quickly into headquarters, walking straight to Matsuda. I'd just felt Light have a conversation with Near, so it obviously must have been Near who imprisoned him. "Oh, hey," Matsuda greeted. "Have you seen Light?"

_They don't know he's been detained. But Near will tell them soon enough. _"No," I said, "I haven't seen him, but I have a feeling he's in a little bit of trouble."

"Trouble?" Matsuda repeated. "What sort of trouble?"

"Trouble sort of trouble," I replied vaguely, turning to make my way towards Aizawa's office.

"Uh, okay…," Matsuda responded, confusedly following behind me.

I knocked on the door to Aizawa's office, then opened it without waiting for permission to enter. Aizawa looked up at me from his desk. "What is it, Natsumi?" he asked. He shook his head. "I mean, Natalie."

"You can call me Natsumi; it's fine," I told him.

He nodded.

I took a few steps into the office, Matsuda hanging back and watching from behind. "Aizawa… eh… Chief Aizawa, do I call you?"

"Aizawa's fine," he assured me.

"Well then," I said, "Light's late, and I have reason to believe that he's in a bit of trouble with Near."

"With Near?" he asked. "What makes you think that?"

"The mind sync."

"Whoa, he's in trouble with _Near_?" asked Matsuda. "What'd he do?"

I turned back to reply, but the largest screen in Aizawa's room lit up, an N floating in the middle. "Chief Aizawa," greeted Near.

Aizawa turned to face the screen, and Matsuda hesitantly came into the room to look too. "Near," said Aizawa in a hard voice, "where's Light; do you know?"

"Actually," Near replied, "that's what I'd like to talk to you about. Light Yagami and Misa Amane were detained earlier this morning."

Aizawa got to his feet. "What?" asked Matsuda, taking a step forward.

"Detained?" repeated Aizawa.

"Yes," said Near. "Gevanni found pages of the Death Note in their home; that's sufficient proof."

I felt a twinge of fear that died quickly. _Thank God Ryuk was with Misa, and not me… then all of us would be detained. Damn it, why didn't I think of the fact that once you touch the Note you can see him?_

_I guess you need to think things through a bit more, _thought Light.

_Yeah, well, I figured. You don't need to remind me…._

_I was only saying so. I'm not—_

_I know you're not._

_I didn't finish._

_Yes, but I know what you were going to think because I heard your thought before you thought it because you thought your thought before your thought was thought. I just confused myself._

_It made perfect sense to me._

_You be quiet._

_I cannot stop myself from thinking, Natalie. I can refrain from speaking – that's easy – but to stop thinking is another matter entirely._

_Yeah…._

"You mean Light really _was _judging as Kira?" asked Matsuda in alarm. "He was really—he wasn't—"

"I cannot be sure about Light," said Near, "but it is a fact that Misa was acting as Kira. It is deduced that Light was involved."

"Why?" I shot back. "Just because they live together?"

"Partly," Near responded. "It's mostly because of the fact the Misa can't be working alone, though. She can't have just re-obtained the notebook and planned all this out. Quite frankly, I don't think she's smart enough for it. However, Light could easily plan everything out, and Misa would be a good choice for him because she was used before, which could be the only way Misa would be involved. After all, Light was already Kira. However… there is a possibility that it was someone else, and not Light, that somehow obtained the killer notebook."

"So… it's possible he's not guilty?" asked Matsuda.

"It's a very low chance, but yes," Near replied. "Maybe a three percent possibility."

"So who else could it be?" asked Matsuda excitedly. "We'll investigate them immediately and prove Light's innocence!"

"Matsuda," frowned Aizawa, "we're not on the Kira case."

"Oh… right…."

"Who else could it be?" Near repeated. "Perhaps someone who knew the situation he would be in at the warehouse, who knew he would lose but didn't want him to, who was close enough to the Task Force to switch the notebooks." I could just _feel _Near smiling creepily from behind the screen. "Like Natalie."

"Wha…?" asked Matsuda blankly. Both him and Aizawa looked at me.

My eyes widened, and I shook my head. "I don't like killing people. Near—I didn't do any of this. You know, I guess it would be _really cool _if I were Kira, but it would get me _dead_, and quite frankly I don't think I've got the wits and focus to be Kira anyway."

"Well, she has a point about the focus…," Aizawa muttered.

"Thanks, Aizawa...," I muttered back.

"Yeah!" Matsuda cried, overlapping my words. "Natsumi is innocent, she didn't do anything; she _wouldn't_!"

"I told you," said Near, "that it was a very slim chance. It was most likely Light. And besides, if it were to be Natalie, I would think it would be sometime after Kira's fall at the warehouse that she switched sides."

"She wouldn't at all!" Matsuda protested.

"He said '_if_,' Matsuda," Aizawa said irritably.

"That's not to say I don't suspect her," said Near, "but, as of yet, there's no evidence against her, so for now Light Yagami and Misa Amane will be detained. We'll see what happens."

"Near, Light works with us, and we have been working on the Kira case for the past six years, only until a few months ago," said Aizawa firmly. "We should, at least, be informed of Misa and Light's situation."

"Of course," Near replied. "I was planning on giving you a video feed of each of them. Currently, Misa has forfeited ownership of the Note, and Light is still denying involvement."

"So Misa really _was_ working as Kira, if she forfeited," said Matsuda.

"That's what I told you," Near replied.

"But… wait, that means you can let her go!" he exclaimed.

"No, I'll wait for a few days."

"But… _why?_"

"If Misa is let out, it's possible she could get the Note back; I can't be sure. I'd like to see if the killing stops, that's all."

Aizawa nodded. "That makes sense. Thank you for telling us all this, Near."

"You're welcome. I'll send you a live feed now." He disconnected, and two pictures soon came onto the screen.

"Déjà vu…," Matsuda mumbled.

Both Misa and Light were in a blank room, but Misa was tied up and secured to a chair that was likely bolted to the floor. Rester was currently removing her blindfold. "Oh, thank you!" she cried. "Are you letting me go now?"

Rester didn't reply.

On Light's screen, there was, obviously, Light, in a bare room, sitting on the ground with his hands tied behind his back. _Hello there, _I thought.

He visibly blinked. _If you remember, you can see me, but I can't see you._

_Oh, yeah, that must be a weird feeling._

_You should know it yourself; you can likely feel it too._

_I guess so…._

"Jeez…," said Matsuda sympathetically. "Poor Light, and poor Misa…."

"They're locked up for good reason," Aizawa responded. "If they're innocent, they'll be let out again soon."

Matsuda blinked, then smiled enthusiastically. "Yeah!"

* * *

Anna walked irritably up the driveway later in the day, kicking aside a stone her path. _I can't believe Light and Misa are in jail…, _she thought.

"Hey!" a small voice called. "Hey, Anna!"

Anna turned to see Sophia running to catch up with her.

"I was just coming to see you; what perfect timing!" She seemed ecstatic over this simple coincidence.

"Well, I guess so," Anna replied. She cocked her head to the side. "Where are you staying, anyway? You have to have a place to stay."

"I live in a hotel room," Sophia replied, suddenly impassive again.

Anna decided to ignore the abrupt change in attitude. "Really? Me and Aunt Natalie and Sierra used to live in one too. Well, and Sam, until she ran off…."

"Ran off?" She sounded curious now, her head tilting slightly.

"We almost didn't save L. Aunt Natalie's first plan didn't work, so Sam freaked out and ran away. I guess she just wasn't in a good mood…."

"I see."

Anna opened the door, and sighed as she stepped inside. She closed the door behind Sophia.

"Is something wrong?" Sophia asked her.

Anna looked at her. "I just can't believe that Light and Misa are in jail right now."

"They are?"

"Yeah."

"And you can tell me this?"

Anna opened her mouth to speak, stopped, and blinked. "Oops." She laughed. "Oh well! Who would you tell, anyway?"

"No one I can think of," Sophia beamed back.

* * *

Beyond pulled away from the computer and leaned back in his chair. He'd spent the day hacking into L's system; a very difficult procedure. _Light Yagami and Misa Amane are in jail, then…. Something tells me this isn't the end of Kira, though…._ His index finger tapped restlessly on the arm of his chair. Restless; he was getting restless….

No, it wasn't that bad yet. He could just sit in his chair and think. After all, it hadn't been that long since he'd left Sophia behind on the other side of the world. It was just one of those things you couldn't avoid when you were at the final stage. The one you were Bonded with was like your other half, and when half of you was gone it made you a bit lonely and more than a bit restless. It was time that made it worsen. But it was the worst when the final stage was first reached. It was especially annoying if it happened right after you'd died…. Beyond's mouth twisted into a dry smile. Oh, how fun _that _had been.

_Everything was ready; it was perfect. Every piece had been set; every preparation had been made…. B would win. He smiled to himself, a natural - albeit a bit mad - smile. He was happy; _glad _this moment had come. He'd already decided his end, and the undefeatable L would finally be defeated. The gasoline was already poured over him. It wasn't necessarily a pleasant smell, but he welcomed it if it meant his success. Naomi Misora was up in room 1313; she was out of the way and forgotten. Now he only thought of L. He would beat him at last._

_There was a wave of fear from Sophia. Of course; she was only two, and she knew for a fact that she was about to be in a lot of pain. "But once I die, it will end," he had assured her that morning. She'd put on a brave face and nodded. She said she agreed with him, said she utterly supported B's suicide if it meant defeating L, but Beyond knew she was afraid. He knew all too well she was afraid, and that she didn't want her supposed family to die._

_He struck a match regardless, scraping it against the wall. He looked at the flame a moment; a contained little fire that had the potential to become a massive conflagration of beautiful reds and oranges and yellows. He knew it would be painful, but he was ready. He'd decided. He held up the match and smiled, laughing to himself quietly. You know, that laugh that came naturally, the laugh of pleasure that could only be achieved at the thought of beating L. And here he was, about to beat him. He could finally beat him…. He dropped the match. Light enveloped him._

_At first he thought the light surrounding him was the fire, but there was no pain…. And the match hit home; contact, and then a sudden flame that spread over him quickly with a burning agony. Fire and pain; and wasn't that Sophia? Sophia was nearby, wailing and screaming, her skin peeling and burning even though she wasn't touching the flames. She must have wished them into the In-Between, and taken B along with her. And through the never-ending torture they went, and they died; both of them died. _I'm dead, _Beyond had thought. _I've beaten you, L. I've….

_He found himself standing in hotel room 404, being buffeted with what seemed to be white foam. To put out the flames? Where were the flames? The foam stopped coming moments later. But he was barely there, only half of him was…. The foam subsided. Beyond swayed on his feet. Before him stood Naomi Misora, a fire extinguisher tossed to the side. "Ryuzaki!" she exclaimed, rushing toward him._

_Her call to his fake name was only an echo to him…. He only partly heard her…. Half of him was somewhere else… in an apartment… curled on the floor… crying… sobbing…._

_Misora walked toward him, eyes wide and brow furrowed in confusion. Likely wondering where his burns were. How could there not be burns? B blinked slowly, and vaguely wondered that himself. Unable to stay completely aware of himself, he sunk to the floor, onto his knees, his arms hanging limp at his sides. His eyes were wide, but they didn't see anything. Somewhere else, they were squeezed shut…. "Ryuzaki," Misora repeated._

_Beyond looked blankly up at her. Why did it feel like half of him wasn't there? He needed to… where was… why couldn't he…?_

"_Rue Ryuzaki," Misora said with authority, "I arrest you on suspicion of the murders of Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash. You do not have the right to remain silent, you do not have the right to an attorney, and you do not have the right to a fair trial." Beyond barely processed this, and he didn't respond even when the handcuffs were placed on his wrists._

Beyond sat up presently, chuckling drily to himself. _The doctors at the hospital thought I was wrong in the head after that. I can't blame them; I was like that for a good measure of time after…. Neither of us could truly feel better, though, until she visited me in jail and I gripped her wrist; any form of contact would have done us good. After that, it was much better. _He leaned forward and got back to work; time to continue hacking into L's system.

* * *

"It must be annoying for you, not really being able to go out and all," commented Sierra.

Mello grunted noncommittally, not seeming to be paying attention.

"I mean, each time you go out, someone might see you, and then they might report you, knowing how Kira-enticed the people of this world are."

"Yes," he replied distractedly, and his cell phone rang. Mello frowned, pulling out his cell while biting off a piece of chocolate.

"Do you ever eat anything besides chocolate?"

Mello flipped open his phone, not answering her. "Hey, Matt."

"Why can't_ I_ only eat chocolate?"

"Will you be a good person and be quiet?" he asked her, then frowned. "No, of course I don't mean you, you idiot," he said into the phone.

"Put it on speaker!" Sierra cried in delight.

Mello wordlessly pressed a button and set the phone on the table with an irritated look. "Matt, you're on speaker," he informed Matt.

"Oh, hey Sierra," Matt greeted.

"Hi!" Sierra squeaked. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"How's Anna and Natalie and Near and Light and Matsuda?"

"Anna, Near, and Matsuda are fine, I think," Matt replied. "You can never tell with Near, but Anna _did _look a little irritated today."

"That happens a lot," Sierra shrugged. "So what about…" – she thought about who Matt hadn't mentioned for a moment – "Natalie and Light?"

"Light and Misa were put in custody today," Matt explained, "which is what I called Mello about. You know how I told you that Near was having Gevanni stalk Misa? Well, he apparently found some pieces of the Death Note hidden in her dresser, and it's been confirmed she was working as Kira."

A smile spread across Mello's face, which slightly unnerved Sierra. "And you know what this means," he said.

"Mello, your smile is scaring me," said Sierra. "You never smile. Why are you smiling?"

"Actually, I _do _have the ability to smile, you just annoy me whenever you're around me," Mello told her irritably, smile gone again.

"Hey!"

Matt sighed. "Ah, young love."

"Shut up!" Sierra snapped.

"Just get on with it," Mello scowled. "You know what this means, right? That means that Light must be involved here, and if Light is most certainly involved, that makes things a lot easier." He smiled again, satisfied, biting off a piece of chocolate. _If Light is the brain behind it all,_ he thought,_ there are only a few people he could pick to judge for him… or with him, depending on the situation. Misa's in custody now, so she's safe, but if new criminals keep dying while both of them are detained, then that means that Natalie is involved too. And if she's still out there judging while Near has no proof…. I'll catch her first._

Sierra stared at him. "Meh!" she cried.

"Oh," Matt added, unaware of Mello's mental plotting, "Misa's forfeited already, but Light's still denying involvement. There's no physical proof against him yet, except for the fact the Note pages were found in his house, since he lives with Misa. Right now the SPK is just watching the video of them, and the police are being streamed the live video from the cells." He paused. "Right, and Anna says hi."

"Hi!" Sierra squeaked.

"Okay," said Mello, ignoring the last comment, "is that all there is to say?"

"Yeah," Matt responded, "I think so."

"Good," Mello replied, and picked up the phone to disconnect.

"So, about you and Sierra—" Mello disconnected the phone with an irritated look.

There was a bout of silence, then Sierra's cell phone rang. She looked at Mello, and he gave an uncaring gesture as if to say, 'Go ahead; I don't care.' She answered the phone. "Hello?"

"See," said Matt, "that's why I don't like having phone conversations with Mello; he can just hang up on me if he wants to. Face-to-face, however, he can't really shut me up unless he kills me. Of course, I know he'd never do that; we know he cares, deep down inside."

Sierra giggled. "Yes. Very, very deep down inside."

"Hey, that's just the way he is. I've learned to live with it." He paused. "Anyway, about you and Mello—"

"You be quiet."

"Be quiet? Now, I _like _phone conversations with you. You tell me to shut up, but you can't shut me up because I'm not physically there with you. You only hear my voice. Still, you have the _manners _to stay on the phone until you, at the very least, find some closure to the conversation."

"I could hang up on you if I wanted to. Don't think I won't, Matt, because I will."

"Oh, no, I believe you. You just have a little more decency than Mello. _Anyway_, back on topic. I deserve to know these things, Sierra. Mello is my best and only friend, so I have the _right _to know what's going on. Therefore, _tell me_."

"He's not your only friend!" Sierra protested. "_I'm _your friend, and gosh darn it, what about _Sam_?"

"Well, Mello was my only friend at _Wammy's_, really. I talked to people all the time, sure, but I mostly just stayed in my room and played video games."

"Aw!"

Matt only scoffed at the sympathy. "Now tell me; don't think you got away from the topic."

"Well what am I supposed to say, anyway?!"

"I don't know; I'm just the guy that's supposed to tease the hell out of you until you return to reality where your otherworldly friends can tease you."

"So you want me to _tell _you something even though I know you'll tease me about it?"

"Pretty much, but hey, I got blackmail. If you don't tell _me_, I'm liable to tell _everyone else_."

Sierra let out a little whine. "You're _mean_…."

"I'm not bad," Matt replied, "but I'm not exactly _good_, either. Please continue."

"No!"

"Okay then, I'll try asking something specific. Was the kiss on the twenty-first the only kiss?"

"Of course it was!"

"Well that's pointless."

"What about you and _Sam_?" Sierra shot back. "Was that kiss that one day your only kiss?"

"Yes, and something tells me it'll be the only one ever," Matt replied. "But hey, you've got all the time in the world; after all, you're cut off from everyone, while I'm stuck in the SPK and Sam is off with L doing who-knows-what in who-knows-where. So where are you now, the two of you, huh?"

"Where in a place… with walls… and a door."

"You _know _what I meant. Do you know how much I feel like an idiot right now, asking this crap?"

"Then… don't ask it," Sierra suggested.

"Look, you said that _he _kissed _you_, right?"

"Um, yeah. _I did not do ANYTHING_. Okay? He just randomly kissed me!"

Mello furrowed his brow, looking at her oddly from the couch.

She gave him an awkward little wave. "Hi."

"Right," said Matt. "I'll take your word for it. What _I _want to know is this: why the hell did he kiss you in the first place?"

Sierra blinked, thinking hard. "Uh…. I dunno."

"Well, think about it and figure it out," Matt replied, and disconnected.

Sierra frowned at her cell phone, flipping it shut. "…Mello?" she asked.

"What?" he responded, looking distracted; thinking things out, preparing a plan in his head….

"Why _did _you kiss me?"

He looked at her more directly. "_What_?"

"I'm not repeating it!" she cried. "You know—that day you—you just randomly did _that_ and I have no flarping clue in heckll _why_!"

"Yeah, well, I have no idea either, so don't ask me!"

Sierra frowned deeply. "That makes no sense at all."

"A lot of things in life don't make sense," Mello replied vaguely, lifting his chocolate into the air in a gesture that allowed his words to include all of reality. "Why is Near such a prick? Why is the world so stupid as to accept Kira as their lord and savior? Why do I always—fucking—_lose_?" He slammed his fist on the arm of the couch, and got irritably to his feet, crossing one arm over his chest and lifting the other to take another bite of chocolate. "Damn it, we've got to get this plan in action…."

"What plan?" asked Sierra. "We have a plan?"

"I think we do," Mello replied, and smirked. "I'll beat Near to it this time…. The Kira case is _mine_."

"Didn't Near already half-win the Kira case?" asked Sierra.

Mello's smile disappeared. "No. Neither of us won that. _L_ won. He knew everything way before either of us did. If either of us won that one, it was _me _because_ I_ knew more than_ Near_ did."

"Yeah…," Sierra agreed. "Woot, you beat him for once! High-five!" She held up her hand.

Mello only frowned at her.

Sierra sighed. "Meh…."

* * *

**...Yay for Sierra and Mello?**

_**Fun Fact**_**: There may not be a scene in this particular chapter... but if you notice, from here on most of the scenes with Sam and L start with Sam waking up.**

**Oops?**

**Remember: extra chapter tomorrow~**

**Review? For winning!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Happy Valentine's Day, dear readers! ...Whether you like it or not! :D**

_**Amy**_**: **Well, the fact you like the pairings is good, I'm pretty sure, so... yay. c: And I'm happy you have come to accept Natalie's choices; yes.

* * *

I walked into my home to find Ryuk waiting at the door. "'Sup?" he greeted, and I wordlessly walked in the door.

"Hi, Anna," I said upon entering, then noticed the other human in the room. "Hi, Sophia."

Sophia gave a little wave, and Anna gave a call of, "Hey, Aunt Natalie!"

"So you're really her aunt?" Sophia asked me.

I forced a smile, wanting nothing more than to sit down alone and _think_. With what had happened, I would have to think things through before I made another move. "Yeah," I told her, "I'm Anna and Sierra's aunt; Anna and Sierra are sisters."

"Oh, I get it," Sophia responded. "So then, what's Sam?"

"My best friend," I beamed, then sighed, making my way over to the corner to drag the chair over. "It's too bad she moves around so much now, though," I said as I dragged the furniture over. "I hope she doesn't get herself killed…." I sat in the chair.

"She nearly died, too, recently," said Anna. "Some crazy guy tried to kill her while she was in Italy. She ended up in the hospital, and left her a gift there, the creep."

Sophia laughed.

Anna frowned. "What's so funny about that?"

"Maybe the fact you called him a creep," I grinned.

"No," said Sophia, "just… what kind of person would leave a gift for the person they tried to kill?"

"A crazy lunatic!" Anna cried. "He's insane; that's what I think. I think he's… he's just _crazy_."

"So that's our description of him?" I asked. "A crazy lunatic that's crazy? It's both redundant and non-informative. There are a lot of crazy people in the world, and we don't even know what this guy is supposed to _look _like. There are millions of people in the world, you know."

"You mean she hasn't even told her best friend who tried to kill her?" Sophia inquired.

I shrugged. "L told her not to tell."

"Well, couldn't it be a bad thing not to know who to look out for?" Sophia asked with a vague smile. "After all, what if he came to us, to you, and you ended up giving him information unawares, or worse, what if he tried to kill all of you like he tried to kill Sam?"

"That would be _horrible!_" Anna exclaimed. "Oh, I hope he doesn't kill me…."

"He's in _America_, Anna, you should be fine," I assured her.

"Well, yeah…. But he was in England at first, and then in Russia, and didn't he go to France, too? And of course there's Italy. Who's to say he won't come to Japan?"

I pursed my lips, thinking about that for a moment. "Well, I suppose we'll just hope. But still, we'd hear about him on the news if he got here. And by that time, maybe Kira will have gotten him." I shrugged. "Besides, Anna, can't you trust L enough to catch him before he'll get here, if he ever decides to come?"

"I guess," Anna responded with a frown.

After me, Sophia, and Anna talked a while longer and had dinner, Sophia left and I retired to my room, whereon I sat at my desk. "So, how've you been?" asked Ryuk.

"Oh, just _great_," I replied sarcastically.

"...You didn't mean that, did you?"

"Nope." I leaned to the side, my elbow on the edge of the desk. _If I judge now, what will people like Near and Mello think…? Misa was proven to be one of the people judging as Kira, so it's obvious now that it isn't some new character acting out…. So, if someone keeps killing while Light and Misa are in jail, then… wouldn't that make for the perfect setup to get me caught? Quite frankly, I can only think of me as another option if Misa and Light are proven not to be Kira anymore… but if I end up suspected, that may point some suspicion toward Light, as well…. So which is the better choice…? Think about it, Natalie, if you do judge, then it shows Near someone else is working as Kira and gets some suspicion off of Light. However, if I stop judging, then Misa and possibly Light will be dubbed as Kira. That, or… Near and Mello _could _deduce that Kira knows Light and Misa's situation, and just stopped judging to keep the suspicion off of himself. Damn it, do I keep judging or not?_

_Keep judging as normal, _thought Light, his voice clear as a bell. _Don't judge any faster, and don't slow it down; just judge as you normally would, like nothing has happened._

I blinked. _Alright… are you sure?_

A vague flicker of slight irritation. Barely there, really. _Of course I'm sure. I may not remember anything happening, and I may not have the same mentality, but either way I still _am _the other me. I'm sure you placed all your trust in that me's decisions, so I can assure you mine can be trusted just as well. Despite everything, I am _just as good as_, if not _better than, _that other me you and your friends have come to know so well._

_No, no, I'm not doubting your ability, _I thought back hastily. Actually, it kind of overlapped some of his words, but what he said came just as clear. _I'm just a little bit freaked out right now; sorry._

_No…. I'm the one stuck in a cell, perhaps I'm the one on edge. Of course it makes sense to question any idea when you're unsure of what to do…. Just… do as I told you to, alright?_

_You've got it. _I got to my feet.

_Also, there's the fact that Near and the rest of the SPK should be able to see Ryuk._

Fear flashed in my chest. Anna was in the SPK.

_I guess you were lucky, then, _Light thought. _Either I'm wrong, or she hasn't touched the paper. Just to be sure, though, just… forfeit and re-attain ownership quickly. I can't be sure about whether my logic is at all logical, though…. I'm unsure of a lot of what happened the past five or six years. It's not that memories are fuzzy, but I can't tell which memories are fact and which are simply altered…. It's not really a nice feeling._

_I feel your pain, _I responded. _…Literally. _Now up in the attic, I lifted the notebook up to Ryuk. "I'm going to forfeit, but I'd like you to give it right back to me immediately after doing so."

He took the Note confusedly. "Uh, okay then," he said, lifting it out of my hand. "See you in a sec," he said, and there was a moment where Ryuk wasn't there and confusion shrouded the supposedly unexplained worry I'd harbored, but suddenly the Note was in my hand again and the memories flooded back. It made me dizzy.

_Light was right, _I thought to myself. _It _is _disorienting…._

* * *

"What's the date?" asked Sam thoughtfully, staring at the ceiling from her bed. It was morning, but late enough that Sam had been just laying there for just enough time to be actually _awake_.

"April sixth," L replied, tapping away at the computer.

"And when did BB last kill a guy?"

"April third."

"So, he hasn't killed for three days?"

"Yes."

Sam frowned. "You'd think he'd just keep going. You don't think he'll be leaving it at that, do you?"

"I doubt it, but if he did, it would be harder to accuse him."

"…Well then, I really hope he'll kill again soon." She paused. "I mean, I don't want people to _die_, but… you know what I mean."

"Yes."

"Well, I guess it's not _so _bad that he killed people if they were meant to die at that time anyway, so…."

"Nevertheless, this is not a question of justice. It's simply a game to win."

There was a pause. "I just lost The Game," Sam sighed.

"What game?"

"Never mind." Sam pursed her lips. "But the meanie poop tried to kill me anyway, even though I didn't _have _to die at that point. Bastard…."

"That's also true," L agreed.

"Yep…."

Their conversation lapsed into silence. _I wonder if L's ticklish, _Sam thought absently, still staring at the ceiling. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, getting slowly to her feet before making her way towards him. Why was he sitting on the floor again, anyway?

She kneeled beside him and, with no response from L, poked him experimentally. "Yes?" he asked, not shifting his eyes from the computer.

"Are you ticklish?" asked Sam, poking another spot, in between his ribs.

"Not that I know of," he replied, pausing in his work to look at her.

She poked him again anyway.

"Samantha, you're not going to get anywhere. I'm just not ticklish."

"Everyone has a tickle spot," Sam frowned, poking his neck. "_Everyone_. My feet are ticklish, for example. And Sierra…" – Sam paused in her poking as she thought – "…well… I know she has one, but I don't know where. Anna was tickling her one time. Even Natalie's utterly non-ticklish cousin Scotty had a tickle spot; two, actually. One was in his ear, I think, and the other was… somewhere."

"In his ear?" L repeated.

"Yeah; Natalie told me about it," Sam responded, poking his knee.

"I don't think you'll be finding my supposed 'tickle spot' anytime soon, Samantha."

"Come on, surely you've been tickled before."

"Someone tried to back when I was in Wammy's House, but they did not succeed."

"Did _anyone _succeed?"

"My mother."

Sam paused. "Well, I will find that tickle spot again. I will! I will find what even Wammy children cannot find!"

"Well, good luck with that," L replied.

"I'll find it, just you watch," Sam said determinedly, poking slightly more rapidly.

L gently pushed the laptop away and stopped L-ing to sit more like a normal person. "You're stubborn."

"Yep."

"Like Light."

Sam scowled. "_Nooo_…."

"I think so. That's not to say you're alike in any other way, however."

"Thank God."

"Yes. To be honest, I don't think I could stand you if you were like Light."

Sam laughed. "I find that amusing…."

"Glad to have amused you."

Their conversation died again, Sam just poking him again and again in different strategic places and L just thinking to himself. Sam poked him in the side; no reaction. Poked him in the little hollow between the shoulder and the neck; again nothing. Poked him in a spot on the lower left part of his back; _still nothing_. Sam poked his back again out of sheer frustration, just slightly to the right. L stiffened. Sam blinked, then grinned, poking him slightly harder in the same place. He released a small yelp, straightening his back and decidedly falling backwards onto his back, his arms curled upwards somewhat like a little T-rex. He silently looked up at her. Sam looked back, grinning. "I found it," she grinned.

He continued looking up at her. "Yes," he agreed. "You did." His spine curved into an upside-down U before he sat back up again. "Please do not—"

Sam jabbed her thumb at his back, tickling as best she could, cutting L off. His hair seemed to stand a bit more on end; he made a little strangled noise to accompany the tense position. "Don't—do that," he said through clenched teeth. His teeth weren't clenched out of anger; rather, to stand the tickling.

Sam just laughed as she retreated. "I told you I'd find your tickle spot!" she exclaimed, then squealed. "_L's ticklish after all_!"

L frowned, rubbing his back uncomfortably. "Yes, well… I'm only human…," he mumbled.

* * *

B leaned back in his chair with a frown, then got to his feet. Lunch time. "Well then," he told himself, "I just spent a day and a half hacking into a system that doesn't exist…." He gazed dully at the open fridge, and grabbed a jar of strawberry jam. What else? "What a waste of precious time…." He opened the jar. "All of the data must have been deleted when Watari was killed and L faked his death." He scooped a small amount out with his index finger and put the tip in his mouth. "Or perhaps Watari is still alive...?" He hummed thoughtfully as he left the kitchen to head back to his chair.

_Either way, _he thought, _this only means I'll have to create my own working system to imitate his current one. I can do that just fine. After all, didn't I spend a lot of my time seven and a half years ago perfecting and acting out my wonderful imitation of L? _He chuckled drily, then scooped another handful of jam upward to eat and lick away off of his sticky fingers. _Of course, I can start that after lunch._ His mouth twisted into a grotesque, wry smile. "After all," he jeered, "if I want to work well, jam is essential. Sugar is good for the brain!" He broke into a long, hollow cackle that resonated off of the bare, undecorated walls of the apartment.

* * *

There was no change in the situation the day after Light and Misa were detained. Criminals, both new and already announced, were still killed; Light and Misa were still detained; and Mello was still unfound and practically nonexistent. When I came home that day, though, I was honestly surprised to find there was actually mail in the mailbox. I mean, other than bills, which I got occasionally. (Stuff like that still confused me…. The bills and taxes and such, I mean. You know, the adult stuff I never bothered to understand back when I was in my original world.) When I headed in the house, I was already opening it up.

Ryuk was peering over my shoulder. "There's no return address," Ryuk remarked as I plopped myself onto the couch.

"Not at all," I responded, and there was a pause as I began taking the note out. "It's from Sierra," I said in surprise after pulling the note out of the envelope.

"Ooh," Ryuk responded with a slight amount of interest.

I looked at the paper; the note was unmistakably Sierra's messy handwriting, the note itself broken up into multiple paragraphs. It read,

_Hey Natalie and Anna, I hope you're doing alright back at the house. Mello's actually letting me write to you guys, so yeah. It sucks that Mello won't let me call you or answer your calls, and I have no idea what's going on where you are except for what Matt tells me. And he talks more to Mello than to me and Mello doesn't tell me much so… whatever.  
__So since I can't talk to you through phone and Mello is finally letting me at least send a letter, I'll tell you some of the things that have been happening here. I'd tell you to write back so I know what's happening there, but you have no idea where I am. Even _I_ don't know where we are… Well I know we're in a place, that's somewhere. In Japan. But that's about it.  
__I'm probably gonna end up making this letter long, just so you know. It's kinda lonely with only Mello here – he doesn't like hugs, the meanie poop. He's no fun at all. And Matt only visits occasionally, and I rarely talk to him on the phone. Meh.  
__I got shot by a guy that was trying to get into Mello's hideout. You know, the guy Mello killed and so now the whole police is after him, including you. I'm fine though, and Mello didn't get the wound infected or anything. It kinda hurt, but it was only on the shoulder so it wasn't too bad. I've been through worse.  
__See now I'm gonna be an honest person and tell you that Mello kissed me, but don't go thinking _I _kissed _him _because I didn't, and I didn't kiss back. He kinda scared the crap outta me when he did it too and even now I have no idea why he did it. Matt annoys me greatly though because he keeps teasing us about it. At least I know he and Sam kissed. Do you know about that? Now Anna and Near or you and Light should get together. Anna and Near would be such a cute couple.  
__Ha, Anna can't hit me because I said that.  
__Mello's mean because he keeps telling me I have to rewrite this letter. This is probably my third copy and now my hand kinda hurts. All because I keep mentioning things I apparently can't tell you.  
__I just imagined Mello throwing Near out of a window. DEFENESTRATION! Ha ha poor Near.  
__Oh and I heard about Near's mental breakdown. Poor Near… I hope he's okay. (See Anna? I _do_ care!)  
__Well I think I made this a little bit too long so I think I'll stop now, plus Mello is kinda impatient and annoyed. Tell Light, Matsuda, and Near that I say "Hi!" and "NYA!"  
__…NYA!  
__Have a wonderfully wonderful day!  
__~ Yui Yamashita (Sierra-chan)_

A chibi-style smiley face punctuated her words. I smiled at the letter, gazing at it with a sense of what could almost be nostalgia. _Oh, Sierra, _I thought. _I'm glad you're okay…. _I chuckled. _You've got so much to catch up on…. _I tilted my head upwards to gaze at the ceiling. _And tonight Mikami will be out of jail._ I felt oddly at peace, despite the fact Light and Misa were currently imprisoned. Perhaps it was because I felt that there was hope; that everything would be alright….

* * *

**So... I hope you enjoy the rest of your Valentine's Day; yes.**

**...Did anyone catch the reference to Another Note that B made? c:**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Real-life Sierra often writes notes somewhat like that to give to me after school. She mentioned the 'defenestration' thing in one of them, haha... And it's always ended with, 'Have a wonderfully wonderful rest of the day!'**

**Review? For chibi smiley faces!**


	29. Chapter 29

**_Amy_: **Yep, that's the line. c: In fact, that whole mockery of jam being essential is part of it too. Ohh, BB... mocking yourself, because that's definitely normal. Now, let's see... LightxNatalie will come up...soon. And NearxAnna... is the lightest pairing here besides MattxSam... So, let's see... The pairing may not have any significant scenes until the sequel to this. o^o Sorry. But heyyy, we're past halfway, right?

_**random**_**: **Well, I'm glad I made your evening, then. C: Will Mello ever admit why he kissed her, eh? Well... I think he honestly doesn't know why. xD But they'll figure it out eventually~ Hm. So you support Natalie being Kira, but you don't support Kira as well, huh? Well... I guess that just means I made Natalie pretty likeable. Yay. :3 Hmm... come to think of it... there is never a single scene afterwards that has Sam tickling him. Ah! I must add one! Nuuu...

* * *

"You know, you were once killed with a pickle jar," Sierra explained. "My friend and I were having this weird daydream together and she made you be killed by a pickle jar because I knocked Near out with a baseball bat. It wasn't fair…. And then I – alone, I mean – had a weird daydream where you threw Near out of a second story window. Did you know Near is a stalker? He is; he was apparently stalking Natalie and wonders what Light tastes like. _I think he wants to lick your face_."

Mello looked at her oddly at that last part.

"_Matt and Mello, Matt and Mello, Matt and Mello_," she sang to the tune of _Black and Yellow_. "Sam actually came up with that a long time ago. Sam. I miss Sam; I hope she's doing okay in Russia. Is she even in Russia anymore? I wonder what it was like there. You're not replying to me at all, you meanie poop. Why are you such a meanie poop? _Why don't you like hugs?_ Sam doesn't like hugs either, and I don't think Near does…. I wonder what would happen if I asked BB for a hug. But you don't know who BB is…. Do you know who BB is?"

"No."

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Hey, you're actually listening to me babble on and on about random crud?"

"No."

"…Meh! Oh, well, it amuses me for now because I can very easily get impatient 'cause I'm really impatient right now…. What's taking Matt so long? I hope he brings donuts. Or chocolate. But we have chocolate, so that would be kinda pointless. Maybe he can bring us candy in general. I love sugar, but chocolate's still best…. Mello, why can't I have chocolate all the time like you do? I want to eat chocolate all the time too…. There's no such thing as too much chocolate. Now I crave chocolate…. Am I annoying you right now?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I probably am considering I'm just sorta talking about random stuff…. Sorry, I'm kinda hyper. Maybe that's because I had a lot of candy earlier…."

"And that's why you can't have chocolate all the time."

"I guess that makes sense," Sierra sighed. "But still, I love chocolate and lack of it makes me sad…. You probably _live _on it though. Do you ever drink anything? Water? Milk? Grape juice? Are you dehydrated? I got dehydrated once. It was fun, but the IV was annoying. I wanted to tear it right out of my arm, but I knew I probably shouldn't because if I did I'd probably be bleeding profusely…. It's not good to bleed profusely."

_Matt's coming up behind us, _Mello warned flatly.

_He is? Fail; does he think he can surprise us? …There's a Matt behind me. _She giggled. "You know, Mikami bled profusely once, when he stabbed himself with his sakujo pen. Blood was spraying everywhere, and all because you wanted chocolate…. Ehh…. You killed Mikami…. Wah—!" Matt's hands pressed on the back of either person's head in an attempt to force them together, but both Sierra and Mello saw it coming and leaned back (in Sierra's case) or stiffened (in Mello's). Sierra grinned. "Hi, Matt!"

Matt released their heads and leaned back, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "Yeah, that didn't work…."

"No shit, Sherlock," Mello replied dully, snapping off a piece of chocolate with his teeth.

Sierra giggled again. "We saw you coming, Matt."

He shrugged, breathing out a puff of smoke. "So what'd you call me here for, Mello?" he asked, now all business.

"I wanted to tell you face-to-face rather than by cell phone, as cell phone conversations can be tapped into," Mello explained. "I didn't want anyone like Near catching any hints about what I'll do and when I'll strike." He paused. "I'm not giving you the details, not yet, but I want you to be prepared to take action."

"Take action?" Matt repeated. "What sort of action?"

"Any sort of action," Mello replied vaguely. "It could be anything from withholding a small detail to bombing a house."

"I get to bomb a house?" Matt asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"_Probably not_…," Sierra said slowly.

"Not likely," Mello agreed.

"Damn," Matt muttered, and took a puff of smoke. "Too bad; that would have been fun."

"Maybe someday," offered Sierra.

"Yeah." Matt frowned. "Is that all there was to tell me?"

Mello shrugged. "I told you it wasn't going to be a very informative meeting."

"Tch," Matt replied, crossing his arms, "whatever. At least I had an excuse to get that Matsuda guy out of my house."

"Matsuda!" Sierra cried in delight.

"He kept rambling about pointless things," Matt explained. "Although," – he tapped his temple – "I still got all the new events stored."

"What _sort _of pointless stuff?" Sierra asked, leaning forward slightly.

Matt shrugged. "Random crap like how he was apparently a grape."

She let out a squeak of amusement. "What sort of events you got stored, then?" she inquired, cocking her head to the side like a curious little cat.

He shook his head. "Well, he spilled coffee all over his shirt this morning, and Anna and Near, Light and Natalie, and apparently L and Sam kissed." He scoffed. "The idiot flipped out when he realized he told me L and Sam kissed, like I wasn't supposed to hear it."

"_Zoh my gob!_" Sierra yelped, flapping her arms.

Mello's brow furrowed. "What the hell is wrong with all of them?"

"This coming from the guy who kissed Sierra."

Mello shot him a glare.

Matt only shrugged again. "I bet that'll at least tide Sierra off for awhile, anyway."

"Zoh my gob, zoh my gob, zoh my gob!" she cried. There was a pause as she continued to flap her arms and squeal until she fell over and off her chair, onto the ground. "Ow," she said.

"Did she have sugar?" Matt asked.

"Yep," Mello replied, and snapped off another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

* * *

I was in the forest; I needed to find the Death Note Misa had buried. Light didn't remember burying it, and neither did Misa (not that I could ask her about it now anyway), so really I only had Ryuk and the little knowledge I had of its hiding place to help me find it. "Okay, Ryuk, it's somewhere around here, right?" I asked.

"Yup."

I frowned. "_Where _around here?"

"Somewhere… in that area over there, I think."

I sighed, and headed towards 'that area over there.' The trees thinned slightly, the still-growing leaves of spring creating a lively feel to the area. There was a large, thick-trunked tree that caught my eye, with loose earth at its roots. "Wasn't it buried here?" I asked, heading to the tree.

"Oh," said Ryuk, "yeah, I think so."

I prodded at the ground; it wasn't hard to overturn and seemed to have been dug up at least once before. My hands soon reached a small metal box, which I carefully pulled out and opened to reveal the Death Note. I lifted it out, set the box back in the hole in the ground, and began reburying it. Once the deed was done, I hid the Death Note in my jacket and headed out of the forest to make my way to Momiji Street.

It was a nice day; mild out with a nice breeze and beautiful sunlight. "Such a nice day," I sighed to myself.

Ryuk looked around. "Yeah, I guess it is. You don't get days like this in the Shinigami Realm."

I just smiled and made my way through the unaware pedestrians all around me. None of them could at all tell that there was a shinigami in their midst. If they had known, oh, how they would have flipped out…. My smile widened slightly at the thought. I stopped at a store to get some food; I had a nice conversation with the man at the counter, but then I was off again. I actually went to another store, to get a good cell phone with internet connection and some nice clothes, but after that I was finally going to my final destination.

I eventually reached the old house I'd specified to Mikami just the Saturday before, and slipped into the old home, closing the creaking door behind me. I found Mikami sitting huddled up in a corner, doing nothing but sitting there. It kinda made me worried about him. "Hey there," I greeted.

"I was such a civilized and well-respected man…" he said, "…and now, here I am, on the run. How did that happen?"

"That's just Near's fault," I shrugged, then held up the bag of food and clothes I'd bought. "I have food to eat and clothes to wear."

"Thank you," he said, taking the bags gladly. He peered inside the one full of food, then set the bags beside him. "God…" he whispered, then looked up at me, "…where's God?"

"Light is currently in jail."

His eyes widened. "He's what?" he asked in alarm, then brought his hands up to the sides of his head. "Oh no, no, he gets me out of jail only to have the same fate as I did?!"

"No, Mikami," I said gently, "he'll be fine. He's only confined for now and being watched by Near. I'm sure he'll be let out soon enough."

_Could you tell him that I apologize for all the things I ended up putting him through? _asked Light.

I nodded to myself. "He says he's sorry for everything."

Mikami looked up at me. "Sorry?" he murmured. "Why is God apologizing to me when I'm the one who caused his plan to fall apart? I should be the one apologizing; tell him that!"

_He says…._

_I heard, _Light thought back before I could finish.

"Alright. It's done," I said.

Mikami's eyes narrowed wistfully. "You have a connection with Lord Kira that no one could match. A bond that can't be severed. You should be grateful…."

I thought about that for a moment. "I suppose I am," I replied eventually, then pulled out the cell phone I'd gotten that day. "Here," I said, handing it to Mikami. "I added my cell phone as a contact number, just in case you need to contact me. It has internet connection, so you can judge."

"…Judge?" he repeated.

I nodded, and pulled the charred Death Note out of my jacket. "This isn't the same notebook that you owned before, so…." I handed the Note to Mikami. "You'll only be borrowing it. However, you already have the Shinigami Eyes, so it'll be fine."

Mikami nodded as he took it. He smiled, glowing with the fact that he'd be judging for his god again. "Do you have a pen?"

"Oh," I said, and pulled a pen out of my pocket. "Here."

His smile widened into a wolfish grin as he took it. "I'll make God proud…. I'll clear my name for him, and cleanse myself of the sins and mistakes I have made…."

"Alright," I said, "now if you call me and I call you by a different name than Mikami, that means there are people around me and that I can't talk to you about any plans. If I ask you something completely unrelated, like how your ill sister is doing, then assume our conversation is being listened to and don't say anything rash. Just go along with it. And… call me Natsumi Matsuo rather than Natalie Hester if either situation should arise."

Mikami nodded. "Of course I can do that. It only makes sense."

"Oh, and don't judge throughout the day." I paused. "Well, you can, but make everyone die at night so it seems as though the person who's judging is a worker who's not home all day. This makes things less likely to have been done by someone who has all this time on his hands." I gave him a wad of cash. "That's to buy food for yourself when you run out. I'll visit when I can, but there may come a point where I can't visit because I'm being watched closely. If that time comes, don't worry too much. Also… don't act on your own, okay? Just stick to what I or Light tells you to do."

"Yes; yes…." He frowned, knowing I was implying that we didn't want him to make any more mistakes.

"I think that's it," I said thoughtfully. "I'll call you on my cell phone if there are any updates on Light's detainment."

Mikami nodded, and I smiled at him.

"Have a nice day, Mikami," I said, and departed.

* * *

Sierra stared after Matt's figure until he was out the door, and sighed. "Why does he have to tease us so much?" she whined. "I mean, it only happened once; it's not like it'll happen again!"

Mello gave a noncommittal _hm _as he put the last of his chocolate bar in his mouth.

Sierra's eyes wandered around the warehouse. "I mean, that was creepy when that happened. I don't know about you, but it _scared _me." Her one-sided conversation lapsed into silence. "So…. Yeah. Not gonna happen again."

"Not at all," Mello agreed.

"Nope."

More silence. They looked at one another. More silence; or more an awkward pause.

And they kissed.

…Thus contradicting everything they'd just said.

The moment they pulled away, Sierra felt incredibly awkward. "_Ehhh_…," she whined. Another pause. "…We're not telling Matt. Agreed?"

Mello nodded, turning away. "Agreed."

* * *

"Good morning world and all who inhabit it!" I cried, spreading my arms wide as I entered the area where I worked.

"Good morning, Natsumi!" Matsuda greeted with a happy smile. "We're about to have a meeting in Aizawa's office; come on."

I grinned and nodded, following along behind him to Aizawa's office, where Mogi and Aizawa were already waiting. "Good," said Aizawa, "now we just need Ide."

"Good morning Mogi; good morning Aizawa," I beamed.

Mogi gave a nod in acknowledgement, and Aizawa responded with a calm, "Good morning."

I glanced at the screen, where Light still sat, alone and isolated. He was leaning against a bare wall. "I feel useless; not able to do anything," he commented aloud.

"Poor Light," Matsuda sighed.

"Yeah," I agreed. _It must really not be fun to be stuck there, huh?_

_Of course it's not…. _His thought trailed away as something… how to describe it…?

I – both of us, really – was overcome by a wave of comprehension and confusion; loss and new gain; lightness and weight; all at once. I never felt so small as I did right then, like I was only one half of a whole, and without the other half I was no longer complete. My mind was filled with new thoughts, ideologies, emotions, memories, mentalities, and revelations. My head was spinning, my mere human self overwhelmed by all of it at once. It was too much, and combined with the fact that there was a large part of who I was missing was such an oxymoronic feeling…. What I felt all together was a huge contradiction.

I leaned back into the wall to maintain balance. I breathed deep breaths, sliding slowly down to the ground. I felt like I was already sitting; perhaps that was that other half of me that was missing, the half that was sitting alone, locked away, with hands cuffed behind me…. I shook my head, hoping to clear it. I was vaguely aware of Ide entering the room and everyone staring at me, who was now sitting on the ground.

"Natsumi, are you alright?" Matsuda asked worriedly.

I shook my head again. "I'm fine," I said. "I'm fine…." I took a deep breath, trying to focus on where I was and who I was and what was going on around me.

"What is going on...?" Matsuda tried again.

There was a dazed, "I don't know," from Light, on-screen.

"Is the microphone on?" asked Aizawa with a frown.

"No," said Matsuda. "The light isn't on; it can't be."

"Maybe he's actually talking to a shinigami," Ide suggested.

"But he's not Kira!" Matsuda protested.

I shook my head, and continued shaking it. I needed to do something to remind myself which half was me – the one shaking its head. Matsuda and Mogi helped me to my feet, but I was more focused on keeping who I was firmly in place rather than what was going on, at this point. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Light was the first to figure out what was happening, but the moment it occurred to him, I knew, too. We had wondered just how far the mind sync could go; where it ended, if it did.

This was it.

* * *

**...And thus, the final stage was reached for the Bonded pair of Light and Natalie. o^o**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Sam really did make that whole _Matt and Mello _thing. She also made up Mello's Pokemon call: _Mellolololololololo!_**

**...Yeah.**

**Review? For... Pokemon? :D**


	30. Chapter 30

_**random**_**: **Actually, Light and Natalie did Bond first; far before Sam and L, in fact. Light and Natalie actually had the Bond for over six months before Sam and L Bonded... So, there we are. Ahh, gotta love comedy relief though. It's nice.

_**Reader**_**: **Unfortunately, although the story of the LABB Murder Cases is true, Mello does not know the story of it. He and L never met face-to-face until the meeting at the Yellow Box. As for Matt... we'll hope he finds out somehow, haha~

_**SerialKiller567**_**: **...Yes.

**Alright, well, this week we're gonna have a double update for a few reasons. First off, tomorrow's Light Yagami's birthday. c: Second, we broke 200 reviews, guys! ...Yay. I am so happy...**

**In any case, enjoy today's... _interesting _chapter! :D**

* * *

B smiled, satisfied. He'd recreated L's synthetic voice; reconstructed the system that allowed L to communicate with the world. Now, if he wanted, B could easily send a message as L by area, and no one would know the difference except for the real L, Samantha, Sophia, and himself. Just in time, too – Beyond would be killing again tonight. Now he had just enough time to work out Near's IP address.

B got up to walk around a bit; he was getting slightly more restless by the day. The final stage of the Bond was an irksome thing, sometimes, but it gave the two who were Bonded a strong connection; stronger than any bond or sense of unity known to man. And, as far as B knew, he and Sophia were the only ones with a Bond at this extent. But then, he knew Light and I were getting there. He just didn't know how close we were….

B cracked his neck. The restlessness was annoying, but he could stand it. He'd spent months without so much as seeing Sophia when he was stuck in an LA prison. Not being able to move around much made it worse, but he could still think, and plan, and take action through Sophia….

_You see, he had taken this time to come up with a plan. At first he spent much of his time just irritated with his failure; his almost-win…. How silly that it was a two-year-old that foiled his perfect plot. But soon he took to thinking…. What was another way to beat L? What was L's weakness?_

_Well, one of L's weaknesses was the fact that he never went out himself to examine the work with his own eyes, and therefore he had to depend upon someone else to relay that to him. However, this weakness was counteracted with L's amazing deductive abilities. Another weakness was simple: L was human, and all humans must die. However, this did not help B in the least, as he had no intent of seeing L die before he defeated him. But then it occurred to him…._

_What was L's past?_

_He never talked about it back at Wammy's. Sure, no one truly did, but children tended to drop hints, and L gave none whatsoever. That was what was so special about L, A, and B. They had no past. But there was something in L's eyes that showed the pain there. It wasn't the pain itself that was hidden in his grey and ever-watchful orbs, but the emptiness. And even though B only met L once in his time there, he still noticed that about him. At Wammy's, most of the kids had something bad to harbor in their past. L just happened to be one of them._

_So B told Sophia about this, and she left for England with a nice man who wanted to care for her to investigate. She went to Wammy's first, discreetly sneaking in and searching the files for information; any sort of information. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing. So B thought back and deduced that L was likely from England, most probably from a small town, where there weren't as many people. So Sophia searched everywhere in England with her new foster father, who thought she was on a mission to find her family. She found old photos of townsfolk and would always flick her wrist to tell B that a snippet of information was important. That was their code. With the final stage of the Bond, it was hard to keep track of two minds' memories, and even harder to take in everything that goes on on both fronts. When Sophia flicked her wrist, B knew to pay attention to what was going on around her. Otherwise, he ignored it._

_Sophia would look through the pictures, carefully examining every one, flicking her wrist when she thought a child L might be in the mix. It was a newspaper photo of the Blackberry Festival in Axbridge that brought them success. L was smaller and younger, maybe four or five, but it seemed to be him. So Sophia stayed in Axbridge for awhile, looking further into the man that L was with in the Blackberry Festival picture; likely his father. All Sophia would have to do was look through the obituaries of 1987, when L first came to Wammy's House, and look for someone with the last name of Lawliet. (After all, B knew and remembered L's name from that one moment he saw him.)_

_Lester was his first name: Lester Lawliet. L. L. Ha. He was a normal man, not a policeman or anything, but he had tried to save a human's life, resulting in being stabbed to death by the killer. The killer was caught, but the person Lester had tried to save still died. What a perfect beginning._

_It got easier after that. B would construct a timeline, first it would be Axbridge, and from there to Wammy's. It didn't take much research to discover where L's first case was: Russia. In B's searching, he came to the conclusion that L was both Eraldo Coil and Danuve as well. It didn't surprise him. So France and Italy were added, in order, and finally would be the LABB Murder Cases. His very own case._

_Throughout all this, criminals started dying around B when it wasn't their time. Somehow the heart attacks and untimely deaths around B didn't reach him, and he added a bit of Kira to the mix. He noticed the change in L around the time he died, and B worried that he'd been replaced. For awhile, this disappointed him, but eventually the L he remembered came back, and B prepared for his escape._

_After seven and a half years of waiting in prison, B led Sophia through setting the surveillance cameras in B's cell on a loop. After this was accomplished, Sophia wished them into the In-Between. Even though they died there again, as they were cursed to burn whenever they passed through the horrible place, they managed to switch places in the mix, and thus Sophia was the one stuck in a cell and B was free at last. He ended the loop at midnight, and the guards panicked at the sight an innocent little girl in the place of a serial killer. They set her free, and B was wanted for escape from prison._

_And from there, the murders could begin…._

* * *

Sam came into the hotel room with a frown, having just gone outside for some fresh air. "L, what are you doing?" she asked, looking at L, who was putting something together in the kitchen.

"We have a dilemma," said L. "We are out of cake."

Sam sputtered. "Wow, L. Really?"

"Yes. Really. And Roger cannot bring in any other sweets, as he is redeveloping the system that Watari deleted when I died. I'd be lying if I said I don't miss Watari; he was far more efficient, and would be done and getting me more cake by now."

"Nice," said Sam. "So what are you making?"

"A Special Bundt Cake, the kind I fed to Natalie when she was sleep-deprived. It's one of the things Watari and I used to bake together in my earlier years as detective L. After awhile, though, he began making everything on his own."

"Couldn't we just go out and buy cake?"

"We could, but we won't."

Sam blinked. "Can I help bake? This should be fun."

"You can go right ahead, but if you make it taste horrible, I will be sad."

"Well, I'll be sad too, so I'll try my best not to do that. What can I do?"

"Pour three and a half cups of flour in that bowl," he replied, then set the bag of flour in front of Sam.

The flour puffed up through the top of the bag and to Sam, making her black shirt a powdery grey. "Wah!" she yelped. "L, now I'm floury."

"My apologies," he responded dully, not sounding like he meant it.

Sam pursed her lips, then scooped up a handful of flour. "Hey L? Look at me."

He turned. "Yes?" Sam threw the flour at his head, making his face chalky white and lightening his hair. He coughed and blinked, sending more flour into the air.

"You actually blinked!" Sam cheered. "I am so accomplished in life. And I found your ticklish spot too; I'm so awesome!"

He put his index finger to his lower lip. "I said to put it in the bowl, not on me."

"Pff, well, you got some on me, so it's only fair."

"That was purely accidental," he pointed out as he stuck the measuring cup in the flour bag. He jerked his wrist, sending flour showering over Sam like dry snow. "That wasn't."

"Hey; not the hair, you… you _cheeseburger_!"

"An eye for an eye," L shrugged. "And I don't think I'm a cheeseburger. Actually, I don't think I'm edible at all, in general. Unless you're a cannibal."

Sam frowned and poured some sugar over L's head. "There. _Now _it's fair. An eye for an eye; a tooth for a tooth. You got it on me first!"

L bit his finger lightly, looking like a little kid as he looked up. "What a waste of sugar," he remarked. "How horrible of you. My turn." He swiftly grabbed a spoon and flung sour cream at her.

"Hey! That's cold…." She snatched an egg and broke it over his head, and he retaliated by grabbing the bottle of vegetable oil and squirting it in her direction. Sam squealed in distress, shielding her head. She chucked another egg at him, and he pelted her with chocolate chips. She was laughing by this point, trying to catch some of the chocolate chips in her mouth. She was laughing and laughing until she couldn't breathe. She eventually stopped throwing things and leaned forward, hands on her knees, wheezing like an asthmatic old woman. "Oh God," she gasped, her chest hurting. After all, she still hadn't fully recovered from the surgery. "I can't breathe. Oh God." She gave a few more breathy laughs.

L cocked his head to the side as Sam made her way slowly over to the fridge and grabbed a strawberry. He looked upward as she placed it simply on his head. "There. Behold: cake."

"I'm a human."

"Yes. You're a human cake. You have pretty much all the ingredients on you."

"Wouldn't that make you a cake too?"

"Yes. We're both cakes." She laughed weakly and shook her head. "I have always wanted to do that."

"Become a cake, or have a cake ingredient fight?"

She put on a straight face. "Both."

L removed his straight face and actually smiled. "I thought you'd say that."

Sam giggled oddly, feeling slightly hyper due to the chocolate chips. (Even a small amount of chocolate can get Sam hyper, you know.) "Figures you'd know. You know everything."

"Do I?"

"Of course you do. You're L."

"I suppose I am."

There was a gap of silence, where they just stared at one another. Of course, both of them were an amusing sight to see. Both of them were powdery white with flour; there was an egg yolk on L's shoulder; Sam had chocolate chips stuck to her shirt and dangling from her hair. Then, Sam found herself leaning forward, L was doing the same, and they kissed like that, with cake ingredients all over them as well as around them. It was another one of those simple kisses, those one-moment instances that happened without explanation. And it ended.

"…It happened again," Sam said flatly.

"It did," L agreed.

There was silence, and they continued to stare at one another. Sam hesitantly leaned in again, slow and questioning. Curious? L followed her lead, unsure, and their lips made contact again, locking together.

Now tell me: _how, _exactly, did this come to happen?

No, really.

Okay…. Let's look back. Far back; back to when the four of us first came to this world. It's only just now truly occurred to me that, back then, I would have never believed L would ever kiss anyone in his life. It was not meant to be an offensive thing or anything like that, but L was… L was _L_. He lacked social skills; he was detached and emotionless, even aloof; he lied often and had trust problems; he was… you know. He was _L_.

When I look back on when I first met him… he was curious, distant, analytical…. The first real conversation I had with him was really only me talking – he was only responding, and with blunt and to-the-point answers. '_Yes,_' '_No,_' '_I suppose so_,' '_That is correct_,' that sort of thing. He wore an utterly expressionless face, even when he was pretending to be sheepish. He looked blankly at me when I informed him he was awesome, he made his way through the case in his independent and frankly _L-y_ way; the first time he showed any form of humanity was when he allowed Anna, Sierra, and Sam to stay at the huge headquarters, but he was depressed at the time and it's for all we knew he just didn't care. Then there was when he called in Watari to get me that Special Bundt Cake to help wake me up, but of course how could I think and be useful if I was half-asleep as I worked?

When Sierra, Anna, and I saved his life, he never directly thanked me. The way he was made him only give small implications that he was grateful. He took our story calmly, staying logical, but his speech was still either incredibly blunt or far too explanatory. And he would lie to us; Sierra and Anna asked to be his friend, and he responded in kind, but I knew better; that he wasn't that type. Thought to be dead, he was stuck with us, forced to make conversation, forced to go to sleep at least once, forced to talk about things that were easily understood and part of everyday conversation, forced to be a part of the little things that brought the three of us together as family and as friends. Perhaps this was where we began influencing him…?

He needed to do something while he was dead, and so he went to America to investigate. While there, he ended up practically saving Sam's life. Well, he did what a fellow human being _should _do and got her safely to the hospital, making sure the bills were paid for and such. It was probably Sam that managed to change him most. Something told me that L didn't like growing close to people because he knew he'd always lose them or leave them, and his recent loss of Watari didn't help. After all, Watari was the closest thing he had to a father, a counselor, a _friend_. However….

There was the mind sync. Sam could hear L's thoughts, his little treasure that he always kept to himself unless it was meant to be said. The things he'd rather have no one but himself hear were heard, and he couldn't help it. This would have caused a sense of distrust and cautiousness towards Sam if it weren't for the fact that he could hear her thoughts immediately as well because of Anna having taken him through that portal-thing.

They were partners, yes? Partners in L's secret plan. If L could keep anything secret, he would keep his plans to himself if he could help it. And, as they worked together, there came a sort of closeness similar to the relationship he'd had with Watari. It was different in the point that, with Watari, it had been a sense of silent understanding. With Sam, she didn't understand; but she did, at the same time. She could hear the things he didn't say, the things Watari couldn't read. She learned to pick out when he was lying and when he wasn't, taking away one of his last guards. Yet, she also brought with her casual conversation and normality; reality and humanity. Emotion.

Human interaction.

And without the ability to be L, he was forced into the world, and with that he grew a little more accustomed to people. It was hell at first, and for a long while afterward, after being withdrawn and hidden for so long, but slowly but surely he could stand it. And he got better at talking, better at understanding, in a way. You know, I noticed later on that L was different than he used to be; cooler, more calm and accepting – if that's the right word – and overall I believe he even became lighter in the sense that he could smile more naturally (though it was still incredibly rare) and he could even make a joke every so often. And I think, through it all, he could almost say Sam was a friend.

It never occurred to him, and he never thought about it, but if _I _think about it seems like he had come to accept a friend into his life, after all that time…. And so, with this, there was a subtle sense of actually caring. It was more than just humanity and caring for a fellow human, but more caring like L had cared for Watari after all those years he'd cared for him.

And with this, I guess the care grew…?

Sam, obviously, took to liking him (as she'd admitted to Anna and I), and somewhere along the line, L must have taken to feeling the same. Or maybe he didn't until that kiss just randomly happened in Italy. Maybe it wasn't felt until Sam was kidnapped and in danger of dying. Maybe he was just so apprehensive of the thought of losing another close to him, and with this sense of dull dread he cared more for her life than he realized. Maybe he was worried, as a normal person should be, and was more relieved than he thought he'd be when Sam was saved. Maybe he didn't feel anything even until after that night; later on.

I don't know, and I never will know. These are only my reflections and interpretations on how things must have happened, because, let's be honest….

It's _L_.

* * *

**...I like that scene. c:**

_**Fun Fact**_**: That last scene between Sam and L is so special that it has a name: the Cake Scene. It's often used to tease and torture Real-life Sam. C:**

**Extra chapter tomorrow, dear readers~**

**Review? For cake! :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**A happy birthday to our dear Light, and to the readers a huge thank you for getting me to 200 reviews. C:**

_**Penguin**_**: **Oh my goodness, your mother shares Light's birthday? That's amazing! And a happy birthday to her! ^^

_**random**_**: **Ahh, one simply _must _like the Cake Scene if one loves LxSam. Ohh goodness. I love their pairing, haha. As for the point of view thing you pointed out... I never really thought of it in quite the way you did. It is pretty cool that way indeed, hahaha. See, in my eyes, it's Natalie writing this story in entirety, so... Aha.  
Your analysis on Light... the way I wrote it, that could be interpreted that way; yeah. Oh. That's would actually be very... _cute _of Light. I think. I'm bad with that word when it comes to males. Your interpretation there actually lets me see that pair in a whole new light... no pun intended. If you want to know my thoughts... I think the original Kira Light_ did_ think Natalie was amusing... but in my eyes, he helped her nervousness because of the simple fact that if he didn't he both wouldn't earn Natalie's trust, and...well, he needed Natalie to do the job he currently couldn't. It could be seen that way, sure, but I don't think he had a _crush _on her...for the simple fact the original Kira Light didn't feel much towards anyone affection-wise. Amusing, absolutely. Which is a lot from him, haha. Who knows, perhaps he did have a crush and he didn't know it. You're discovering things about my writing I didn't know, ahaha. And this new Light... hey, maybe he is jealous. xD Interpret his thoughts however you'd like, my dear.

**Long note. Oopsie. ^^;**

**_Guest_: **Awh, I'm glad you think so. I like the way you put that; mhm... I shall remember that.

_**Reader**_**: **They _should _make cake more often. BB... well, BB will be BB. We shall see exactly how his plan plays out.

**Enjoy the extra chapter~**

* * *

"You can _respond _to me, can't you?" Ryuk asked. "Come on, talk to me, will you?"

"Sorry…," I said blankly, walking slowly up the driveway. "Sorry…," I said again, finding the feel of speaking odd in my mouth. _Gomen? Gomen'nasai?_

"Is there something wrong with you?" he asked with a an odd sense of curiosity.

I gave a small start; I'd forgotten he was there. I, with unsure hands, turned the knob of the door and walked dazedly into the house. I noted, vaguely, that Anna must be home if the door was open. Thank God, too – I didn't think I was coordinated enough to find my keys and use them correctly at the moment.

In the house, I saw Anna and Sophia. They smiled at me, and greeted me, but I only forced my legs to move me forward. Noticing there was no room on the couch, I glanced over at the chair in the corner before decidedly sitting on the ground. Now there was less to pay attention to, and so I could better listen to what it was they were trying to say to me.

"_Daijoubudesuka?_" asked Sophia seriously. _Are you alright?_

I looked at her vacantly. I could hear the actual way they spoke. I could hear the languages and see the differences now. How interesting. Yes, how very interesting. "We're just fine," I said, obviously in Japanese. "We just feel a little off…."

Sophia eyed me with – what, suspicion? Yes, a nine-year-old girl was suspicious of me. I wonder why. "We?" she repeated. "What do you mean?"

I blinked. Wait, what?

"Aunt Natalie, you silly goose, get off the floor!" Anna commanded.

I shook my head bemusedly. "No, thank you."

Sophia got to her feet, putting her hand on my forehead as I blinked wearily up at her. Her hands were so small. "What are your symptoms?" she asked. Her voice was so calm and sweet…. "I learned some of the main symptoms for some illnesses while on the road." …But her innocent tone was dipped in intellect and tinged with falseness.

I opened my mouth to speak; no sound came out. I shook my head again. Above all, the worst thing about all of this, above the overwhelming sense of new information and diminishing sense of loss, there was horrible discomfort. An emptiness that needed to be filled as soon as possible. "I need to…." What did I need to do? Get up. See Light; make contact. Even a light tap on his wrist would be fine. I could poke his shoulder, and feel better. Otherwise I felt like half of me was only an apparition, not solid and nigh on nonexistent. Oh, I did hope my mind would get used to all this. At least I could move a little better at this point….

"What do you need?" asked Anna. Both of them were looking over me; Anna's brow was creased with worry.

I felt a little bit of anger at this. Why should they have to look down upon me like that? I could care for myself! This is what a part of me said, but of course my logical side replied that I _couldn't _care for myself. Not now, anyway. I sincerely hoped that my mind would get itself together and sort everything out by the next day. Then I remembered that Anna had asked me something. "I need… to… hmm…."

"Are you a little confused right now?" Sophia asked, concern etched into her expression like a sculpture. Like it was all an art; portraying emotion.

"Yes." I found it got easier to talk the more I did so. "Yes, I… maybe I'm just overwhelmed. Light… Light is in jail, and…" – warning bells went off in my head; I hadn't been allowed to tell her that – "…and the Mello case…" – I'd forgotten all about that case; how was Sierra…? – "…is getting nowhere…. Plus, with Kira back after all I did to try and stop him…."

"Look who's talking," Ryuk snickered.

"Well, I guess that makes sense—" Anna began, but Sophia cut her off.

"You're lying," Sophia said flatly. "That's not why. There's something you're not telling us."

I felt a prickle of irritation that a nine-year-old had bested my feeble attempts at hiding this last stage from her. They were feeble attempts anyway, my logical side said. "Yes, well then, I have a perfectly suitable reason…. I simply… I just can't really explain what's going on in my brain right now. It's like a giant contradiction, and to be—to be honest it's confusing me just to… just to speak right now…."

"You don't have a brain bleed or something, do you?" asked Anna worriedly.

I furrowed my brow. "I doubt it."

"No, it isn't," said Sophia, grabbing my arm and helping me to my feet. "Come on, maybe walking around a bit will help."

* * *

I admit that I was afraid to go to sleep that night. My mind was slowly but surely sorting itself out, and things were starting to make more sense. Still, I was afraid that if I laid down and let myself relax, everything would become scrambled again. Even worse was the fear that I would wake up and find I wasn't even me anymore. And besides, I was incredibly restless; how could I sleep when I felt uncomfortable sitting still? And it only seemed to get worse, so why try?

But Anna and Sophia urged me to get my rest – so I could feel better; you know, just in case I was ill – so I lay in my bed and hoped for sleep to come. It was a bit creepy, though, when I closed my eyes and could actually _feel _Light's presence there, like he was standing right by the bed, staring at me or something. And I would open my eyes, alarmed, but would see only nothing. Or Ryuk, which did scare the crap out of me a few times when I was half-expecting to see Light there. And Ryuk would cock his head to the side as if to say, '_Am I really that creepy?_' And I would think, _Yes, Ryuk. Yes you are, _and a part of me would chuckle.

Eventually, though, my humanity overtook my cautious fear, and sleep crept over me at some point or another. At first I dreamt of simple things. I dreamt I was in a cell, my hands clasped behind me. But of course I wasn't me, and it was only my mind shifting its sense of awareness. It wasn't sleeping at all, it was only in a new place. Luckily, the mind never truly sleeps, and so my body was sleeping just fine. There was a moment of panic at the idea that I couldn't get back to myself, but those worries were quelled easily by wordless reassurances.

"Light Yagami," came Near's voice from a speaker. "How are you doing?"

He – I? – shifted as though waking from sleep. "How am I doing?" he repeated. I could feel the words rolling easily out of my… no, _his_ mouth. "You've put me in a cell; do you think I'm doing just _perfect_? I don't need to be here, and you know that."

A different voice responded. My first guess was Gevanni. "He just means that you seem a little distant today."

"Oh, no, I'm fine," Light scoffed. "My only problem is that I'm locked away from the world, with no way to help my friends."

Their conversation continued, and once there was silence, slumber eventually reached Light. And when both he and I slept, our thoughts seemed to merge…. Creepy, huh? I remember no dreams, and neither does he, so we'll just leave it at that. Sleep.

When I woke the next morning, I was very disoriented, and my thoughts were scrambled. I took awhile to just lie there and let my brain resort itself so it wouldn't mix up whose thoughts were whose. I slowly got to my feet and headed downstairs for breakfast. Anna was there, and I smiled at her and assured her I was feeling much better today. I told her, too, that I hoped Light and Misa would be out soon….

Thus began a new day.

* * *

When Sam woke up, L was already sitting by the computer and biting his thumb. She looked at him blearily, then rose to her feet, crawling over to where he sat to see what it was he was looking at. "What'chya lookin' at?" she mumbled sleepily, eyeing the computer screen.

"B's killed again," L responded, nodding his head toward the screen, showing another crime scene at yet another art museum.

"What's the date?" Sam asked, trying to get herself to wake up.

"It's April ninth, Samantha."

"So… it goes one, two, three, nine?"

"So far, yes."

"Do we have his kill pattern?"

"…So far, no. I'd like to say that there are clues left at each crime scene, as he did during the LABB Murder Cases, but he doesn't seem to have done so…. We'll have to go back to each crime scene…."

"What's the note this time?"

L tapped a few keys, and brought up a picture of the note.

_L and S have retreated from Kira, the Killer,  
__That lord and savior, a god among humankind that many  
__Would die for. Instead of facing him and beating him, to  
__Be frank, they've joined Kira against criminals... against me._

"The lines are so long this time…," Sam mumbled.

"The message is incomplete," said L pensively. "'_L, that would be…_'what? And he's mentioned you and Kira again…."

"Do you think who he's talking about means anything?" asked Sam. "Maybe it's like a countdown. Like, last time, it went from me, you, and Kira to just you and Kira until it was just you on the third. Maybe it's a repetitive cycle with… uh…" – she counted the dates in her head – "…six days in between each."

"That is a possibility," said L, "and if that's the case then all we need to do is find the location. That just seems too simple for B…."

"Yeah…," Sam sighed.

"Besides, there has to be a decisive end. It can't just be an ongoing cycle…." There was a pause as L looked at the screen. "The names," L commented. "They match."

"What matches?"

"Selina-Luisa Kahn was the most recent victim…. Lisa Lombardi was the girl that was killed when the note only talked about L. Leonardo King was the man killed when the note accompanying the kill talked about L and Kira. Sara and Kara Lawrence, the twins, had all three letters. L K, Leonardo King; and of course Lisa Lombardi is L L."

"Oh, okay… so then…."

"It means that who the note talks about is important. Or rather… it's either an important factor or a distraction…."

"Well, which is it?"

"We'll see…," he replied, biting on his thumbnail, deep in thought.

* * *

"This," said Matt dully, "is boring as hell." He was playing his video games, actually, in an attempt to ease his boredom.

"Matt!" Anna reprimanded.

"That's what you signed up for," Halle pointed out with a frown.

"I hate to side with this guy," said Gevanni, "but we can't just keep Light and Misa in jail when criminals keep dying. There's no reason to keep Amane any longer; she's forfeited. And besides, there was never any proof against Light in the first place."

"Well…" said Halle grudgingly, "…they have a point."

"I know they're innocent," insisted Anna.

Near was silent, gazing intently at his puppets laid out before him. "I agree," he said eventually. "There is nothing else we can do."

"So, we just need to find a way to let them out without any trouble," Matt came in.

"Exactly," Near responded.

"And how do we do that?" asked Halle.

Near flicked the Light finger puppet, causing it to fall over. "We execute Light," he answered simply. "If we do this, then both of them can be set free."

Anna stared at Near, wide-eyed. "But… wouldn't Light be dead, then?"

"No. L used this method before, and as crude as it is, it will serve as a small amount of proof of Light's innocence, sufficient enough to let them go."

"So we're going to tell Light we're executing him," said Matt, "then, since he's synced with Natalie, if he were Kira he would probably alert her to write down our names in the Death Note, assuming Natalie's working with him. But then, that would render everyone but Anna, you, and I dead. Personally, I don't think that's the smartest way to go."

"Wha—Near, please don't kill everyone off," Anna frowned. "And my aunt's not Kira; how many times do I have to say that?!"

Near ignored the last part. "I'm not intending to," Near responded. "Natalie wouldn't kill anyone here if Light were Kira and she were working with him. Both of them know that Matt, Anna, and I cannot be killed with the Note, and therefore wouldn't kill people here because it would be like telling us directly that Light and Natalie are both obviously Kira. What would be the point in killing you if I am left standing? They can't kill me, and even if all of you were to be lost, I would simply make a new group, or better, lock both Light and Natalie away with the evidence they would leave when killing Rester, Gevanni, and Lidner. No, no one will die at all. Rather, knowing Natalie, if she believes the execution bluff, then she will care more for him and confess if she is involved."

"That's true," Matt agreed. "She tried real hard just to get Light out of the mess that would kill him and nearly died in the process, even though all her friends thought Light was a bastard. Taking that into account, she'd probably want to help him out again even if it means her demise. Plus, she tends to be a little impulsive when it comes to quick decisions; I'm told she normally takes forever to decide things."

Near picked up the Light puppet. "Please don't interrupt me," he said. "If she confesses, that will obviously be proof enough to detain her—"

"She's _not Kira!_" Anna insisted.

"Again, please don't interrupt," Near repeated. "We are keeping our minds open to all options, even if someone in this group is close to our suspect. I can always expulse you from the SPK if your emotions are getting the best of you." He set down the Light puppet, now upright. "Anyway, my deductions tell me that there were most likely only three people involved if I'm correct in my thinking: Misa, Light, and Natalie. They are the only ones involved before, excluding Mikami, who's imprisoned; and Takada, who's deceased. So, if all three are imprisoned, then consequently, Kira should end. In theory. There's a chance that Kira, I mean Light Yagami or Natalie Hester, will see through the lie and act their way through it, but… this will be enough for now. Anna, you do play a part in this."

Anna blinked. "And what's that?"

"Well," Near replied, fingering the Light puppet, "I'm going to need you to lie to your aunt for me."

* * *

I relaxed for a while when I got home, but didn't let my mind wander. We'd learned something that day; Light and I, I mean. We were discovering the workings of this last step we'd made in the sync, and the most recent finding was what happened when one, the other, or both let their mind wander. If one let their mind wander, they would not daydream. They would only shift awareness, and begin seeing things from the other's point of view while still being vaguely aware of their own body. However, if both happened to zone out in the same time period, the one with the most vivid image would overpower the other's thoughts. For example, if I was imagining a vivid image of L on a unicycle, then Light would have to watch with me. If Light, on the other hand, was thinking intensely about something or other, I'd be forced to ponder with him. Once both were lost in thought, they'd have to come out of it at the same time.

This whole thing was so confusing.

There was a knock on the door, and I got to my feet from the couch, setting down the book I'd been reading. I opened the door to find Sophia looking up at me with the wide eyes of a child, dulled with solemn understanding of the harsh realities of the world. Like she'd seen death. Had she? I wondered….

"Hello," she greeted. "How are you feeling today?"

I gestured for her to come in. "Much better, I should think," I replied. We headed to the couch to sit down. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm curious. Can you better explain what's happening to you now?"

_Curious, huh? _I thought dully, taking a sip of my glass of water. I set down the cup. "Well, as long as you don't tell Anna or anyone else, I'm all for it," I replied. "But only if you tell me something in return. One question that I ask at the end, that's all. Agreed?"

She frowned indignantly. "Of course I can do that," she responded, actually sounding like a child.

I smiled. "Well, let's see…. You remember that mind sync, right?"

She nodded curtly.

"Well, all of us wondered how far the sync went. We all would wonder where it would end. I mean, how far could it possibly go? We were already hearing one another's thoughts, and soon we were feeling emotions and entering the other's subconscious and sharing dreams…. In the end, Light and I could actually feel one another's pain. But…." I shrugged. "There are things like steps that progress over time with the mind sync. Yesterday, Light and I reached the last step. That's all."

"Well, how far does it go?" Sophia urged. "I mean, what's the last stage like?"

"It's kind of like a huge contradiction," I responded, shifting uncomfortably in my seat. "You have all of this new information, this whole other mind merging with yours, but at the same time you feel like that other person is your other half and… well… it's very lonely feeling you're only half a person…. And you feel like you have to be near them, it's an irksome feeling that—doesn't go away…." I frowned. "I'll feel restless until the moment I can make contact with Light again; that's what I think."

"Oh… and you can't make contact because he's detained."

I winced; I hadn't been allowed to tell her that, and had forgotten she'd known. "Yes. Now, your turn."

"Yes?"

"You were an infant when you came here, right? So, if you came here as an infant, then how did you survive?"

Sophia looked at me for a moment. "A nice man found me and assumed I was abandoned. He took me in with his infertile wife, glad to have a child, and told me stories of how God had sent me to them, that I was a little angel. They even didn't fall under the influence of everyone around them, and actually refused to support Kira. They also promised to always be there for me. But they lied, of course."

"What happened?" I asked.

She smiled wryly. "They died in a fire."

The door slammed open before I could respond, and Anna ran in, closing the door loudly behind her. "Aunt Natalie!" she cried, a sense of seriousness to her tone. "Near's killing Light!"

I got to my feet. "_What?!_" I demanded.

"Light; Near's executing Light!"

Disbelief clouded my mind. "He can't do that; he's innocent!" Somewhere else, in a cell, Light was just as surprised as I was. My mind – and his... actually, it was probably him that started it – became a whirlwind of questions and possible answers. Why would Near do this? What proof did he have? Was he really that desperate? Was he—?

It clicked.

L had done something similar when Light had first been detained, back in 2004. He'd told Light's dad, Soichiro (it really hurt to think of him…), to tell Light he'd be executed and then try to kill him. If Soichiro didn't die, then Light could be freed. Near was doing something similar; he was having Anna tell me that Light would be executed, likely to see if I would confess under the pressure, as he knew I cared for Light's safety. If both of us played things right, then both Light and Misa would be set free and Near would have to start over again. I felt an immense sense of self-satisfaction at this revelation, and I innerly smiled at Near's idiocy.

_Is he honestly using the same trick as before? _thought Light. _He lied about my detainment once, and now he lies about my execution; is he running out of ideas? Plus… L used the same method._

_Copycat,_ I agreed, then physically sunk back onto the couch when Anna's expression didn't change. "When is he being executed?" I asked softly. I found that it was easier to act with Light being a part of my mind. I'd been a considerably good actor before, but he had been better, and when our minds merged – if that's the right word – it became one of those shared traits.

"Tomorrow," she replied, guilt creeping into her tone. "At one o'clock. Only the SPK will be there…. You can't come."

"That's fine," I whispered. "And… he's just gonna…."

Anna nodded. "Sorry, Aunt Natalie." And she hugged me.

_Don't feel guilty, Anna, you poor thing…, _I thought to myself, restraining my inward smile as I gazed past my niece, my head resting on her shoulder.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it~**

_**Fun Fact**_**: In the Cake Scene, I used the ingredients from the actual recipe for the Special Bundt Cake L spoke of for the things they were throwing at one another.**

**Review? For... inward smiles?**


	32. Chapter 32

_**random**_**:** Ahh, but of course; my pleasure!

* * *

"Alright," said Mello seriously, "everything's set. The plan will be executed tonight. With Light and Misa in jail, there's only Natalie left. This is our chance. We've both got a gun, just in case, right?"

Sierra pulled out her gun. "Yup!" she confirmed.

"Don't recklessly wave that around, alright?"

"Okay."

"And don't die."

"Got it."

"If I start showing signs of a heart attack, or you see Natalie trying to write my name down, then either stop her or immediately take me through that… in-between place, or whatever you call it."

"Okay!" she beamed.

"Alright… then it's a go," Mello said with a nod, and they slipped from the warehouse to get the supplies for later just as Mello's cell phone rang. Mello scowled and answered. "What?" Mello's frown deepened. "_What?_" He paused, looking more irritated by the moment. "Yeah." He flipped the cell shut. "God _damn _that little twit!" he snapped.

"What did Near do?" Sierra asked, cocking her head to the side.

Mello headed back into the warehouse and replied, "The prick is falsely executing Light so he can set him and Misa free. _Damn it_."

"So…?"

"So this plan is null and void! If Light and Misa are back in the game, then there's no point in trying to capture Natalie to end it all!"

Sierra was silent a moment. "…I just lost The Game," she said.

* * *

Beyond Birthday was chuckling to himself at 8:30 pm that night. "In half an hour, Light Yagami will be 'executed,'" he said. "It's perfect. Maybe I can test out my new system, huh?" He slid the computer towards him; the unfortunate man – named Samuel Sanchez – tied to the table was moaning and closed-mouth wailing in distress. "Hush, hush," B murmured, pulling out a syringe and flicking it meaningfully. The man's cries rose in pitch and the whites of his eyes grew as his lids widened farther, bulging a bit in his desperation. The white seemed to glow in the darkness blanketing them. "Stop worrying and relax," Beyond chided, slipping the needle into Samuel's neck. "Really; it's only a needle." He struggled in his binds a moment longer before his eyes rolled back in his head and he obeyed and relaxed.

"Funny, isn't it?" B asked no one in particular. "It's sixteen hours before the time in Japan, here…. Yet no matter where someone is, no matter what time zone he's in, he would die at the same time, no matter what. Can't escape Death, I guess." He sliced diagonally from the man's shoulder to his hip, taking his time. "Well," B said, gazing at Samuel's face as if the sedated man could hear him, "it seems I get to be L in less than an hour's time." Beyond smiled and continued in his work.

* * *

"So… what're you doing?" asked Ryuk.

"Judging," I replied distractedly, glancing at the computer screen.

"Well, yeah, I can see that."

"Light will be executed in only a few minutes. Kira will judge normally in that time; like it's just a normal Saturday."

"Right. But… Light's about to be executed, isn't he? Aren't you gonna do something about it?"

I smiled. "Ryuk, he's not being executed. It's another one of Near's fakes."

"Oh."

It was silent for awhile, and I judged for the first time since Light and I had reached the last part of the sync. Something old – or perhaps it should be considered new – stirred in Light, like something was waking up in him. He didn't notice. (One never noticed these things, and if they did it was much later… most often when it was too late.) But I paid no mind of it, and I judged as if my life depended on it until there came a point where the eyes I had – not the Shinigami Eyes, the otherworldly eyes that allowed me to see the occasional dramatic addition – could see that the room was filled with a sort of red haze. And this irritated me. Red represented evil, didn't it? It represented sinister actions or intentions, and this was far from sinister.

I got to my feet irately, whirling around to face the red-tinged attic. "What?" I asked the empty air. "Do you think this is evil?! It's not; it's _not!_"

Ryuk looked confused as to who it was I was talking to.

I sat back on the chair; the red was beginning to thin and fade from my sight. I was breathing a little harder; my heart was pounding despite myself because no matter how you looked at it Light would still be supposedly executed. I was a _little bit _apprehensive about it. I closed my eyes. The execution was beginning….

Light was being led into a room; a stark and undecorated execution chamber with two red squares – on inside the other – on the floor and a noose hanging from the ring on the ceiling. A memory surfaced in my mind, of being a young child of about ten and looking up at my father, curious of how Japan's execution worked. It was always on the news, '_So-and-so was executed for his crimes yesterday…_' My father looked at me wearily at the question; his eyes grew a little more tired and almost sad. And he told me, "_Well, when a criminal is put on death row, he has to have done something bad. They aren't told they are going to die until about an hour beforehand, so they don't panic, and their families and the news networks aren't informed until after the execution_."

My father sighed heavily, and I cocked my head to the side. There was really no reason for Dad to be sad if it was only criminals that were dying, right? That was my mentality. But I supposed that it was right to care for even people like them. "_When they're executed_," he continued, "_they're brought into an execution chamber, where they're led to a spot with a trapdoor beneath their feet and a noose around their neck, hanging from the ceiling. Their knees are tied so they don't struggle, and they're typically blindfolded. There are three buttons, and three wardens, one for each._" To show this, my father held up three fingers. "_All of the wardens press a button, not knowing which one will open the trapdoor. Once the trapdoor is open, the criminal falls, and is consequently hanged. They never see it coming because of the blindfold, and it's quick._"

I nodded seriously, barely grasping the concept (though I thought I did), just as my mother came in with some tea. She asked my father what he was talking about, and my father told her, and she reprimanded him for telling me these things. My father replied that I should know these things at some point, and eventually my mother grudgingly let it go….

But, wait. I hadn't become interested in Japanese culture until I was around… twelve or so, I think. And that hadn't been my father I was looking at, nor had it been my mother who had entered the room. It wasn't even my house, now that I thought about it. That wasn't my memory. It was Light's.

Light was wondering vaguely why he wasn't blindfolded and thinking about how annoying the rope around his knees was. Not thinking about the staged situation; keeping calm. He was also wondering why Near had picked Matt to lead him to his bluffed demise. Just as he was thinking all this, he was blindfolded by Matt and led carefully forward.

Up above, there was a camera, and back at the SPK base Near sat on a chair, gazing at Light on-screen with headphones and mic resting on his head. Near pressed a button that connected his microphone to the speakers he'd installed in the execution chamber. "This is Near," said Near into the microphone.

"Near?" asked Light, his head turning in an attempt to pinpoint the voice. It was hard, considering he was blindfolded. Humans tend to be very reliant on sight. "Near, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm innocent?!" He turned, wrenching one of his shoulders free of Matt's grip. He stumbled, and nearly fell. It turns out it's hard to keep your balance when your knees are bound together. Matt grabbed his shoulder again. "You're making a big mistake! It's not right to kill innocents; you can't let a life go to waste! If I die now, Kira will live on because _I'm not Kira!_"

"Jeez, not this speech again," Matt sighed.

"Do we really have to do this to him?" asked Anna. "To my aunt?"

"Yes," Near responded, putting his hand over the mic. He removed his hand. "Light Yagami, if I had no reason to do this, then you wouldn't be in that room right now."

"You can't do this!" Light protested.

"I can, and I will. If I am wrong…."

"If you're wrong, you can't just say sorry and make everything better!" Light snapped. "Someone – namely me – will be _dead_, and you can't bring the dead back to life!" He shook his head, then said in a softer voice, "Otherwise I'd bring my father back."

"Near—" said Gevanni uncertainly, but Near cut him off.

"There's no need to worry about that, because I know I am correct. You will be killed, and you won't need to worry because your family will be told you were killed by Kira, not as Kira. No one will know what happened, as this is an entirely private execution."

"I shouldn't be dead at all!" Light insisted as he was pushed gently towards the red square. The plan was simple: if Light thrashed and protested too much, Matt would threaten to kill him himself, even pushing him against the wall before letting Light know it was all fake. If Light was a little more cooperative, then he would stand on the trapdoor, and the buttons would be pretended to be pressed by Halle, Rester, and Gevanni. When nothing happened, Near would tell Light he was free. If Natalie, or rather, if _I _didn't call Anna or burst in before either instance, Light would be cleared and let out of confinement.

"Light Yagami," said Near, Anna thinking he sounded kinda ominous, "I hope you're ready to—" All of the screens went white, including the screen showing the execution chamber. Near, Anna, and the others looked at the screens in confusion as a calligraphic L appeared on every one. _L? _thought Near. _What is he…?_

Back in the execution chamber, Light and Matt both wondered why Near had stopped talking, wondered what had cut him off, when from the speaker came a different, distorted voice. "This is L," the voice said. And the two of them got a little more confused.

Somewhere completely different, Beyond Birthday smiled.

"I have reached a new discovery," continued the distorted, L-y voice, from whatever group's point of view you happened to be in. "I don't mean to interrupt any important plans you may be executing or plotting at the moment. However, I'd just like to warn you of one little thing. If you cause any harm to Light Yagami, Natalie Hester will be harmed in the same way. That is how far they have progressed in the Bond… ah… mind sync. Therefore, if you were to actually kill Light, then Natalie would die too. I feel that this is an important piece of information that you should know, as Light is a large suspect in the Kira investigation. I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. Goodbye." The screens went blank a moment before the feed from the execution chamber came back up.

Near frowned, and Anna could feel his irritation.

"Hey, Near?" asked Matt. "What's he talking about?"

There was silence a moment, on both ends. "Well," Near said eventually, glaring at the screen and twirling his hair, "it seems this bluff is over."

"Bluff?" Light repeated, with just the right amount of surprise and a little bit of anger.

"I was lying about executing you; it was a bluff to see if I could get a reaction from Natalie. Seeing as she hasn't confessed or anything of the sort yet, I suppose we can assume she wasn't going to. I was going to wait a little bit longer, but L interrupted it…. So, Light Yagami, you are to be set free."

Light sighed with well-portrayed relief. "I'm not going to die, then. But… is that true, then, what L said? No, I guess the question to ask is how would he know that?"

"I don't know," Near responded, "but I can assure you that I will find out. You and Misa Amane will be released and sent home later tonight. You may do as you wish come tomorrow morning." He disconnected and spun his chair around one hundred eighty degrees, deepening his frown.

"What was that, with L?" asked Halle.

"I can tell you with certainty that I wasn't planning on him doing anything of the sort," Near replied with a slightly irritated look, his eyes focusing on nothing in particular. Or maybe he had an intense grudge with the wall he was glaring at.

* * *

"I don't get it," Sam frowned, squinting at the message of the day. "'_Could has each another to independent now God'_? That makes absolutely no sense." She looked harder at the note, to make sure she was reading the hidden message right.

_Could it be that 'S' is a fake?  
__Has she decided to live  
__Each day under someone else's views?  
__Another conformist... or perhaps it is  
__To truly live,  
__Independent, in her own beliefs?  
__Now, why are people of this world following only  
__'God,' without thinking of themselves?_

"It's the first letter of every line this time," said L, "not the first word. It says, '_Cheating_.' It's finishing yesterday's message. '_L, that would be cheating.' _And before that, it was, '_Do you need a hint?_'"

"Bastard," Sam mumbled.

"Also," L continued, "this time… B is only writing about you. The victim's name was Samuel Sanchez; S. S. There must be a pattern here…."

"It looks pretty random to me," Sam remarked. "Wait... doesn't it mention me _and _Kira?"

"No... B didn't say 'Kira' specifically; he only wrote 'God.' I think that's for a reason... S is the only subject here."

There was a beeping from the computer. Sam blinked. L pressed the connection button and the screen went blank, a fancy N floating in the center.

"Hello, L," greeted Near.

L brought the microphone closer to him. "Hello, Near," L responded in turn. "What is it?"

"You contacted me just a few minutes ago," Near replied.

L gazed with slight confusion at the screen. "No, Near," he said, "I didn't."

"Yes, you did, unless there was an imposter masquerading as you."

L frowned. _B?_ he thought.

"You told me that I couldn't cause harm to Light Yagami, as apparently he and Natalie Hester are far enough along in the mind sync that if one is hurt, then so is the other. Is this true? If it is, how do you know this?"

L was silent for a moment, and Sam looked at him apprehensively. "I'm not sure if this is true, nor am I sure how the imposter would know this."

"So it was an imposter? How did he—?"

"Near, I have reason to believe it was the suspect of the murders I am currently investigating in LA. Don't look into it; it is my responsibility to figure this out. Do not trust my messages completely unless you are the one to contact me. Agreed?"

"Alright, L. I'll trust you'll take care of this." And Near disconnected.

L looked at Sam. "Call Natalie," he said.

Sam nodded and grabbed her cell phone.

All the way over in Japan, I was doing nothing in particular when my cell rang. I answered it immediately when I saw it was Sam. "Hi!" I greeted happily.

"Hey," Sam responded. "How are you doing?"

"We're doing good," I replied. I hadn't even noticed I was using _we_. I'd just come to thinking of myself as two people.

There was silence on the other end of the line for a moment. "How about you as an individual?" she asked.

I blinked, only then realizing I had used plural. "Oh, um, I'm doing great. Near was being a bastard though, and told us Light would be executed. Luckily, he was lying, but L broke up his plan a little early anyway…. Thank him for that, will you?"

"That wasn't L," Sam replied. "It was only an imposter."

"Another L copycat in the world? We don't think we need another BB." I laughed, and Sam was utterly silent. I almost thought she'd hung up. "Uh, hello…?"

"How far are you and Light in your mind sync?" Sam asked abruptly.

"What? Oh, uh…. Pretty far, actually…. I think we reached the last step, in all honesty…." Just talking about it made me a little less there, a little less whole. I was only half, after all, and I still hadn't made that contact we needed.

"You have?" Sam asked urgently.

"Yeah…. It's really confusing, actually…."

"Oh God," she said.

"What?"

"You and Light—at the last stage—it's just—just _creepy_!"

"I guess it is," I smiled. "Especially when our thoughts merge in our sleep. That's probably the weirdest part." I smiled wider. "But hey, Sam, you know what this means…."

"What?"

"You're right behind me. Eventually, you and L will reach the final step, too."

She was silent. "Oh God," she repeated, and I laughed.

"But wait," I said, "did the fake L tell the truth when he said if one was hurt, so would the other?"

"Yes."

"But then… how'd he know that?"

Sam was quiet a moment. Then, "I don't know, Natalie."

"Wait- how do _you _know that?"

"Uh..." Sam pulled her lips into a thin line. "...I have to go. Bye." And she hung up on me.

* * *

_**Fun Fact**_**: BB's handwriting font is called 'Susie's Hand.' Apparently he has girl's handwriting, haha.**

**Review? For B's 'poetry'?**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Sam**_**: **Nice username you've got there. c: LightxNatalie, eh? Well, there's a little bit of that in this chapter, so there you are~

_**Penguin**_**:** ...I think you just made my day. It makes me feel all happy inside to know you like the story so much... and... that your thoughts dwell on it even at other times makes me feel all special. So thank you. I've actually been having a writer's block lately... but I betcha you just helped get rid of it. I hope to continue making you happy with this writing! *salute*

_**random**_**: **Ah, Sam and L at the final stage... Well, it _does _happen in this story rather than the sequel, so I guess that's something to look forward to~

* * *

_Look above, and find your Lord Kira  
__At the highest point, looking down. But  
__These images are fake, he is only human, and though the  
__Letters he sends are supposedly holy, he's no more than a killer like me._

"I'm really getting tired of this," Sam muttered. "'_Look at these letters,_' right? We _are _looking at these letters! Am I missing something?"

"Both of us are…," L said distractedly. "And… I can't think things through properly due to the simple fact that B has brought my past back to me…." He bit his thumbnail. "These memories are incredibly distracting, and I can't help but wonder how it is he learned about me…. But, of course, I'll need to ignore all of this if I am to progress." He frowned. "We _will _solve this case."

* * *

"I'm sorry about lying to you, Aunt Natalie," said Anna.

I nodded. "Of course, Anna. If Near told you to do something, it's most often for the greater good."

"What do you mean, '_most often_'?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well," I shrugged, "if he told you to go die, would you? If he told you to kill me, would you? What if he told you to kill Mikami? Mikami's someone he might actually want dead…."

"I don't think Near would actually kill someone unless it was for good reason," Anna told me matter-of-factly.

"Really, now?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "Near tried to kill Mikami, remember? He tried to write his name in the notebook, just to be certain of something. The only reason he wasn't killed was because Sam stopped him. And did him not dying make any difference? No."

"Well, yeah, but…. He was only being careful!"

"Does 'being careful' justify the loss of a life?" I asked.

Anna opened her mouth to respond, then frowned, thinking about it. "Well," she said eventually, "no, but—"

"Then it wasn't right that Near tried to kill Mikami. That's all I'm saying. No one is right all the time; Near's only human, isn't he?"

"…I guess…."

I chuckled. "You guess? What do you think he is, then, a hamster?"

"_No!_" Anna snapped, just as there was a knock on the door.

I jumped to my feet, then wrung my wrists, swaying slightly. I knew he was coming already, I knew he was here, and of course you know who I'm talking about….

"Um, Aunt Natalie, are you okay?"

"Sorry, I'm a little twitchy lately."

"Twitchy?"

"Twitchy and restless and all around uncomfortable."

"Um, okay…."

"Sorry." It was obvious who it was. After all, it was Sunday evening, and Light always has dinner with us on Sundays…. And even if I couldn't figure that out, that second awareness that was a part of me let me know who it was easily enough. Here and now, I could finally make contact with my other half, though our minds were already in sync. There was nothing to talk about, nothing to say. The normal process of human interaction was cut off; it was like he'd been here all along, in this endless conversation of thought, emotion, and understanding. The only thing that was left was the physical being. And here and now, the restlessness would finally be eased. All I had to do was poke him or something, or grip his wrist.

And so, I opened the door (just seeing him made me feel less lonely) and grabbed his wrist. I didn't even need to say anything. There was no dramatic pause as I stared at him from the doorframe in disbelief. It was like I had already seen him, through the door…. The restlessness quelled almost immediately. But the moment I grabbed his wrist, he immediately pulled me into his embrace. It was nice. He held me there for a moment and looked at me almost expectantly. And I kissed him.

Well. That worked too.

In all honesty, I still can't figure out how that happened. But… well, it happened, is all I can say. This is a collection of real events – a memoir, if you will – and I'm not going to lie to you about anything. So, to be truthful, I didn't count the moments it lasted, though I'm sure Anna did. I just don't feel obliged to ask her. Actually, I _was_ going to pull away immediately, and I'm going to hazard a guess it wasn't me who kept me there. But, you know. The Bond and all; it often confuses who did what. It was an odd experience, though, with the whole mind sync thing happening at the same time. Kinda confusing, to be honest. I only realized what had happened after it was over, and at that point it was pretty justified to feel awkward with Anna just sorta grinning at us impishly. Actually, looking back, that probably would have been an odd scene, just opening the door and gripping his wrist, getting pulled into his hug, and then kissing him immediately after without a word exchanged between us. But, well, there really wasn't any need to say anything, after all; there was no surprise at his arrival. It just happened immediately.

…Whatever.

I just settled for clinging to his arm after that, sending Anna a deep frown and an, "Oh, shut your face." She only laughed. I didn't really care, though, considering I at least felt whole again. Both of us felt much better now, and I think I could even say our minds were a little more organized. And dinner was made; we ate; we talked; we laughed; we enjoyed ourselves, the three of us. And we all wondered, somewhere in the back of our minds, how Sam and Sierra were doing, somewhere either far away or unknown….

* * *

Grey skies in the day give a gloomy and sad feel. Grey skies at night typically show loneliness.

Or eeriness, but that's beside the point.

Landon Lacoste was making his way through one such lonely night; the wind was picking up and he swore he could feel a raindrop every so often. His suspicions were confirmed when the rain came down ever faster, creating a downpour. Landon lifted his briefcase above his head to shelter himself from the rain.

Nearby, a block ahead of Landon, a lone man stood in an empty parking lot. He was gazing up at the rain with an empty expression, his black hair soaked and plastered to his neck and forehead. Lightning flashed through the sky, illuminating the man's face to show a wide, manic grin. The moment passed, though, and he was left in darkness once more. And in this darkness the smile faded; his eyes dulled, and his expression became hollow once again, portraying the empty void that was his being.

Landon passed by and saw him standing there in the rain. He hesitated for a moment, then made his way towards him. He asked the man if he had a home, and when he told him no, Landon invited him into his own home; asked if the man wanted something to eat or drink. He asked if he wanted shelter for the night. The man accepted Landon's offers, and they walked away together in the pouring rain.

Beyond Birthday stuck the needle in Landon Lacoste's neck when they were only halfway there.

* * *

When Sam awoke the next day, she found that the curtains on the window were opened, showing the bleak, grey, outside world. Rain came down in sheets, blurring the city so Sam could see even less than she could with clear skies (damn her bad eyesight). She blinked and stretched, squeaking as she did so, then sat up blearily and looked around the room. The first thing she noticed was that L wasn't in it. There was a beeping sound from the computer, and Sam hurriedly got to her feet to answer Roger's call. She pressed one of the buttons on the microphone hesitantly, hoping that it was the right one. "L," Roger greeted before she'd settled down.

"Yes, Watari?" asked Sam. _Ha, I'm being L…. And he has no idea…. That's so amusing._

"The next murder has happened; I'll send you the images immediately."

"Thank you, Watari," said Sam, and pressed the other button. Roger was disconnected. "I am so awesome," Sam remarked, before skipping an image of a victim by the name of Landon Lacoste to go to the image of the note B had left.

_L is no more than another icon of justice in this ongoing battle.  
__Can't they see that they are standing for the same purpose?  
__You are against those that have different views. You  
__Catch the ones against you, true, but some, like  
__Me, are only caught so you won't lose._

Sam frowned. "'_L, can't you catch me_?'" she read. "Meh." She looked around the room. "Where _did _L go, anyway?" She got to her feet, then looked out the window. Clouds continued to water the earth with rain, and Sam pursed her lips. _He isn't on the roof, is he? _she wondered. She stood there for a moment, before thinking as hard as she could, _L, where are you? Are you on the roof?_ She waited a moment, but there was no response. She frowned again. "Jerkface," she muttered, then made her way to the door to search. "Up to the roof I go. At least I love the rain." She went to the elevator, heading up to the roof. She got an odd look from the lady already in the elevator when she pressed the button that indicated the roof level, but Sam only beamed at her. She eventually reached the roof to find a hazy figure, blurred by the rain.

Sam walked towards the figure, at some point able to tell it was L she was looking at. "Uh, hey," she said once she'd gotten closer to him.

He didn't remove his gaze from the sky. "The day I wasn't there… when we were in Axbridge," he said. "Do you remember?"

Sam blinked. There had been a day she couldn't find the detective anywhere, back when B had made his first move in L's hometown. Of course she remembered; she'd gotten all freaked out because she thought he and Roger had left her behind. "…Yeah…."

"I was visiting my parent's graves. I just thought I should let you know that…. You don't like me hiding things."

She only stared at him. Did he just tell her something really special and secret? "…Thank you," she said, unsure of how else to respond. "Um…." She shifted, and he looked at her. "What're you doing up here?"

"I like the rain," he replied.

Sam blinked again. "But… I thought the rain made you sad."

A vague smile appeared, accompanied with a dull _heh_. He looked back up to the sky. "Rain doesn't dampen my spirits in the least. It was snowing, not raining, when I went to Wammy's House, if that's what you're thinking of…. Snow is cold; frozen rain. It reflects brightness even though it's really just that: cold. Also, don't you know that snow often represents death?" He paused, and Sam nodded in case she was supposed to answer. "But rain…" he said, "…rain is something else entirely. Rain, though it can bring destruction, brings hope and health. Rain comes in the spring to help the flowers rise and blossom, and represents the end of a horrible drought. Rain destroys, but aids growth at the same time, just like life. And that's what it is... life." He looked at her. "That's what I think."

"Well…" Sam said slowly, "…I love the rain, too. And I think that's a really good reason to like it."

"Of course, that's not the only reason. Rain also helps me think." He cocked his head to the side. "I've been having a lot of trouble thinking things through with this case; memories and emotions keep clouding my judgment." Their conversation lapsed into silence, and L stared off into the city below, the rain continuing to pelt down on them relentlessly. It wasn't long before Sam was soaked to the bone. L had been so already before Sam had arrived, but he didn't seem to mind. Sam crossed her arms, trying not to shiver as the wind howled around them at this height. (It was still only the middle of April, mind you.) "I've got it," L said out of nowhere. "I understand now." He turned and began walking towards the entrance to the building.

Sam blinked confusedly, then hurried along after him. She noticed something she didn't see before. "Wait, you're out here without shoes? Isn't it a little weird to be on a hotel roof without shoes?"

"I've been told I'm very peculiar," L replied. "Samantha, did B kill today?"

"Yeah, he—"

"Was the note about L, and only L, this time?"

"Yeah…."

"Then I am correct."

"You're correct?"

"I've got his kill pattern. Now we just need location." He headed into the elevator, Sam following suit.

"What's his kill pattern?" asked Sam as he pressed their floor number and the doors closed.

"He gave us a hint, Samantha. He said, '_Look at these letters._' He didn't mean the messages, he meant letters, as in the letters of the alphabet. The letters of each name he was using: Samantha, L, Kira. S, L, K. Then, if you look at the dates… it all fits."

Sam furrowed her brow as the doors opened again and they headed to their room. "How does it fit?"

"You just need to look at the sequence of the alphabet, since there is no number that could represent each letter. With B, it was thirteen, because thirteen looks like the letter B when written numerically." They entered their room, and L headed to the bathroom for towels – they were soaked. He handed one to her, then put one on his head simply as she rubbed her hair vigorously. He put his index finger to his mouth and continued, "However, since K, L, and S do not have any numbers that could look like them – except, perhaps, five with S – it's just the sequence of the alphabet."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam.

"K is the eleventh letter of the alphabet, L is the twelfth, and S is the nineteenth. Eleven, twelve, and nineteen. To spread things out, eleven, which is K, would also be one, as eleven is essentially two ones. And two ones; one plus one is two, so two is added. Two plus nine is eleven, so nine becomes another number."

Sam gazed at him with a furrowed brow.

"Here," said L, grabbing a marker from the coffee table and writing the letter K on the table's surface. Below it he wrote 1, 2, 9, and 11, each number right below the other. "Then, for L," L continued, writing the letter L beside the letter K, "which is the twelfth letter, there is, of course, one, as twelve is a one and a two beside each other. So L is also one and two." He drew a one and a two on the table below the letter L. "But one plus two is three, so three is also L, and three plus nine is twelve, therefore making L also nine and twelve. But also, you can switch the numbers of twelve to get twenty-one. Then, L is one, two, three, nine, twelve, and twenty-one."

"Okay…," Sam said slowly. "I think I'm getting this now…."

He drew an S on the table. "Then there's S, the nineteenth letter of the alphabet. Nineteen is basically one and nine, and one plus nine is ten. So, one, nine, ten, and nineteen."

"Okay, but then, wouldn't you also be able to make nineteen ninety-one by switching the numbers like you did with twelve?" Sam asked.

"No," L responded, "because all of these numbers have been converted into dates, just as it was in the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. All of the numbers together, here, are one, two, three, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, nineteen, twenty-one. It's the twelfth, and the numbers match up with the dates of the murders thus far. It even matches who B was writing about for each day. All three letters have the number nine, for example, so on the ninth B talked about L, S, and Kira. But today, the twelfth, only involves the letter L because L is the only letter associated with the number twelve." L put the cap back on the marker, and Sam blinked.

"So… how, exactly, did you figure all this out?" Sam asked blankly.

"Because I'm L," L responded. "L knows everything, remember?"

Sam sighed heavily, failing to conceal a silly grin. "I see what you did there," she said.

* * *

Light, Misa, and I headed casually to the house on Momiji Street to meet with Mikami. Misa had become a Death Note owner again just the night before, as I'd given Light the Note to make it possible. Upon regaining ownership, she immediately asked for the Shinigami Eyes, the idiot. Light told her not to, but she had protested and protested until eventually Ryuk just made the deal despite Light's disapproval.

The three of us entered Mikami's abode to find it more welcoming than when I last saw it. The former prosecutor had actually cleaned the abandoned home up and set it up to better suit his needs. All of the chairs were no longer overturned, and he seemed to have gotten rid of most of the dust. "You made it so clean," I remarked as Mikami stepped out of the shadows to greet us. That's what this house still didn't have: electricity.

"It was annoying me," he explained. "I like things very precise, just right. This place was just chaos; I had to make order out of it." He gazed at Light hopefully. His god. "Welcome," he said. "All three of you," he added. He wrung his wrists uncomfortably, still gazing at Light.

"Well—" began Misa, but she was cut off by Mikami, who abruptly threw himself at Light's feet.

"God," he cried, "will you forgive me?!"

Light put one foot behind him to retain his balance, caught off-guard. He wasn't the same guy as before, and so he wasn't exactly used to Mikami's deification of him anymore. As Mikami's hand was on Light's foot, Misa scowled and kicked Mikami. "Get your paws off my Light!" she snapped.

"I'm only—" Mikami protested, but I interrupted him.

"Don't _kick _him, Misa!" I reprimanded. "We're all on the same side here!"

She huffed, frowning but obliging, crossing her arms.

I tried not to laugh at it all, and Light's mouth twitched. "Mikami," he said, "don't… don't kneel in front of me. Of course I forgive you, but we're all equals here, so get to your feet."

Mikami choked out something like a sob, and got to his feet. "Thank you," he said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Light replied awkwardly.

"Well, where're we gonna talk?" Misa asked.

"Oh, yes, I have a table right over here," Mikami said, leading the three of us over to a stark grey table with not a single chair surrounding it. Now, we could get to business; what we'd actually come here to do. All of us were well aware of the risks of coming here, especially all together like this, but this would be our only chance in a while to truly meet all at once, since this would be like a small window of freedom in this time frame. Light and Misa were only just set free, but it wouldn't be long until the suspicion was back on them again. Plus, it wouldn't be long before it was discovered Mikami was out of jail and not dead. Mostly, this meeting was only to help reestablish Light's leadership, but it was also a way to compile our thoughts and draw attention to our ideas and goals, since they'd likely changed since Light had lost his memories for good.

Light said eventually, "We all know why we're here, and what we're doing. We are here, not necessarily as Kira, but as humans who just want to see a peaceful world created without crime or war. A New World. We're closer than we were a few years ago, and our goal is always in sight. I know that I'm not the same person I was when I met any of the three of you; I don't remember anything of what I, or any of you, did…. However, I am the same person that used to exist, despite the differences between myself and the other me. I am just as efficient and just as intelligent as him, but I would like to start again.

"Instead of giving my mind and original mentalities away, I'd like to keep my head, keep my humanity, and not become overly confident or prideful and therefore make the same mistakes he nearly made. I will give my heart and my soul for the sake of the cause – someone has to do it – but I will stick to my beliefs and won't allow them to warp my mind. I'll be sure to keep caring about family and anyone close to me, and though before I was an independent leader who used even his comrades, I'll try not to manipulate unless it were to be absolutely necessary.

"To make things clear, we won't be killing any innocents, including Near, L, and even Mello." He eyed Mikami. "We won't be killing slackers, either. We only kill for justice; the people who've done wrong, the ones who deserve to die anyhow. And even though there are only four of us, the world is on our side. We will fight back against Mello and Near, but we won't contradict ourselves while doing so. We'll counteract their plans through well-placed deductions rather than concocting a plan to obtain all names and kill everyone against us off. If we kill everyone who stands in our way, we're no better than the criminals." Light frowned at the mere prospect. "So now, Kira will truly be the icon of justice and peace, not hypocrisy and genocide. Maybe one day everyone will see it that way. And eventually, the four of us will create the New World."

He stopped talking, and even Misa had been silent throughout, listening with rapt attention.

Mikami nodded at the end of Light's little speech. "A utopia," he said. "We'll create a perfect utopia."

"Yeah, and Light will be the god," Misa agreed.

"Well," Light replied, "not necessarily…."

"You're the leader, and people are already worshiping you," Mikami pointed out.

"Alright…" Light conceded. "I'll be a god, but it will be different than last time."

"Oh?" asked Misa.

I didn't need to ask. I didn't need to say a word.

"This time," said Light, "I'll know the difference between a god and God."

* * *

**Goodness... I'm glad Mikami stabilizes himself again later on. His character is so... I don't even know what to call it right now.**

**Wow, though. Lotsa stuff happens in this chapter, eh?**

_**Remember L's little speech about the rain.**_** Or... at least keep it in mind. It'll come back around.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Whenever there is a section of text isolated from other paragraphs and italicized, that means it's in another font.**

**Review? For... worship?**


	34. Chapter 34

**Alright, this is a really short chapter in comparison to the other chapters. This is...like... half a chapter. However, there is a double update this week! Why? Tomorrow's the premier for the play I'm in. c: Soo... double update this week~**

* * *

"You're secretly a _nyan cat_," Sierra hissed as she and Mello slipped through the back alleys to their next hideout.

"A what?" Mello asked irately.

"A nyan cat!" she squeaked. "It's a kitty with a poptart for a body, and a rainbow shoots out of it as it flies through space."

"Then I'm pretty sure I'm not a nyan cat." They slipped through an abandoned building.

"Yes, you are."

"Are there _rainbows _coming out of me? No, do I _look _like a poptart to you?"

"That's why you're _secretly _a nyan cat!"

"Right…." Mello frowned, irritated, and they exited the abandoned building to find themselves in a wide dead-end alley with the only way out being backwards and back into the building, or out into the street. Mello stepped towards the street, pulling up his hood, and Sierra followed behind like a loyal little puppy.

Sierra perked her ears at the sound of a surprised intake of air, and Mello stopped. A man walked hesitantly into the alleyway, his hands shaking. He was really only a silhouette with the street lights and building lights giving him a nice, dramatic backlighting. "That—man…," he said in a broken voice. "I saw your face. You—the one they call—Mello…."

"Mello?" asked Sierra with feigned innocence, cocking her head to the side. "Well, I saw him in the papers. Is that who you think my friend is?"

"Yes—No. I don't think, I know. I know…." He put his shaking hand in his jacket and pulled out a gun, slowly aiming at Mello.

Mello stiffened and whipped out his own gun immediately. "Don't shoot," he warned. "You'll regret it."

"Will I?" the man asked, both of his hands gripping his gun. Sierra was tensed, ready to spring if need be. "The least I can do for Lord Kira, after all he did for me – for everyone – is kill one of his enemies. If I die, it won't matter. My soul is in good hands."

"Please don't shoot," Sierra implored, getting in front of Mello as Mello pulled his hood back again.

The man's resolve seemed to waver. "Get out of the way," said the man. "Get out of the way; you're not the bad one here."

"Look," said Mello, stepping around Sierra, "I don't want to hurt you."

"That's a lie," he whispered, and straightened. "You're nothing but a criminal." Gunshots rang along the alley walls, and Sierra tried to get in front of Mello again, only to be gripped by the wrist and flung towards the alley wall, a garbage can her protection. Her head hit the wall, making her vision spin. She felt dizzy, but shook her head as soon as possible to clear it. When her vision was clear enough, she could only watch as the two had a firefight. She didn't want to go out for fear of being shot to death before she could do anything to help, but the fight was quick anyhow, and the man collapsed. The echo of the guns lasted a second or two before a ringing silence replaced the noise.

Sierra got to her feet, using the wall as support until she was sure she could walk. Mello was bent over, breathing deep, shaky breaths. How many times had he been shot? He sunk to his knees as Sierra rushed over, then leaned on his hands after dropping the gun at his side. "_Shit_," he choked out, then spat on the ground. The liquid was dark, perhaps bloody.

"Are you okay?" asked Sierra, getting down at his side.

"Just _great_," he hissed. "_Damn it_."

"Uh, lay down or something. Don't move around."

He coughed. "No. No, we'll just stay—close by tonight. We'll make it; the wounds aren't that severe. I'll be fine."

Mello staggered to his feet, and Sierra tried to help him before he just glared at her. Then she backed off. There was the sound of plastic scraping against gravel as the man who'd shot Mello lifted his gun from the ground. He struggled, but shot Mello right below the knee. "_Shit_!" Mello barked before falling backwards and landing on his elbow. He lifted his gun again and shot the man three times, then pulled the trigger twice more before he realized he was out of ammo. He dropped the gun again and lay down on his back. "Stop the bleeding from below the knee," he said in a bit of a strained voice. "Put some pressure on it."

Sierra put both hands below his knee and pressed. She could feel warm fluid pushing out with every heartbeat, but soon some of the blood leaked out that she couldn't stop. _He'll lose too much blood_, Sierra worried.

"No I won't," Mello hissed.

"_Yeah_," Sierra insisted. "God, Mello, please don't die…."

"I'm _not dying_!" he snapped.

Still gripping Mello's knee, Sierra closed her eyes. _I have to take him home. I have to take him through—_

"No; I'm fine…. I'll just go to that abandoned home over there, and we can stay there for the night. It's fine. I won't be brought down by that Kira-worshiping idiot who shot me…. Damn it, these clothes are going to be covered in blood…."

"Yes, yes they are. Because you're bleeding profusely and _I can't stop the bleeding_. What if you're supposed to die now? What if this is the end of your lifespan? I don't want you to die; you're my friend! At least let me call 911—wait, what's 911 in Japan?"

"You mean the emergency medical number?"

"Yeah."

"We don't need it."

"Yes we do!" Sierra cried, her voice rising in pitch.

"It's 119, by the way, but you better not use it anytime soon."

She nodded distractedly and wished for her original world. She wished, with all her heart, to go there, to Maxey Island, even if it was only to save Mello's life. She opened her eyes to light, that was at first bright and joyful but soon dulled to muted colors that were nowhere near as pleasant. She let out a whine.

"Idiot; keep the pressure on the wound or I'll bleed to death!" Mello snapped. "And I _told _you not to take me through here!" He grimaced.

"Sorry; sorry! _Mehh!_"

"Damn it, the numbness is going away."

"Numbness?" Sierra asked worriedly. "Doesn't that mean death?"

"I _know _it means death; I'm just saying it hurts more here! Even more than it did before, actually – I thought you said this place was great, why does at have such a damn eerie feel to it?"

"I don't know!" Sierra cried in distress, beginning to hear the disembodied voices of those lost in the warp. "Please tell me you hear those voices too."

"Yeah—were they here before?"

"No."

"Must have something to do with the pain." There and back again they went, Sierra keeping a conversation going the whole way to make sure he wasn't dying or dead. He grew more and more irritated as time went on. For example, Sierra would ask him how he was doing and he would reply irately that he was obviously in pain. He was, however, insistent of his being fine. It eventually came to an end, of course, and Mello and Sierra were flung into reality once more.

It was still dark out, so not too much time had elapsed (at least, it seemed so). The man that had attacked them was lying motionless in a pool of dark liquid that no longer grew. He was far enough in the shadows that people on the street didn't notice him, but close enough to the light that Sierra could make him out in the dark. "Still doin' okay?" Sierra asked. She didn't receive any response. "Mello?" She looked at him. He was lying on his back, his eyes open and somewhat glassy. "_Mello_?" she repeated, the panic rising again. "Shoot!" she yelped, fumbling to get her cell phone out of her pocket. "Darn it, what's the number for 911 here?! 119, he said, right?" She hastily dialed it.

"Emergency medical service," said a woman after a single ring.

"My friend was shot; he, uh—we're in the city, in a wide, dead-end alley off of Yami Avenue, I think. He's conscious but unresponsive, I think, unless maybe if he's sleeping with his eyes open, which would be creepy—well, not sleeping, but being unconscious—he's losing a lot of blood, and—_ehhh_…."

"Does he have a pulse?"

"Yes," Sierra said immediately. She didn't need to check; she could still hear Mello's presence loud and clear with the chattering in her head and the vague thoughts swirling; unintelligible in his subconscious.

"How many times was he shot?"

"I—I don't know; a lot."

"We'll have someone there as soon as possible," she assured Sierra, and hung up.

Sierra closed the cell phone. "Why isn't he responding? He seemed fine in the portal…." She looked at Mello, and when he didn't respond, she just brought her knees up to rest her chin, wrapped her arms around her legs, and waited.

* * *

**...Oh dear.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: When I was looking up what the emergency medical number was for Japan, I remember saying, 'Watch it be 119,' thinking it'd be amusing for it to be the opposite of the American 911. So I looked it up... and it was 119.**

**Magic.**

**So, I'm sorry for the short chapter, but there'll be an extra tomorrow! Look forward to it~**

**Review? For nyan cat!**


	35. Chapter 35

_**Penguin**_**: **Aw... That just made me feel all happy inside. As for the play, I know I'll at least have fun. I get to be a man, haha~

**_Person_:** ...Well.

**Enjoy the extra (normal-length) chapter, dear readers~**

* * *

Sam and L were sitting in their respective places; L on the floor, and Sam on the bed. "You know," Sam remarked dully, the palm of her hand holding up her head by her chin, "I can't help but think of back home. You know; not just back in Japan, but my original world. I can't help but wonder why it is we're mind synced, too. It's gotta be in our pasts, so…. And then this whole BB thing is bringing _your _past up; so I'm starting to try and make connections to my own history. I can't really think of anything. Neither of my parents died, so…. Yeah…. I kinda wish that they did, though. Even if that's kinda mean…. But, I can say that at one point my mom ended up picking my step-dad over me, which really sucked."

Sam frowned. "Now I feel all selfish because you have a worse past than me and I'm just sorta ranting to you—well, not ranting, but, you know what I mean. And then there's Sierra, who went through a lot…. Meh, now I feel bad…. Sorry."

"No," L responded. "Even though there are others who have gone through worse than you, it doesn't make the pain any less real." He paused. "And by the way, Samantha, my mother chose something over me too. Perhaps that is where we are connected."

Sam blinked. "Who did she choose?"

Sam felt his hesitation and wondered if maybe she'd asked something she shouldn't have. It wasn't long, though – maybe slightly less than a second, actually – before he responded. "Death," he said.

Sam blinked. "What, did she…?" She almost asked if she'd committed suicide, then decided against it.

L knew her intention anyway. "Not directly; she just gave up. Her choice, really…."

"Oh."

And their conversation died.

"I think I may have figured out B's location pattern," L said eventually, breaking the silence.

"What is it?"

"He's actually following a path that will, when he's done, look like a letter B."

"Oh wow," Sam said, and laughed.

"Now I just need to do some of the math involved in pinpointing the exact location, and the next murder scene will be determined."

"B sure likes math, doesn't he?"

"I suppose so."

"I hate math," Sam told him. "I mean, I'm usually good at it, but I hate it. Do you hate math?"

"No, not necessarily."

Sam chuckled, then fell to the bed with a flop. "Of course _you _don't. You're a genius. You know, geniuses tend to scare me. But you don't; I wonder why. Maybe you're just awesome."

"Maybe."

"No. You're _amazing_!" She laughed.

"Yes. I am very amazing."

She chuckled and rolled over, closing her eyes. The hour was late, and eventually she fell asleep. Her dreams, however, weren't memorable until morning drew nearer….

_She dreamed of a man; he was tall and had black hair. Hair Sam wanted to pet. It looked soft yet poofy: the ultimate hair. She dreamed of a woman she'd dreamt of once before, right before she'd first woken up in that hospital in Italy. She remembered her smile most, that bright smile that lit the room. But her smile was dulled… and there were deep shadows beneath her eyes. They were not as dark as L's were, but one could tell easily that she had lost sleep. She was paler than Sam remembered, too, and thinner; perhaps she was ill. She dreamt of a morning where she went into the woman's room and found the man kneeling by the bed. Holding the woman's hand. The woman… lying motionless; peaceful…. Not awake, an endless sleep…. Eternity…._

_The bells…._

Sam's eyes flickered, then opened blearily. They widened quickly, as what they saw surprised her greatly: there was an L only about a half a foot away, just lying there, sleeping—_why_ was L sleeping? In this very bed? Sam squealed like a dying cat in surprise, spazzing before falling off of the bed and onto the floor. L jerked awake and sat up, probably awoken by Sam's squeal. "_What are you doing?!_" Sam cried.

He stared at Sam with his wide eyes, clutching the sheets in front of him up to his chest. "Sleeping," he replied simply, like it was obvious.

"_Why_? You scared the _crap_ outta me!"

"Sorry. I was tired. There was only one bed. Was I not supposed to do that?"

Sam let out a wail and lay on the floor, rolling over so her back was facing him. "I'm just gonna… die now…."

He peered over the side of the bed to look at her. "You're dying?" He asked blankly. "Did I kill you?"

"_Yeees_…."

He cocked his head to the side. "I'm sorry." Then, he threw off the sheets and got to his feet, walking over to his computer.

"You're _never tired_, though!" Sam cried. "_Whyyy_?"

"I got tired anyway. I've been tired lately; I apologize if I wasn't supposed to do that."

"No…. It's fine…."

* * *

"I've got a lead," Ide said urgently the morning of the thirteenth. "Is Aizawa in his office?"

"He should be," Matsuda replied blankly.

"What have you got?" asked Light.

"There's a woman at a hospital down in Yokohama that called; apparently someone who at least _looks_ like Mello is hospitalized."

"_Really?_" asked Matsuda. "That's great! Well, not that he's in the hospital, but the fact that we've found him. Isn't that great, Natsumi?"

I nodded. "Of course. And maybe we'll find Sierra there, too."

"I'm sure your niece will be there if Mello is," Matsuda said enthusiastically, and I nodded again.

"She's probably the one that forced him into the hospital if he was hurt," I pointed out.

Ide nodded. "I'll go inform Aizawa, and this case may come to a close."

"Yeah!" Matsuda replied, excited. "Maybe we'll even be able to join in the Kira investigation again!"

Light chuckled. "I don't know about _that_, Matsuda."

"…But there's always hope," I added with a nod.

"Yeah," Matsuda agreed, "and I'm glad you and Misa got out of detainment, Light. Did I tell you that yet?"

"Yes," Light replied. "Yesterday."

"Three times," I put in.

Matsuda laughed sheepishly. "Oh; um… Yeah, but I'm still happy…."

* * *

Sierra sat in a chair beside Mello's hospital bed, wringing her wrists impatiently. She'd been able to ride along in the ambulance when Mello was taken to the hospital a few minutes after he'd become unresponsive, and he continued to be in that state even as he was driven to the hospital and put in a hospital room, attached to an IV, checked for broken bones, and everything else. His eyes had been open the whole time, not even seeming to blink, but no matter what anyone did, he paid no attention to the world around him. Sierra began to worry about him. Had it been her fault? It had only happened after he'd gotten out of the portal, right? What if he was like this forever? Then he'd never be able to beat Near….

The doctors had sedated him that night, and his eyes rolled back and closed at last. At least he could still sleep like a normal person. His brainwaves and heart rate had remained stable throughout the night, and now Sierra was just waiting for the moment he awoke, all the while hoping he wouldn't be a vegetable again. She _really _hoped she hadn't turned him into a living vegetable. That would suck.

After waiting for what seemed to be too long for her, she got to her feet with a sigh. "I'm hungry; be right back," she mumbled, and left the room. Only the repetitive beeping of the EKG responded.

She was gone for a minute or so when Mello woke up again. He blinked up into the bright lights and grimaced. "The fuck…?" He reached for his gun, found it wasn't there, and sat up with a frown, shaking his head to clear the fog the sedatives brought on. "She took me to the hospital. _Damn it_." He got to his feet irritably, then ripped the IV out of his arm. "I hate hospitals. _Shit_." He pressed his hand down on the small hole the IV left, which had started to bleed faster than he'd anticipated. He looked around. "Where the fuck are my clothes?" Scowling, he made his way towards the door, just as the door opened.

"This is his room," said the nurse, and in the door came a few men, two of which Mello recognized. "Oh! He's up!" the nurse exclaimed.

Mello glared at the three men and reached for his gun again. "God damn it!" Mello snapped, remembering now that the gun was probably still in the alley. He didn't remember much. He remembered Sierra taking him through the warp, then… what? That place hadn't been reality, of that he was sure.

"Yep," said Matsuda, pulling out a gun. "That's Mello."

"Put your gun down," Ide ordered Matsuda. "Mello, you're under arrest."

"Wow, we're actually catching him!" someone Mello didn't recognize cried excitedly; he had black hair that was swept forward as well as black glasses.

"What is going on?" the nurse asked frantically.

"They're trying to catch me, idiot," Mello snapped. "Damn it, I don't even know where I am!" He looked back at the window by his bed. He was probably on the second… no, fourth or fifth floor. He couldn't jump. The only way was to either obtain a gun from someone, or barge right through all of them….

"He was just in a bad condition!" the nurse insisted. "Leave him to rest!"

"He looks fine to me," Matsuda remarked.

Mello thought of the idea to pretend he was weak and thus render him free for now, but he immediately disregarded it. _I am not playing the weak one, _he thought bitterly.

"Miss, this man is under arrest for murder," Ide said seriously.

"What? Murder?" She looked from Ide to Mello and back again, clutching her clipboard close to her chest.

"Yeah!" the unrecognized guy cried.

"Yes, we're just here to catch the criminal. Nothing to worry about, miss," Matsuda said with an air of confidence, even cockiness.

Mello cocked what would be an eyebrow. Then, ignoring the lightheadedness, he ran forward, shoulder facing out towards his oppressors in an attempt to charge right through or, at the very least, barrel them out of the way. The one Mello didn't know dodged, but Ide and Matsuda blocked the way. Matsuda grabbed him, and Mello struggled to break free. He did so soon enough, even with the sedatives, medicine, and injuries slowing him down, but it took just enough time for Ide to pull out his gun and aim it at Mello's temple. Mello scowled, furrowing his brow. He stopped struggling, looking at Ide in something easily identified as a glare, careful not to make any sudden moves to be cautious of the danger of being shot.

"I—I swear I had no idea," the nurse said weakly. "He was unresponsive since he got here…."

"It's alright," said Ide as Matsuda placed the handcuffs on Mello's wrists.

His scowl deepened. "Can't I get my clothes, at least?" he spat.

"They're all bloody…," the nurse warned.

"I don't give a crap; I'd rather wear bloody clothes than this damn thing!"

"Jeez," said Matsuda, "what happened?"

"Some radical Kira-worshiper shot me quite a few times, or do you not see the gauze, with splotches of blood on them? Or maybe you just forgot about Kira; who I'm _trying to catch!_ Don't you get I'm trying to help?!"

"Catch Kira?" the unrecognized guy asked confusedly.

"Not now, Yamamoto," said Matsuda.

So apparently his name was Yamamoto. Alright then.

"We'll get your clothes for you," Ide assured Mello. "Either way, though, you're going to jail."

Mello scoffed. "That makes everything so much better."

"Hey, what about Sierra?" asked Matsuda. "Shouldn't she be here?"

"The girl he kidnapped, right?" asked Yamamoto.

Matsuda nodded.

"I was just thinking you were going to leave her here. I wouldn't be overly surprised if you'd forgotten her," Mello said acidly.

"Uh, I'll look for her," said Matsuda. "Where could she have gone…?"

"The food court?" Yamamoto suggested.

Matsuda nodded. "Miss, where's the food court?"

"Uh…," she responded, "…on the first floor, in the back. The signs will lead you there."

"Thanks!" Matsuda yelped, then ran.

Ide gripped Mello's shoulders, but he jerked them away. "I can walk by myself."

Ide looked at him for a second, then nodded, watching him closely as they made their way to Mello's belongings.

* * *

I found Sophia waiting in my driveway when I came home that day, and allowed her into my house easily, having come to think of her as a regular guest. I dragged over the chair from the corner, then stretched happily before falling onto it, smiling contentedly as Sophia sat on the couch. "What makes you so happy today?" she inquired.

"We may get Sierra back," I replied with a shrug. "That's all."

"That's great!" Sophia beamed. "I can't wait to meet her. Sam, too. You think she'll like me?"

"Sam or Sierra?"

"Sierra."

"I'm sure she will; she's very friendly."

She nodded. "That's nice. I'll look forward to the day I see her, then…. Natalie?"

"Yes?"

"I have an idea, for the whole final stage thing you and Light are going through right now."

I raised an eyebrow. The final stage was an interesting thing, and the past two days we had started working out more about its effects. You remember how my acting skill had improved, correct? Well, it seemed that any trait we happened to share grew more pronounced, even if it was lesser so in one of us. The pride and confidence I used to have came back with this final synchronization, and Light's ability to see the pain of others grew stronger as well. Views and thought processes were combined, in a way…. Each had the other's views, or at the very least understood them. This also allowed me to be more sure in where I stood in my beliefs and more confident about my ideologies; less wavering. And as for thought processes, I originally thought more with emotion, while throwing in a bit of logic. Light was the exact opposite, feeling for his decisions but more so using logic to his advantage. I ended up using logic more, and he emotion. The traits that were unique to each individual weren't necessarily shared, and were generally kept to the single person that had it so that we wouldn't become exactly alike. Now, _that _would be creepy.

"And what is this idea?" I asked Sophia.

"Well," she told me, "you and Light are still always connected and technically seeing everything the other is seeing and all that, right? Isn't it confusing having two different inputs and therefore two different places you're in?"

I pulled my lips into a thin line and nodded. "Yeah. It's pretty weird."

"Well, my suggestion is to try and pull away a little bit more instead of letting your consciousnesses mesh. Then you don't have to process two minds' thoughts and inputs. Then, so you can easily reattach yourself, just… create a little tic, like flicking your wrist, to let the other know something that happened is important. This way, you can better focus on yourself."

I pursed my lips and nodded. "That might work. We'll try that. Thank you."

"Oh, no problem," she replied with a nod. "But… I should go quickly…. My friend is expecting me."

"Your friend?"

"Well, my caretaker." She got to her feet. "I can't just live on my own when I'm only nine. I'd be placed in an orphanage."

"That's true," I agreed. "I do, though, have one question."

She looked back at me. "What?"

"How did you come up with that so quickly? Even we didn't think of it so fast."

She smiled at me. "That's just because your minds are still confused, most likely. And, well, I am pretty smart for my age."

My eyebrows rose. "I suppose so."

Her smile widened, and she gave a little wave before walking out the door. I heard a muffled, "Oh, sorry," before someone else came in.

I jumped to my feet. "Sierra!" I exclaimed.

She beamed back, clutching a cookie in her hands as though she were a hamster. "Hi!" She stuck the cookie her mouth and pounced forward to glomp me. I delightedly hugged back, and she squeezed me tight before releasing me and taking the cookie out of her mouth. "What'd I miss?" she asked happily.

"A lot," I responded simply, sitting back on the chair as she hopped onto the couch. "Why are you here; is Mello caught? Or did he let you go? Or did you run off?"

Sierra shook her head. "He was detained…. But it's weird; he was actually really… hurt; he was unresponsive and… I guess he got responsive again once he woke up." She frowned. "Ide could have at least let me say goodbye. Although, I was able to see him once before they took him away." She cocked her head to the side. "It was weird. He looked at me differently."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean, '_differently_'?" I inquired.

She shrugged. "Well, he didn't look like he wanted to bash my head in or strangle me. That's a good thing, right?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I should think so."

"So, how are you and Light?" she asked brightly, then nibbled on her cookie.

My brow furrowed. "What do you _mean_ how are we?"

_What do _you _think? _Light thought amusedly.

"Shut up," I mumbled in an undertone.

"Don't think I didn't hear about you guys kissing," she grinned.

I frowned. "Well, aren't you one to talk? You kissed Mello, didn't you?"

She grimaced and took the cookie away from her mouth. "_He_ kissed _me_!" she snapped. "I didn't kiss back!" She paused, then averted her eyes, nibbling on her cookie again. "…The first time…," she mumbled, hardly audible.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, seriously, what did you say?"

"Nothing; I told you, nothing."

"No, I think you said '_the first time_;' what's _that _supposed to mean?!"

"It means that you misheard!"

I raised my eyebrows, unconvinced. "Alright then…."

* * *

**Well...there we are...**

**Anyone actually remember who Yamamoto is? c:**

_**Fun Fact**_**: "Even though there are others who have gone through worse than you, it doesn't make the pain any less real." _That_, my dear readers, is Real-life Sam's favorite quote from all of the stories of this series thus far.****  
**

**Review? For cookies!**


	36. Chapter 36

_**Person**_**: **Ahh, so that _wasn't _your whole message. This makes more sense, haha. For some reason I didn't get your second review in my e-mail, so... Hm. In any case, yeah, it was a bit of a change, there, wasn't it? Haha, I like the way you put that.

_**Amy**_**: **Well, Yamamoto will come up again, and Natalie'll clarify who he is. c: And don't worry; I'm not good with names either, haha.

_**FangirlS1999**_**:** I'm so happy you like it, then, dear reader!

* * *

_Sam, her mind clear as a bell, opened her eyes to the face of L. He was practically on top of her, with a hand and knee on one side of her and a hand and knee on the other. S__urprisingly calm despite the circumstances, __Sam blinked as the two of them stared each other down. "Where's your shirt?" Sam asked, noticed that, hey, he was shirtless._

"_I don't know," he replied blankly._

"_Can I ask why you're on top of me?"_

"_No."_

"_Why are you on top of me?" she inquired, then frowned. "Oh, wait. Oops."_

"_Well… Samantha…." More silence, though Sam swore there were… wind chimes ringing? No, bells. They were bells. And L leaned in, for a kiss… but… as his eyes closed, the pupils contracted, becoming smaller as his hair fell flatter and a smile spread across his face. His eyes were glowing red, and the morning sun shining through the window had been blacked out, leaving them in darkness. Even the frame of his body shifted._

_That was _not _L._

"_Samantha," Beyond murmured into her ear, his tone sickly sweet. "Time is running out." The sound of bells was replaced by an ever-present ticking. _Tick, tick, tick, tick_…. The ticking served as a sort of metronome for a soft lullaby that Sam swore she could hear in the background._

_She tried rolling away, but found she couldn't move. All she could do was stare upward, blood lining the walls; falling, dripping, oozing…. And she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, and the hidden clock was ticking away the time left. What was there? Hours? Minutes? Seconds? Mere moments? Was she going to die? "Samantha," B whispered. He was close; far too close. "Hush…. Go to sleep." The ticking came to a halt with an ominous echo, and everything went black._

Sam's eyes shot open. Her breathing was deep and quick and she was far too warm. She threw off the blanket and sat up, thinking only of B. God, that had been creepy. She looked at the window; it was light out. It was morning.

"Nightmare?" L asked, then took a large bite out of an éclair.

"Yeah…." She swung her legs over the side of the bed, then snatched an éclair off of the platter. Just as she opened her mouth to take a bite, her cell phone rang. She stuck the food in her mouth, and, holding it there with her lips, pulled out her cell phone to answer.

In Japan at this time, it was much later in the day, and thus it was later when I called Sam, but earlier when she answered it. Does that make sense? Well, Anna, Sierra, and I were in the living room, and I took note of the fact that we were all together again at last. I voiced this, and Sierra suggested we call Sam and put her on speaker, so it was like we truly were together as a group again. Anna pointed out that it was near midnight here, but I knew – thanks to Light, I think – that it was sixteen hours earlier there and therefore it was morning where Sam was. After saying so, Sierra said we should try it. And so we called.

"Hello?" she asked.

I set the phone on the coffee table, and all of us greeted her.

"Whoa… um… yeah?" she asked, sounding dazed by the bombardment of hellos.

"We didn't wake you up, did we?" asked Anna worriedly.

"Aw, no," Sam assured. "A nightmare actually woke me up; it was a creepy dream about BB."

"I had a creepy dream about BB once!" Sierra exclaimed. "I was in a house, and it was on fire, and BB was there at one point. He was chasing me, trying to set me on fire, all the while saying in a creepy voice, '_Siiinnnsss, Siiinnnsss_….' It was… creepy…." She shuddered. "BB scares me now."

"I know the feeling…," Sam replied. "Wait…. That was… Natalie, right?"

"No," I responded. "_This _is Natalie."

"And _this_ is Sierra!" Sierra chirped. "I'm back!"

"Oh, _hi_ Sierra!" Sam yelped. "Oh my god, I didn't even realize I was talking to you!"

Sierra laughed. "My little brother once thought Natalie didn't exist because we sounded so alike on the phone. He thought I made Natalie up…."

"Wah—well, I'm _pretty sure_ Natalie's real."

"Of _course_ Aunt Natalie's real!" Anna exclaimed. "I can poke her, can't I?"

"Yes, Anna," Sam replied. "Yes, you can."

"Yes," I agreed. "I am also '_pretty sure_' I exist."

Anna giggled.

"So," said Sam to Sierra, "how did you get free of the Great Mello's grasp? Not that he's great. In all honesty, I kinda hate him now."

"Ah—…Well… actually, Mello was… shot multiple times and hospitalized."

"Aw…," Sam said.

"So you _do _hold sympathy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at the phone.

"I thought you said you hated him!" Anna cried.

"No…," Sam corrected. "I wanted to be the one to kill him…. I wanted to shoot him in the face…."

"In the face?" I asked.

"Yes."

"_Whyyy?_" Sierra cried.

"Because Mello sucks," Anna said matter-of-factly.

"Hey!" Sierra snapped. "Well, Near's a cheater!"

"I don't care! He does it for good, doesn't he? He does, right Aunt Natalie?"

"Uh…," I responded.

Sam laughed. "So wait, Sierra, he's in the hospital right now, and you just sorta… left him?"

"Oh, no," Sierra replied. "He got arrested."

Sam sputtered. "Nice."

"Yeah, well Sierra and Mello _kissed_!" Anna blurted, and Sierra whacked her over the head. "Hey, don't hit me!"

"Um," said Sam. "That's _great._"

"Well, you and _Near _kissed so _ha!_" Sierra snapped.

"Wait, what?" asked Sam. "Anna and Near kissed?"

"Shut up!" Anna barked.

"Well that's adorable," Sam remarked.

"Isn't it?" I asked.

"_Nooo_," Anna responded. "How is it _adorable_?"

"It just is, Anna," Sierra responded, patting her on the head. "It just is."

Anna slapped her hand away.

"Sooo," said Sam curiously, "Sierra… does Mello taste like chocolate?"

Anna sputtered, and I laughed.

Sierra furrowed her brow. "_How the heck should __I__ know?!_"

"You kissed him, didn't you?" Sam asked innocently.

"I didn't kiss back, therefore, I have _no idea_," Sierra responded irritably.

"_Riiight_…," Sam responded, sounding unconvinced.

"What does _L_ taste like?" Sierra shot back.

It was quiet for a second. "Oh," Sam said, and paused. "Um. Uh…. Wait… who told you…?"

"Matt," Sierra replied, grinning ear to ear.

"_Matt _knows?" Sam asked. "Oh God…. Wait—when did _he _hear about it?!"

"Matsuda," Sierra said.

"_Matsuda?_"

"Yes. Matsuda."

"And he learned it from Aunt Natalie," Anna added.

"_Natalie!_" Sam wailed.

"Why, it's only getting even, my dear friend," I told her.

"Mehhh…."

"So what does L taste like, then?" asked Anna.

Sierra squeaked in amusement.

"Um… uh…. He's actually really sweet…."

"I knew it," Sierra stated.

"Meh," Sam muttered.

_I don't need to know these things, _Light commented.

"Then _ignore _it," I hissed under my breath.

"Huh, Aunt Natalie?" asked Anna.

I looked at her. "Nothing."

_I can't necessarily _ignore _it, and you know that, _Light responded. _You're a part of me, and I'm a part of you. I am, however, doing my best. Try pulling away on your part too._

"Got it," I mumbled. I, for one, never understood why it was that girls had to discuss these sorts of things, and never much took part in conversations such as these. And, now that I actually had to join, I never wanted to join any less than I did then, because I knew that whatever was said, Light would undoubtedly hear it at some point or another.

"What about Light?" asked Sam.

And thus, karma hated me. Maybe it was because I was acting as Kira….

"What does _he_ taste like?" Sierra grinned.

I squinted, pursing my lips in irritation.

_Yes, what do I taste like? Now I'm curious._

I grimaced; if I kept any trait after the final step was reached, it was my awkwardness. Damn it. "Well… he… tastes like… Light," I finished lamely.

"That tells us _so much_," Sam scoffed.

I frowned. "For the record, he can hear every bit of what we're saying right now."

Sierra and Anna glanced at one another. "What do you mean by _that_?" asked Sam.

"Light is hearing everything we're saying right now," I told them. "And he _has _heard anything we said _before_ now. Pretty much this whole conversation."

"_Ehhh_…," Sierra whined.

"Huh?" Anna asked confusedly, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh," said Sam, and there was silence. "…_Oh_. That… kinda sucks. Um. Right. It's because of the final stage, isn't it?"

"Yes," I confirmed.

"So… Light is stalking us?" Anna asked confusedly.

"Well, no," I replied. "It's… where I am in the mind sync."

"She's at the final stage," Sam added.

"_Final _stage?" Sierra asked excitedly. "How far does it go?"

"I can explain it more thoroughly later," I said.

"Okay—"

"Oh my god," said Sam, interrupting Sierra.

"What?" asked Anna.

"Is that a spider? I think it's a spider…. _Oh God it's a spider!_" she squealed in distress. "I'm naming the spider Natalie."

Anna giggled and Sierra laughed. I blinked. "Alright then. You have fun with that."

"I will," Sam said determinedly. Her voice got farther away. "_L, _there's a spider! _Kill it!_"

_Oh, the irony. I'm being killed by L._ "I'm so loved," I remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Meh!" Sam cried.

* * *

Sam and L slid into the back of a taxi, Roger being the driver. They were, of course, heading to a new hotel to keep their location more secret. "Shoot," Sam muttered.

"Hm?" asked L as Roger began moving forward slowly.

"I think I forgot my iPod in there…. Can I get it…?"

"Roger, stop the car," L ordered, and the car came to a halt.

"I'll be quick!" Sam yelped, jumping out of the car to rush back into their room. Through the lobby she ran, then waited impatiently for the elevator. Then, up she went, up to their room where she'd left her precious iPod. She slid her access card into the slot (which she'd kept even though she shouldn't have) and went into the room, snatching her iPod off of the bedside table and running towards the door only to run into a cleaning man – a janitor of the hotel, if you will. "Sorry," Sam said hastily.

"No problem, Miss Kline," he replied, tipping his hat to her.

Sam froze at the sound of his voice, and looked at him again.

He smiled at her.

_B… BB! _her mind screamed, and she bolted out the door as fast she could. She could hear his laughter trailing after her down the hall. She told Roger to floor it the moment she closed the car door behind her.

* * *

"Alright," said Light, putting his hand contemplatively to his chin. "Ryuk, it's possible for me to own Natalie and Misa's Note as well, correct?"

"Oh, right," said Misa. "You don't own a Note yet…."

"Uh…," Ryuk said, looking upwards. "I dunno. With me owning two Death Notes, I'm haunting three people now, aren't I…? Misa, Natalie, and Mikami, right? I don't think I can haunt more than three people…."

"Well, we can just cut Natalie out," Misa suggested, kicking her feet in the air as she laid on the couch. "She can forfeit, can't she?"

"No," Light said to Ryuk, disregarding Misa's idea, "Mikami doesn't own the notebook; he's only borrowing it. You never passed it to him, and therefore you aren't haunting him. You're only haunting two people, if this is true, so I should be able to own the Note."

"Oh… right…," Ryuk responded. "So… yeah, you should be able to own a Note."

Light nodded. "I thought so."

"And now Light can get the Note back and judge like he used to!" Misa exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I will keep it with me, for a time…. I feel like it isn't right if the mastermind behind Kira isn't judging. It seems almost hypocritical…. Natalie will have pages to write from, instead. So will you, Misa, until I feel it's right to give the Note to you. After all, we only have two notebooks. One Mikami can keep because he is hard to reach and, with the Note, he won't run out of pages. He's hard to contact face-to-face, so this works out well."

"That works_ great_!" Misa chirped. "But then, Light, you know we can always share."

"Yes…" said Light, "…and that's actually something I need to talk to you about, Misa."

"What is it?" she asked.

Light paused. "Don't take this the wrong way, Misa, but I'm going to be moving out."

Misa's feet stopped kicking and pushed her hands down onto the couch to lift her upper body up. "_What?_" she asked. "Why?!" She got to her feet. "Light promised he would be with Misa forever and ever!"

_Actually, _Light thought, _I didn't. Not that I remember, anyway._ "Misa," Light explained, stepping forward consolingly, "it's only because of the situation we're in. Even though we were freed from jail, Near will still suspect us until Kira is gone or he himself is dead. Because of this, he'll keep investigating us to his very end. The reason I was detained last was only because of the fact the Death Note pages were found in the house I lived in, despite the fact they were in your dresser and weren't even mine. If one of us is caught, the other will go down with them for the simple reason that we're living together. I don't want that to happen; I want the New World to come into reality rather than wilt within the boundaries of our fantasies. So, I'll just get an apartment nearby, so we don't pull the other down if one falls. I know I can sustain myself financially."

"But… Misa wants to be with Light," Misa replied uncertainly.

"I know that, Misa," Light replied, "but I'm only doing this to help us reach our dream."

Misa pursed her lips. "And then, you'll visit all the time?"

"I can't make any promises; I'm busy with work and planning things out, too…."

"But Misa can visit you whenever, right?"

"Whenever I'm home, yes."

She let out a small squeal of happiness and pulled Light into a hug. Light hugged back with a small measure of awkwardness. "Misa will visit you every day, then. And don't worry, Light, I know your memories are gone, but I'll make sure to try my best to make you love me again."

"I hope your attempts will succeed at some point, if only to make you happy." He didn't want to tell her that the other him had never loved her and had used her all that time. He did, in fact, care more for Misa _now_ than he did before. But he wasn't going to say that.

Ryuk, of course, was chuckling.

* * *

**Only now do I realize BB's likeness to Jeff the Killer in that last part of Sam's nightmare. ._. And I didn't know about him at the time, so... Creepy. And amazing. .3.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Both the dream Sierra had about BB and the instance where her little brother didn't think I existed really happened. Actually, so did the thing with the spider.**

**Review? For... Jeff the Killer! :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**SHOOT. ****Shoot, shoot, shoot.**

**I'm sorry. I feel rather idiotic now, because I forgot to update yesterday. Flarp. At least I have an explanation... I was with my nieces. So- Argh. At least there's a double update. '^' Sorry.**

_**Random**_**: **Pshh, don't be sorry. But... is it really? That... Aw... I feel special...  
Hm. Perhaps he does need to learn personal space. But then it would be harder to kill people. Hmmm. As for your question about Misa... Haha, NOPE.

**_Amy_:** ...The way you put that just amused me so much. xD

_**Reader**_**: **Awww, you don't know Jeffie? To put it as shortly as possible, Jeff the Killer is a creepypasta (like Slenderman) serial killer with a smile cut into his face. He says "Go to sleep" before he kills his victims, thus BB's similarity in the last chapter. Perhaps you should Google him if you're curious. I can't help but love the guy.  
Fluffy, eh? That's an... interesting name for a spider. Ahaha... Also, I can tell you now that at this point in the mind sync, L does not know she had that dream. There comes a point in the sync where you can _share _dreams...but... L wasn't sleeping, so... Yeah...

**Now. Double update this week; yes. And why? Because I'm off this week. :3 Yay.**

**...And to make up for the fact I didn't update the right day. Blarg.**

* * *

"Sierra, this is Sophia. Sophia, this is Sierra," I introduced with a hearty smile.

"Hi!" Sierra squeaked brightly.

"Hi," Sophia responded in turn, then cocked her head to the side. "But you were kidnapped by Mello, right?" she asked.

Sierra nodded. "Uh-huh!"

"Then… why are you here? I mean, is Mello in prison, or dead, or what?"

"Oh… he got arrested," Sierra explained. "But—but this is still so cool! I mean, we're meeting another one of the people who went missing! Do you think we'll meet Max? That would be awesome!"

"Maybe we will," I replied with a shrug.

"Well, how long ago did you come here?" Sophia inquired.

"We came here April sixth, 2004," said Sierra. We both looked at her. "…Matt helped me figure it out…," she explained.

"So, that was six years ago, right?" asked Sophia. "I came here late 2001; that was nine years ago. Three years apart; did I disappear off Maxey Island three years before you did?"

"Yes," I replied. "So that means we share the same time pattern as our original world, and therefore Max would be, maybe… twenty-five, now? Something like that. I'm sure he'd still be alive."

"Well, he can't have died of old age," Sierra remarked.

"That's true," Sophia agreed as the door opened.

Anna came in the door. "Oh, hi Sophia!" she greeted happily. "What're we talking about?" she asked, plopping herself down on the couch beside me.

"Max… and Mello…," Sierra responded. "Oh, Natalie! How is Mello? I'd ask him through thought, but I don't wanna annoy him…. And I'm afraid of what I might have done to his mind when I took him through the portal."

I shook my head. "He hasn't said anything since he's been locked up."

"Nothing?" asked Anna. "He didn't start swearing profusely or anything?"

"But he didn't say a single word?" Sophia put in.

I nodded. "He just sits in his chair all day, his elbows on his knees as he stares at the ground…. But he did say one thing on the first day."

"What did he say?" asked Sierra.

"We tried to feed him, and slid the food tray under the door. He walked over to it and said, 'This isn't flipping chocolate,' then kicked it away and sat on his chair again. We've been feeding him chocolate ever since."

Anna laughed. "And I guess he didn't actually say '_flipping_,' right?"

I nodded. "He said a word that was far worse."

"You'd think he'd be more irritated about it," Sierra remarked with a frown. "You think he's okay?"

"I'm sure he is," I replied with a shrug.

"He's being a little out of character, though," Anna pointed out. "Maybe someone sprinkled OOC powder over him."

"OOC powder?" Sophia asked curiously. "What's that?"

"It's a powder that makes someone act out of character," Sierra explained. "It didn't actually exist in our world, but it would be awesome if it did…." She laughed. "That'd be so amusing!"

"I'm sure it would," Sophia agreed.

"I'm bored," Anna stated.

"Story of my life," Ryuk remarked, floating in from the ceiling.

I chuckled. "Of course you're bored, Anna," I smiled. "What would you like to do?"

"Natalie," said Ryuk, "I need to grab your Death Note; Light told me to get you to rip a few pages out…."

I waved him away vaguely as I listened to Anna's reply. "I don't know… maybe… Shark Attack?" she suggested.

Sierra sighed, sitting down on the floor. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel like playing a game I don't know about right now."

Anna huffed. "Fine. How about a stuffed animal war?"

"Stuffed animal war?" asked Sophia.

"Like a snowball fight," said Anna, walking towards the stairs, "but with stuffed animals."

"That works," I replied, then looked at Sierra.

"Sure!" she squeaked, jumping to her feet.

"I'll pass," said Sophia with a wave, walking towards the door.

"Meanie poop!" Anna barked after her, and Sophia closed the door behind her with a call of farewell. "C'mon!" Anna gestured for us to follow her up the stairs, and we followed her readily in our quest to keep amused.

When Sierra and I walked into Anna's room, Anna was already prepared, and chucked a stuffed animal at Sierra's face. "Hey!" Sierra yelped, throwing it back. Anna laughed, and the stuffed animal fight commenced. There were flashes of fur through the air and squeals of enjoyment as the troubles of the world were forgotten. And, for a moment, we were home again, and we were just three friends having fun at a simple and mundane yet fun war at a sleepover party. I didn't have a job to think of. There was no household to keep, no bills to pay. Kira didn't exist. It was all a blissful peace that could, at least, last for a little while.

One of the stuffed animals – a monkey, if I remember correctly – flew at me and hit me in the eye. "Ow," I remarked, lobbing it back at Anna. I put my hand to my eye and laughed. "Whoever just did that hurt Light, too!"

"Ah, sorry Light!" Sierra yelped. "Right, the mind sync is farther with you…." She grinned. "This is to Light!" she exclaimed, hurling a bunny at me.

I dodged it. "This is to Mello, for being a chocoholic!" I responded in turn, launching a teddy bear back at her.

"But Mello and I aren't that far in the mind sync!" she cried.

"Who cares?!" Anna retorted jokingly, then threw a dog at Sierra. "To Mello, for being number two!"

"Meh!" Sierra snapped, flinging a cat back at Anna. "To Near, for being a cheater!"

Anna ducked and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

Thus, the fight continued, now, apparently, with three other guests. Only Light, of course, knew he was involved. Ha. And every time a stuffed toy was thrown, a remark would be thrown along with it, directing its hit to a specific person.

"To Light, for chasing me up the maple tree!"

"To Mello, for being a meanie poop!"

"To Near, for always winning!"

"To Light, for being mean to Misa!"

"To Near, for nearly being the death of Light!"

"To Sierra, for letting herself be kidnapped by Mello!"

"To Anna, for liking _Near_, of all people!"

"To Natalie and Anna, for thinking you understand when you don't!" Sierra exclaimed, launching a cat in either direction. Anna made a bad dodge and ended up flipping over, hurting herself. I ended up not dodging at all, somewhat surprised at the sudden turn in tone. There was a pause. "…Sorry," said Sierra. "I'm done now."

I blinked. "Sierra," I said, "I want you to know that I _know_ I don't understand. I can't. And… I'm sorry for that."

She shook her said. "I said I'm done. Let's move on."

"_Mehhh_," Anna moaned, holding her head. "Ow…."

"Are you alright?" Sierra asked tenderly, going over her to her sister and kneeling beside her.

"I'm fine…," Anna replied, then rolled away and jumped up, pelting Sierra with the monkey stuffed animal. "Ha!"

"Hey!" Sierra cried, and the war resumed.

This got me thinking, though, about all of things I couldn't stop, even as Kira. Kira couldn't erase past things, true, but it was for those who were already harmed that I did this for; that _we _did this for. It was in the honor of those who'd already suffered, _for _them. We were preventing more suffering; we were stopping it from happening to others before it happened. We were preserving innocence. And all of this made my resolve ever stronger.

Well, we soon grew tired, and it came time for sweet slumber to blanket us in its restful warmth. Anna asked me if we could all camp out downstairs that night. I'd glanced at Sierra, who nodded, and agreed. (I didn't want any disagreement, and would rather have everyone happy.) Down to the living room our pillows and blankets went, and Anna was soon curled up on the floor as Sierra and I readied our makeshift beds.

"I still miss Baby and Blankie," said Anna, looking up at us.

I smiled as I laid out my blanket. "Of course you do. It's too bad they didn't come with us."

"Yeah," Sierra agreed.

"Yeah…," Anna sighed. "Hey, you know how we always wonder what L's past is?"

"Mm-hmm," Sierra responded as she and I lay down.

"Well, what about Near and Mello and Matt? Why don't we ever wonder about them? What are their pasts?"

"I don't know," I said as Sierra shrugged. "It makes me wonder, though. Hm…."

"I wonder too…," Anna replied quietly.

"You know," said Sierra, "this is a lot like the night we slept on the floor in the house on Maxey Island."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Now we just need Sam. And potato chips."

"If only Sam were here…."

"Well, she's in America with L right now."

Sierra furrowed her brow. "Don't you think it's kinda weird that L and Sam are practically living together?"

"I guess so," I replied.

"Don't _you _think so, Anna?" she asked, turning to Anna. No response. "_Anna?_" She poked her younger sister, and received no reaction. "She's sleeping."

I took a glance at the clock. "Well, I'm not surprised. It's one o'clock, after all, and she's not a night person…. Light's asleep, too."

She pursed her lips. "That's still weird that you know these things."

I shrugged. "He's pretty much a part of me now."

"Yeah. And that's the creepiest part."

"That's true, I guess…. It's not so creepy when you're the one experiencing it."

"Well, I don't really want to experience it anytime soon."

"It'll happen eventually," I shrugged.

"So, wait, does that mean… like… half of you is sleeping right now?"

"Technically, yes."

"Weird…." There was a pause, whereon Sierra started poking Anna again. "Anna? _Anna_? Are you awake?" Nothing, again. Sierra rolled onto her back for a moment, then turned to look at me. "Natalie, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are you Kira?" It was blunt and to-the-point.

Another pause, and I sputtered in surprise, quiet laughter shaking my frame. "Are you _serious_?"

"Yes," she replied, all _too _serious, in my opinion.

The smiled faded. "No, Sierra, I'm not. How could you think that?"

Sierra sat up, and I followed her lead, facing her. "Mello and Near and even L think so," she said.

"Sierra, I'm not—"

"No, I get that you don't want to say you are, because I am, after all, working with Mello. But I support Kira now."

"Sierra—"

"_I want to judge with you_."

And there was silence. Utter silence. Then, "Sierra… I've told you; I'm _not Kira_. Everyone seems to think that, but I'm _not_."

"Natalie, I'm serious!" Anna stirred in her sleep, and Sierra lowered her voice, looking at me with an intense, unwavering gaze. "I want to get rid of bad people. I want to kill people like Tony; people who deserve to die."

I looked at her and shook my head. "Sierra, has it occurred to you that maybe the geniuses are wrong for once? I'm kinda sick of being accused. No one has said it straight out, but they've given hints, and that just makes it worse. I can't let you judge because _I don't have a Death Note_. I'm sorry."

She stared at me for a moment longer, her eyes searching my face. But eventually the gaze was broken, and she looked away. "Sorry," she mumbled, then lay back down. "I'm sorry."

I lay back down again, too. "No, Sierra, it's alright. All the facts point to me, after all, don't they? It's only right to assume I'm the culprit, but…. I can only think Kira is trying to do just that."

"Yeah. We should get to sleep; you have to wake up early."

"Oh, yeah," I agreed as she rolled over to face away from me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"That was a close one, wasn't it?" asked Ryuk amusedly. "Whoo, I guess they all suspect you. This'll be interesting. Hey, you're supposed to give me the Death Note, by the way. Keep some pages, that's all. I need to give it to Light…. He says you already know all this, though…."

I rolled over so my back was facing him.

"Oh. Okay. Sleep now; do stuff later. That's fine."

I closed my eyes and ignored him. This exchange with Sierra really got me thinking, but as I was also trying to get to sleep, my mind wandered. And, of course, I could actually let my mind wander, because Light was already sleeping and thus my mind could not wander to his consciousness. _Who would have thought I'd be Kira? _I wondered. _I mean, only a few months ago…. Yet, here I am. Still, it was only for Light that I did it… it was only his pushing that got me into this. Would I have done any of it on my own, on my own choices? Probably not…. So then… where do I truly stand? Am I just following whoever I happen to be loyal to at the time, relying on them like a child? Like Mikami…. I have to wonder, though…. Who am I?_

_There's Light, the boy raised in a fine home with good parents, living a good life, for the most part. He's intelligent and empathetic – has a strong sense of justice – and was saddened; _sickened _by the problems of the world and the horrible things done by fellow human beings. He only wanted to help…._

_Then there's L, the boy whose past is a mystery. All we know here is that there was pain. But he went to Wammy's as an orphan and was taken in by Watari, eventually working on the cases he so enjoys solving. He works not for justice, generally, but merely for his own fun. But we have to wonder what his past was…._

_Mello, always second, working so hard and never winning despite it all. He lived through constant almost-wins, never being the best, never winning, always losing…. He started to believe he just wasn't capable, no matter how hard he tried, and thus resorted to criminal actions to beat Near, to finally reach number one. And he would do anything for his goals…._

_Near, a sensitive and dependent genius. He works well and can deduce almost as well as L, but without people to back his views, he's hopeless. He needs people to carry out his plans; he can't do them on his own. All of this is a game to him; a puzzle to solve. He doesn't mind bending the law, and often lies if it means his success. If he sees a route that is beneficial, he takes it, which often means waiting for others to make a move before striking himself, so the enemy is already weak…._

_Anna is pure, the picture of innocence. Sierra is a child, stripped of her innocence far too early in life. Samantha is a girl with a strong heart, love as her strength, hatred tainting her being. And then… who am I? I tend to be inconsistent, really…. I like peace; I, too, am generally untainted, but I cannot be at rest with suffering still in the world, yet…. Are my views just Light's views? Is it that I don't really have a character, that I am simply a blank canvas that can be painted upon by pretty much anyone? This mind sync is meant to make us equal, right? Well… Light has given me confidence and logic and a whole new frame of mind. His views became mine; it was him that first judged as Kira, not me. So if this was true, then am I merely the recessive being in this? Where did I go, or did I not have a character in the first place?_

_God, I'm questioning the reality of everything right now, aren't I?_

_And then… this whole 'relationship' or whatever with Light I have…. Not the mind sync, but… _that_…. Well, it all began from the _other _Light. The Light that used Misa and Takada and Mikami and everyone else. The one that, quite frankly, isn't capable of real affection. Does this mean, then, that that beginning was an act? But what was it, after he lost his memories? If the other Light hadn't faked it, which I'm assuming he did, then would any of this have ever happened? Probably not. So what is this than a fake altogether? It was that other Light, too, that pushed me to be Kira. Would I be Kira if he hadn't done that? Probably not. So… what is this story? That other Light is still a puppeteer of this life! He's still manipulating us! But…._

_No… it doesn't matter. What's happening now is what it is, no matter how it started…. So many things in life happen because of one little thing. Who cares whether it was originally fated? It is what it is. _And after these words, my thoughts dispersed, soon merging with Light's subconscious once more as I fell into slumber.

* * *

**Whelp. That's where the name of the story comes from.**

**And Sierra. What are you doing.**

_**Fun**_** _Fact_: Sierra, Anna, and I once had a snowball fight that was a lot like that stuffed animal war that occurred in this chapter.**

**Review? For stuffed animal wars? :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**See? Extra chapter, as promised, and on the same day 'cause I forgot yesterday's update~**

* * *

_Beyond Birthday, walking towards his execution, blindfolded, hands and knees bound. Was that Gevanni leading him to the noose hanging from the ceiling? Possibly. Sam stood watching, in the execution chamber. L was beside her as they watched. They'd won, and he'd be executed for all he'd done, just as most criminals were dying at the hands of Kira. But then, as the rope was placed around B's neck, he smiled._

_And the trapdoor was released._

_B dropped, and was hanged._

_It was over._

_Laughter rang in their ears from within the trapdoor, and Sam and L went to look down, finding Beyond no longer blindfolded, gazing up at nothing with red eyes and releasing choking, hysterical laughter. "_You can't kill me!_" he cried to the heavens, his unseeing eyes slightly unnerving. "I've died before, and I lived again. I'm immortal, you filthy human scum! _I'm a god!_" He burst into another long cackle. "I'll haunt you to your deaths, if you leave me, and I will reap your souls like the human shinigami I am!" And he laughed, and laughed, and laughed…._

"_Samantha_," someone whispered in reality, and something shook her awake.

Her eyes shot open in surprise, having thought it was BB that had shaken her. "B?" she asked frantically, her eyes searching through the darkness.

"No, no," replied the figure before her, outlined by the city lights coming from the window. "It was just a nightmare. I'd rather you not think of me as B, thank you."

"L," she sighed in relief, her head hitting the pillow. Drowsiness returned. She looked over to L's usual chair… where L was still sitting in his signature position, sleeping. She looked back at the figure confusedly, her brain clouded with fatigue. "How the hell are you in two places at once?" she slurred, already falling back into slumber.

"Well, this is a dream too," he replied. "Does this seem at all like reality?"

Sam blinked slowly, trying not to let her eyes roll back into her head. "I dunno."

"Here," he said, holding out his hand. "It's almost morning. Let's go on an adventure before you wake up."

"Before I…?" She blinked again, shaking her head. "Okay then." She took his hand.

"See," he said, pulling her up to her feet, "if you wake me up, then I may die, because I'm not in myself anymore."

"That's horrible."

"Yes, and then this will be just another nightmare."

"And it'll all be Light's fault," she mumbled.

"Yes. Light is very annoying," L replied, leading her gently to the door.

"Mm-hmm," Sam agreed.

L opened the door and led her out, and Sam was bemused by the fact the hotel lights were off. "Shouldn't the lights be on?"

"Well, this is a dream. Anything can happen in dreams. I could turn into a fairy and it wouldn't be weird at all."

Sam blinked. "Yes it would."

He shrugged. "Well, yes, but it's still possible. I'm a weird person, and I am fairly sure that I exist." He began leading her down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah, I'm pretty sure you exist too…. L… I'm Sleep Drunk…. Sorry…. It's your fault…."

"My fault? I thought it was Light's."

"Oh, right," she said, and laughed tiredly. "Where are we going again?"

"On an adventure," he responded.

"Why?"

"Because we're explorers."

"Dora, Dora, Dora, the _Explorah!_" she sang, then groaned. "I _hate _Dora…."

"Me too, whoever she is."

"I know, right?" She let out a long, droning hum as they walked into the hall of the floor below her room. "I wanna pet your _hairrr_…."

"I'd rather you not."

"Nooo…," she whined, then pounced on him, nuzzling his hair. "Your hair is so _niiice_…."

"Well, thank you."

Sam frowned bemusedly, then got off and pet his hair again. L frowned at her in the dark. "Your hair… is fluffy," she said.

"…Yes."

"It's not supposed to be fluffy."

"I'm sorry."

"Your hair is supposed to be fluffy _and _soft and poofy. Who are you and what have you done with L?"

"Why, L is upstairs; I did nothing with him."

"Oh, okay." Sam paused. "Wait…." And it hit Sam like a slap to the face. "Shit."

B grinned, his teeth glinting the dark. "Did you wake up yet, Samantha?"

"I hate you," she said bluntly, then tried to run. She didn't make it, and Beyond slammed her against the wall. Her head spun at the impact, and she tried to blink the stars away. _L, where the hell are you?! _she thought urgently.

Somewhere else, L woke up with a jolt, a horrible headache pounding in his head. He'd only been asleep for a minute...

Back to Sam, as a switchblade slipped out of B's pocket. The blade flipped out, the silver glinting in the light of the city shining through the window at the end of the hall. "Well, Samantha, everyone has a set destiny," he said, pressing his forearm against her neck, thus holding her to the wall. She released a choked gasp, her hands grasping at his arm. She _kinda _needed air. She tried kicking at him. It didn't work too well. "Each path is different, each destiny differs, and it is impossible to read. But every path ends at the same place: death. And I am always waiting at the end; I can read everyone's ending." He leaned closer and whispered, "_Your end is now_."

She tried to speak, failed, and tried again. "You—you're killing me—even though I'm not—technically—supposed to die? Bas—tard…."

"Sorry, Samantha, but you have the Bond with my greatest rival, and I assume you know I like to experiment. What would happen if a Bond was broken through death? How would it affect the survivor? I'll be honest; I'm curious. Besides…" - his voice seemed to lower - "...I have the gift to see these things," he said, speaking softly. "I have the right to choose how to use it. It's my inhuman power. _I'm above humankind_."

"So—you have a God complex, too? Meh! Why is no one coming to help me?! _Can no one hear this?!_"

"This floor is empty," he replied. "I booked all the rooms."

"Damn it…. How do you even _do _that?!"

"Now, don't worry, Samantha, I try to make things as painless as possible."

She wanted to say that she was already _in _pain, and therefore he was an idiot, but he had slipped a syringe out of his pocket, and Sam could only stare at it. She did, of course, hate needles with a passion. She also feared spiders and hospitals and guys with chainsaws and nuns, but that was beside the point.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss," he said apologetically, his tone warm. Now, that was an act, obviously. The needle inched closer to her neck, and she cringed as none other than L slid underneath B and stood between the two, shoving Sam back into the wall with one hand and B away with the other.

"Whoo, go L!" Sam cheered weakly, her voice cracking as she slid to the ground.

L bent his legs and kicked upwards, aiming for B's face, but B caught his foot and held it there, whereon L slid back beneath B again, thus flipping him over. But B somersaulted backwards and jumped right back to his feet, which L anticipated and so he kicked at him again. B ducked and pounced forward like a cat, rising as he went and throwing a punch at the last moment. Here, L was taken off-guard and fell backwards, half-flipping over and bending his spine farther than was comfortable.

Sam put her hand to her head. Ow.

L rolled back over, but B was the one who pulled him to his feet, yanking him up by his shirt and thus driving his fist right into L's gut.

Sam gasped, grabbing her stomach. _Oh, don't tell me this is the Bond doing this…._

L grabbed B's wrist tight and backed up, and they circled each other like this until L was the one closest to Sam and B was farther, facing L and Sam. It was at this point B flung the knife at L, who dodged and let go of B's wrist. Sam let out a yelp as it stuck in the wall right next to her head. B made a running somersault forward, then jumped up behind L and began putting his arm around his neck to put him in a chokehold, but L grabbed his arm and flipped B over him, consequently leaving B to land on his back.

"Hm," B remarked, then somersaulted backwards to get to his feet, wheeling around to face L immediately afterward. His stance no longer suggested a fight; rather, it was relaxed and even casual. He looked at L closely, scrutinizing him. "L," he said.

L relaxed in his stance only slightly, still ready to attack. "B," he returned.

"This is epic," Sam remarked under her breath. "…And I'm fangirling…."

Sam was ignored. "It's nice," B commented. "I finally get to meet you face-to-face. I'm honored."

"Are you now?" L responded. "May I ask, then, why we were fighting just now?"

"Why, that's just who we are. Competing against one another, yes?"

"Yes," L agreed.

"I'll win," B added.

"We shall see. Neither of us can foretell the future."

"That's true, but we can always remember the past." He flashed L a grin. "This case as a whole brings back memories, doesn't it?" The smile disappeared as fast as it had appeared. "Tell me, L, do you remember meeting me, at any point in your life?"

"No," L responded immediately.

"Oh, what a shame," B replied. "I remember you just fine. It was as you returned to Wammy's for the last time before you left for good, but of course you wouldn't notice me…. That's fine, though. Look at the situation now! Who knew I'd grow up to be like this, huh?" And he laughed. Sam frowned uncomfortably. "Well," he said, now addressing Sam, "it seems our time is up; I'm terribly sorry we couldn't spend more time together." He gave her a bow, then ran, already at the stairs in a matter of moments.

"Aren't we going after him?" asked Sam. "He just tried to kill me. Again."

"Well, we can't," L replied. "I have yet to accuse him of his crimes."

"Right…." And suddenly, the lights came back on, causing Sam to shield her eyes and groan. "The light… it _burns_…."

* * *

"_Psst_…," someone hissed in my ear the next morning. "_Aunt Natalie…._"

I opened my eyes blearily, my senses not yet about me. "What am I doing in Natalie's…? Wait…." I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I _am _Natalie," I muttered to myself. My mind started to re-sort itself as reality began coming back to me. "Good morning, Anna," I greeted, then forced myself to sit up.

"Did you have any weird dreams?" she asked me. "I had a dream that me, you, Sierra, and Sam all went on an adventure, and Matsuda was an elf who helped us on our way. It was weird, because Light kept trying to kill us, and on the way we found Near beating Mello with a fish."

I blinked at her. "Well, that's interesting."

Sierra rolled over and looked at us with misty eyes. "I had a dream about dancing pickles," she told us.

I cocked my head to the side. "It's weird when I sleep," I commented. "Basically, my mind just merges with Light's." I shrugged. "I can't remember any dreams."

"So you'd have the same dreams, then?" asked Anna.

"Or can you not have dreams?" Sierra put in. "That'd suck…."

I shook my head. "We haven't had any dreams as of yet, but we're sure we'd end up sharing them if we were to have any." I frowned. "I used '_we_' again. Meh." A sigh escaped my lips, and I stood, heading to the kitchen to grab a donut. Once my food had been snatched, I began to eat as I headed to the stairs to get some clothes for the day.

"We'll be down here, then!" Sierra called, still curled up in her blanket.

I gave a wave in response, and disappeared up the stairs. I headed to the closet immediately, but instead of picking clothes, I slipped into the secret passage and up to the attic, where I tore out some pages of the Note and handed the actual notebook to Ryuk. After this, I headed right back down the stairs.

"Oh," said Ryuk in surprise, "you actually listened to me last night?"

_Actually, no. I'd already known what I needed to do_, I thought idly, reemerging in the closet.

"You can talk to me, you know."

_Maybe, but I don't have to_, I pointed out thoughtfully, pulling out a shirt. I grabbed some pants and closed the door before looking at Ryuk with a single eyebrow raised. My hand waved at him as I signaled for him to leave.

"Oh, I'll… just go now. See ya." And he flipped his wings and flew up through the ceiling.

When I had changed and brushed my teeth and all those other necessities, I called a farewell to my nieces and headed out the door. The sky was dark with clouds, though there was an occasional ray of sunlight peeking through the grey mass. I ran my hand through my hair as I walked down the driveway, looking up at said sky. "Probably going to be a storm tonight," I commented to myself.

_Yeah, I agree,_ Light responded.

_Did you watch the weather this morning? If you did, it should say._

_No, I generally don't._

_True, but I'm sure Matsuda will know._

_Will he? I thought he only watched the most popular of things._

_That's also true, but he watches the news, too._

_Oh, yes, he does, doesn't he? And if it's a particularly bad storm, then he'll know it first._

_Yeah. Oh, I do love thunderstorms. You think it'll be a thunderstorm?_

_Well, by the look of the clouds, yes._

_That's great!_

Light and I often still made conversation through thought like this, but really, any question asked we already knew the answer to if the other knew it. We really only did it to make things seem more normal. Sometimes, though, we'd end up thinking too far ahead and the conversation would drop because there was simply no point to it any longer. That last step of the mind sync… it could be confusing….

Light, Matsuda, and a guy that looked vaguely familiar were talking at our place by the coffee maker, talking about something or other. (They were talking about Mello, if you wish to know.) "Good morning, Natsumi!" Matsuda greeted brightly, then said to the vaguely recognizable man, "That's the supposedly psychic one."

I chuckled. "So I'm psychic, now?" I asked. "Whose future am I telling?"

"Who am I?" the man asked, pointing to himself.

I stared at him for a moment, cocking my head to the side. "Black hair that's swept forward, black glasses… I think I remember you."

"Remember? We never met…."

"And that's the point," Matsuda said with a nod.

"Didn't your name start with a Y? You were a recent addition to the task force, and were in Matsuda's and Aizawa's and the others' group just a few years from now…. You'd gotten promoted." Yes, I remembered now, he was from the one-shot epilogue of the manga. "And you and Matsuda were good friends, going out drinking together occasionally." I looked at Matsuda. "And boy, Matsuda, you sure are a troublemaker when you're drunk."

The man laughed nervously as Matsuda yelped a, "H-hey!"

Light chuckled. "Well, we need to go to the meeting in Aizawa's office, remember, Matsuda?"

"Oh, right!" Matsuda responded.

"By the way," said the young man with the glasses, "my name's Yamamoto. Nice meeting you.'

"Nice meeting you too," I smiled and Light, Matsuda and I headed to Aizawa's office.

"I'll be looking forward to that promotion in a few years!" Yamamoto called after us, and I laughed.

Into Aizawa's office we went; we just had to wait for Mogi. Mello was sitting idly in his chair, silent as ever, on the screen. It was kinda scary if you think about it. I mean, really, this was Mello: the guy who blew up a base while he was still in it, the guy who held a gun to Anna's forehead, the guy with horrible anger management problems. _Why was he just sitting there_? You'd think he'd be at least pacing irately, but… nothing.

Mogi soon came in the door, and the meeting commenced. "Alright," said Aizawa, "we've ended the Mello case."

"Now what?" asked Ide. "There aren't all that many criminal cases now."

"Maybe we can join the Kira case now!" Matsuda exclaimed hopefully.

"I don't think that can work, Matsuda," Light responded.

"Why not?"

"Well," I said, "just think about it. We worked on the Kira case for five or six years, and Kira ended up being right under our noses."

"Near likely thinks of us as insufficient," Light put in. "He wants only to work with the SPK, that's all. He doesn't trust us to do this, and to be frank he thinks I'm Kira yet again, so of course he isn't going to trust us."

"It is true that in an indirect way, Near needed Mello," I added. "So, it might be that he needs help, but I don't think he'll be coming to us."

Light nodded. "More likely, he'll find some discreet way to break Mello out."

"We'll up the security, then," Aizawa said decidedly.

"Even though Mello doesn't look like he wants to do anything right now…," Matsuda pointed out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he's just thinking," Ide replied.

"Still," Matsuda answered. "But wait, why can't we just investigate Kira on our own? We can do that, can't we?"

"We could," Aizawa conceded, "but I just don't feel it's right for us to do that."

"Why _not?_"

Aizawa opened his mouth to speak, but it was Mello, of all people, who cut him off. It scared the crap out of Matsuda. After all, Mello had been utterly silent for days. But here and now, he stood abruptly, grabbed his chair, and threw it at the wall. "_Damn it!_" he snapped.

All eyes were on his screen at that, as he began to pace irately. (Oh, so _now _he paces.) Aizawa coughed, then pressed the connection button, leaned over, and spoke into the microphone. "Something wrong, Mello?"

"_Yes_!" he barked, wheeling to glare at the camera. "Can you not see that I am in a fucking _cell _right now?!"

"You seemed okay with it before," Matsuda mumbled.

Mello proceeded to pace again. "What was that place?" He muttered to himself. "God damn it; it made me _remember_…."

* * *

_**Fun Fact**_**: The nightmare Sam had at the beginning of this chapter... I think I got the idea for it after watching the music video for "Blood On My Hands" by The Used. :3**

**...I love The Used.**

**Review? For...pacing?**


	39. Chapter 39

_**Random**_**:** What's wrong with Mello, you ask? Well, a lot of things. Though assuming you're talking about his veggie-ness and current almost-OOC-ness, then that question will be answered not this chapter, but next chapter. :) Soon. In any case, I hope that Sierra doesn't become Kira either... And you know, I think it _is _because of Tony that she wants to do it, too... (But she doesn't know Tony is dead.) 'Too adorable,' though, eh? I will inform her of this. She probably won't believe me. xD Ohoho, MelloxSierra made it to second? How lovely~ And of course LxSam_ has_ to be first~ As for what Mello remembered... Again, that shall be explained next chapter. c:  
...Pacing is fun.

_**Amy**_**:** Yes, Sierra. Stahp it. Stahp it right nao!

**Well, hello again. Back to school, huzzahh... Ahem, well, _double update_ this week! :D Why? This story made it to 250 reviews! It's a record for me! *happy dance* Aww, I love you guys... Thank you.**

**Enjoy the chapter, dear readers!**

* * *

Sierra knocked on the door to Matt's apartment, head held high. Matt opened the door and looked down at her through his orange goggles, a cigarette in his mouth. "Oh, hey, Sierra," he greeted, then stepped aside to let her in. She obliged, and he closed the door behind her. "What brings you here?"

"We need to break Mello out," Sierra responded matter-of-factly. "See, I've got a plan."

"Sweet," Matt replied, sitting on the rugged steps behind him. "About time, too. He's probably dying in there."

"He hasn't said a word, actually," Sierra said, shifting uncomfortably. "You heard about his condition in the hospital, didn't you?"

"No," Matt replied. "I just know Near's pissed about it all."

Sierra released a squeak of amusement, then cleared her throat and got back to business. "Well, he was completely unresponsive," she told him. "He was shot a lot by some guy, and he was fine at first, but…. I took him through that portal-thing – you remember that, right? – and when we got back out, he was suddenly unresponsive…. He was sedated in the hospital, and seemed fine when he woke up, but he apparently hasn't spoken at all since being detained."

"Jeez," Matt remarked. "I wonder what happened to him."

Sierra shrugged. "Well, anyway, about the plan. Okay, so, he's locked in a prison, right? And prisons usually rely on security cameras and an occasional guard. So, you just need to hack into to the jail's computer's system, and then I can run in and pick the lock and get him out. Voila; it's simple!"

"Wait, you can pick locks?"

"Uh-huh!" she chirped brightly.

Matt absorbed this for a moment, then nodded. "Alright, I can do that. Jails are typically least guarded on the weekends – they're not supposed to be, but that's just the way it is – so we'll make our move Saturday. Sound good?"

Sierra blinked. "Um… what day of the week is it?"

Matt smiled and took the cigarette out of his mouth, releasing a puff of smoke. "It's Thursday."

"Oh, okay. That's not _too _long, then."

"Yeah, Mello can wait two days." He chuckled. "You know, I somehow never thought Mello'd get caught."

"It's only because he was in the hospital," Sierra pointed out.

"So, wait, he got into the hospital because someone started shooting at him? What happened to the guy who tried to kill him?"

"…Mello shot him to death."

Matt snickered. "Of course he did. I'm surprised he dealt such wounds on Mello, though. Honestly."

"Well, Mello didn't want to kill him, and when the first few shots were fired, Mello was busy shoving me away from the line of fire."

"So, basically, he risked his life for you."

Sierra blinked bemusedly. "Oh… I… guess…?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

He breathed a laugh and shook his head, smiling.

"_What?_"

"Aw, he does care," he said, then laughed airily. "And I've gotta say, this is really something. That's the closest thing you'll get to a, '_I actually do care about you and don't want you to die_.'"

Sierra blinked. "Okay then." She looked to the ceiling, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "I have a question, Matt."

"What?"

"How did you and Mello become such close friends?"

Matt looked at her curiously for a second, then let out a long breath of smoke and leaned back. "Wednesday, May seventeenth, 1995," he said.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

He paused at the interruption. "Of course I'm serious."

"That's my birthday! I mean, not the year, but yeah!"

He was silent a second as he stored this in his head. "Huh, what a coincidence…."

"Yeah!" she squeaked. "So… how'd you become friends?"

"Well," he began, "I had only recently come to Wammy's – I was one of the ones who came a little later in life; I was five – and it was free time for the Wammy kids. I didn't want to go outside. Mello, also five, saw me sitting in a chair just gazing out the window blankly. So, he kicked the soccer ball away from him and made his way inside.

"Now, you gotta remember that Mello was a bit of a pest as a kid. Hell, he _still _can be. He was making fun of how lonely I was and asking why I didn't want to be outside, teasing that I was afraid I'd be hit by the soccer ball, jeering about the goggles that hung around my neck – those sorts of things. And he yanked at my hair, trying to get me to go out there. When I didn't move, he made a move to steal my goggles. So, I grabbed his arm, swung him around, and threw him as hard as I could. He flew over the table and slammed into the wall." He chuckled. "He was asking what the hell I'd done that for, and I just leaned on the table and gazed at him with a grin on my face, telling him that he deserved it anyway. We've been friends ever since."

Sierra blinked. "Well, that's a weird way to form a friendship."

Matt shrugged.

"Can I ask something else?"

"Well, what do you want to ask?"

"Where did you get those goggles?"

He gazed at her for a moment, then tapped them with his finger fondly. "I got them from a friend," he said, and left it at that.

* * *

Beyond stretched, feigning happiness as he stepped off the plane. _Alright, _he thought, _Mello is imprisoned, but Near needs Mello if he has any hope of catching Kira. I don't like Kira – not at all – so…._

Kira was a horrible thing to B. Kira was someone who cut people's lives _short_; he was _unnatural_, and he defied the Fate that had been Beyond's entire view on the world; it had contained all his beliefs and views. Kira played around with it like nothing; he was upsetting this balance, and it made B uncomfortable. He didn't like it. He didn't like _Kira_; not from the very beginning.

B left the airport, walked into the parking lot, and set his sights on a nice, sleek, black car. "Whoever bought this is rich enough to buy a new car," he muttered, and thus hijacked it. "Hello, Japan," he greeted as he cruised the streets of Tokyo. Sophia had done her research; he knew which prison to go to. But first, he needed to stop….

In the parking lot of the prison, B located the glove compartment of the car and picked its lock. It opened with a click, and he shuffled through the items inside. "No…." He closed it and opened the container between the driver's seat and the passenger seat. "Ah, here we are," he said, and pulled out a brush. He used it quickly, arranging his hair perfectly. Peering into the rearview mirror, he cocked his head to the side. "Hello, L." He snickered. "There we are." The disguising makeup was already in place.

He dropped the brush back into the container and closed it before flicking his wrist twice: a signal to Sophia. 'I am ready; tell me when.' He could feel it; she was almost there, sitting in front of the computer, hacking into the system easily with B's knowledge. He twitched involuntarily, anticipating the moment he could go. Restlessness caused his finger to tap impatiently on his leg. He could stand it a little bit longer. He could wait. The case was almost over….

It was time.

He slid out of the car and ran stealthily towards the entrance, picking the lock quickly and slipping into a side hallway meant only for employees. Now he was going to mess with the fuse box. He would shut off the electricity just like he had in the hotel back in LA, and therefore there wouldn't even be a need for a loop. Sure, the cameras were on a loop now, but it was much easier to just end it. Plus, there were guards on duty, and it would therefore be obvious a loop was going. Besides, turning off all electricity would also turn off any movement detectors and other security measures. Even with this, though, there would still be witnesses: the prisoners. Plus, there may be a few security cameras that had a backup battery specifically for this situation. Thus, the L getup he wore. And then, even if someone _did _recognize him as L (like, oh, maybe… _Mello_?), it was reasonable for him to mess with the electricity. The best part about this now was that the guards wouldn't be panicked by the sudden lack of power because there was, after all, a storm about to break outside. Everything was perfect.

Lights out, and Beyond snatched a crowbar from the side room he was in (used by the employees in a situation where the electricity-controlled doors couldn't open and, say, someone was trapped inside during a fire). He then sprinted through the halls, paying no regard to the fact a guard could be around any corner. He had an advantage here: the guards would take a minute to adjust to the darkness. B could adjust quickly. Darkness was his friend….

The prison was laid out so that there was a back room with a higher security than the rest of the building. It was here that Mello would be held. With the power out, the codes couldn't be input into the computer, so the doors would have to be opened manually. B, of course, used his trusty crowbar to bypass this obstacle, and slipped into the specialized back rooms of the jail. He cracked his neck and proceeded to dart from cell to cell, making sure he found the correct one before picking the lock. And… here was Mello. He knew so, he'd seen the pictures in the paper (or rather, Sophia had). B stopped running.

"Hello," B greeted.

"What the fuck is going on?" was Mello's oh-so-grateful response. He peered through the darkness. "_L?_"

And there was his confirmation. "Yes. Hello." He began picking at the lock, but his hands shook and he dropped the tools. _Damn it…. _He picked them up again and tried to quell the restlessness as Mello made his way forward.

"What the hell are you _doing _here?" Mello inquired.

"I am breaking you out," he responded.

"_Obviously_. Whatever happened to your case in… hell, I don't even know where you are anymore."

"I heard you were in prison, and I was against it. So I'm getting you out," he replied, and the lock clicked. B slid the door to the side, and Mello gladly stepped out of his cell. "Is that so wrong?"

"Is it so wrong that I'm in jail in the first place?" Mello responded irritably. "Now let's get the hell out of here…."

"Good idea," B remarked, and they slipped carefully through every hallway, this time being careful to avoid any guards. It was an irritatingly slow process for both of them – for B because of the effects of the Bond, and for Mello just because he was impatient. By the time they'd made it to the door, the storm broke, and they went outside into the pouring rain. They walked through water that was already forming puddles on the ground. Lightning flashed through the sky, and Mello looked at B in that moment of light.

He stopped walking. "You're not L," he stated.

"What makes you think that?"

"…You're wearing makeup. It's running in the rain. What kind of idiot do you take me for?"

"Ah…. Well," – he turned to face Mello as another flash of lightning lit the sky – "congratulations. I'm not L." Thunder rolled in the distance. "I'm something better." The sky lit again, and in the surrounding darkness after, there was a moment of blindness as the eyes readjusted.

The moment Mello could see again, B was gone.

* * *

Sierra lay awake in her room, listening to the storm raging outside. She gazed out the window by her bedside with vague interest, then decided she was hungry and got to her feet. Passing Sam's unused room in the hall, she heard the creaking of the maple tree outside. She slipped down the stairs, being careful not to wake me or Anna, intending to simply go to the kitchen and snatch a chocolate bar before going back to her room to eat it. That would tide her over until morning, she was sure. More likely, she'd end up not hungry for breakfast, but that didn't matter because she was hungry _now_.

When she exited the spiral staircase into the living room, she saw a shadow pass the window in the front of the house. She passed it off as nothing, but, curious, wandered closer to the door. The wind howled outside, so she couldn't possibly hear anything out there besides that and the thunder. Just then, though, the door swung open and lightning flashed, illuminating the silhouette of Mello and utterly scaring the crap out of Sierra.

The thunder rumbled soon after as he looked at her – her otherworldly eyes made a dramatic difference, here: she could see his eyes, bright blue, even in the dark. That looked pretty epic, in her opinion. But then, Mello was also soaked to the bone, it looked like, even though his hood was up – he must have broken out of prison and re-obtained his clothes.

"Sierra," he greeted. "What perfect timing that you happen to be down here."

She blinked. "Uh-huh."

"I'm leaving again," he said. Lightning flashed. "It's up to you whether or not you're coming along. No kidnapping this time."

Sierra stared at him, a thousand thoughts swirling in her head. The thunder roared in the not-too-far distance. "Of course I'm coming," she said, and made her way towards the door, grabbing her jacket off the coat rack before the two of them walked out towards a car that Sierra hadn't heard above the wind.

She hopped happily into the back seat as Mello slid into shotgun, and Matt was waiting in the driver's seat, smirking. "Welcome back," he said. "I knew you'd come."

"Just drive," Mello responded, and they drove, leaving me and Anna behind.

* * *

**...Ta-dah! He's free!**

**Well, that capture was short-lived for the police force.**

_**Fun**_** _Fact_: Oftentimes when Real-life Sierra and Real-life Anna come over, Sierra will get hungry and sneak downstairs while Anna is asleep and snatch a chocolate bar she'd been saving for the next day. So... that's where that came from.**

**Review? For dramatic lightning!**


	40. Chapter 40

_**random**_**: **I wonder; I wonder. I suppose we'll find out the police's reaction in this chapter. :3 Matt's comment there... yeah, I kinda like that myself. What would Mello have done if Sierra hadn't been downstairs, you ask? He'd probably creep up the stairs, then. xD Ohohoo, fluffiness; huzzah!~  
As for BB...yep. (For the record, the way you put that actually made me laugh.)

_**Reader**_**:** Ah, well, perhaps you will read this response then, then. :3 I am glad to make you happy, whether with Matt, Mello, and Sierra or with my (usual) consistency. It kinda makes me sad when a fic I'm reading doesn't update regularly... Which I guess is one of the reasons I try my best to update once a week. Though when writers here do that, it's usually because they're updating it as they write...whereas I update what I've already written. In any case, you're very welcome! :)

_**Mysterious Guest**_**: **Ohoho, mysterious, are you? Well, hello Mysty! Welcome to the world of obsessing over Death Note! It pleases me that I have impressed you, yes, and... well, thank you. The Bond (or mind sync) is something that kinda developed on its own, but...thanks.  
Now... perhaps you'd be synced to a klutz, then? Maybe Matsuda. xD Though more often than not, your Bond wouldn't hate you. Although, it _is _possible for there to be a Bond of hate... Hm. But hey, Sam's a klutz, and L doesn't hate her, haha.  
On Misa... I can only grin like an idiot at your statement. Because you're right. She's cutting her life short, and she'll have to die eventually... I just can't say when.  
...I love thunderstorms too. And by the way, a review is never too long, in my opinion. C:

**Alright, guys. Here's your extra chapter~ c:**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning and walked out of my room, I noticed that Sierra's door was open, and peeked inside. She wasn't there, so I assumed she was already up. I went down the stairs to find Anna sitting at the kitchen table, eating a powdered donut as her breakfast and stared off into space. She noticed me only as I approached the table. "Good morning, Aunt Natalie," she said with a mouth full of donut.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," I scolded absently, looking around as I lifted a plain donut from the open box.

She swallowed. "Sorry."

"Where's Sierra, do you know?"

"I thought she was still in bed," Anna replied.

"She's not; I checked her room…. Hm…. I'll be right back." I took a bite of donut and headed outside after slipping on my shoes. I wandered around the house once, to make sure she wasn't outside. The world was still dripping from the storm the night before, and the sky was still a murky grey. Having not found my niece, I picked up my cell phone immediately upon reentering the house.

"Not outside?" Anna asked as I dialed Sierra's number.

"No," I responded, putting the cell to my ear. I looked to the ceiling. "Watch her be upstairs…."

"I wouldn't be surprised if she were sleeping under her bed instead of on it," Anna shrugged, taking another powdered donut.

"True," I replied, and Sierra thankfully answered her phone.

"Hello?" she spoke.

"Sierra," I greeted. "Where are you?"

"I… am in a place," she answered, and I frowned.

"Be more specific."

"I am in a car with a Matt and a Mello, being taken to who-knows-where, because I've been kidnapped again."

"Damn it, _again_? How many times are you going to be kidnapped?"

"Well, it's been three times so far."

"Yeah, it has…. How did Mello break out of jail?"

"I have no idea; he hasn't told me."

I heaved a sigh. "Well, whatever you do, please keep contact with me this time. I don't like losing you repeatedly."

She was silent a moment. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No, no, don't be. It's not your fault you were kidnapped, after all."

Another bout of silence from her. Then, "I'm still sorry. I… I'll talk to you later; I don't think I can talk any longer."

"Alright, that's fine. I hope you have a nice day with Matt and Mello, anyway."

"Thanks… you have a good day too. I mean, come on, it's Friday, be happy! Have a wonderfully wonderful day! Bye!"

"Bye," I smiled, and we disconnected.

That day at the police station, the news of Mello's escape didn't go over well. Aizawa was extremely angry, being the way he is, but we all got to work immediately to figure out how he'd escaped and where he could be now. Light, Mogi, and I went to the prison he'd escaped from, as our job. Light and I asked some of the employees what had happened the night before as Mogi went to the place Mello had been contained – the power had apparently gone out because of the storm, but we had a battery-powered camera whose film could and would be retrieved by Mogi.

Light and my prodding yielded no results, but we had the idea that it was more likely Mello was helped from the outside and therefore it was possible the electricity was tampered with. So, we asked them about the fuse box, and a woman led us into a side room where the fuse box and some emergency equipment were located. "Oh, that's odd," she remarked upon entering the room. "The crowbar's missing…."

"It might have been used to open the emergency doors," Light replied.

"And it's possible the fuse box was tampered with last night, too," I added.

"I don't get how anyone could infiltrate the building without being seen, though," the woman responded. "To get to this room, they would have to pass through the doors, and there's security footage from multiple angles; they couldn't get in without being seen."

"Is someone watching the screens at all times?" I asked.

"Of course," she said, "and to be sure, we re-checked the footage from last night before the power went out. No one was there."

"Then this means whoever got Mello out put the cameras on a loop," Light said. "It's the only way, unless he calculated a blind spot in the camera views. But on this premise, he would have to know where all the cameras were located. It's more likely he hacked into the system."

"Whoever it was, he knew what he was doing." I said, and Light nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Mello broke out last night," Rester informed Near, turning in his chair to face him.

Near paused in building his block tower, and turned to his layout of finger puppets. "Good," he said, sliding the Mello puppet towards Matt and setting them aside from the group. "Then Sierra," he said, placing her with them, "was telling the truth, Anna."

"Well, of course she was," Anna replied. "Why would she lie?"

"Always rethink the facts you're given, and don't believe them unless you see the facts yourself."

"Well, I _trust_ her."

Near looked at her a moment. "I apologize," he said, turning back to his tower. "I don't."

Anna pursed her lips.

"Well, Mello's out," said Halle. "Now what?"

"We wait," Near replied, setting a block carefully atop his structure.

"Wait?" asked Gevanni. "Wait for what? We can't just sit here waiting."

"We can, and we will," Near responded, not even looking at him. "It is best to strike when the enemy is weak. We will simply wait for Mello to make a move, and then we can take our victory. Only this time, L won't interfere…."

"What'll we do while we wait?" asked Anna. "Waiting is boring…."

"Waiting is waiting," Near replied. "That's all there is to it. In any case, it seems Matt is no longer in our group."

"Good thing, too," Gevanni said. "I didn't like him very much."

"Of course you didn't," Halle frowned.

"Well, you didn't like him very much either," Near pointed out to Halle without change in inflection.

"It's okay," Anna said to Gevanni. "I don't like him very much, either, and I don't like Mello at all."

Gevanni scoffed. "You know, I like you."

"Thank you!" Anna chirped.

* * *

"So," said Sam, "yesterday…."

"…We started feeling each other's pain," L finished for her when her voice trailed off. "And, by the way, it was technically this morning that happened."

"Whatever." She shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to reach the final part of the Bond, though. It creeps me out."

"I find it intriguing," L replied.

"But L, when we reach the final stage… your past won't be a secret to me anymore. Doesn't that scare you in the least?"

"Actually, that fact makes me extremely uncomfortable, but it can't be helped."

"Neither of us will be able to keep secrets…."

"Yes, this is true. And as I, being who I am, often depend upon my lies, this will be very… _interesting_ indeed. Also, there are the balances of our thought processes, views, and personalities."

Sam grimaced. "Yeah, that's the part that scares me the most…." Something occurred to her. "And then… who will we be anymore? Won't we, like, not have our original selves anymore? If we merge like that… will our original beings be just… gone?"

"My opinion is that no matter what happens, we will still be individual people. We'll just have a bond beyond which most couldn't even truly imagine."

"…It's still creepy…."

"Well, in any case, B has also helped us."

Sam furrowed her brow. "How?"

"He reminded us that you don't have an outfit like Watari does, and so you will be easily recognized. This means that we are easily tracked, and this must be changed. Therefore, we need to come up with a new identity for you – you'll still be called S, of course – and I will find all original footage of you and erase it."

"That's cool," Sam remarked. "I wonder what I'll look like."

"I don't know; I'm sure you can come up with it yourself, if you'd like. Then there is the point that I know exactly where and when B will strike next. We will catch him on the nineteenth, which is only next Monday. This case is nearly at a close."

"That's awesome," Sam stated.

"I should think so. This case has dragged on longer than I thought it would, and that annoys me. I am, quite frankly, looking forward to its end."

"Me too!" Sam grinned. "It means no more serial killer out to get me."

"There will always be a serial killer out to get you, as S," L reminded her.

"True, but B…."

"B is B," L agreed.

Sam smiled. "Yeah. B is B."

* * *

"Matt," Sierra whined, "I'm hungry…."

"What are you coming to me for?" Matt responded as he set up his computers.

"Mello told me to tell you to get food."

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath. "Did he, now?" he asked.

"Yup!" Sierra beamed, and Matt straightened up with a sigh.

"I'll be right back," he said, and picked his way to the door – their current residence was an old house littered with broken chairs and other debris. The entire upstairs was deemed off-limits, as it seemed it was unsafe and unstable. Mello entered the room, heading towards the beaten-up couch, and Matt adjusted his goggles with a childish grin. "Right. I'll leave you alone together," he said, and left.

Mello glared after him as he sat on the couch. After the door clicked shut, they were left in an awkward silence. …Well, it was awkward for Sierra, not so much for Mello, who was just thinking. "Well, I'm glad you're back to normal," Sierra said eventually. "I was afraid I'd turned you into an eternal veggie."

Mello gave a noncommittal grunt, then frowned as he took a bite of chocolate. "Where did I go?" he asked, and she blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"After we got out of that portal, I went somewhere," he said, eyes slightly narrowed as he thought.

"Mello," she replied, "after we got out of the portal, you were right in the alley beside me. You were just unresponsive."

"It can't have been all in my head," he said, looking at her seriously. "Where was I? Maybe it was the mind sync, or something…."

"Describe where you went."

He frowned. "A blank void of nothingness, at first. Then after a minute of vain searching for a way out, I found you. After that, it wasn't blank at all."

"Oh, Natalie told me about that," Sierra said with enthusiasm. "She went to Light's subconscious in her sleep, and that's what it was like."

"So that was your subconscious." He leaned back and took another bite of chocolate. "That makes a lot of sense, then. Thank God."

"What happened in my subconscious?" asked Sierra, curious. "What did I say?"

Gazing at the wall that was in the opposite direction of Sierra, he replied, "I learned your past." Then, he took another bite of his chocolate bar.

Sierra frowned, blinking. "…Oh." She paused. "That's not fair…. Well, you wanted to know, didn't you? What do you think?"

"What do you mean, _what do I think_?"

"My past. What's your reaction?"

"My reaction?" he repeated, then scoffed. "_My _reaction was getting back all these forgotten memories of _my _parents." He chuckled bitterly, then stood. "Well, anything I _can _remember as a damn _two-year-old_." He snapped off a piece of chocolate with his teeth. "That is my reaction." And he dropped the subject as the two of them waited for Matt to come back with food.

* * *

**There we are, then. So that's what was wrong with Mello... And _that _is what he remembered. ...Yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed the extra chapter! ^^**

_**Fun**_** _Fact_: Okay. So. Do you remember that dream Sam had a few chapters back (Chapter 36, to be precise), where L was practically on top of her all lovey and crap, but then he turned into BB? Well... that was technically a suggestion from Sam's (and my) friend, Sarah. She suggested that L should rape Sam. I turned it into that instead. Because I am not writing that. And that is not L. No, Sarah. Just...no.**

**... :T So yeah.**

**Review? For... memories?**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Mysterious Guest**_**: **Haha, sorry, then. Maybe Matsuda scares you because of how scary he can get when he's angry... That's all I can really think of that might be scary about him. As for the Bond of hatred... I will be experimenting with that eventually, so it will happen. Hahaha... that's gonna be fun to write. Oh dear. In all honesty, I'm glad I kept the dream like that too. Yep. And you know, I feel bad for Misa too... She really isn't all bad in my eyes, and I can't help but feel bad when it comes to the fact the man she's blindly in love with just doesn't love her back.  
Hardly anyone knows you, huh?... Hm. I'm actually the same, when it comes to reality. We can be not known by many people together! :D Yaaay!

_**Random**_**: **Before I reply to your actual review, I'm going to give you a message from Sierra. I told her that you called her adorable and about your upset-ness over her wanting to be Kira, and she told me to tell you thank you and that you deserve a hug. :3 She also tells you not to worry because in reality she'd never actually _use _the Death Note. (Except maybe to get rid of Tony...)  
Anyway. Back to your review.  
...Haha...jello. Hmm... You gotta feel bad for both of them, really... And then of course there is that sympathy...no..._empathy_ between them now. And I'm going to say right now that there will come a time where Mello's actual past is revealed, so... that'll be interesting. I actually find it more fun when Sam and L aren't at the final stage, but it _is _something to look forward to, and it _will _be happening soon. Sarah has an odd mind indeed. Near and Anna shall be worked out; I promise. It's just... it'll be awhile... Aha... Perhaps your math is correct. I cannot tell you the answer, though I know that I myself did the math to ensure she would die at the right time, too... Yeah. Until next time!~

**Alright, guys... I looked ahead, and I just realized...that there's only four chapters left, including this one. o^o We're reaching the end of this... At least there's a sequel. Something to look forward to?**

**In any case, enjoy this week's chapter~**

* * *

"I'll be going to work tomorrow," Light informed Misa as he came to the table to eat.

"What?" she asked. "But tomorrow's Saturday! That's _stupid_; why would they make you work on a weekend?"

"Mello broke out of jail," Light responded calmly. "We need to investigate it further."

Misa scowled, poking at her ramen with chopsticks. "Stupid Mello. I thought you'd had him."

"Matt's probably the one that broke him out, all things considered."

She sighed. "And we can't kill either of them for lots of reasons. Matt and Mello, I mean. Oh well…. I was kinda hoping we could spend some time together tomorrow, too, because I know you'll finish moving out by the end of the day…."

"Well, you know you'll be able to see me as much as you like," Light pointed out. "I'll live nearby, so I'm sure we'd be able to see each other nearly every day." Even as he spoke, he began to contemplate our current situation as Kira. After all, the two of us had to get better at multitasking. He, fortunately, was already good at it. Me, not so much. But that's beside the point. _Sierra wants to judge as Kira…_, he thought. _I understand her motives; they're believable and seem to ring true. However, I'm not sure it's right to bring her into this…._

"But, of course, we can spend time together tonight, can't we?" Misa asked hopefully. "It can be like an in-home date, right?"

"Misa…."

"Right, Misa still needs to make Light fall in love again." She laughed with the bright smile of a child. How did she maintain that innocence while still killing so many…? "Don't worry, Light, Misa will try her best!"

"I'm sure you will," he responded. _It would be good to have another person on our side, but then, it could be dangerous in the fact that she is currently with Matt and Mello. Not to mention the fact she simply doesn't need to be involved here…. There is a burden in being Kira, and she doesn't need that…. Plus, how could we get her the Death Note in the first place? We only have two, after all, and Ryuk is already haunting three people…. Mikami has one, but he is only borrowing it…. Then there is one with Misa and I, but it belongs to Misa, Natalie, and I. To include Sierra, we'd need another Note…. We'd need another notebook, and one of us would have to forfeit so Ryuk could follow her…. Of course, she doesn't necessarily need ownership, but with ownership she'll be able to lose memories. This could be helpful, especially if she eventually decides to back out…._

Light sunk deeper into his thoughts, thus beginning to blend with my own consciousness – we really needed to work on that pulling away thing Sophia had suggested. Anyway, my knowledge seeped into the realm of his waking comprehension, and from my real-world information he drew up an idea; a plan that just might get us exactly what we needed.

"Light?" asked Misa.

"Yes?" Light answered, pulling himself out of his ponderings.

Ryuk snickered. "For second there, I thought you'd fallen asleep with your eyes open."

"No, Ryuk, I was only thinking."

"Well, what were you thinking about?" said Misa, cocking her head to the side interestedly.

"Plans; ideas; the things I need to think about," he replied vaguely, gesturing with his hand.

"Can I help?" asked Misa. "I know I can…."

Ryuk covered his mouth and snickered again.

"Of course, Misa. I can tell you what I'm thinking…." Misa gazed at him expectantly, and so he continued. "You see, on our side, we have only have you, Natalie, Mikami, and I. This is okay because we can still go head-to-head with people like Near and win. It's not the ability to outsmart the opponent that worries me. Now, Sierra told Natalie, with all sincerity, that she wanted to judge as Kira."

"Well, she could be lying," Misa pointed out.

Light shook his head. "She has good reason to want to; a perfectly reasonable motive. I feel she was telling the truth."

Misa pursed her lips. "Even if she was, she's been kidnapped by Mello again. And isn't she clumsy? Besides, how would we fit her in anyway with only two notebooks and one shinigami?"

"That's exactly what I'm figuring out now," Light responded. "First of all, Misa, she may seem clumsy at first glance, but in actuality she has a lot of hidden intelligence."

"…She does?"

"Yes, Misa. She does. And I'm sure she can keep a secret."

"But would she keep it from Mello? I thought she and him were like a couple now…."

"It's a… confusing relationship," Light replied, drawing from some of my memories to help him. He shook his head. "That doesn't matter."

"Why not? If she tells him, then…."

"Let me get there." Light put his hand to his chin contemplatively; his usual thinking position. "In Natalie's manga, in the epilogue, something happens that may help us."

"And what's that?"

"After I die and Ryuk returns to the Shinigami Realm, he brings apples from the human world with him. They got around, and the Shinigami King enjoyed them so much that he would hand out Death Notes in exchange for apples."

Ryuk released a little yelp of surprise. "The Shinigami King would do that?"

"Evidently so," Light replied. "Then, if we have an extra notebook, Ryuk can take it to Sierra without ever necessarily telling who Kira is. There will always be suspicion, but never proof, so even if Mello or Matt does find out, it can't be truly traced back to us."

"But why would we invite her in in the first place?" asked Misa. "Wouldn't it be bad and more noticeable with another person…?"

"Not necessarily. Think of these groups like pockets: There's you, Natalie, and I; there's Mikami; and if we include her, there's Sierra. If Mikami is caught, only Mikami is caught. If you were caught, you would draw suspicion on Natalie and I. Then, if Sierra is found out, it will only be Sierra. She's actually a very unexpected factor, considering she works with Mello rather diligently. Plus, if one of these pockets is completely caught, the other supposed pockets would continue killing even while the caught pocket is detained. This, in the long run, may end up saving that pocket by drawing suspicion off of it."

"Well, that works," Ryuk remarked. "Are we doing it?"

"Don't forget, Ryuk, that you can only haunt three people at a time. You are already haunting three people: Misa, Natalie, and I. One of us will have to forfeit and continue on as only a borrower of the notebook, as we only have one shinigami."

"So then, Natalie can forfeit!" Misa exclaimed triumphantly, but Light shook his head.

"I don't know if that will work, Misa…. She and I have connected minds now, and if she loses her memories, then I'm not sure how that would affect me."

"Oh…," Misa responded. "Well, Misa can forfeit! And she'll keep the Death Note with her all the time so she won't lose her memories. I can wear a corset or something, to keep it in contact with my skin!"

"But Misa, that worries me…. That would mean that your Shinigami Eyes would disappear, and I don't want your life cut short for nothing."

"I don't care!" Misa insisted, rising to her feet. "I'll do what I have to if it means helping you!"

Light stood as well. "Misa, if you keep doing this, you'll end up dead. I don't want that!"

Misa looked at him for a moment with warm eyes before running over to hug his arm. "Oh, Light, I knew you still cared about me…," she said happily, pleased. "Don't worry, I can forfeit; I don't mind."

"I get that _you _don't mind, Misa, but I _do _mind. I don't want you dying just to help me in one of my plans!"

"Light, Misa is happy with helping Light, no matter what it takes," she responded persistently. "Ryuk, I forfeit," she said, closing her eyes.

"Misa, we didn't even decide whether we were we going to do this," Light returned hastily.

"Oh, well, I think it's a good idea," she said, looking up at him with bright, blue eyes. "Your ideas are always good, you know." She gave a closed-eye smile. "I trust you!"

Light just blinked down at her. "In any case, I still don't want you wasting your lifespan for any plan of mine, good or bad. Life is a precious thing, Misa, and it's not to be taken lightly."

Misa gazed up at him with sparkling eyes. "I'm not taking it lightly, Light. I wouldn't mind death if it meant dying for you. I love you, even if you don't love me back yet…. And anyway, I know I'll get you to love me again someday, before I die!" She giggled happily.

"We'll execute the plan…" said Light, "…but don't forfeit yet, Misa. First, let Ryuk get the third notebook. That way, if he can't get it, then you won't have cut your life short again for nothing. Then, in this time, if I can't come up with another way to do this, then you can do with your life what you wish. After all, it isn't my choice… I can't force you to do anything."

Misa nodded. "Alright!"

Light got to his feet, finished with dinner, and after putting his dishes in the sink, he grabbed five apples from the bowl on the counter; three in one hand and two in the other. Ryuk stared at them, salivating at the sight of the red fruits. "Ryuk," said Light, "take these to the Shinigami Realm, and don't eat them." Disappointment came to the shinigami's features. "Don't worry, you can have apples when you come back, if you do this for us. Somehow get one to the Shinigami King, and then, let slip that you have apples. If this works, bargain for a Death Note. Actually, let's say try to get two or three; that way, Misa can have the extra notebook and she doesn't have to forfeit."

"Two or three?" Ryuk repeated, taking the apples and tucking them away in the feathers on his shoulders. "I don't want to push my luck with the old man…."

"Then take two more," Light answered easily, gesturing to the bowl of apples.

"I can do that," Ryuk replied, snatching three more, dropping one into his mouth. Light raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I wanted an apple!"

"Of course you did, Ryuk."

"So, it all works out!" Misa grinned.

"Wait…," said Ryuk, pausing. "I dunno if I can go back to the Shinigami Realm when I'm supposed to be haunting you guys. I might be able to go for a little while, but not long enough to do all that…."

"If that's the case," said Light, his mind shifting the plan around a bit, "go up and get the apple to the Shinigami King. Come back down, then wait awhile before going back up again with more apples to try and get the Notes. Alright?"

"That works for me," Ryuk shrugged, his wings growing out of his back. "I'll be back," he said with a little wave, then flapped his wings and took flight.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to work on a Saturday," Matsuda sighed as he entered Aizawa's office, where the rest of the task force was waiting for him.

"We worked Saturdays during the Kira case," Light reminded him.

"That was different."

"Matsuda," Aizawa frowned, "don't complain about that when we're working on something important." He crossed his arms and turned to address all of us. "I haven't watched the surveillance video yet, so that is what we'll be doing now, all together. This way, we won't waste time, and everyone can input their opinion. The power went out at around one o'clock Friday morning. We'll go to twelve thirty" – he turned on the screen to show a full-color surveillance picture of Mello with a little _00:30 _in the upper right-hand corner – "and fast-forward it from there until the point we see someone come in. From there we'll figure out what we're seeing."

Mogi nodded and Ide gave an, "Alright."

Forward he went, and Mello was pacing back and forth, back and forth. I occasionally could make out his name in red above his head along with his lifespan. (No one else could see that, though, obviously.) The light suddenly went out, and as this was an advanced camera, the image was immediately enhanced, taking every little piece of light – even the light we couldn't see – and using it to light the image. Aizawa stopped fast-forwarding to put it on normal play at Matsuda's yelp of, "Stop!" The Mello on-screen looked up at the ceiling for a second. His mouth moved, but as the microphone was attached to the main camera, we could not hear whatever he uttered. Then, he continued in his pacing.

We watched this for about half a minute, and Aizawa was about to begin to fast-forward again, but Matsuda cried out a, "Wait!" as someone sprinted for Mello's cell. Aizawa shot Matsuda a look, then looked back to the intruder on the screen. He wasn't facing the camera, but his hair seemed recognizable enough.

"It that… _L_?" I asked, peering at the screen.

"Let's see," Aizawa responded.

Mello walked toward the door as the possible-L picked at the lock. Mello's mouth moved. The intruder must have dropped something, because he leaned down to pick it up. They conversed for a few seconds, though it seemed one-sided as there was no sound and we could only see Mello's face. Speaking of which, he looked surprised at his helpful guest, as well as a bit confused. Then his helper slid open the door, and Mello stepped out. Mello spoke once more, and the unknown man nodded before turning to the screen, looking around.

"L?!" Matsuda gasped.

I gazed at the screen, wide-eyed, as the man spoke. Above his head in red was not _L Lawliet_, but _Beyond Birthday. _What? But… how was that possible? Light had killed him back in early 2004. He must have; Light had written his name in the Death Note as a murderer deserving of death before we from the real world even got here. The killer of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. But… here he was. The Shinigami Eyes did not lie; his name was Beyond Birthday and he broke Mello out of jail. What motive had he to do that…? No, now the question was how he had survived the Death Note. The only way to survive was if….

Beyond was from the real world?

No, that wasn't right. He met someone from the real world. Sophia? No, she would have known about BB then…. It must have been Max. Could it be that Beyond had met Max and gone through the portal with him, thus making B impervious to the Death Note's effects? That was the only option…. …Unless Sophia was hiding something after all…. These were our thoughts – mine and Light's, of course – as they ran off-screen and Aizawa ended the video.

"So, did L break Mello out, then?" asked Ide. "Why?"

"That's what we need to figure out," Aizawa replied, taking out the tape with a pensive expression.

"L… he seemed… twitchy," Matsuda commented.

_Twitchy…_, I thought.

…_Effects of the mind sync? _Light thought in turn.

_Is B at the final step?_

_And if he is… is it with Max or Sophia?_

_Most likely Max…._

"We need to contact L," said Aizawa.

"Was it really L?" asked Ide.

"He must have been."

I opened my mouth to tell Aizawa not to contact him, that that hadn't been L that broke Mello out, but I was reminded that the only reason I could tell was because of the Eyes. What proof did I have he wasn't L besides that? How could I tell that he wasn't L without giving away I had the Eyes? Not knowing the answer, I used my already open mouth to say something else. Say something that one who didn't know would say. (Thank Light for stopping me from failing epically.) "You could tell that it was L by the way Mello spoke," I told Ide. "He looked surprised at first, but then he seemed more relaxed – albeit in a tense sort of way – with suggests he knew whoever it was. He was talking to someone he knew well enough to predict."

"Well, he did look an awful lot like L, too…," Matsuda pointed out. "But then… if it wasn't L, he could be fooled by his looks. If he wasn't him, I know I'd be fooled."

"But it was also dark," I pointed out.

"And," added Light, "if the two were able to carry on a conversation without Mello figuring out it wasn't L, then whoever that was acted like L too."

"Besides," I said, "we are some of the only people who know what L looks and acts like. How could an imposter get the information?"

Ide looked at Matsuda. "I didn't leak anything!" Matsuda protested defensively.

"Let's just contact L, then, and see what he has to say about this," said Aizawa, and his fingers tapped at the keys a moment before a fancy L floated in the center of a white screen.

"Chief Aizawa," L greeted, his voice distorted. "Hello, everyone. What is it?"

"Hello, L," Aizawa replied. "Where were you Thursday night?"

"I cannot disclose my location; you know that. I can say that I was safely in LA, but that is all. Why?"

"We caught and detained Mello on the thirteenth, and he broke out Thursday night – or rather, Friday morning – by the help of an outsider. The task force and I have watched the surveillance video, and it shows you breaking Mello out. Can you explain this?"

There was silence from L, for a moment. "…I can't explain this, Chief Aizawa, because I was not in Japan on Thursday, nor was I there on Friday. I didn't break Mello out."

Matsuda grabbed the microphone. "L, we have video evidence of your being here Thursday night, so don't lie to us! We can see plainly on the video that it was _you _who helped Mello get out!"

"Matsuda, I do believe that there is an imposter, working as me as a way to frame me. It's possible it is someone who knew me as Leonard DeNero; my alias when I had to live in America while I was dead."

Matsuda glowered at the screen indignantly, but stepped away. Aizawa took the microphone back irritatedly. "We're sorry for the inconvenience, L," Aizawa said into the mic. "Do you have any idea who it could have been?"

"No, and I suggest that you focus less on that and more on catching Mello, if that is your job. I can worry about myself, Chief Aizawa. Goodbye." And L disconnected.

Aizawa frowned deeply, and the meeting was soon dismissed after an aimless talk of throwing ideas around.

* * *

**If you're reading this, you're at the end of the chapter. Therefore... only three chapters left. Wow... That seemed to go so fast. The story, I mean.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: When my mom first saw a picture of BB, she decided she wanted a picture of him on our fridge. I don't know why.**

_**Sierra's Did You Know?**_**: Mello joined the mafia when he was eighteen.**

**(Sierra wanted to add something. :3)**

**Review? For surveillance?**


	42. Chapter 42

_**Random**_**: **I will do so, dear reader! I think she'll give you something like a cheery 'You're welcome!' Let us hope Mello will prevent the whole 'Sierra-becoming-Kira' thing, eh? Though, for Misa...she does suspect, actually. xD She just doesn't voice it. The most she does is speak badly of Natalie in the right situation, or suggest her to forfeit whenever possible in hopes of getting rid of her. Misa's not completely oblivious to that... she just doesn't actually _know _about the relationship.  
Light _can _use Natalie's eyes to see other's names...but only through her sight. So really it's just her having the Eyes and the information from it transferring to his mind. ...If that's what you mean. Unless you mean the whole thing about using her to kill the people they can't normally kill. Yeahh, he does that. Misa only has the eyes because she wants to help, at this point... At first it was because Natalie didn't want the Eyes, but now... Yeah. Now, with Natalie seeing lifespans, the people she cares about most she can't really freak out about because the lifespans are always changing anyway. For people like Matsuda, though... I guess his death date is far enough off that they have no reason to freak out about it. I'm sure it was unnerving to know when they die in the beginning, though. One just...gets used to it.  
You know, they probably would suspect Sophia. In fact, I think Light suspects her more than Natalie does. There _can _be imbalances in the Bond... Maybe they just don't want to believe it. I don't know. Plot purposes I guess; ahaha... Currently, I'm working on the fourth one... I don't know for sure how many there will be in all until I get there...but I'm going to hazard a guess at five.  
This message is long.

_**Mysterious Guest**_**: **That sounds like me back in middle school. Though I guess I had two friends. Even though they weren't very good friends at the time. xD I feel for ya, bro. I don't exactly live in too small of a town, if that's what you implied, though... So there we are. But I can tell you right now it's far better to have one good friend than many 'normal' friends that don't truly know you. You know what I mean? Either way... happy almost-birthday, dear reader! As it turns out, my mom never did put BB on our fridge. She does like anime though...to an extent. Enough to watch it with me every so often. My dad isn't really into it, though.  
On Misa, that is correct, I'm pretty sure. Now, in the manga, which this is based off of, Misa has a particular death date: the Valentine's Day just over a year after the manga ended. Use that reference point, and you've got your death date! :3 ...Why did I put a happy face there. Okay.  
Hm. I'll try to get some sort of message from each of them. Though I bet Real-life Sam will probably just be all 'whatever' about it. xD Poor Matsuda, though. I really don't know what's so scary about him.

_**Amy**_**: **That would be beautiful. xD Unfortunately, my mom never did put BB on the fridge. She did cut out a huge '**BB**' out of a cardboard box to give to me, though, haha. I think L was lying about B because he didn't want the task force to know he was involved with this guy... Yeah.

_**The Reading Kind**_**: **Perhaps B will go after Kira one day; who knows? And if he will, I can't say when. I'm going to confirm the Bond of hate will be with Max because...well, it can't be anyone else. xD Happy to excite you, though~ Matt seems a good person to be Bonded to, huh? I'm not too thrilled about him, but he _is _nice. He'd be fun to be around. Now, excuse me while I look up images of Professor from Nichijou.  
...Aw. You know, I think that's actually a pretty good representation of Anna. Real-life Anna is still relatively young, so I imagine her as little and adorable and innocent all the time... That might be why you get that vibe, aha. Plus... it's almost her hair color, kinda. And almost her hairstyle, too. It's just magical. How fun to know how my readers imagine these people~ And don't worry about your review. I thought it was lovely, and it made me smile, as well as discover a new anime. So, there we are. Thank you! ^^

**Jeez. Long messages this week. xD Ahaha... Well, three chapters left. Two after this one. Oh boy...**

**Well, enjoy the chapter~**

* * *

"B was in Japan," L informed Sam that very Saturday morning.

"He was?" she asked, blinking sleep from her eyes. "And then…."

"He was likely also the one who interfered with Near's fake execution."

"He knows who Near is?"

"Yes; Near is the faceless detective currently working the Kira case."

"…Oh," Sam replied. "Got it."

"My question," said L, putting his thumb to his lower lip, "is how he knew Near's exact location, as well as how he knew Light and Natalie were on the final stage."

"Is he _stalking_ my_ friends_?" she asked hotly. "He better not be…."

"Actually, it's very possible he is; that between each collection of murders he travels to Japan to gain information that could worry us or throw us off. That is likely what his goal is."

"Oh, okay… good…. So he's not planning on killing anyone there?"

"I highly doubt it, Samantha."

"Good…." She paused. "…You were lying the other day, weren't you?"

"I lie a lot," L responded, picking up a pastry between his thumb and forefinger off of a plain platter. "So…" – he stuck the sweet food in his mouth – "…probably."

Sam sighed, holding back a smile. "I'm talking about when you said you were looking forward to the final stage. You were lying about that, weren't you? You're not looking forward to it at all… are you?"

L gazed at her a beat, then swallowed his pastry. "Fine, then, I'm looking forward to it just as much as you are."

"Which… isn't very much."

"Yes."

She pursed her lips. "So, you're still lying to me about some things?"

"I lie to everyone. The only person I didn't lie to in… recent… times was Watari, and that was after years of having him by my side. I apologize if I have hurt your feelings, but it is a habit that I've kept since I was three years old."

"But… you only lie for good, right?"

He looked back at her. "Define 'good' and I will give you the answer."

"Truthfully?"

"Very much so," L replied, "but think about it: does that question hold any merit when the answer can just as easily be another lie?"

Sam blinked. "Um…. Meh."

He lifted a pastry into the air and dropped it into his mouth. "Anyhow, if you wish me to be truthful – and you always tell me to just get to the point, as well – then I shall say this: you are very accident-prone."

"I already knew that," Sam frowned.

"I know, and so did I, but I didn't pay much mind to it until I could feel every time you stubbed your toe or tripped on nothing or slammed your head."

"Oh…. Poor you." She paused, thinking on this. "I am so sorry." She laughed. "It must be weird just sorta sitting there when random pains hit out of nowhere…. Oh…."

"Well, yes, I do think it's odd, but it's just another step towards the final thing."

Sam frowned. "Yeah…. The final thing…." A pause. "Do you know when it'll hit?"

"I have no idea."

"Okay, never mind."

* * *

"Oh, Light, I'll miss you!" Misa cried, pulling him into an embrace.

He hugged back, if only to say goodbye. "Misa," Light replied, "you're only right around the corner. It isn't far; I got a place nearby specifically so we could still see one another often. I know you'd be disheartened otherwise, and I don't want that…."

"Thank you for caring for my feelings," said Misa, looking up at him with her bright eyes, "but I'll be fine." She sighed and released him. "But Misa will miss living with Light. She can only hope he'll live with her again someday."

"Maybe," Light responded. "Now, it's time for you to get home. It's getting dark."

"Well, I _am _only right around the corner," she reminded him with a wink.

He raised his eyebrows. "Touché." She giggled. "Really, though, I'm tired; I had to work today, remember, and then I had to finish moving…. There's just too much on my mind."

"No, I understand. I'll go home." She gave him a quick hug then stepped away to walk off with a cheery wave. "Bye, Light! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Misa," Light smiled back, then turned to walk into his home. Calmly, casually, he made his way up the stairs and into his room and flicked on the desk light before crossing over to his small pile of books near his desk. He'd have to place those on the bookshelf tomorrow….

He placed a finger to the binding of the top book, then slid it down, scanning each title for the right one. _Ah-ha_. He slipped out a relatively thin book and opened it. Lying within its binding, there was the Death Note. One hand gripped the Note as the other set the book down on the top of the small stack of volumes. Then, with both hands he held the black notebook, marveling at its sheer power, all in seemingly normal paper…. He could remember nothing, but somehow the thing was familiar in his hands; a phantom familiarity of a time in the most hazy of dreams. It was nothing more than a forgotten fantasy….

The corners of his mouth curled upward as he gazed with unexplained, abstract fondness down at the Note. He set it on the desk and sat down, taking a pen out as he did so. The metal of the pen shone in the light, and as he flipped open the notebook he could see the names scrawled in black ink, spelling out each death in such beautiful preciseness. The lid of his laptop flipped open at his hand's lift, and as he pressed the power button the screen flickered to life. A password was input, and pages upon pages of living criminals sprawled before his eyes, waiting for him. The pen twirled in his hand, almost playful, ready to do its lethal work. Something in him came back to life, and his eyes glowed. And then, the names were pouring from him and onto the page in ebony, black as darkest night.

And here, the corruption began again….

* * *

Sam headed back to the hotel room the next day with an actual meal of lunch: a simplistic peanut butter and jam sandwich. (She liked jam far more than jelly, in honor of dear old Beyond Birthday. Too bad he'd tried to kill her. Twice.) L insisted she have at least _something_ more nutritious than all of the sugary things he had all the time. She'd asked why she couldn't just have candy and pastries like him, but he had returned that the only reason he could was because he had the ability to remain healthy despite his eating habits. Her sandwich was already half gone by the time she entered their room. "So, what's up?" she greeted the crouching figure, in his usual chair.

He looked at her. "Tomorrow we'll be catching B. We know the location, and we know the time." Sam walked over to the bed to sit on it as she listened. "I've contacted the Los Angeles police force, and have told them where to go to detain him."

"We won't be there?" she asked sadly, her mouth full of sandwich.

"No."

"Aw…. Can we visit wherever he's detained?"

He eyed her, then turned back to the computer. "I don't see why not."

"Yay! And then he can't kill me 'cause he'll be behind bars!"

"Yes, that is true."

Sam swallowed the last of her sandwich, then washed it down with some sweet tea. Arizona sweet tea…. It was good to be back in America, where she knew her surroundings better. "Mmm, this tastes like death."

"…I'm not asking," L said dully.

Sam laughed. "Well, actually, it just tastes like death to Natalie. If anything, you'd be asking her about it."

"…I see," said L, and took a bite out of whatever he was eating.

Sam blinked and got to her feet, wandering over to where L was. "What are you…? Oh my god."

"Yes?" asked L, turning to look at her with a stick of pocky in his mouth.

She squealed. "_So cute_!"

"…What?"

Sam shook her head. "Fangirling; don't mind me."

"Ah."

She gasped. "The Pocky Game," she stated flatly.

"Do I wish to know what that is, or is it better left unasked?"

"The Pocky Game is a game in which a pocky stick is placed between two people, and the person on each side holds their respective end in their mouth," Sam recited. "They chew the pocky until they reach the middle, and the first person to pull away is the loser."

He stared at her with dull eyes. "…No."

"Why not?" she wailed. "I want pocky, and you're the only person here…."

"If you want pocky, then ask for pocky."

"No, I wanna play the Pocky Game, but… that's awkward…."

"Awkward? It's only a game, I thought."

Sam stared at him. "…Meh." She looked to the ceiling. "I wanna play the Pocky Game with _Matsuda_. Yeah…."

L gazed at her blankly. "Well, I'm sure you can do that once we reach Japan."

She nodded, then stared at the pocky.

L wordlessly handed her a stick to eat.

She took it, and looked cautiously at the sweet food. She looked at L, then back to the pocky. Her eyes switched from one thing to the other; L, pocky, L, pocky. Then, she hesitantly held it out to him.

He frowned at her.

She decided that she should probably just eat it.

…But L, his eyes showing no signs of emotion, took a hold of his end in his mouth, then looked up at her expectantly. Sam released the pocky stick, and his lifted his head to face her, as if to say, '_Well? Let's get it over with._' Sam opened her mouth, but faltered, pausing, feeling suddenly awkward about it all. She should have never mentioned this game….

"Are we going to do this or not?" L asked around the pocky.

"Oh, um, yeah, just… uh…."

"Please hurry; this is beginning to melt in my mouth."

"Sorry; um…."

"Just take a bite, Samantha. I do not want this to end up falling to the floor. I will not waste pocky."

"Eh, fine!" she yelped, then grabbed a hold of it with her own mouth. And from there, they chewed closer and closer….

…And Sam pulled away before they reached the middle.

"More for me," L remarked, eating the treat happily. Well, whatever can be considered happy in his monotonous outward lack of emotion.

"Meh! I want to win!"

"Then don't pull away."

"I _know_!" She snatched another stick of pocky. "Again; until I win."

He looked at her intently. "Alright. Good luck with that." And he took his end in his mouth. Sam followed suit, and she, in an attempt to stop herself from having their lips touch, tried turning her head away as they made their way toward the middle. This, of course, caused the pocky to break, making Sam the loser yet again.

She huffed angrily. "Again."

"This actually works well," L remarked as he pulled out another stick. "This way, I still get my share of pocky, and you won't eat it all."

"Shut up," she frowned, and they began again. This time Sam tried a different tactic, and closed her eyes, going slowly but surely to wherever the middle was. And the middle was reached, where neither could go further, and Sam forced herself to forget what she was doing and wait. So, she waited… and waited…. After a while, she couldn't help but think of what she was doing, and decided to open her eyes.

Bad idea.

She saw L's wide eyes staring at her, and flipped out and backed off, leaving her the loser again.

Try four, and Sam tried something else: just go as fast as possible and hope he backs off. Thus was her tactic, and forward she went, fast enough that it didn't bother her as much that his face was getting dangerously close.

And L pulled back.

Sam threw triumphant fists in the air at the win. "I won!" she exclaimed with joy. "No more now…. No more Pocky Game."

L looked at her with his wide eyes. "You gnawed on my lip," he said flatly, his eyes dull as ever.

Sam felt herself flush as she let out a little whine and sank to the floor.

L looked down at her. "Did I kill you again?"

Silence. Then, "Maybe…."

"If it is because of my previous statement, then technically you just killed yourself."

"Meh…."

"Well, I apologize," he said, then resumed his work as he ate his pocky, which was now all to himself as Sam died on the floor.

* * *

I could hear the repetitive ringtone in my ear as I waited for Mikami to pick up, sitting in that well-used chair by my desk in my room. It didn't take long for him to answer. "Hello?" he greeted. "Matsuo?"

I smiled. "Yes, this is Matsuo. I'd like to inform you of a current plan taking place, so that you aren't left in the dark."

"Of, course; thank you."

"There is a possibility that we will be adding one more to our forces. It is not to take away any need of support from you or Misa, rather, it is to better ensure the safety of our identities. See, if you're caught, then there's less of a blow if we have backup. That's all."

"Yes, I understand…."

"What we're doing," I explained, leaning back in my chair, "is admitting a Death Note to my niece; I'll call her Yui for you, and that's how I hope you'll remember to call her if our conversations are ever listened to. She is another of my world, and you may remember her from the Yellow Box Warehouse; the girl who slid down from the ceiling after Mello fell. Perhaps you remember her as Sierra, because you have the Eyes…."

"Yes, I remember her. She had a striped jacket on; she hugged God and slapped Near. How could I forget?"

I smiled at that. "Also… please refrain from calling Light 'God.' Try 'Light' or 'Yagami' instead."

"I can do that…."

"Alright," I said, "I have one last thing to add."

"What is it?"

"I want you to think about the things we tell you instead of just accepting it. Think it through, and make sure you know what we mean. Then think it through again to see if it's logical. For example, if we end up with minds twisted beyond repair and we tell you to confess you're Kira in front of Near, don't do it. Make your own suggestions every once in a while. After all, Mikami, we are only humans. You make us out as gods and goddesses, idolizing us to the point of worship, but we are still humans, and we are still mortals. We live, we die, and we make mistakes. And if, at some point, we end up with failure, know that we tried our best. Don't turn on us simply because we couldn't live up to perfection, like you did in the warehouse. Mikami, I hope that you are fully aware that you betrayed us back then, and we remember that. You say you are entirely loyal, but a truly loyal man would go down with his idol, not turn away from him in his darkest hour. You must stand tall even when the ground is shaky. You're too dependent; we can't afford a worker like that. Are you willing to follow us through both high exaltation and bitter defeat? If you are the loyal prophet you say you can be, you would even die if it was to better the world. You can't just take the good parts. Understand?"

There was silence on the other end. "…I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be sorry," I responded, frowning. "You need only to prove yourself, and take the actions right to earn our trust and respect. We are starting anew, and thus giving you a second chance. Use this chance to be productive and helpful rather than apologizing for something that happened in the past. Now, answer me, do you understand?"

"…I understand."

"Do you agree?"

"Of course; of course I agree."

"Why do you agree?" I pressed.

He paused. "I agree because I trust you, but not only that; it was my mistake in the beginning that nearly led to your downfall. I know I'm flawed, and I don't want anything like that to happen…. And… I acted horribly in the warehouse… I… I was a fool… betraying God… Light…. I better understand things now. An ideal world is before us, but hardships may pass along the way; wins and losses. I have to endure both the rough and smooth paths to peace if I want to reach our utopia. The New World. That is why I agree."

I smiled again, satisfied. "Good answer, sir. Now… if something that happens, _tell us_. There will be no acting on your own this time. That is what nearly caused our downfall. Are we clear?"

"Yes, we're clear. I won't act without instruction again…. I'll stick to what you say, while maintaining an opinion."

I smiled again. "Good. So, how are you doing in your little abandoned home?"

"Well, I'm—"

I heard Anna opening the door downstairs, calling a greeting of, "_I'm home!_"

"—doing alright, I suppose. It hurts to be away from society, but it's just another bump in the road."

I took the first name that came to mind. "Yeah, I know how you feel. But, Tamaki, I think I must be going. Michiyo is home, and I need to feed her."

He was quiet a moment. "Ah. Well, thank you for keeping me informed."

"Yes, I hope everything gets better. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

And we disconnected.

* * *

_**Fun Fact**_**: It was the middle of summer when I first watched Death Note. I finished it within about three days, and in those days I drank a lot of Arizona sweet tea, because that's what was in the house at the time. My mother never really bought that drink anymore after that, though, so now whenever I drink Arizona sweet tea it takes me back to the feel of Death Note. So, death and corruption. So...yeah. That's where that came from.**

**Kinda like how blueberry muffins taste like Ib to me. And insanity. If you even know what Ib is.**

**Okay. Now, a reviewer (I believe it was _Mysterious Guest_) suggested I get some sort of comment from other real-based characters. So I got something from Sam. Here we are:**

**_A Note From Sam_: My favorite color is purple, I'm in love with my ceiling fan, I'm very violent, and my new favorite phrase is, "I'm going to stab someone in the neck with my pen."**

**...Yeah.**

**Review? For _pocky_! :D**


	43. Chapter 43

_**The Reading Kind**_**: **First, Sam's response: _I LOVE YOU TOO RANDOM SEEMINGLY AWESOME HUMAN!~_  
I think that was to the 'Sam, stab them in the neck with a pen. Quick!' bit. xD Anyway. On to my response.  
I guess it is kinda ironic that L of all people is a source of comic relief... Considering he's the smartest person in this story (and has the absolute worst past) you'd think otherwise. Oh well. I blame Sam. xD Your favorite quote, eh? Huzzah~ SamxL is probably my favorite, too. ;u;  
So long as Light owns a notebook again, he _can _lose his memories if he forfeits. It's just that he'll never get his original memories back from the very beginning. It's like the process has restarted... ...Upsetting that you can't accept him again, though. That kinda makes me sad. Sierra and Natalie... aha. Well, we'll see. I can assure you Mello won't be _slapping _her, though.  
Yeah, my mom watches anime with me every so often. She doesn't really like Death Note, though... She's more into _Angel Beats_ and _Hetalia_, haha. Too bad your mom gets upset... I hate it when parents do that kind of thing. :T  
Your review is not too long. There's no such thing as a too-long review! ...Unless it's, like, a novel. That might be too long.

_**Mysterious Guest**_**: **Sam's response your question: _I would._  
That is all. xD Now for my response~  
I really wouldn't be surprised if she did stab someone in the neck with a pen, honestly. She _did _slap someone with a slice of pizza before... Hm. I'm glad your birthday party was good, though I'm sorry about your actual birthday. That's just horrible. I once had a bad birthday like that. I woke up the morn of my birthday with a double ear infection. It...kinda sucked. So sympathy for you, my dear. I hope you're better... and that you stay that way...  
I suppose we'll have to trust that Sierra won't become corrupt in all her amazing amazing-ness. Her and Natalie are your favorite, huh? ...Yay. c: And I'm your favorite author, too? *tears up* I feel so special... But of course I must reply, though! I love my readerssss.

**Two chapters left, guys. Next week's the last chapter! ...Oh boy. Things are already starting to get wrapped up, here.**

**Oh, and there are sentences in other languages in this chapter. If you know one of the languages and I got something wrong, please correct me so I can fix it~**

**Well, enjoy this week's chapter, anyhow~**

* * *

Later in the day the next day, I decided to confuse Matsuda, which wasn't a hard task. Really, I just wanted to experiment with the switching of languages. I had a whole new vocabulary; _many _new vocabularies. I just wanted to try out using languages I could now speak. So, when I saw Matsuda on our floor, I picked up a normal conversation. Matsuda was actually the one to start it, and I was happy at the excuse to use my newfound abilities.

"This Mello thing is so _annoying_," Matsuda complained.

"I know what you mean," I agreed.

"Yeah, I mean, we finally catch him, and then he breaks out again. And Near isn't helping at all…."

"_Go díriach!_" I exclaimed, switching to Irish. (It meant 'exactly.')

"…What?" Matsuda asked confusedly.

"_Mello ist ein solcher Narr_," I spat, now in German. (Mello is such a fool.) "_Und Kira ist weider da auch?!_" (And Kira is back as well?!) From here, I just started ranting on and on in German. It was pointless, really. After a while, I just started saying random crap just to see how it felt saying it. "_Ich möchte Near schlagen! Sein Gesicht ist perfekt für sie, nicht wahr?!_" (I want to slap Near! His face is perfect for it, isn't it?!)

"Natsumi…" Matsuda said slowly, "…I have no idea what you're saying…."

"_Ich liebe Kuchen!_" I barked. (I love pie!)

"…Is she speaking German?" Matsuda asked Mogi, who was passing by.

I was beginning to capture people's attention as I continued to shout in German.

He looked at me. "Ah… _was ist los_?" he asked me. (What's wrong?)

"_Chochote,_" I replied in Swahili. (Nothing.)

Mogi looked at Matsuda and shrugged.

I switched to Italian. "_Mi piace confondere la gente,_" I smiled. (I love confusing people.)

I walked home that afternoon with a relatively high level of amusement. It was a childish pleasure, I knew, but I didn't care. I was, at least, happy there was discretion between Light and I here: I was still easily amused, whereas he was still serious. I did, however, find myself far more serious far more often. Oh, well, a small price to pay for this infinite connection. I sifted through my vast new vocabularies as I reached my house and entered it. Feeling optimistic, I called Sierra in hopes of her answering.

"Hello?" Matt – not Sierra – answered on the third ring.

"_Annyeonghasibnikka_?" I replied in Korean.

"…_What_?"

I laughed and shook my head, changing back to Japanese. "Sorry; sorry."

"Why were you speaking Korean?" he asked dully.

"Never mind; can I talk to Sierra please?"

"If she gets off her lazy ass to get this cell phone, then yeah, sure." I heard an indignant "_Hey!_" in the background.

I chuckled, though the reemergence of the original Natalie was beginning to die again. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It happens," he answered. I imagined him shrugging. "Oh—here she is; don't talk long or Mello might get pissed."

"Got it."

There was an, "_Ehhh_…" as Sierra came on. "Poo you! …Hi, Natalie," she greeted, directing her attention to me.

"Hi, Sierra. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great! We're somewhere… someplace…. Yeah. I have no clue, and I couldn't tell anyway, so don't ask!" she said brightly.

"Well, yes, Sierra, we know that."

"There you go, using 'we' again," she remarked. I could hear the grin in her voice.

"Yeah, I do that a lot. Light doesn't so much, but I do."

"I'm not looking forward to the final step…."

"It seems no one is," I replied. "Trust me, though, it's not so creepy once you reach it."

"Yeah, maybe, but… still…. _Mello_…. Eh…. It… it just doesn't work…."

"It will," I promised her. "How can it not work? It's just one of those things that just… fits together, no matter what the case."

"But that's just _creepy_…."

"It won't seem creepy to you once you get there, I've said this," I laughed lightly. "It may seem creepy to everyone else, but it won't seem creepy to you."

"_Mehhh_…."

"Anything new?" I asked, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, I go somewhere new every day… oh…. I should probably get going; I don't want Mello to get mad at me…."

"I'm sure he couldn't be angry for too long."

"Why?"

"You're mind synced," I replied, raising an eyebrow. "Plus, you share emotions." I shrugged.

"Oh… well… anyway, bye!"

"Bye," I replied, and she disconnected. I gazed at the phone and, after a moment of consideration, called Sam.

"Uh, hello?" Sam greeted tiredly.

"Hi… you still up?"

"It's _one o'clock _here… but yeah. I'm up. So is L, obviously…. What's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to say hello and see how things were going on your end…. It's difficult with the different time zones, but I'm glad I caught you before you went to bed."

"Well, yeah…. It's awesome here…. Tomorrow… no… today, since it's one am… L's gonna catch the killer and I can come home…. It'll be so epic, and… yeah…. Although… I did end up being attacked again…." She sighed, sending a rush of static into my ear. "But that was a while ago… last week."

"Jeez, Sam, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. L went ninja on him, so I'm fine."

"He went ninja on him, huh?" I asked, my eyebrows shooting up. "I'm sure that was interesting."

"It was…."

"Sam, I'm sorry. You're tired, I'll let you go so you can sleep."

"Mm, okay. ….Wait…. I have a question."

"What's that?"

"What's it like at the final stage?"

"Where do I start?" I responded, laughing lightly. "What do you mean?"

"Well… L and I can feel each other's pain now… so I know it'll happen soon… but… I wanna know exactly what we're headed for, so… yeah…."

I frowned contemplatively. "When it hits, it happens pretty quickly. Just, suddenly everything meshes together…. At first you lose yourself, but after a little while it gradually gets better. Although… when you first get there, you feel very… lonely…. The feeling immediately vanishes once you make physical contact."

"…How long do you think it'll be before it happens?"

"How long ago could you feel L's pain?" I returned.

"Uh… a week ago, when that guy attacked me."

"Hm… soon. That's all I can say; there is no definite answer."

"Oh, alright… meh…. So… wait… you feel the same way about things, then, right?"

"Generally, yes," I responded.

"So… you fangirled when you and Light kissed, right?"

I furrowed my brow. "Yes…," I replied slowly, wondering where she could possibly be going with this.

"So… if you kissed or whatever while you were at the final stage… would he, like, fangirl over you? …Or himself? Wouldn't he feel that?"

"Sam, he's a guy. Guys don't '_fangirl_.' If anything, they fanboy."

"Whatever. What do I call it, then? That… _pleasure _you feel—"

"Don't call it that, Sam. Please."

She laughed tiredly. "Well, whatever you call it… he'd feel that, right?"

"Yes, most likely."

"So, if he felt that, wouldn't you then feel, like, the feeling he got from you twice over?"

"…Maybe."

"And then he'd feel that in turn and it would just keep building in this weird circle of whatever you call it?"

"It could happen, sure."

"That's creepy…."

"I'd have to agree with you on that one, Sam."

"Yeah… well…. Goodnight, Natalie."

"It's not night here, Sam."

"…Meh. Good morning?"

"How about just, 'Have a nice day,'" I suggested.

"Okay… have a nice day…. Goodbye."

"Bye, Sam, and goodnight."

"Yeah," she responded, and disconnected.

I sighed contentedly. Things were going well.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sam inquired as she and L slid into the back seat of a limousine. "And… have I ever mentioned how awesome it is to be in a limo?"

"To answer the latter, yes," L answered. "As for the former" – Roger shut the door as if he were a chauffeur – "we are going to the hidden place where I will direct the police tonight."

"And where is that?"

"It's one of my hiding places I use nearly every time I come here. It's another one of those dark grey rooms that you complain are so dull and boring."

"Oh," she replied in understanding. "Either way, we're catching _BB_ tonight! I'm so happy!"

"I'm sure you are." And the limo began to move as time began to pass….

* * *

"Only two to go," Beyond breathed as he lay Sabrina Sullivan down on the table in his current museum. "There's you, and there's dear old Lance Leber. I wouldn't worry about him, though. He'll be killed Wednesday; _you_, my friend, will be murdered today. Get ready to become art, Sabrina…." He smiled wryly as he slid out his knife, then gazed out through the darkness, half-expecting someone to come for him. L hadn't figured out his pattern yet? Had he overestimated him? …Or had he finally bested him?

He twitched, then turned back to the girl. "We're sorry we have to kill you, but it's meant to be…." He sighed, controlling his shaky hands brought on by his missing half. "Soon we'll meet again;" he assured himself, "it is almost over…. We can stand it a few more days." With this, he lifted the knife….

"_Drop the weapon and put your hands in the air! You're surrounded!_" came a magnified voice; the man was likely using a megaphone.

He jumped – damn the Bond; it made him jumpy – and paused, his mind racing. If they knew he had a weapon, they could see him. So if he ran… they would chase him. They said he was surrounded, but he knew there was an underground passage within the museum…. However, that wouldn't matter anymore because, if they saw him, they knew who he was and therefore the murder case was solved. And if the murder case was solved….

No, he hadn't lost yet. There was still the cases in Russia, Italy, France, and England that were left. So… if he ran, he'd be free, and then he could disappear off the face of the earth.

He dropped the knife with a clatter as it hit the ground, then bolted away, but police forces rushed in from exactly where he was headed – they were already _in _the museum. No… he didn't want to be locked up again…. He couldn't stand that any longer, not with the Bond. So, he doubled back… to find police blocking the exits. Well, it looked like he was surrounded after all.

His mouth twisted into a smile. Idiots. He eyed every policeman and, knowing only three out of the many would die tonight, he knew to shoot in minor places; just enough to wound them. Now, you may think this is a stupid idea on his behalf, but in fact, his idea was that none of them could shoot at him because they were in a circle. If they missed, they'd shoot fellow policemen, and that was against safety regulations. So he began shooting – the three to die went first. One died instantly with a shot right in the forehead. Another bled out moments after with a severing of the carotid artery. The third bullet hit the guy in the neck, the bullet embedded into his skin, but he sunk to the ground with his hand to his neck in hopes of staunching the bleeding. He'd live maybe a minute or two….

From here, he shot at random, to cause confusion. He shot mostly around the two who had died, to create an opening for him to escape. Before he could do much other damage, though, half of the policemen put up bulletproof shields that Beyond hadn't realized they had, and the other half pointed their guns at him threateningly. B froze. "_Drop the weapon,_" the same voice commanded.

B's mind worked to think of another option. He would drop the gun, yes, but he still had a knife hidden on him…. When they came for him, he'd attack. That's it…. He set the gun down on the floor.

"_You are under arrest for the murder of Sara and Kara Lawrence, Leonardo King, Lisa Lombardi, Selina-Luisa Kahn, Samuel Sanchez, Kalob Kazowski, and Landon Lacoste; as well as the attempted murder of Sabrina Sullivan. As the proven murderer of the Morbid Artistry Murder Cases and the escaped killer of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, you are to be detained. You do not have the right to remain silent, you do not have the right to an attorney, and you do not have the right to a fair trial._"

"I never do," B responded calmly, and three policemen came over to bind him with handcuffs – one would cuff him and the other two would hold him in case he struggled. Speaking of which, B found it incredibly hard to keep still. The moment they came close enough, he grabbed for his knife and pulled it out, only to find his arm twisted behind him and his knife on the floor. B spun around beneath the policeman, untwisting his arm, but was held still by the other two. Finding no way out (not with this many…) he grew frustrated. No, he couldn't be kept from the one he was Bonded to for that long again. It was irritating him _now._ Not only that, but he would _not _be detained.

So he struggled.

"You idiots," he hissed through clenched teeth. "We're not the sick human scum you think we are!" _Human? Not entirely. I think not, foolish police force…._

"Yes, we understand you think you're an artist," one replied, sounding slightly confused at his plural reference to himself.

"_God_ no!" B snapped. "We're not _artists_! _Don't you get that they're all going to die anyway?!_"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to kill them," said another.

He released a frustrated cry. "Death; it's only death! Does it really bother you that much when your fake leader _Kira _is killing so many around you?!"

They tightened their grip on him out of anger, and he could swear he heard a few guns being cocked.

"Let us go; you filthy sheep! We can't stand more time stuck in a cell, only half there!"

"Why do you keep saying 'we?'" the first one asked.

"_We _say _we _because _we _are _one_!" he snapped.

"I think he's crazy," one of them muttered to another.

"Maybe he belongs in a mental institution rather than a prison," the other agreed.

"We're not crazy," B disagreed. "We're perfectly sane!"

"Schizophrenic, maybe?" the first suggested.

"We're _not schizophrenic_. We both exist!"

"Well, let's take you to a hospital to see what you're diagnosed with, okay?" asked the third man as they wrestled him into the handcuffs. And, with a click, this case came to a close.

* * *

**Here ends that horribly long BB case that lasted through this whole story. *puts hand on heart* The case will be missed.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: Whenever I read through the scene where Natalie speaks in random languages, I read the other languages aloud for fun. .w.**

**And.. here's Anna's note.**

_**A Note From Anna:**_** ...Hi, people.**

**...That's all she had to say, haha. :3**

**Review? For L's victory!**


	44. Chapter 44

_**Random**_**:** Yeah... Poor Sophia, stuck in Japan all alone while B's detained. The circle thing... you mean the police? It's creepy? I... can't see why... Unless, of course, I was the one in the center, about to be shot. That would be...well, not creepy, really, but it'd be scary.  
Sam has probably caught little vague bits of L's emotions, but the stubborn detective simply hides his emotions too well for it to be brought up. He still feels hers, though, so... yeah. In fact, at the point they're at, if L were to sleep, they'd share dreams. (Like when Sam was in the hospital in Italy. ...*cough*) So... Mello and Sierra are a bit behind yet.  
Poor BB, trying a second time and failing again. He'll either give up at this point or try again. And hey, third time's the charm, right? ...Not for him? Okay.

_**Mysterious Guest**_**: **Aww, you really think it was complex enough? I sure hope so. I wouldn't consider myself _genius_, but... thank you. Though you probably won't be missing it for long...  
...*cough*  
Poor BB; people thinking he's schizophrenic and all. *sigh*  
Of course I care! Goodness. Though I know what you mean. People wouldn't notice if I weren't at school, really, save for Real-life Sierra. So... there we are. I hope that cold/allergies gets better soon. I love that feeling when people recognize you from awhile ago. I reunited with my second/third grade teacher awhile ago while in a hospital waiting room. Not the best place to meet again, but it was nice to talk to her for a bit. (It's been awhile since second grade here, too.)  
I'm glad your day is good. My day? Oh. You know, you're right. Little things like that aren't asked in reviews. Hm. My day was... relatively good. Ordinary, but pretty good, I think. *nod* Thank you very much.

_**Guest**_**: **I'm sure she'd respond in turn...if I were in contact with her at the moment. Sorry, there.

_**Reader**_**: **I'm sure Anna would wave vigorously right back if I could tell her of your comment, ahaha... I hope you're looking forward to this one. Ooh, the _last chapter_. What do you know? Time flies...

_**Penguin**_**: ***pet* It's okay. (That's not weird.) You can call it Gollum Syndrome if you'd like, dear reader. xD

_**The Reading Kind**_**: **Oh dear, you were afraid to read this story because of Light? Goodness... Is he really that bad? It's good to know I'm inspiring people to not want to give him a brutal death, anyhow... ...That's terrible. Bite him, huh? That... Okay. That works. xD It's fine. I'm creepy too. In real life, anyway. I sure hope he wins you back, though. I have a feeling he won't for a while though...  
That's...not what I intended when I said that. xD But yeah, 'slap' is not the word for Mello anyway. But I promise he won't get violent with her if he finds out.  
Psh, of course you can be mad at Natalie for turning Light into Kira again. Innocent Natalie would be upset too. Ohh, I love confusing people, though. It's so fun. I started shouting in random languages on my bus today. That was fun. Sam and Anna would respond... but I am not with contact with them at the moment. ...Sorry.  
Hooray for L's victory! ...You should probably give your dog a hug. Poor thing, not getting any of your popcorn. Angel Beats is very awesome; yep. It's probably my second favorite anime of all time. Love it... And the main character looks like Light. xD

**Alright guys, you ready for the last chapter?**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Sam grew slightly confused as their Roger-driven car passed from Los Angeles County into Ventura County. "Where are we going? Where's BB being held?

"He is in San Luis Obispo County, which is the county just north of Santa Barbara."

"Okay…," Sam responded, then decidedly zoned out as she gazed out the window. After about an hour, she could see beautiful, albeit populated, beaches. "Can we go to the beach one day, L? The beach is my favorite place in the world…."

"Not with me; too many people. You can go on your own, though, or with your friends."

"Oh…. Have you ever been to the beach?"

"Once," he replied. "When I was two."

"I see…." Sam paused. "So… that lady still died, didn't she?"

"I'm assuming you mean Sabrina Sullivan," L responded. "Yes, she died of a sedative overdose. Very unlike B to give the wrong amount…. Although, perhaps she was simply weak. Hm."

Sam blinked. "Huh. …How far away are we? From B, I mean."

"About two hours."

"…I'll just be… listening to music now…." Into her ears Sam's earphones went as she flipped on her precious iPod. And she waited, listening to music all the way, as she gazed out the window at the sandy beaches and pretty palm trees. Just when Sam started to feel a little uncomfortable, they reached a parking lot and parked. Sam looked at the building as she and L got out of their respective sides. "Where are we?" she asked. "This doesn't look like a jail."

"This is Atascadero State Hospital," L replied as they made their way forward.

"Hospital?" Sam repeated. "Was he shot or something?"

"This is a psychiatric hospital," he explained.

Sam blinked. "Oh. B's insane?"

The ghost of a smile flitted over L's features. "Probably not."

Sam fought not to laugh. "Poor him…."

"Yes; poor him."

"Why is he all the way up here, though? Wasn't there a mental institution in LA?"

"Yes, but it didn't admit anyone charged with murder."

"Oh, I see."

"Yes," he repeated.

They entered the lobby of the building (poor Roger was left in the car), where L asked the man at the desk for permission to visit a patient. He was a graying but sharp man, his eyes hard and his expression stoic and unreadable. Said eyes were a piercing blue. These eyes dissected the two before him, making sure they were wearing everything that fit regulations. Sam shifted uncomfortably as he examined them. The man then nodded, gazing with a measure of intensity into L's own eyes.

"Unreadable, aren't you?" he remarked in a deep, gravelly voice.

"I'm told that a lot, yes," L responded calmly.

"You're not good with people… and you don't go out often," the man added, still eyeing L as he tried to pick him apart.

"He's a little bit socially awkward," Sam put in. "Um… so yeah."

"You bring him out," he commented, then straightened up slowly, stiffly, like his posture was so perfect it had to click into place. "I'll need photo IDs."

Sam frowned and got out her _Samantha DeNero _ID that L had made for her back when they had first met up in New York. L pulled out his _Leonard DeNero _ID, in turn, and both of them handed their respective identifications to the man. He scanned each, scribbled something down on a clipboard, and handed them back. After this, he handed each of them a piece of paper and a pen. "Please fill out this questionnaire; it is required for you to enter. In English, correct?"

"Yes," L replied.

"Who will you be visiting?"

"Beyond Birthday," said L. "He came in this morning, or perhaps yesterday if he was early."

"Ah, yes, Beyond. Catatonic Schizophrenia, correct?"

"Yes," L responded.

"Yes, I'm sure he will be fine in no time at all. Technology today can help so many." He bowed his head slightly. "I'll go prepare the visiting room while you fill out those papers." He walked off into another room.

_What's Catatonic Schizophrenia? _Sam wondered. _I mean, I know what schizophrenia is, but what's the catatonic part mean?_

_Catatonic Schizophrenia is a type of schizophrenia in which the one affected by it goes into a catatonic stupor often, but comes out again with a bout of restless and excited hyperactive movement. Then, of course, there's the parts pertaining to all types of schizophrenia: believing in things not in reality; hearing voices._

_So… the Bond makes him seem like a catatonic schizophrenic?_

_Exactly._

Sam looked down at the questionnaire she was supposed to be filling out. It asked a total of seven yes or no statements, with a required printed name, signature, and date at the bottom. The questions were things like, "_Active fever or fever in the last 7 days,_" "_Shaking chills,_" and "_Unusual or severe headache or neck pain_." Then she just had to check of _yes _or _no _at the end of each row. She checked off '_no_' for every question, then printed her name, signed her name, and wrote the date. "That was simple."

"Well, yes, it was. It's only to help ensure that people who visit the mentally ill aren't physically ill themselves."

Sam nodded. "That makes sense."

The hard-eyed man came back out to them. "I'm sorry," he said, "I never introduced myself. You can call me Mr. Myers."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Myers," Sam said politely, and L gave a little nod of agreement.

"Yes, I feel the same for you," Mr. Myers replied, taking the papers and scanning them quickly before gesturing for them to follow him. They passed through a metal detector into the next room. "How long will you be visiting him?"

"Not long," L replied. "I'd just like to have some of that old back-and-forth banter we used to have so often."

Lies.

"Can we just come right out when we're done?" asked Sam.

Mr. Myers stared at her impassively, and Sam fought not to shrink under his piercing gaze. "Yes…" he said eventually, "you may. I apologize, but the police services must search you for unauthorized items. It won't take long. Afterwards, you may see your friend."

L nodded as two guards, one for each visitor, came up and searched them. They both nodded. "You're good," said one, as the other remarked, "Clean."

Mr. Myers led them into the next room: the visiting room. There was a table in the center of the room, with chairs in every corner. Said chairs looked quite comfortable in Sam's eyes. There were, too, chairs around the round table. "Mr. Birthday will be in in a minute," he told them, then left them in the room.

L looked around, scrutinizing his surroundings as he crouched in a chair by the table. "There are no microphones attached to the surveillance cameras. Good, we can speak freely."

"Huh," was Sam's response. She giggled. "He called him '_Mr. Birthday_.' It sounds so funny…."

"Yes," L agreed dully, and the door opposite them (not from where they came) opened, and a woman led none other than B into the visiting room. He wore simple black pants with a simple black T-shirt. How creative.

The woman had long, dirty blond hair, pulled back into a low ponytail. Some strands were loose, hanging around her young but far-too-knowledgeable face. She seemed stressed. Some of these strands were brought back behind her ear in an attempt to keep it out of her eyes. She smiled at Sam and L. "Have fun," she said kindly, then turned to BB. "Now, Beyond, remember we have guards; you can't attack your visitors," she told him as he sat him down in the seat opposite L. He didn't answer, just gazed at L in a hard silence. She nodded knowingly then shot them another smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

B just sat there, staring wordlessly at L, as she left. Then, the moment the door clicked shut, he grinned. "L," he greeted, leaning back in his chair. "What do you come here for? Hmm?"

"BB, you're beautiful," Sam said flatly.

Both of them turned to look at her. L just had a blank expression, but soon dismissed the statement as another one of Sam's occasional random remarks, and turned away. B, on the other hand, frowned slightly and gave what Sam considered was an extremely minor glare.

"That glare is beautiful too!" she exclaimed.

"We came to tell you that it was a good game," said L, intervening the one-sided conversation to conserve time. "Thank you for a challenge."

B responded with a bark of fake laughter. "You think you've won, don't you?"

"Yes, because we have."

Beyond held up a finger. "What of the Axebridge Massacre? Did you solve that? Or the Winchester Clock Tower Case? Or the Bartholdi Bloodshed Mystery? Or perhaps the Soldierly Slaughter in Russia? What of the Catacomb Conflagration conundrum? All unsolved cases. You may have caught me here, but you didn't catch me there, or there, did you? I still outwitted you; I still _beat_ you, L."

L smiled – actually smiled – at him. "The very fact you killed in this time period is my proof, B. At first it seems useful, with such a low criminal rate, so that it catches my attention quicker. All I'd have to do is point out that every single murder, in every place, was meant specifically to draw attention. There was Zoe Perdue, lying in the middle of the town square; a man strapped to a clock tower, which I think is a bit conspicuous; Boris Belikov, who was left right in front of a military base; a young boy left to pose on a Bartholdi fountain; and now an artistic display of your killings. It all draws attention, so that even if I couldn't get a hint I would know where you were last. Then, if that is not sufficient enough, you left the message, '_L, I'm still here_,' proving not only that it is only one man acting but also strengthening the connection between the England murders and the Russia murder. This, along with the first message in blood, also coincides with the messages you wrote for the Morbid Artistry Murder Cases: a challenge against L."

"Even with all this," B replied placidly, cocking his head the side, "you cannot possibly have proof for the attempted murder in Italy, because I supposedly died there."

"There were never any remains found," L threw back with almost careless ease. "You escaped. It's as simple as that. Nothing is given away." L paused. "Including my past."

B twitched. "The murder in France couldn't be connected."

"We have a witness, a near-victim of yours that met your accomplice at the crime scene, the same accomplice she saw at the catacombs in Rome. Not only that, but you chose a fountain that draws a lot attention; a famous Bartholdi fountain in Lyon. I can prove your involvement; you weren't perfect and you left evidence behind. I didn't leave a case unsolved." He smiled happily. "I win."

"Aw, that face is so _cute!_" Sam squealed.

B took a deep breath, closing his eyes as his index finger tapped repetitively on the table. The room lapsed into silence, save for the constant tapping and the sound of everyone's own breathing.

L got to his feet. "Well, we'll be leaving now. I hope you have a nice time in this hospital."

B didn't respond.

"Can I give him a hug goodbye?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Samantha," L told her dully, "he's tried to kill you more than once. I don't think he wants a hug from you."

"Aw…. Bye, BB!"

Again, no response.

So they left him behind….

* * *

Ryuk floated down to Light's side that night, his long fingers gripping a Death Note. At first, he didn't seem to be noticed as Light continued to inscribe names into his notebook…. But soon he relaxed, turned in his chair, and sighed contentedly as he gazed up at Ryuk. "Did you obtain a Death Note?"

"Yup," Ryuk responded, holding it out to Light.

Light took it and set it on the desk, still looking at the shinigami. "What about the extras, did you get them?"

"Oh, I got an extra," Ryuk replied, patting his Death Note holder attached to his belt. "But this one I'm keeping for myself. If you remember, Natalie stole mine." He gestured to the open Death Note to make his point.

Light closed his eyes and nodded. "That's fine…. Tomorrow, you'll take this to Sierra. Remember, you can't give any information."

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already. Jeez."

"Misa…." Light looked out the window – the sun was only just setting, he could visit her now. "Misa will forfeit tonight," said Light, getting to his feet and ripping out multiple pages of the Death Note with careful precision. He laid these in a drawer, slid it shut, then made his way down the stairs to go to Misa's. He'd have to let go of the notebook for now, but he still had its pages to write on…. It didn't matter anyway, as long as the job was done. And soon, Sierra would be on our side as well….

* * *

Misa forfeited, using a corset to keep the Death Note on her at all times, and another day at work passed by with no real progress. After work, Light came home with me to spend time with Anna and I. Anna immediately took out the Monopoly game, claiming that Light needed to come over more often because games were more fun with more than two people. Light responded in kind that he would keep that in mind. The light began to fade outside, and I have to say it was a pretty good day for an average Wednesday. And, as Anna taunted Light for having to pay the rent on her property, the door opened.

All three of us turned to look at the doorframe to find Sam and L at the door, Sam smiling wide. "I'm back!" she announced happily.

"Sam!" Anna cried in delight, jumping to her feet. "L!"

"Hello," L greeted in his completely blank way of his.

Light and I got to our feet as Anna glomped Sam in a show of welcome. "Sam!" I grinned. Anna went to hug L next. He didn't hug back. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" Sam responded. "We caught the killer and finally ended the case across the nations." She snickered. "Now he's in a mental institution."

"Oh my god!" Anna gasped. "You were up against an insane guy after all?"

"Apparently so," L replied.

"I'm glad you caught him," Light said kindly, and Sam looked at him.

"Right," she said with a frown. "Why is he here?"

"We're playing Monopoly!" Anna chirped.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure that's all he came for," Sam remarked, her eyebrows raised. She sighed, some energy draining from her expression. "I'm just glad I'm back here again. I haven't even been able to sleep here for more than a few nights."

"Well, you've been traveling the world with L." Light pointed out. "It's only expected."

"I don't think you can stay here while you're examining a crime scene in India," I smiled in turn.

"That's true," L agreed. "Samantha, it was your choice to come along…."

"I know," Sam sighed. "Of course I know that, and I had a pretty good time through most of it." She laughed. "And I've always wanted… to travel…." She blinked with blank bemusement and swayed on her feet.

"Sam, are you okay?" Anna asked, grabbing her wrist.

She opened her mouth, closed it, and decidedly sat down on the floor. I looked at L. He seemed slightly unsteady. "They've reached the final step," I informed Anna, and she gazed at me with her mouth slightly agape. Light went over to L, gripping his shoulder gently but firmly, and led him to the chair to sit him down. I at first thought that he would protest to sitting like a normal person, but he said nothing. I, meanwhile, went to kneel by Sam.

"You've reached it, Sam," I told her, though I knew she probably couldn't understand me. "You're at the final step. It's confusing now, but it will get better; I promise."

Her eyes flickered towards me, but soon lost focus again.

"They're not going to randomly hug and kiss each other like you and Light did, are they?" asked Anna.

I shot her an irritated look, silently glad Sam was too disoriented to process that. "That was different," I sniffed.

"…He's pulling away…," Sam said to no one in particular. Her hand twitched, and I touched it to let her know I was here and this was where she was. "Natalie… is that bad?"

We thought about it. The final step was like a spreading of the mind, whereon each mind meshed at most points but stayed individual in others. Still, each mind of one completely filled the mind of the other, so that they were combined. If one mind pulled away in order to prevent all of this, rather than spreading out, that consciousness would withdraw further and further…. Since the other mind would fill this mind completely, they would likely end up withdrawing completely into themselves, ending up completely unresponsive….

"L," said Light seriously, "let the mind sync run its course. Don't resist it."

"You might end up comatose or something," I said urgently.

"_What?_" Anna cried.

I turned to Sam. "Sam, can you hear me? Move your hand a little bit if you can." A pause, and her finger twitched. I nodded to myself. "Tell him through thought to relax and stop resisting, if you can."

"I never thought we'd be telling L to relax…," Anna remarked.

"We also didn't think so for Near, but look what happened to him," I pointed out.

Anna frowned. "Meh."

"I get it…," Sam mumbled to herself, then shook her head slowly, then slightly faster.

I thought back on what Sophia had done to help me get my head, and thought about how my mind had become clearer the moment I made contact. "Anna, can you help L get to his feet?"

She nodded and grabbed L's wrist before yanking him up.

"Ow," Sam muttered.

"Walk him around a bit," Light told Anna, and she did so.

"To help… my body get used to itself again…," L said, more to himself than anything. Well, that was good. He wasn't going to end up locked in some small part of his subconscious. "Separating conscious action…. It's to help us sort things out." My guess was he was talking simply to help separate his thoughts from hers.

"Sam," I said, holding her wrist. "I'm going to help you to your feet and sit you down on the couch, okay?"

"…Yeah…." I did just that, and led her to the couch.

"Do you guys want dinner, then?" I asked. Sam nodded absently, and Anna chirped a confirmation.

While I prepared food, Anna and Light kept them in an active conversation to help them sort things out. Their sentences gradually came together, and over time they were actually able to better pay attention to what was going on around them. L progressed faster than Sam, but that was only to be expected. They soon were affected by the restlessness once the confusion subsided, and so Sam gripped his wrist to find herself suddenly at ease. She didn't let go until dinner was actually served, and L didn't protest. He only crouched next to Sam on the couch, responded when he was spoken to, and thought. About what, I cannot say, but I know for a fact that Sam knew. And, with a new pair at the final step, the night passed rather merrily….

Later on, in an old, forgotten home, Sierra curled up under the blankets in her own room. She liked hideouts like these, where she had a room to herself. There, she could spaz all she wanted without Mello being annoyed, and after all, everyone likes some privacy every once in a while. She had her moments where she liked not to be seen. Moments where the hidden things bottled inside would leak out. It was quiet and dim-lit at this time, the only light from the half moon shining from her window and the artificial light from Matt's computers shining from beneath the door. She sighed quietly, gazing at the moon out the window, wondering how Anna and Sam and I were doing. After pondering over this for a minute or two, she rolled over to face the darkness. In this darkness she saw something that confused her: a black rectangle on the floor.

She squinted at it for a moment, wondering what it was, then picked it up. Immediately there was Ryuk standing there, lit by the moonlight. Sierra let out a yelp of surprise, then covered her own mouth, glancing at the door. After a minute of waiting, she looked up at Ryuk again. "_What are you doing here?_" she whispered.

He pointed to the black rectangle she held. "To give you a Death Note. You said you wanted to judge as Kira, didn't you?"

She looked up at him silently for a moment, then looked at the notebook and paged through it. "I'll disguise this as a _diary_," she said matter-of-factly.

Ryuk snickered. "Yeah, well, make sure neither of your buddies takes a peek, 'cause if they touch a page, they can see me."

"True, but I'd kill Matt if he tried to read my journal."

"What about that Mello guy?"

She shrugged. "I'd kill him too," she lied, "but I doubt he'd be stupid enough to try that…." She gazed at the Note. "Wow… I actually have a Death Note…. Ryuk, was Natalie Kira, then?"

"I can't tell you anything about that."

"Eh, that's alright anyway," she said, her voice still low as she continued to gaze at the notebook. Then she turned to her backpack (where she kept anything she brought with her) and slowly, carefully pulled out a pen.

"Killing tonight?" Ryuk asked amusedly.

"There's just one thing I have to do," she answered, then pulled her lips into a thin line.

"Well, I'll be going. I might visit occasionally. Anything you have to ask?"

She shook her head.

"'Kay. See ya." And he flew off through the ceiling without waiting for a response.

Sierra sat, breathing slowly as she stared down at the moonlit, lethal note paper before her. She clicked the pen, then scribbled down a single name.

_Anthony Shea._

Tony.

She stared down at it and took a deep breath, letting it out gradually. Then, she slowly put the pen away and slipped the notebook deep into her bag beneath a few articles of clothing – the few clothes she had. Afterwards, she lay down, knowing tomorrow night she'd be killing other bad people that deserved it. Of course, she had to make sure she wouldn't end up corrupted…. Maybe she'd ask Matt every few days whether she seemed different, or more sadistic or something. Either way, she was working as Kira now….

Whatever happened, we were ready. Que sera, sera, right? And fate would lead us to wherever we happened to be headed; the multiple layers of different paths may merge or part ways, and the ever-present reality of time would continue to press us. Yes, whatever happened next, none of it mattered because, after all, it is what it is. And even though we had Mello, and Near, and even L against us, our forces were rising….

This story wasn't over yet.

* * *

**...**

**...Well, that's the end. ...Did you like it?**

**But remember there's an epilogue~ I will put out the epilogue (as well as the first chapter of the next story) tomorrow!**

_**Fun Fact**_**: I had to look up a disorder that matched the Bond. The closest one to it was Catatonic Schizophrenia, and let me tell you, it took awhile to figure out... I also had to do the research on what a psychiatric hospital was like. Atascadero State Hospital does exist, and it has all of those requirements mentioned, like filling out that form and getting going through a metal detector and all that.**

**...Yep.**

**Review? For the end that isn't the end?**


	45. Epilogue

**...I think my replies to the anonymous reviewers are longer than the actual epilogue. xD**

_**Penguin**_**:** For the record, I looked up the lyrics to some of those songs just to see what you mean... And you know, I can see that. Aww, you pity him? I personally feel bad for B... I don't know what I think of Gollum, though...because I'm stupid and haven't watched Lord of the Rings yet... Don't kill me. I actually really want to see it. I swear!

_**Guest**_**: **Happy to excite you! ^^ Who will win?... As in, for the Kira case? Hmmm...

_**Random**_**:** Ohh... Yeah, I myself would be pretty weirded out if a killer were saying the things B was, haha... Right now, Sierra is at the point where she _thinks_ she could kill Matt, because they aren't entirely that close yet. But she might not be able to, so she doesn't truly know. And plus... they're going to be getting a lot closer, so...there we are.  
True; true. Yet she doesn't know this, so in her head she has already killed... even though she hasn't... Hm.

_**The Reading Kind**_**: **Well, sorry that he won't, then. xD You'll understand why when it comes around... Biting people is fun. You want to cut people's hair... Hm. I usually want to _pet _it, not cut it off, haha. Except for Shizuo from Durarara... I feel the urge to yank it right out of his head. Though I sometimes get the urge to gouge out characters' eyes... Hmm... ...That's not creepy.  
You mean you didn't notice? .3. I couldn't help it. They even died in the exact same clothes...  
Oho, it seems BB is haunting your thoughts, dear reader. And... yes, Sam hates hugs. ...With a few exceptions. Things that don't hug back she likes (like...walls or...BB), as an example. So... there's that, haha. You think Mr. Myers is Max, huh?... Well... I cannot confirm nor deny that theory, so you can stick with that until the story gives you your answer.  
Ohh yes; in the next story we'll even get to a point where we learn L's past~ I'm look forward to it... Ahh...  
Natalie probably feels no need to show Mikami a drawing of him in a bikini to see his reaction. Innocent Natalie might have drawn a picture herself just to see how he'd react, though. That would most certainly highly amuse her; oh yes. Though L wouldn't really have any reaction to that anymore because of being at the final stage... So...  
...Whelp, I'm just happy you love the characters. :3 Here's your chapter for the day, along with the first chapter of the next story~

_**Mysterious Guest**_**:** Really? That's just terrible! I hope you two keep in touch. Though I hope you feel better... Goodness. All of that's just terrible. I'll hope it's just an allergy too... I... gee. Just terrible.  
...Well, yes, half of them are Kiras now... (Even though Sierra technically isn't _yet_...) But it'll all work out in the end, hopefully. And... I hope things work out in your reality, as well.  
Ooh... I'm not the best at advice. Mm... Well, if you're an aspiring writer, ff is a good way to get opinions from all sorts of people. People may be able to help you improve your writing, and maybe you'll even move on to original works. And then, if your parents don't think fanfiction is real writing, there's the fact that fanfiction is like the stepping stone to original works... It may be based upon another work, but it is original in its own way. Plus, there's the idea this site is filled with good literature if you look hard enough... It's a place to actually _read, _too.  
...I really hope I helped in some way... .^.

**...They are.**

**Well, here it is. The epilogue. The real end to this story.**

**I hope you like it, dear readers.**

* * *

Epilogue

B lie awake in his bed, situated among many others, listening to the wind whistling outside. His mind had sunk into thought, beginning to merge with Sophia's consciousness. His body was physically at rest, no twitches or restless tics. He was utterly calm. Of course, that may have been because of the medications the employees were forcing him to have in order to help him with his supposed catatonic schizophrenia.

He was prescribed with BZD (actually called benzodiazepine), which was a calming drug – actually a sedative – that helped calm his twitchy restlessness and possible anxiety. (Of course, they thought it was from the schizophrenia….) Along with this, there was Lithium, a mood stabilizer that prevented mania or aggression; and Prozac, an antidepressant to keep the Lithium from sending him into a catatonic state, or depression. (After all, he'd tried to commit suicide, hadn't he?) He was even offered electroconvulsive therapy, a therapy involving induced seizures to help him. He refused this immediately.

He knew these might have some sort of bad effect on him, considering he _wasn't a catatonic schizophrenic_, but what could he do? It was either live through this or be placed on death row. He chose life for the simple reason that he refused to admit defeat. He'd already decided that he'd be back to play against L again…. It was a simple matter to escape this place, it was only the concoction of a better plan that slowed him.

He would prove his worth, and the copy _would _surpass the original…. No, he wouldn't while away the hours here, being fed drugs he didn't need and becoming idle in his work. No…. Beyond Birthday wouldn't sit and do nothing, the only interesting thing being the occasional roommate dropping dead from Kira's influence. (Many of the people here were criminals, after all.) B would play along with his supposed mental illness, sure. He would take his medications, and maybe throw in an occasional catatonic episode. Maybe he would talk to Sophia aloud, like he really was talking to voices in his head.

But through all this, B would think, and plan, and plot his next challenge for L. And this next time, he would win, no matter what it took. He was sure of it.

* * *

**Oh, BB. You're never giving up, are you? *sigh***

**Alright! The first chapter for the next story I'll be putting up immediately after updating this! The next one is called _It Is Written_.**

**...The 'It Is' series. So...plain.**

_**Fun Fact**_**: I had to research all of those treatments. Sam was disturbed by the electroconvulsive therapy.**

**Review? For perseverance?**


End file.
